Heart Of Obsidian
by beatrizpattz
Summary: Um perigoso, volátil rebelde, com as mãos manchadas de sangue. Uma mulher, cuja existência foi apagada. Uma história de amor tão sombria que pode destruir o mundo. Um preço mortal deve ser pago. O dia do acerto de contas chegou.
1. Chapter 1

**A parte mais escura da Noite**

**No ano de **1979, a raça Psy tomou a decisão de abraçar o Silêncio e retirar toda a emoção de seus jovens através de um condicionamento; de se tornarem seres sem esperança ou aflição, raiva ou medo, tristeza ou alegria.

Mães e pais sentenciaram suas crianças a vidas de controle frio sem o amor profundo, amor que essas crianças nunca sentiriam de volta. Eles disseram aos seus bebês que o Silêncio era um presente precioso, que os salvaria da loucura e violência que tão frequentemente vinha entrelaçado com a beleza impressionante de suas habilidades psíquicas.

_Sem o Silêncio, _disse um líder filósofo da época, _nós iremos nos destruir em uma tempestade de sangue, morte e loucura, até que a raça Psy não seja nada além de uma memória terrível._

Em 1979, o Silêncio era um farol de esperança... mas 1979 foi há mais de cem anos atrás.

Aquelas primeiras crianças estão mortas há muito tempo, e a PsyNet foi abalada pela primeira torrente de uma guerra civil que ainda pode destruí-la, levando os changelings e humanos com ela. A guerra civil despertou um sussurro de entendimento na população sobre a feia ironia do Silêncio: ao criar uma sociedade que recompensa a falta de emoção, os Psy criaram um solo fértil para o crescimento de personalidades psicopatas para a liderança de sua raça.

Um indivíduo que não sente nada é, no fim das contas, um licenciado perfeito do Silêncio.

Implacável. Sangue Frio. Impiedoso... Inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

**Kaleb Krychek, telecinético **cardeal e um homem que ninguém queria encontrar sozinho numa noite escura, esteve procurando por sua vítima por sete anos, três semanas e dois dias. Mesmo enquanto ele dormia, sua mente continuava a caçar através da rede psíquica que era a vida e a jaula da raça Psy. Nem sequer por um dia, ou por um segundo, ele se esqueceu de sua busca, esqueceu-se do que eles tiraram dele.

Todos os envolvidos pagariam. Ele se asseguraria disso.

Nesse momento, porém, ele tinha prioridades diferentes, sua busca completa, seu alvo encolhido num canto de um quarto pequeno e sem janelas em sua casa isolada nas margens de Moscou. Se agachando em frente a ela, ele ofereceu um copo de água. — Beba.

A resposta dela foi se apertar impossivelmente mais perto da parede e apertar seus braços em torno dos joelhos encolhidos contra seu peito. Ela passou toda a hora desde que ele a resgatou de sua prisão se balançando pra frente e pra trás em silêncio. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça emaranhada, como um ninho de rato, em volta de seu rosto, seus braços exibindo tanto arranhões recentes quanto marcas de feridas mais antigas.

Ela ainda tinha 1,57 de altura... ou assim ele julgava. Ela esteve nessa posição encolhida antes que ele a teleportasse, e somente se encolheu ainda mais nos últimos sessenta minutos. Seus olhos — um azul tão profundo quanto à meia noite — se recusavam a encontrar os dele, desviando quando ele entrava em seu campo de visão.

Agora ela virou a cabeça, as mechas emaranhadas até a cintura que deveriam ser um rico preto entrelaçado, com inesperadas mechas de vermelho dourado, oleosas e apagadas em torno de seu rosto abaixado. Aquele rosto era somente ossos sob uma pele do marrom mais claro, as unhas em suas mãos roídas até a carne e com sangue seco, dizia que ela usava os tocos para arranhar viciosamente ou sua pele ou a pele de outra pessoa, talvez os dois.

Finalmente, ele entendeu por que a NetMind e a DarkMind, as entidades gêmeas que conheciam todos os lugares da vasta rede que conectava todos os Psy do planeta, menos os renegados, foram incapazes de encontrá-la — independente de quantas vezes ele tenha feito o pedido ou quanta informação ele deu a elas em um esforço de refinar o escopo da busca. Kaleb esteve _dentro_ da mente dela durante o resgate, precisou estar para completar a teleportação, e mesmo assim, ele não teria sabido o que era ela se não tivesse evidencias irrefutáveis para provar. A pessoa que ela foi havia morrido.

Se o que permaneceu era algo mais que uma concha quebrada, ainda era uma pergunta sem resposta.

— Beba ou eu a deixarei chafurdar em sua sujeira.

Ele usou palavras que uma vez a fariam reagir, mas ele não sabia se aquela parte dela ainda existia. O arquivo que ele juntou tão meticulosamente através dos anos, o arquivo que estudou até que pudesse recitar o conteúdo em seu sono, seria inútil. Ela não era mais aquela garota com o cabelo penteado, liso e brilhante, e olhos de meia noite que pareciam ver muito além da pele.

— Talvez você goste de cheirar como algo que saiu do lixo.

O balançar parou.

Lógica dizia que ele precisava de um M-Psy aqui o mais rápido possível. Mas Kaleb sabia que não faria isso. Ele confiava em muitas, _muitas _poucas pessoas, e ele não confiava em ninguém quando se tratava dela. Desde que sua aproximação atual não estava dando os resultados que queria, ele mudou seu foco com a facilidade de um homem que não tinha nenhuma ligação emocional com qualquer decisão.

— Seu lábios estão rachados e é claro que você não bebeu líquidos o suficiente por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas. — Na fração de segundo que ele se teleportou para o quarto branco onde ela estava sendo mantida, uma luz acima brilhando torturantemente, ele viu as garrafas jogadas contra as paredes, o líquido encharcando o chão.

Inicialmente ele assumiu que o brilho doloroso era uma parte normal da existência dela, mas deve ter sido algum tipo de punição, seus apreensores tentando esmagar a vontade dela. Isso se já não tivesse sido esmagada... sim, isso dizia algo sobre a mulher que se recusava a interagir com ele em qualquer nível.

— Se você quer se matar, — ele disse, observando para notar até a menor reação às palavras brutais, — Há maneiras mais fáceis do que morrer de sede. Ou você não é inteligente o bastante para pensar nisso?

O balançar se acelerou.

— Eu posso muito bem te prender contra a parede e força-la a beber. Eu não vou nem precisar tocá-la.

Ela silvou pra ele, olhos azuis escuros brilhando por trás da massa emaranhada do cabelo dela.

Ele não se mexeu, não traiu nenhuma reação ao fato de que ela respondeu a ele de alguma forma, mesmo sendo não verbal. — Beba. Eu não vou pedir novamente.

Ainda assim ela resistiu. Inesperado. Sua mente poderia estar quebrada, mas não era —nunca foi— ininteligente. Não, seu intelecto era tão afiado, que seus professores lutavam para acompanhá-la. Ela tinha que estar ciente de que recusá-lo não era uma opção. O poder de um telecinético cardeal era vasto. Ele poderia quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dela com um simples pensamento, transformar aqueles ossos em poeira se ele quisesse. Mesmo se ela não entendesse isso mais, ela experimentou sua força quando ele a tele transportou de sua cela para sua casa; ela tinha que compreender sua situação precária.

Os olhos dela se desviaram para o copo em sua mão, dentes mordendo em seu lábio inferior gravemente rachado. Ainda assim ela não tentou pegar a água tão claramente precisava. Por quê?

Ele tomou um momento para pensar, considerar as circunstancias em que ele a encontrou.

— Não está drogada, — ele disse, falando com uma face que não mostrava nenhum reconhecimento, nenhum sinal de que ela se lembrava de seu último encontro encharcado de sangue, um encontro onde ela gritou por tanto tempo em tal agonia que causou um dano à sua garganta que precisaria de cuidados médicos para reparar.

— Misturada com os minerais e vitaminas que você precisa, — ele continuou, — mas não drogada. Você não é de utilidade nenhuma para mim em coma. — Segurando o olhar dela quando finalmente se encontrou com o dele, ele tomou um saudável gole da água e estendeu o copo.

O copo foi arrancado dele um segundo depois. Ele teleportou outro copo cheio da cozinha antes que ela terminasse o primeiro. Ela esvaziou os dois. Se livrando do copo com um uso negligente de sua telecinese, ele ficou de pé em frente a ela. — Você quer comer primeiro ou tomar banho?

Ela o encarou, olhos cerrados.

— Certo, eu decido por você. — Ele trouxe um prato de frutas frescas e inteiras, e uma grossa fatia de pão com manteiga e mel. Não era o tipo de comida que ele comia — como a maioria dos Psy, ele vivia de barras de nutrição, porque o Silêncio sobrevivia com a falta de sensação, e sabor era uma sensação poderosa.

O Silêncio de sua hóspede, porém, foi destruído há muito tempo atrás. Sensação poderia muito bem ser a chave para trazê-la de volta do refúgio mental para onde ela se retirou, sua personalidade e habilidades sepultadas. Teleportando uma faca, ele cortou o pão em quatro pedaços menores, então, se agachando, estendeu o prato para ela. Ela encarou por mais de um minuto antes de escolher um pedaço, não com o movimento rápido que ele esperava, mas com deliberação calculada.

Então, seus apreensores não a deixaram passar fome. Ela escolheu não comer.

Não foi preciso esforço algum para alcançar com sua mente, colocar a água para ferver na cozinha, preparar uma xícara de chá quente o bastante para ela beber. Ele colocou três cubos de açúcar na xícara antes de trazê-la para ela. Dessa vez, ela não hesitou, apertando a xícara contra seu peito.

_Calor._

Percebendo que ela estava com frio, ele ajustou o termostato para aumentar a temperatura do quarto já quente. Ela não reagiu, exceto para pegar outro pedaço de pão. Enquanto ela comia com um cuidado lento, ele teve a sensação de estar sendo avaliado. Teria sido mais fácil pular para a conclusão de que ela não estava tão quebrada quanto parecia, que isso era somente um ato inteligente, mas os pequenos momentos que ele passou na mente dela contavam uma historia totalmente diferente.

Ela foi estilhaçada de dentro para fora.

A inteligência que o julgava nesse instante era mais parecida com a consciência que existia em todos os seres civilizados, a parte que sabia como identificar predador e presa, perigo e segurança. Não era o nível de funcionamento que ele precisava dela, mas era melhor que catatonia total ou um verdadeiro dano físico ao cérebro.

O cérebro dela estava bem. Era sua mente que estava quebrada.

Pegando uma maçã, ele foi cortá-la, mas os olhos dela foram em direção às uvas. Ele não disse uma palavra, simplesmente devolveu a maçã e virou o prato para que as uvas ficassem próximas à mão dela. Ela comeu quatro, tomou um gole de chá, e parou.

Meia fatia de pão, quatro uvas, dois copos de água e um gole de chá.

Era um resultado melhor do que ele poderia ter previsto inicialmente.

— Eu vou deixar isso aqui para você, — ele disse, levantando-se para colocar o prato na pequena mesa do outro lado da cama. — Se você quiser mais, ou algo diferente, você terá que pegar na cozinha.

_Aquilo_ chamou a atenção dela.

O sútil balançar que havia se reiniciado quando ele se levantou e parou, e ele sabia que ela estava ouvindo. Ele havia lido _Diários M-Psy_ em preparação para a eventualidade de que ela estivesse quebrada quando ele a encontrasse, havia até mesmo assistido várias palestras sobre o assunto, mas onde os especialistas recomendavam interação calma, silenciosa, gentil, ele sabia que a mente primitiva por trás daqueles olhos de meia noite veriam diretamente através de tal ato.

Ele era o monstro que causava pesadelos, e ambos sabiam disso.

— Você pode andar pela casa, se quiser, — ele disse a ela, calculando quantos anos se passaram desde a última vez que ela teve liberdade. Todo o tempo de sua prisão? Se sim, nisso ele poderia entender o impacto de sua psique melhor que qualquer estranho com treinamento médico.

— O motivo desse quarto não ter janelas, — ele disse, respondendo a pergunta que ela não havia feito, mas que tinha que estar na superfície de sua consciência. — É para eliminar a possibilidade de pânico da sua parte por ser removida de um ambiente fechado.

Os ombros dela se enrijeceram. Talvez, ele pensou, _houvesse _mais que uma mente animal presente dentro da concha frágil do corpo dela. Talvez.

— Se você preferir outro quarto, escolha um. Por enquanto, o banheiro é ali. — Ele apontou para a porta do outro lado da cama, tendo deliberadamente escolhido a menor suíte da casa pela mesma razão da falta de janelas.

Ele construiu a suíte para ela, para essa exata possibilidade.

Era impossível prever como ela poderia reagir à vista aberta que cercava a casa. Ele não tinha nenhum vizinho por perto... não mais. O lado que não era dominado por campos verdes era o terraço, e era bem de encontro a um penhasco. Um terraço, ele percebeu de repente, que não tinha nenhuma grade e poderia ser alcançado por vários quartos da casa, incluindo o quarto em frente a esse.

Ele já estava reunindo os materiais para consertar aquele erro enquanto ele falava. — Se você quiser continuar cheirando como um porco é sua escolha. Porém, quando eu enjoar do fedor, eu simplesmente vou te teleportar para o chuveiro, roupas e tudo, e ligar a água enquanto eu despejo sabonete líquido sobre sua cabeça.

O balançar havia parado totalmente agora.

— Há roupas para você no closet. — Nem todas as peças serviriam em sua forma emaciada, mas ela teria o bastante por enquanto. — Se você quiser seu uniforme institucional (uma bata branca, calças brancas, as duas sujas) há um conjunto limpo no aparador. — Ele o pegou alguns minutos atrás de um centro medico que nunca perceberia a falta.

A mulher no canto permaneceu rebeldemente silenciosa.

Se virando, ele saiu do quarto, seus dedos passando sobre a pequena estrela de platina em seu bolso. — Já passou da meia noite. Durma se quiser, se não, a casa é sua para explorar. Eu estarei no terraço. — Ele partiu sem mais palavras. Esse jogo de xadrez era o mais importante de sua vida, cada movimento tão critico quanto o próximo. Aqueles que a mantiveram presa a trataram como alguém trataria um animal burro, mas ela não era isso. Não, ela era um prêmio muito mais valioso. Um que ele não faria nada para destruir.

Assim como ele não tomaria decisões finais.

Ainda não. Não até que ele soubesse o quanto dela eles haviam quebrado.

**Kaleb **poderia ter construído a barreira entre o terraço e o penhasco usando suas habilidades telecinéticas, mas ele se despiu, vestiu uma calça preta de moletom fino projetado para manter a temperatura do corpo, e assumiu a tarefa manualmente. Como um Tc, energia era sua vida, mas nesse momento, ele tinha um excesso dela, não no plano psíquico, mas no físico.

Se fosse humano ou changeling, o aumento repentino de seus níveis de energia poderia ser resultado da excitação em conquistar o objetivo que foi sua motivação por sete anos, em tê-la em sua casa e ao seu alcance. Mas ele não era um membro das raças emocionais. Ele era Psy e ele era Silencioso, suas emoções foram condicionadas para fora dele quando era uma criança. Seu caminho para aquele Silencio foi errático algumas vezes, mas o resultado final era o desenvolvimento de uma mente friamente racional que não mantinha nenhuma sombra de medo ou esperança, angustia ou excitação.

Ele uma vez teve uma grande falha estrutural em seu condicionamento, uma fratura que ia até os ossos de seu Silêncio, mas aquilo foi em outra vida. A fratura cicatrizou e se transformou em rígida adamantina, o ponto fraco se transformando na parte mais forte de seu Silêncio, mas ele sabia que por trás da pedra, a falha permanecia.

O dia que ela não estivesse mais lá... seria melhor para o mundo se aquilo não acontecesse.

Secando o suor de sua testa com seu antebraço, ele aumentou a voltagem das luzes do lado de fora e começou a parafusar os parafusos que assegurariam que a barreira de metal que ele estava posicionando, não colapsaria mesmo em um terremoto. Ele não havia procurado por tanto tempo por sua presa para perdê-la por falta de preparação.

Mesmo enquanto ele se concentrava na tarefa, ele prestava atenção em sua hóspede. Alguns diriam que "prisioneira" era um termo mais apto, mas as palavras não importavam. Apenas o fato de que ela estava em suas mãos.

_CRASH!_

Furadeira abandonada, ele se teleportou para o quarto dela mesmo antes de conscientemente processar a violência do som.

**Cap****í****tulo 2 **

**O espelho do **aparador contra a parede oposta ao banheiro estava despedaçado, cacos de vidro no tapete, na cama e sobre ela, que estava sentada curvada no centro da cama. Sangue escorria pela bochecha dela em uma listra vermelha, tendo escorrido de onde um estilhaço a atingiu diretamente, mas ela não estava ferida de nenhuma outra forma.

Não muito longe do espelho estavam as peças quebradas da xícara que ela usou para quebrar o espelho, o chá derramado em uma mancha enferrujada no aparador e no tapete claro que cobria a madeira polida do chão.

Kaleb não a questionou sobre a razão de seu comportamento. — Fique parada. — Juntando os maiores fragmentos do vidro, ele os teleportou para a cesta de lixo. Ele sabia que um teleportador poderia tirar até mesmo o sangue do tapete, mas a habilidade de Kaleb funcionava numa escala maior. Ele poderia causar um terremoto que devoraria uma cidade, derrubar um jatinho do céu com sua mente, até mesmo criar um tsunami, o que ele não podia fazer era pegar todos os mínimos pedaços de vidro.

— Você não pode ficar nesse quarto, — ele disse. — Não até que tenha sido limpo.

Ela se afastou e encostou suas costas contra a cabeceira em rebeldia silenciosa. Desde que forçar a cooperação dela iria na direção contrária de sua intenção de ganhar sua confiança, ele retrabalhou a situação, achando outra solução viável. — Espere.

Sua hóspede soltou um suspiro surpreso, agarrando os lençóis quando a cama se ergueu do chão. Segurando a cama e todos os outros móveis suspensos, Kaleb usou seu Tc para enrolar o grosso tapete que cobria todo o comprimento do quarto e cobria noventa por cento do chão. Aparentemente não havia nenhum estilhaço no chão, mas ele deu uma volta no quarto para se assegurar antes de voltar para sua posição perto da porta, o tapete enrolado aos seus pés.

Calculando o impacto das manchas causadas pelo chá, ele acessou um arquivo visual que ele se assegurava de manter atualizado e, usando a imagem como alvo, teleportou o tapete direto para o incinerador da região central de processamento e reciclagem de dejetos.

Nem seu DNA nem o dela poderiam cair em mãos erradas.

Ele a ergueu dos lençóis e os enrolou e os adicionou ao mesmo incinerador antes mesmo que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Colocando-a de volta sobre a cama, ele trouxe um tapete reserva do espaço de armazenamento sob a casa e o estendeu.

— Tente não danificar este, — ele disse enquanto reposicionava a cama. —É de seda manualmente entrelaçada.

De um azul vivido misturado com creme e índigo, ele o comprou há cinco anos atrás, quando suas companhias começaram a dar lucros que iam bem além do que até mesmo o mais conservador indivíduo consideraria uma margem de segurança saudável. — Há algo mais que você gostaria de destruir? Faça agora, assim eu posso interceptar os estilhaços.

A mulher na cama o encarou, antes de fazer algo que ele não havia antecipado. Ela pegou o pequeno vaso na mesa de cabeceira e o atirou em algo acima da cabeça dele. Ele desviou, virando-se bem a tempo de parar o projétil de impactar contra a pequena luz do sensor que entregava a posição do alarme de fogo.

Enquanto o vaso pairava em frente à luz vermelha piscando, ele começou a compreender a razão racional por trás de seu ato aparentemente irracional. —Não é uma câmera. E o espelho era só um espelho. — Mesmo enquanto ele falava, ele entendeu que ela não acreditaria nele. O alarme seria feito em pedaços no instante em que ele saísse pela porta, mesmo se ela tivesse que usar todos os projéteis do quarto para destruí-lo.

Devolvendo o vaso para a mesa, ele estendeu o braço para remover o alarme da parede, sua altura — diferente da dela — era mais que suficiente para a tarefa. A remoção não comprometeria a segurança dela; ele se asseguraria disso. Tarefa completa, ele se livrou do dispositivo e uma vez mais encarou a mulher que não havia tirado os olhos dele desde que ele entrou no quarto. — Algo mais?

O olhar dela foi para a luz no teto.

— Eu tiro isso, — ele disse, — e você ficará no escuro.

Nenhuma mudança no foco dela.

Desde que essa batalha não era uma crucial nesta guerra, ele teleportou um pequeno abajur de mesa de outra parte da casa. — Experimente essa.

Ela tomou seu tempo em fazê-lo, mas quando ela ligou o abajur ao invés de tentar destruí-lo, ele julgou que ela estava satisfeita por não conter nenhum equipamento de vigilância. Desmontando a luz do teto, ele escaneou o quarto por qualquer outra coisa que poderia ser interpretada como suspeita na mente dela. Nada se destacou, e dado às áreas na quais ela se focou, era provável que ela já tivesse checado as paredes e visualmente examinado o teto.

_Categoricamente não é uma mente funcionando no nível animal apenas, independente do que ele viu em seus caminhos mentais distorcidos._

Entrando no banheiro com aquele pensamento, ele removeu a luz e o sensor de calor do teto, substituindo-os com uma alta luz a prova d'água que ela poderia movimentar se necessário. O espelho se foi, também, e ele removeu a fina grade do sistema de ventilação, para que ela pudesse ver que não havia nada além de uma silenciosa ventana feita para evitar condensação.

Quando ele voltou para o terraço, sua pele havia esfriado, mas esquentou novamente rápido o bastante, mesmo na suave brisa vinda das árvores do outro lado do desfiladeiro. Com cada parafuso que ele encaixava no lugar, ele considerava o quarto onde ela foi mantida, a provável resposta de seus apreensores quando perderam comunicação visual de sua cela e recebiam estática ao invés. Teria durado meros segundos, deixando-os encarando a imagem de um quarto vazio quando voltasse.

A estática era uma ferramenta útil que ele descobriu quando adolescente enquanto experimentava suas habilidades. A pura força de sua telecinese significava que ele colocava um zumbido de baixo nível que não era discernível a ouvidos humanos, mas que deixava os animais inquietos e bagunçava com a tecnologia. Ele a mantinha sob controle, claro. A única vez em que ele permitiu que o zumbido escapasse de seus escudos era quando ele precisava ofuscar sua presença em frente a uma câmera ou para despistar tecnologia de vigilância. Era um aspecto de suas habilidades conhecido por somente um outro individuo além de Kaleb.

Ainda assim, dada à velocidade do teleporte, os apreensores de sua hóspede suspeitariam do envolvimento de um Tc de alto nível, e haveria muito poucos deles nessa categoria, mas ninguém saberia que foi Kaleb. Não até que ele estivesse pronto.

E então eles implorariam por misericórdia.

Mesmo o mais poderoso, mais Silencioso implorava no final, o condicionamento se despedaçando a face de um pânico incapacitante que os cegava para o fato de que Kaleb não tinha nenhuma misericórdia nele.

O último parafuso em seu lugar, ele guardou seu equipamento e o teleportou para seu devido lugar. Era estranho ver o terraço rodeado por corrimões de metal, eles permitiam uma vista além das barras, mas nenhuma entrada para o desfiladeiro. Nem sequer sua hóspede era fina o bastante para passar por entre os espaços entre as barras.

_Senhor._

A educada batida mental pertencia à Silver, sua assessora e um membro da silenciosamente influente família Mercante.

Ele abriu o canal telepático.

_O que foi? _

Ele não a relembrou de que ele havia pedido para não ser perturbado, Silver não iria contra suas ordens expressas a menos que fosse necessário.

_Houve um ataque contra um pequeno grupo de reflexão em Cartum. O grupo havia acabado de anunciar os parâmetros de seu próximo projeto de pesquisa: os benefícios para os Psy de uma maior cooperação política e interação social com humanos e changelings._

Então, ele pensou, o próximo golpe havia sido dado na guerra civil que pairava sobre a PsyNet.

_Quantos mortos?_

_Todos os dez no edifício no momento. Um gás venenoso introduzido no sistema de ventilação._

_Pure Psy se alegou responsável? _

O grupo radicalista pró-Silêncio havia se silenciado após sua derrota decisiva na região da Califórnia nas mãos da força composta pelos lobos SnowDancer e os leopardos DarkRiver, bem como os Psy que seguiam os dois Conselheiros da área, Nikita Duncan e Anthony Kyriakus. Os humanos, também, haviam se juntado à resistência ao atentado dos Pure Psy de assumir o poder da região principal de San Francisco e Sierra Nevada, liderando a uma aliança que cruzava os limites raciais que os PurePsy queriam manter a qualquer custo.

Tal motivo parecia ir contra o objetivo declarado do grupo que era o foco na PsyNet, mas sob a resposta externa de motivo "racial" do PurePsy estava a crença de que os Psy eram superiores às outras raças, que se seu povo pudesse selar as rachaduras que começaram a aparecer nas fundações do Protocolo do Silêncio, eles poderiam novamente ser a raça mais poderosa do planeta.

Qualquer tentativa de melhor integrar a população Psy com os humanos e changelings era, portanto, vista não somente como um ataque contra o Protocolo, mas como uma ameaça à superioridade genética da raça Psy. Era uma premissa defeituosa. Kaleb sabia que os Psy eram tão danificados quanto os humanos ou os changelings, ele amadureceu em quartos cheios com o cheiro de sangue coagulando, gritos ecoando em seus ouvidos; ele sabia que a escuridão de sua raça havia sido apenas enterrada, não apagada.

_Confirmado, _Silver disse após um breve espaço de tempo. _PurePsy tomou a responsabilidade pelo envenenamento, e a reivindicação era pública. _

Ela o enviou um arquivo visual, sua telepatia forte o bastante para que a comunicação fosse clara.

A lateral de um prédio que pertencia ao grupo de reflexão havia sido estampada com a imagem de uma estrela com a letra _P _no centro. O _P_ era branco, a área em volta dele preta. Abaixo estavam às palavras _Absolvição em Pureza, JUNTE-SE A NÓS._

_Isso é novo, _ele disse para Silver.

_Sim. É a primeira aparição desse decalque._

Um decalque. Isso explicava como os operativos de PurePsy foram capazes de aplica-lo tão rapidamente. Ele se perguntou se o sub tom religioso era intencional. Vasquez, o homem sem rosto na liderança do grupo desde o falecimento de Henry, poderia ser um fanático, mas ele era um fanático esperto, como evidenciado pelo fato de que ninguém havia sido capaz de desenterrar nenhum detalhe comprovado sobre sua aparência física. Agora, mesmo enquanto ele condenava aqueles cujo Silêncio era fraturado, que acreditavam que a emoção não era a inimiga da raça Psy, ele usava um chamado emotivo para conquistar mais seguidores.

Inteligente.

Ou psicótico.

_Por que essa notícia não se espalhou na Net? _

Kaleb podia estar distraído nas últimas horas, mas sua mente continuava a escanear os caminhos da Net, e ele não ouviu nada sobre o que era um significante ato de agressão.

_Timing ruim, _a voz mental de Silver respondeu. _Os operativos do PurePsy devem ter terminado de colocar o decalque segundos antes de um veículo da Força cruzar a rua e avistá-lo. Os oficiais suspeitaram, checaram o prédio, e descobriram os corpos._

_Como resultado, o processamento externo está sendo concluído enquanto a cidade dorme, o decalque removido. Eu só tenho essa informação por causa de um primo em um alto posto no Comando da Força no país, eles conseguiram abafar o incidente em relação à mídia._

A falha em ganhar exposição na Net somente faria com que o grupo cometesse mais atos de violência letal.

_Seu contato está perto de se infiltrar no círculo interior? _

Enquanto PurePsy estava fazendo um excelente trabalho em criar a instabilidade na Net, que ele precisava para seu atual plano de ação, o grupo era um elemento desonesto. Kaleb preferia ter um controle de aço sobre todas as coisas.

_Não. Vasquez é muito, muito cuidadoso._

_Continue a monitorar a situação em Cartum. Mantenha-me informado._

_Sim, senhor._

Ouvindo um pequeno som atrás dele enquanto ele fechava o link telepático, ele caminhou até o corrimão ao invés de se virar, seus olhos nas profundidades impenetráveis do desfiladeiro.

As luzes se apagaram um segundo depois, deixando o terraço iluminado somente pelas estrelas, a lua completamente escondida.

Pés descalços caminhando na madeira do terraço, um sussurro de cheiro, limpo e fresco, um tremeluzir de verde quando ela veio ficar ao lado dele, embora ela tenha deixado uns bons três metros de distância entre eles. Vestida em uma camiseta verde e calças de pijama cinza, ela claramente havia lavado o cabelo, mas ele ainda estava cheio de nós e embaraçado em torno do rosto dela, escondendo seu perfil dele quando ela fechou seus dedos sobre as barras, apertando o frio do metal tão forte que sua pele se tornou um branco fantasmagórico.

— Só é uma prisão, — ele disse, — Enquanto você não tem controle sobre sua mente. — Se ele derrubasse os escudos nos quais ele a havia envolvido, ela se tornaria vulnerável para até mesmo o mais fraco de seu povo, sua mente tosquiada de seu manto protetor. — Reconstrua seus escudos e eu te liberto.

Era uma mentira.

Ele nunca a deixaria ir.

**Cap****í****tulo 3 **

**Era diferente aqui, **a brilhante, perfurante luz que havia machucado seus olhos até que sua cabeça latejasse. Tudo era suave e intrusivo. Não, nem tudo. Não o homem que a havia trazido para esse lugar. Ele era duro.

Como gelo negro.

Ele falava com ela em uma voz que fazia sua pele pinicar, dizia palavras que às vezes faziam sentido e às vezes se perdiam quando a alcançavam através do labirinto torcido de sua mente. Por que ela sabotaria sua própria mente? Por que ela conscientemente embaraçaria suas próprias habilidades?

O labirinto era o motivo pelo qual eles a mantiveram naquele quarto branco por tanto tempo que não conseguia se lembrar do início mais, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ela realmente foi capaz de _dormir_. O brilho intenso a havia nocauteado como um martelo vicioso, mesmo se ela se curvasse em uma bola e escondesse o rosto em seus braços. Seus captores prometeram desligar as luzes se ela desenrolasse o labirinto e se tornasse útil novamente, _fizesse _coisas para eles.

Sua mente clareava por uma fração de minuto enquanto o labirinto se reiniciava, ela percebeu que deveria ter sido executada quando se tornou óbvio que ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de cooperar. Que foi permitido a ela viver, só dizia que o que quer que fosse que ela conseguia fazer, era importante e poderoso o bastante para mantê-la a salvo, mesmo que só semiviva, enjaulada e acorrentada. Sua última tentativa...

O labirinto se torceu, mudando de forma assim como fazia mil vezes por dia, e seus pensamentos se distorceram e tornaram-se incompreensíveis, despedaçando a linha tênue de razão e memória. Dedos se apertando nas barras de ferro da paliçada que a impediam de cair no abismo negro do outro lado, ela respirou fundo através da mudança, piscando contra os pontos de luz em frente a seus olhos. Mas os pontos não se dissolveram, e foi com um senso de maravilha descendendo sobre ela que ela percebeu que aqueles pontos eram estrelas no céu noturno.

Elas brilhavam e tremeluziam até que ela estendeu uma mão, querendo tocar. Mas elas estavam longe demais... e em sua mão, ela segurava um livro. Assustada, ela quase derrubou o item inesperado, mas a almofada de ar sólido em volta de sua mão disse que o homem de gelo negro não teria permitido que o livro se perdesse no abismo.

Ela não conseguia ler as palavras na capa na escuridão, não sabia nem se ela saberia como ler. Mas trazendo o livro para mais perto de si através das barras, ela o apertou contra seu peito como se fosse um tesouro, e quando ela tinha certeza de que ele não estava olhando, ela arriscou olhar para o homem.

Ele não era como os guardas no lugar branco cheio de luz dolorosa que haviam em sua prisão. Eles a machucaram, mas esse homem, ele poderia cortar a garganta dela e nem sequer piscar. Ela sabia disso com a mesma parte de seu cérebro que criou o labirinto, a parte guiada pelo incansável impulso de sobreviver. Essa parte não se importava com a qualidade de sua vida, somente que ela permanecesse viva. Aquele pragmatismo brutal era o motivo dela viver o bastante para estar aqui sob um pano de fundo de veludo negro.

_Cardeal, _sussurrou um compartimento escondido de memória, _os olhos dele são aqueles de um cardeal._

Ela c...

O labirinto se torceu novamente, amassando o pensamento e mudando-o de forma e transformando sua mente em um caleidoscópio; um milhão de imagens se estilhaçando e girando até que nada fazia sentido e beleza era uma criação de vidro quebrado. Às vezes, ela cedia à sua fascinação pelo caleidoscópio por horas incontáveis, permitindo-o levá-la para um mundo interior onde a brilhante luz branca não machucava e sua mente, onde não era um siri sem a concha, macio e vulnerável e exposto. Tão horrivelmente exposto. _Doía._

Mas... ela tinha uma concha agora.

Franzindo, ela cutucou com um dedo psíquico o escudo adamantino negro em torno de sua mente. Nenhuma elasticidade. Nenhuma. Intrigada, ela acariciou seus dedos ao longo da superfície interior e descobriu que tinha o "gosto" de gelo negro. Dele. O perigoso, belo homem com a voz dura que a roubou de um lugar onde eles não a deixavam dormir, onde eles exigiam que ela fizesse coisas que destruiria seu próprio ser. O mesmo homem que havia a colocado em um lugar com barras.

Foi o último pensamento coerente que ela teve antes do labirinto reiniciar mais uma vez, rasgando palavras e frases e tornando-os confete que deslumbraram seus sentidos e apagaram a realidade em torno dela.

**Kaleb observou sua **hóspede deixar o terraço duas horas depois de chegar. Exceto quando ela estendeu sua mão para a noite e ele correu o risco de dar o livro a ela, ela ficou imóvel, seus olhos erguidos para as estrelas. Podia ser que parte dela se lembrasse da noite estrelada que era a PsyNet, como era visualizada pela vasta maioria da população, cada mente Psy uma faísca na escuridão, ou talvez ela estivesse hipnotizada pela imensidão do céu depois de ter passado tantos anos em uma jaula.

O som de metal retorcendo.

Virando-se, ele viu que uma das pesadas barras de ferro havia se dobrado quase na metade. Ele a arrumou com um mero pensamento antes de entrar em seu quarto através da porta deslizante que se abria diretamente para o lado esquerdo do terraço. Seu quarto ficava de frente ao dela, significando que ele seria capaz de monitorá-la mesmo enquanto dormia.

Foram necessários apenas alguns minutos para lavar o suor de seu corpo.

Após se secar, ele se deitou na cama, os lençóis frescos contra sua pele nua, e programou sua mente para exatamente cinco horas de sono. Ele poderia sobreviver por longos períodos com menos que isso, mas cinco horas era o tempo otimizado de descanso que ele precisava para recarregar suas baterias físicas e psíquicas. Toda a casa estava trancada e alarmada, mas, programando um alarme que dispararia no instante que ela fizesse qualquer barulho, ele foi dormir.

Ele sonhou.

Sonhos denotavam um subnível de falha em seu condicionamento, mas Kaleb havia aprendido há muito tempo atrás a compensar essas falhas, embora ele não conseguisse controlar seu subconsciente. Porém, os sonos não eram mais tão abrangentes quanto eram em sua adolescência, na época, ele acordava tão estressado que levava no mínimo uma hora para recobrar sua concentração. Como um adulto, ele acordava alerta e com total lembrança das visões noturnas conjuradas pelo seu subconsciente.

Os M-Psy tirariam conclusões interessantes de seus sonhos, ele pensou na manhã seguinte, enquanto se vestia em calças de trabalho pretas e uma camisa branca, deixando a gola aberta por enquanto; mas como nenhum deles jamais seria convidado a invadir a mente dele, esse era um ponto discutível.

A porta em frente à dele estava fechada quando ele saiu do quarto, e ele não perturbou o descanso de sua hóspede, ele tinha toda a paciência do mundo agora que a tinha sob seu teto. Entrando na cozinha, ele parou abruptamente. Ela estava curvada em uma cadeira iluminada pela luz do sol no pequeno espaço que ele incluiu no design durante a construção personalizada feita por várias corporações humanas, embora ele nunca tenha planejado usá-la.

Os humanos não viram nada de errado com recursos que teriam alertado um arquiteto Psy do fato de que algo não estava certo com a casa, não quando estava sendo construída para Kaleb Krychek, considerado um dos indivíduos mais silenciosos da Net. Dessa forma, os humanos fizeram um trabalho admirável, e com cada firma tendo conhecimento de somente uma limitada fatia do processo de construção, e com o próprio Kaleb instalando os últimos recursos de seguranças, ele não tinham nenhum conhecimento dos sistemas avançados que a protegiam.

Assim como sua hóspede não tinha nenhum conhecimento do alarme psíquico que ele programou, e ainda assim ele não havia disparado, apesar do fato de que ela saiu de seu quarto. Ele checou o alarme, descobriu que ele cometeu um erro básico. Devido ao fato de ele ser a fonte dos escudos dela, e embora sua mente estivesse separada da dela por um firewall impenetrável, sua consciência a considerou uma parte dele. Reprogramando os parâmetros para que o erro não se repetisse, ele foi até o balcão e, após teleportar o café da manhã dela de uma cozinha de um hotel de sucesso do qual ele era dono, preparou um copo de chocolate quente.

Ele nunca havia tomado a bebida doce, mas ele havia feito algumas pesquisas sobre sensações e sabores que ofereciam "conforto" para raças emocionais. Dado o estado atual de saúde mental e física da mulher que se sentava na luz do sol, tais itens poderiam obter sucesso e ajudá-lo a quebrar a parede de sua desconfiança.

Colocando a xícara em frente a ela, ele perguntou, — Você está com fome?

Olhos azuis escuros olharam para ele por trás de mechas embaraçadas, porém limpas, de cabelo, e ele teve a sensação inquietante de que ela estava olhando em sua alma. Não que isso importasse, ela já sabia seu segredo mais sombrio, havia provado o rico cheiro de ferro enquanto gritava.

Quebrando o contato visual com um aceno, ela se inclinou mais para perto do chocolate quente. Enquanto ela o examinava, ele misturou à bebida nutriente que ele preferia como café da manhã, e mentalmente repassou seus compromissos do dia. Independente dele comparecer a sua teleconferência aqui ou em seu escritório central em Moscou não diferia no resultado, Kaleb sairia por cima. Ele sempre saia.

Derrota não era uma opção.

Naquele momento, a mulher por quem ele havia procurado por sete anos deslizou de sua cadeira em direção a ele. Quando ela parou a um metro de distancia, ele deu um passo para trás, não dizendo nada enquanto ela pegava a comida que ele havia teleportado, o teleporte remoto um assunto simples: aquela cozinha de hotel em particular era comandada por um chefe que gostava de tudo em seu exato lugar, incluindo as cestas de doces individualmente enrolados em sua própria embalagem. O arquivo de imagem de Kaleb da cozinha deu a ele uma trava de localização, as embalagens um detalhe de trava dentro daquela localização específica. Agora, ele observou enquanto sua hóspede escolhia um Danish1 de damasco, o colocou em um pires próximo e o levou de volta para o seu lugar.

Ele esperava que ela comesse a fruta, mas ela voltou para o balcão, pegou outro Danish de amora o colocou em outro pires, e o levou de volta para a mesa. Não foi até que ela o colocou do outro lado da mesa e empurrou o chocolate quente para o meio que ele percebeu que estava sendo convidado para tomar café da manhã.

_Lenik, _ele disse, esperando somente até que o subordinado de Silver abrisse o caminho telepático antes de dizer, _reagende minha reunião com a Imkorp._

_Senhor. Eles já estão incertos sobre o acordo._

_Eles esperarão. _Kaleb tinha o poder nessa negociação, um fato que ele ficaria feliz em lembrar ao CEO da Imkorp, caso ele se esquecesse.

_Eu vou contatá-los imediatamente._

Isso feito, Kaleb serviu um copo de água para si mesmo e o levou para a mesa.

— Obrigado, — ele disse, empurrando a xícara de volta para ela, — Mas isso é pra você.

Ela continuou a examiná-lo, uma súbita, incisiva inteligência no profundo azul de suas íris que deixaram seus instintos em alerta total.

— Quem é você? — As palavras eram como um coaxar, como se ela não tivesse usado suas cordas vocais por meses... ou anos.

— Kaleb Krychek.

Uma pausa.

— Kaleb Krychek. — Inclinando sua cabeça depois de repetir o nome dele no mesmo tom plano que ele entoou, ela pegou seu Danish e mordeu. Quando ela o encarou, ele repetiu a ação.

O gosto era um insulto violento para suas papilas gustativas acostumadas a barras de nutrição sem sabor e bebidas desenhadas para fornecer as calorias e minerais necessários, com uma refeição ocasional para balancear sua dieta, mas ele engoliu a mordida que havia dado no pão, bebendo um pouco de água para empurrar a comida. Parecendo satisfeita com isso, a pequena mulher do outro lado da mesa continuou a comer seu Danish em elegantes, precisas mordidas até terminar o doce.

_Bom. Ela está comendo._

Ela sempre teve um corpo esbelto e gracioso, adequado à dançarina que havia sido, mas ela não carregava mais os músculos flexíveis que gritavam com saúde, independentemente do pequeno peso corporal. Sua forma era frágil, os ossos de seus ombros protuberantes contra a camiseta verde que ela continuava a usar, suas bochechas fundas. Quando ele teleportou o restante da bandeja para a mesa, ela encarou, considerando-a antes de escolher um muffin de banana.

Pegando uma faca da bandeja, ela cortou o muffin em dois e colocou uma metade no prato dele.

— Obrigado, — ele disse novamente e deu uma mordida no item macio, doce demais, para pacificá-la.

Ela comeu sua metade do muffin e bebeu a maior parte de seu chocolate quente antes de falar novamente. — Kaleb Krychek. Esse é um nome longo.

— Você pode me chamar de Kaleb, — ele disse, e essas eram palavras que ele havia dito para ela antes, quando ela não entendia o que ele era, por que ela deveria fugir dele.

— Eu vi sua concha, Kaleb.

Ele processou as palavras dela, não conseguiu achar nenhum sentido. —Você viu?

— É preta e dura.

—Você está falando sobre o escudo mental que eu coloquei sobre você. — Ele terminou sua água. — Foi necessário. Sua mente estava exposta. — Nua, vulnerável, um fato inaceitável para ele em todos os níveis. — O escudo de obsidio esconde todos os seus traços da Net.

Preocupação exposta em seu rosto, ela sussurrou, — Você está exposto agora?

Sua simpatia por ele não o surpreendeu; era o que havia a levado para sua tortura.

— Não, — ele disse, — Eu tenho a capacidade de manter escudos duplos sem problemas. — Ele era o Psy mais poderoso da Net, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, sua força psíquica o bastante para destruir o tecido de sua raça, ou controlá-lo. Quanto ao que ele faria... dependeria dela.

Se ela exigisse vingança, ele deixaria o mundo coberto em sangue.

Ela pegou o muffin abandonado dela, cortou um pedaço e comeu. — Você consegue me ver?

— Seus pensamentos são seus. — Ele não havia invadido sua mente depois daquele momento de contato necessário para o teleporte.

Inteligência aguda novamente. — Dividir sua concha quer dizer que eu posso ver seus segredos?

— Não. Você não quer ver dentro da minha mente. — Era um aviso. — O rumor na Net é de que eu posso deixar as pessoas loucas.

Nenhum terror, nenhum medo, somente atenção constante que dizia que ela ouviu muito mais do que ele disse. — Você pode?

— Sim. — Ele queria perguntar o que ela via quando olhava para ele, se o pesadelo estava aparente naqueles olhos de meia noite. — Posso fazê-los ver fantasmas e ouvir vozes terríveis, até que eles não consigam mais existir no mundo racional e se tornam fantasmas do que uma vez foram.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu posso.

**Cap****í****tulo 4 **

**Ela ouviu a **resposta dele, esse homem tão ilegível quanto uma cobra prestes a atacar, sua voz arrepiando cada pequeno pelo em seu corpo, mas ela sabia que ele não estava contando a ela tudo sobre isso. O motivo de sua certeza, e da violência inexplicável de emoção que a fazia despi-lo de sua fachada gelada, não era nada que ela pudesse articular. Um fato, porém, se tornou subitamente cristalino em sua clareza nesse instante quando ela podia pensar, podia raciocinar, ela precisava de suas habilidades contra a fria força dele.

De nenhuma outra forma ela sobreviveria.

Diferente daqueles que a mantiveram em uma jaula enquanto tentavam quebrá-la, o cardeal em frente a ela não seria forçado pelo labirinto a parar. Ele cavaria, iria mais fundo, a arrastaria de seu esconderijo com determinação viciosa. Ele seria imparável em sua perseguição, brutal em seu objetivo. Nada e ninguém o impediria, muito menos uma Psy que havia sabotado seu próprio ponto forte.

Bebendo o rico, doce líquido que ele a deu em um gesto de cuidado que ela sabia ser calculado para ganhar sua confiança, ela...

O labirinto se torceu.

Porém, dessa vez, ela foi com ele, indisposta a perder sua linha de pensamento.

A comida em sua barriga, o calor do chocolate em sua garganta, o cheiro fresco que ela sentiu na noite anterior quando a pele dele brilhou na luz da lua... isso tudo serviu para dizê-la que isso não era uma alucinação.

Kaleb nunca poderia ser uma alucinação, ele radiava um senso de poder que era quase uma força gravitacional, um lembrete silencioso da força que vivia em suas veias, uma força que a havia tirado da prisão e a trouxe para essa casa que poderia ser outra prisão em um piscar de olhos. Não, ela não poderia sobreviver a ele em sua condição atual, sua psique em pedaços, sua habilidade escondida por trás de um labirinto tão intricado que nenhum de seus apreensores sequer chegou perto de conseguir navegá-lo.

— Eu criei uma chave para desbloquear o labirinto, — ela murmurou.

Ele ficou profundamente, absolutamente imóvel, uma escultura entalhada em linhas limpas. — Onde?

— Dentro da minha mente. — Ela falou mais para si mesma que para ele enquanto o labirinto continuava a mudar de forma, mas de um modo que não mais despedaçava seus pensamentos... como não havia feito desde quando ela acordou das primeiras horas do verdadeiro sono que ela havia tido em anos. Seus pensamentos estavam lúcidos a mais de uma hora, seu senso de propriedade, de memória, se tornando ainda mais coerente.

E ela entendeu o que havia feito.

Não havia modo manual para desbloquear sua mente e reverter a criação do labirinto. Nem mesmo ela poderia desfazer a intricada tapeçaria da armadilha psíquica a comandando. Tortura, chantagens, força mental, isso só serviam para reforçar a floresta torcida que a protegia. Seus apreensores poderiam tê-la espancado até a morte, poderiam tê-la queimado viva, e isso não resultaria em nada.

O _único_ jeito de reverter os efeitos prejudiciais de sua própria criação era ela ser colocada em um ambiente que seu subconsciente reconhecia como "seguro".

Era impossível que essa situação se encaixasse nesses parâmetros, o homem com cabelo negro como azeviche que cheirava como gelo e pinho de um modo que a fazia querer esfregar seu rosto na pele dele, e cujos olhos nunca se desviavam dela, claramente não era seguro de nenhum jeito, forma, ou modo. Ele era um predador: ele contou a ela sobre sua profunda falta de remorso em cometer um ato tão hediondo. Mais, seus motivos para resgatá-la de sua prisão anterior eram mais que opacos.

Ainda assim o labirinto continuava a se desenrolar, sua mente se livrando de teias de aranha enquanto ela saía de sua hibernação, memórias estilhaçadas se encaixando em um fluxo esburacado. Então quando os olhos de Kaleb ficaram totalmente negros sem aviso, ela tinha o conhecimento para entender que ele tinha que estar usando uma grande quantidade de poder... e desde que ele _era_ um poder, aquilo significava que algo muito, muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, ou já havia acontecido. — Kaleb.

**A onda psíquica** impactou a mente de Kaleb com a força de um golpe repentino. A velocidade da onda deixou morbidamente claro que o dano que a havia causado era catastrófico. Trancando a casa com um único comando telecinético, ele entrou na PsyNet para ver centenas de milhares de mentes piscando de um modo que denotava choque pelo insulto súbito.

Era a única vulnerabilidade dos Psy, sua necessidade do retorno biológico providenciado pela rede psíquica que conectava a raça deles. A conexão significava que os Psy poderiam ir a qualquer lugar do mundo no plano psíquico, poderiam dividir informações com uma facilidade que as outras raças não poderiam imaginar. Também significava que eles não poderiam escapar dos pós-tremores de um evento fatal que havia acontecido em outro continente, em uma cidade chamada Perth, na Austrália.

Uma cidade que ele agora alcançava.

O tecido negro da PsyNet, as mentes dentro dele piscando vermelhas em pânico enquanto seus condicionamentos se estilhaçavam com a onda de dor agonizante, estavam se implodindo aqui, em um padrão que ele só presenciou uma vez antes. Centenas haviam morrido então — homens, mulheres, crianças—mas a população de Cape Dorset era minúscula em comparação à Perth.

Lançando um escudo telepático protetor no instante em que ele estava perto o bastante, ele parou o colapso. E sabia que milhares já estavam mortos, suas mentes arrancadas da Net em implosão em um brutal golpe de dor que teria encerrado as vidas de crianças subitamente. Os adultos teriam sobrevivido alguns segundos a mais, os mais fortes durando talvez um minuto.

_A rede de ancoragem em Perth foi comprometida, _ele comunicou para o líder dos Arrows, agentes secretos que eram os mais treinados e mais perigosos do mundo. _Iniciar reforço secundário._ O sistema de reforço, colocado em funcionamento após PurePsy começar a atacar as âncoras, que impediam a Net de entrar em colapso, ainda era um trabalho em progresso.

_Iniciado, _Aden respondeu em uma fração de segundo. _Eu vou ajudar com o escudo._

_Desnecessário. _Kaleb poderia selar a fratura sozinho. _Descubra como isso foi feito. _

O telecinético por trás dos assassinatos anteriores estava morto, eviscerado por um changeling durante uma tentativa de assassinato. Todas as outras âncoras haviam sido notificadas, e a maioria agora estava se escondendo, suas localizações conhecidas somente por seletas pessoas na região.

_Há informes de incêndio em várias partes de Perth, _Aden disse após uma breve pausa. _Vasic e eu estamos teleportando para a área afetada._

Suturando a ferida sangrenta no tecido psíquico da Net com eficiência calculada, Kaleb falou com as mentes cujas vidas se penduravam em um único fio que ele segurava em suas mãos. _Aqui é o Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek_, ele disse, usando seu título extinto porque iria inspirar calma. _Eu estou em processo de estabilizar essa região. Vocês estão seguros._

Simples. Verdadeiro. Efetivo.

Nenhuma dessas pessoas esqueceria quem foi que havia vindo ao seu resgate quando seus mundos haviam se transformado num inferno.

**Aden olhou através **da estrada para a pilha de madeiras queimadas jogando fumaça negra no sol da tarde, as vigas brilhando um vermelho escuro do fogo que continuava a lamber o restante do que deve ter sido um pequeno chalé. Um de seus informantes da região havia acabado de confirmar que o chalé era a casa de uma âncora, independente do fato de que essa era uma área suburbana quando a maioria das âncoras preferia solidão.

Era de se imaginar que a localidade providenciaria uma camuflagem melhor.

Com os olhos na destruição que carregava o testemunho silencioso da falha da estratégia, ele disse, — O que você usou para facilitar o teleporte? — para o homem que o trouxe aqui.

Vasic assentiu para os vizinhos se acumulando na distancia muitos deles com celulares com câmeras em suas mãos. — Um deles está transmitindo ao vivo e garimpou a área. Eu vi esse prédio.

— Foi uma boa escolha. — A igreja de madeira branca onde eles estavam sentados do outro lado da estrada da casa em chamas. — Parece que foi um ataque bruto. — Sem finesse, nada além da intenção de tirar uma vida na qual se balançavam milhares de outras vidas.

— Acelerante e um coquetel Molotov para explodir, se eu estou lendo os sinais corretamente.

— Barato e efetivo. — Aden considerou as mecânicas do ataque. — É o acelerante que é o problema, como eles conseguiram colocar a quantidade suficiente dentro da casa para aprisionar o alvo dentro? — Vislumbrando um pequeno sinal na caixa de correio de uma das casas vizinhas, ele descobriu a resposta. — Gás. Eles mexeram com os canos de gás, de alguma forma iniciaram um vazamento, gás também explica a explosão localizada retratada pelos vizinhos. A vítima poderia já estar morta quando o incêndio começou.

— Manejável... especialmente se o PurePsy tinha um discípulo na companhia de gás. — O frio olhar de Vasic examinou a equipe dos bombeiros tentando conter as chamas famintas, e subitamente o retardante estava fazendo um trabalho muito mais efetivo.

— Não desperdice seu poder, — Aden disse, ciente de que seu parceiro havia usado sua energia telecnética para combater a energia do fogo. — Todas as casas próximas foram evacuadas e nós precisamos verificas os outros ataques.

Vasic olhou para o dispositivo computrônico que havia se tornado parte de seu braço, se entrelaçando com suas células em um processo experimental para testar hardwares biocompatíveis. Havia riscos significantes no processo, e Aden havia aconselhado Vasic contra isso, mas o outro homem havia decidido que se alguém no esquadrão precisava testá-lo, deveria ser ele.

Vasic não estava muito preocupado sobre seu tempo de vida.

— Eu tenho detalhes visuais de todos eles, — ele disse agora.

— Vai.

Todos os locais de ataque provaram-se idênticos ao primeiro, um prédio caindo e em chamas. Em dois casos, o incêndio havia consumido um número de casas vizinhas, o inferno se espalhando antes que as equipes de bombeiros chegassem ao local, embora seu tempo de resposta se provou impecável apesar do número de alvos simultâneos. A probabilidade do gás e a violência dos incêndios também significava que não havia chances de sobrevivência, pequena chance sequer de encontrar um corpo inteiro dentro.

Do lado de fora era outra história. Um homem identificado como um trabalhador de uma companhia de gás foi descoberto em frente à casa, tendo sido arremessado violentamente para fora pela força do golpe quando a casa explodiu. — Ele não saiu do local rápido o bastante, — Aden disse. — Ou ele cometeu um erro.

— Ele era somente um peão.

— Sim.

Enquanto Vasic novamente usava suas habilidades telecinéticas para subitamente auxiliar os bombeiros na localização mais perigosa, o incêndio somente a uma rua de distância de um hospício, os pacientes muito instáveis para ser evacuados, Aden fez seu informe ao antigo Conselheiro que havia quase completamente selado o rasgo na Net usando uma habilidade telepática vasta que o marcava como um impossível duplo cardeal.

_A região sofreu um significante vazamento de informação, _ele disse. _As localizações de pelo menos metade das âncoras e suas redes de prevenção foram fatalmente comprometidas. _PurePsy não poderia ter alcançado tantas pessoas de uma só vez sem um plano e mapa de ação específico. _Sem chances de sobreviventes._

_Rastreie o indivíduo responsável e faça um exemplo dele ou dela._

Aden e os Arrows haviam se aliado com Krychek, mas era entendido que eles não seguiriam ordens cegamente. Os membros do esquadrão haviam aprendido sua lição depois da experiência nas mãos de Ming LeBon, entendiam que lealdade era uma moeda facilmente gasta fora de seu grupo. Era somente devido ao fato de Kaleb nunca virar contra aqueles que ofereciam sua lealdade a ele que eles escolheram trabalhar com ele. Confiança era um assunto diferente.

Essa ordem em particular, porém, não precisava de muita análise. _Eu já estou trabalhando nisso. _Aden não tinha nenhum problema ético em assassinar o traidor sangrento e publicamente, o que tornaria as consequências de traição claras, não quando uma das âncoras assassinadas morava somente a cem metros de um berçário e pré-escola usada por pais Psy. Todas aquelas crianças estavam conectadas à PsyNet na região que implodiu. Todas aquelas crianças estavam mortas.

**AVISO DA PSYNET: NOTÍCIAS URGENTES**

_Colapso da PsyNet em Perth, Austrália, causado por um ataque à uma rede de âncoras local. PurePsy clama ser responsável. Oito mil fatalidades confirmadas e contando. Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek foi capaz de selar a fratura, permitindo âncoras de regiões próximas reforçarem a seção enfraquecida._

NÃO SE AVENTURE NA REGIÃO EM COLAPSO. REPETINDO. NÃO SE AVENTURE NA REGIÃO EM COLAPSO. O SISTEMA DE ÂNCORAS ESTÁ ESTICADO E NÃO PODE SUPORTAR MENTES ADICIONAIS.

_Essas informações continuarão a serem atualizadas conforme mais notícias se tornarem disponíveis._

**AVISO DA PSYNET: EDIÇÃO ATUAL**

CARTAS AO EDITOR

Eu escrevo a respeito do texto estendido de seu correspondente em relação à violência na Califórnia. Eu apoiava o grupo PurePsy desde que foi formado. Eu acredito que o Silêncio é a razão pela qual nossa raça sobreviveu e sem ele, nós teríamos há muito tempo afundado em uma depravação assassina.

Porém, eu agora me encontro em conflito. Eu concordo com o argumento de seu correspondente de que um ataque violento como o executado pelo PurePsy contra os changeling vai contra o objetivo que o PurePsy tem como principal e é uma violação direta às diretrizes do Silêncio.

Isso me deixou em uma posição na qual eu não sei se apoio mais o grupo PurePsy. Eu permaneço um proponente da verdade de que o Silêncio é o elemento por trás da sobrevivência da nossa raça.

Seu sinceramente,

Nome apagado por solicitação

_(Praga)_

A reportagem de seu correspondente é extremamente tendenciosa em moldar a batalha como sendo contra os changeling.

A verdade, como toda mente inteligente na Net percebe, é que a violência foi infelizmente mandatada pelo circulo social de desertores na região que agem como agitadores em atrair e encorajar outros a quebrarem seu condicionamento. Isso não pode ser permitido a ter continuidade, e, eu, pessoalmente, apoio totalmente as ações do PurePsy nesse assunto.

E. Miller.

_(Cidade do México)_

Eu gostaria de parabeniza-los por sua continua, destemida e crítica cobertura dos eventos recentes. As táticas de intimidação do PurePsy são agora um caso de registro público, e é para o crédito de seu correspondente que ele não cedeu à essas ameaças, ameaças que, como ele disse, ataca o próprio propósito do protocolo que o PurePsy procura proteger.

C. Prasad.

_(Nairobi)_

**Cap****í****tulo 5 **

**Os pensamentos de **Kaleb tomaram um instante para normalizar quando ele voltou para o seu corpo. Era um resultado previsível dada a quantidade de poder que ele havia usado para selar a fratura enquanto continuava a funcionar em um nível básico em Moscou, ao ponto de que ele nunca estava vulnerável em um nível físico ou ataque psíquico.

Piscando para clarear seus olhos secos, ele pegou o copo de água ao lado de sua mão, posicionado ao lado de várias barras de nutrição. Nenhuma delas estava na mesa quando ele entrou na Net.

— Obrigado, — ele disse e começou a metodicamente comer os itens sem gosto, seus níveis de energia já quase de volta aos picos de eficiência. A maioria dos Psy não se recuperaria tão rápido, mas Kaleb estava há muito tempo ciente que ele não era "normal" em nenhum jeito, seu DNA guardando milhares de segredos.

Terminando sua terceira barra de nutrição, ele olhou para a mulher pela qual ele poderia ainda causar um massacre que faria o que aconteceu hoje parecer um mero incidente. E viu que ela mudou de um modo fundamental, suas costas não estavam mais curvadas, sua cabeça não mais abaixada. Ao invés, ela se sentava ereta, seu cabelo atrás de suas orelhas, o azul escuro de seus olhos focados nele com uma inteligência vívida que sempre havia testado a sua própria.

Se ele não tivesse um controle de granito sobre seu corpo e mente, suas batidas poderiam ter acelerado, sua respiração também. _Ela estava voltando. _

— O labirinto, — ele disse através do grito primitivo dentro dele, — Você o navegou?

— Não foi preciso. Ele se dissolveu.

A resposta dela era inesperada, a mente que ele vislumbrou durante o teleporte era uma bagunça tão caótica que parecia impossível que as tiras se desenrolassem.

— Você recuperou suas memórias e habilidades? — _Você se lembra?_

— Minhas habilidades, sim. Todas as minhas memórias, não. — Ela cruzou seus braços na mesa e ele viu novamente como ela estava magra, como seu corpo era frágil.

Se levantando, ele misturou uma bebida nutritiva com o sabor preferido dela, cereja. Ela o aceitou e tomou um gole. Olhos se arregalando, ela tomou outro. — Cereja. — Um suspiro profundo de prazer. — Obrigada

Ele deu um aceno curto antes de se sentar.

— A duração do labirinto, — ela disse, sua voz ainda rouca pelo desuso, —Pode ter causado danos permanentes aos meus canais de memória. Eu era muito nova quando eu o criei, ainda não completamente treinada, e a construção foi rústica.

_Dezesseis. _Ela estava nessa idade quando desapareceu. — Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou, todas as células em seu corpo imóveis enquanto ele esperava pela resposta dela, esperava para ver quanto dela estava de volta.

Olhos de um azul meia noite grudaram nos dele, sua imagem refletida nas profundezas opacas. — Sahara Kyriakus, do PsyClã NightStar.

**A revelação de **Sahara não incitou nenhuma mudança na expressão de Kaleb, nem mesmo um flutuar de uma pestana. O Silêncio dele, ela pensou, tomando outro gole da bebida com sabor de cereja que ele havia dado a ela, deve ser impecável. Totalmente diferente do dela. Ainda assim as respostas dela... ela sabia que elas não eram certas, não eram muito racionais, dada sua situação precária.

_Eu não estou, _ela percebeu com uma calma estranha, _totalmente acordada ainda._

— O que você sabe sobre os NightStar? — o perigoso homem em frente a ela perguntou naquela voz fria como o gelo que ressoava dentro dela em um modo que ela não entendia, como se ela ouvisse coisas que ele não havia dito, como o conhecesse de um jeito que era impossível. Mesmo em seu estado atual, ela reconhecia que um homem como Kaleb Krychek não confiaria seus segredos a ninguém.

E se alguém tivesse a infelicidade de descobri-los?

Aquela pessoa não viveria o bastante para compartilhar a descoberta. Com seu cabelo preto, olhos de cardeais, e psique afiada, Kaleb poderia ser quase chocantemente lindo, mas a beleza não era nada além de uma máscara para esconder o homem mortal que havia dentro dele. O conhecimento deveria deixá-la com medo, mas ela se encontrou lutando com a compulsão mais estranha de chorar, seus olhos queimando enquanto a calma misteriosa ameaçava a despedaçar.

— NightStar é um PsyClã da designação P, — ela disse, sua voz rouca pelo esforço de segurar aquelas incontáveis lágrimas, por um estranho que poderia muito bem acabar com a vida dela quando percebesse que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de cooperar com ele nem uma gota a mais do que com seus apreensores anteriores. — Mas eu não carrego o nome do PsyClã como sobrenome, como não sou uma vidente, não vejo o que irá acontecer.

— Não. — A seda negra que era o cabelo de Kaleb brilhava na luz solar matutina, e ela teve o senso desorientante de que ela esteve aqui nesse momento antes, sentada em frente a esse homem enquanto o sol brilhava sobre o cabelo dele. — Você vê o passado.

Lutando através das tiras de uma teia sedutora em sua insistência de que ela confiasse em Kaleb, ela retratou fatos gravados em sua memória de longo prazo. — Sahara Kyriakus, Clã NightStar, custódia sob o pai Leon Kyriakus, M-Psy de Gradiente 7.7 com genes P recessivos.

— Mãe biológica Daniela García, telepata de Gradiente 8.2, parte de um pequeno, mas altamente respeitado grupo familiar com base em Cuba. — O tom de sua pele, ela pensou quando seus olhos caíram em seus braços, eram um resultado da mistura do DNA materno e paterno, se tornariam um marrom dourado mais escuro com mais exposição ao sol.

— Daniela García também possuía marcadores para habilidades P recessivas, o último motivo pelo qual ela foi considerada uma boa combinação genética para o meu pai. — Videntes eram abrangentes na árvore genealógica da família NightStar, e o clã fazia tudo que podia para manter aquela linha lucrativa. — Enquanto eu não sou uma vidente, eu me encaixo na mesma designação, subdesignação A.

Considerada uma rara derivação da habilidade P, a antevisão, sua mente recitou, tinha similaridades ao tipo de telepatia utilizada pelos J-Psy que havia debates incessantes em círculos acadêmicos quanto seu posicionamento próprio. A diferença mais significante entre as duas designações era que diferente dos J-Psy, aqueles na subdesignação A não entravam em uma mente viva para recuperar uma memória em particular.

Pelo contrário, eles poderiam ser atingidos por flashes sobre o passado sem aviso, independentemente de sua proximidade física às localidades ou indivíduos envolvidos, embora, assim como seus irmãos P, um A poderia "calibrar" sua mente para procurar conhecimento sobre um evento passado em particular. E uma similaridade aos J, eles podiam projetar um pedaço inteiro de antevisão em outra mente. Como resultado, um de seus usos algumas vezes, eles podiam atuar como testemunhas em eventos que não deixaram sobreviventes. A subdesignação A também havia sido consultada em situações onde informações críticas haviam sido perdidas devido a uma ferida ou acidente súbito.

— Os testes, — ela adicionou aos fatos que continuavam a se desenrolar em sua mente, — me colocam em 8.1 no Gradiente.

Kaleb empurrou seu copo esquecido para ela e esperou até que ela bebesse metade do suplemento com sabor de cereja antes de dizer, — Esses eram seus status aos dezesseis anos, mas você não estava estagnada nem havia recebido sua posição permanente no Gradiente. Eu diria que você está agora entre 9.5 e 9.7

— É por isso que você me quer? — ela perguntou, as lágrimas dentro dela formando um nó doloroso. — Pela minha antevisão?

A linha limpa da mandíbula dele chamou a atenção dela quando ele falou, seus dedos se espalhando sobre a mesa. — Eu não tenho nenhuma aplicação ou necessidade de um A.

As palavras dele a fizeram pausar, sua mente na perigosa habilidade oculta que existia sob sua antevisão e, desconhecida para aqueles que haviam-na testado, era a verdadeira razão para sua posição no Gradiente. Sua antevisão era, no máximo, somente um 3 na escala usada para medir habilidades psíquicas. Porém, o erro não falava sobre as habilidades que ela mesma não estava ciente até seus doze anos. E então, ela aprendeu a escondê-la, porque isso a tornava um alvo.

— Se você não precisa da minha antevisão, — ela disse para Kaleb, —Então por que eu estou aqui? — Independentemente de sua pergunta, ela estava muito certa de que ele sabia o que ela podia fazer, não havia nenhuma outra razão para ele entrar em tantos problemas para encontrar e capturá-la.

As profundezas negras dos olhos dele sem estrelas mais uma vez, uma noite sem fim que ameaçava sugá-la, ele se levantou e, colocando suas mãos na mesa, se inclinou até que ela poderia ter esticado sua mão e correr seus dedos por sua mandíbula recentemente barbeada. —Você está aqui, — ele disse em um tom que fez seu coração bater selvagemente em suas costelas, — Porque você pertence a mim.

**Dez minutos depois, **Sahara se sentou na borda da cama que era dela, as palavras de Kaleb brilhando contra a parede de sua mente. Elas faziam tão pouco sentido agora quanto fizeram quando ele as falou. Uma coisa, porém, era clara.

Ela não estava livre para sair dessa casa. Nem estava livre para entrar na PsyNet.

Considerando esses fatos na calma anormal que a isolava de sua situação perigosa, ela decidiu que ela não queria fazer nenhum dos dois no momento. No instante em que ela deslizasse para fora do escudo de obsidiana que era a proteção mental de Kaleb, ela iria expor sua nua e vulnerável mente. E mais, ela não tinha ideia de onde ela iria, o que faria quando escapasse dele. Como provado pela nublada distancia entre ela e suas emoções, até que ela sentia como se estivesse olhando para o mundo através de uma parede de água, sua mente estava machucada, seus processos de pensamentos danificados.

_NighStar._

Uma opção de santuário, exceto que, com seus canais de memória fragmentados, ela não tinha como saber se seu clã não havia trabalhado em conjunto com seus apreensores para usar as habilidades dela para seus próprios propósitos, entregando-a a uma solidão que destruiu sua alma. Os guardas em sua prisão não a viam como um indivíduo, não a viam sequer como um ser sensciente. Ela era simplesmente uma tarefa, sem nome e sem identidade.

Se alguém tivesse mostrado a ela a menor gentileza, o labirinto teria começado a se desenrolar? Sahara nunca saberia, porque no momento em que o indivíduo responsável por seu encarceramento descobrisse o labirinto, tarde demais para parar o processo, seus guardas normais, que ocasionalmente falavam com ela, eram substituídos por homens e mulheres tão gelados e Silenciosos que nunca ocorreu a eles se desviarem de suas atividades designadas... quer essas atividades fossem força-la a comer ou despi-la enquanto diminuíam a temperatura do quarto para um nível congelante.

Kaleb, em contraste, até agora não havia feito nada para machucá-la. Ele a deu _privacidade_, acesso livre a roupas limpas e um chuveiro, bem como comida que fazia suas papilas gustativas cantarem e sua alma ressequida tremer. Ele também não havia comentado ou desafiado seu Silêncio fraturado. Seria idiota e prematuro deixar essa proteção até que ela estivesse em um estado mental melhor, capaz de discernir amigo de inimigo.

Quanto ao próprio Kaleb... as respostas que ele despertava eram cruas, perturbantes, dolorosas. Mesmo agora, havia um nó de lágrimas rígido contra seu peito, como se simplesmente estivesse esperando que ela cedesse a uma emoção sem sentido. Para ela chorar por Kaleb, ela teria que conhecê-lo, e ele era um estranho... que sabia que ela adorava bebidas com sabor de cereja e que ela sentia mais frio do que o restante das pessoas. Não havia passado despercebido a ela que toda a casa agora estava em uma temperatura que ela achava mais confortável.

Respirando fundo em um esforço para lutar contra a compulsão de ir até ele, de exigir respostas para perguntas que ela não conseguia articular, ela pegou o livro que ele deu a ela na noite anterior e decidiu ir até o terraço. A luz do sol, o vento fresco de outono, ela precisava deles contra sua pele... assim como ela precisava de contato com outro ser vivo, seu corpo faminto por mais que comida.

Seus pensamentos se esvaíram quando ela viu o reflexo de uma mulher com os cabelos escuros embaraçados. Piscando, ela encarou a janela, mas não era o melhor espelho e somente servia para frustrá-la. Desde que seu quarto não tinha espelhos, uma vaga memória de vidro quebrado, pedaços cortando uma fina e brilhante linha em sua bochecha, ela foi até o outro lado do corredor e entrou no quarto em frente ao dela.

_O cheiro limpo e fresco de sabonete e pós-barba com um toque de pinho._

Desde que Kaleb deixou a porta aberta, ela decidiu que o quarto não estava fora dos limites e continuou a entrar, colocando o livro na cama enquanto ela explorava. Despido de tudo menos da cama e um pequeno criado mudo, o closet construído na parede oposta às portas de deslizar que davam no terraço, o quarto era militarmente organizado, nem sequer uma peça de roupa ou qualquer outro objeto fora do lugar.

O banheiro era a mesma coisa, os produtos pessoais de Kaleb guardados eficientemente dentro do gabinete com espelho sobre o balcão onde estava a pia. Fascinada, ela pegou o pós-barba, inalou o cheiro que fazia sua pele doer, e então examinou o liso dispositivo negro que ele usava para se barbear, incapaz de imaginar o homem gelado que a considerava como dele fazendo um ato tão íntimo.

Tocando sua própria mandíbula, ela pensou em quando ele havia se inclinado sobre ela na cozinha. Foi preciso cada polegada de sua força de vontade para não roçar seus dedos sobre os ângulos rígidos do rosto dele.

_Fazia tanto tempo._

Ela se desfez do pensamento agudo, sabendo que era uma criação de sua mente danificada. Um Tc cardeal não teria nenhum motivo para estar envolvido em sua vida com uma garota — NightStar famosa por ser provinciana, e Tcs eram treinados em escolas especiais por motivos de segurança. Não, ela nunca havia tocado Kaleb Krychek, independente do que poderia ser denominado o nascimento de uma compulsão obsessiva perigosa com o homem que era seu carcereiro atual.

Colocando a lâmina de volta em seu lugar, seus dedos se demorando mais do que deveriam, ela fechou as portas do gabinete... e olhou para quem ela havia se tornado. Com dezesseis anos, ela tinha um pouco mais de gordura em suas bochechas, uma curva mais suave para sua mandíbula. Agora, ela era só ossos. Seu consumo aumentado de calorias iria assegurar um retorno a uma aparência mais saudável, mas não ao ponto de que ela carregaria gordurinha de infância em suas bochechas novamente. A linha mais fina de seu rosto era um resultado natural de sua vida adulta e ela gostou.

Seu cabelo, porém...

Pegando uma mecha embaraçada, ela a trouxa até seu nariz, sentiu o cheiro de citrus e algo mais suave. Então, ela não havia imaginado tomar um banho e esfregar seu cabelo três vezes. Embora limpo, seu cabelo também estava embaraçado ao ponto de fazê-la parecer uma louca...

— Esse era o objetivo. — O labirinto era só uma parte do plano para se esconder daqueles que a tornariam um animal treinado para agir quando mandada. — Isso não é mais necessário, — ela sussurrou e recuperou outra parte de si mesma.

**Cap****í****tulo 6 **

**Foi preciso muita **concentração, seus braços doendo no final, mas o cabelo dela descansava liso e pesado em suas costas uma hora depois, enquanto ela caminhava pela casa novamente. Espiando dentro do espaçoso cômodo situado bem ao lado das portas principais do terraço, ela viu Kaleb sentado atrás de uma mesa. Em frente a ele estava uma tela de computador transparente, do ponto de vista dela, aparentemente funcionando em modo de telecomunicação.

Abotoaduras de aço ou platina? Em seus pulsos e uma gravata de um azul cromado em sua garganta, contrastando fortemente com sua camisa branca, ele estava focado em alguém no outro lado da tela, mas a chamou com um movimento de seu dedo. Atraída em direção a ele em um nível que ameaçava subjugar sua habilidade de raciocinar, até que ela sentia como se eles estivessem conectados por um fio invisível, ela entrou.

Sua mesa era uma tora de madeira bem polida, as bordas irregulares, como se as raízes de um gigante da floresta tivesse sido cortadas em tiras e depois suavizadas, as linhas fluidas dentro da peça contando a historia de séculos passados. Era linda, e não o que ela tinha esperado dele... mas havia algo na natureza selvagem da escolha que combinava com ele. Assim como a superfície amargamente vazia da mesa, sem sequer uma única caneta ou um pedaço de papel.

As paredes opostas à mesa tinham prateleiras que abrigavam inúmeros e caros livros de capa dura sobre diversos assuntos, desde a sociedade changeling a física, manuais de construção e pesquisas geológicas, com vários volumes separados lidando com vulcões e terremotos.

Ela entendia a coleção eclética compilada por uma mente inteligente, podia até mesmo compreender a razão pela qual um cardeal Tc poderia estar interessado no movimento das placas tectônicas, embora a ideia de que ele pudesse ter tanto poder fazia seu coração pular, mas aqui e ali nas prateleiras havia coisas chocantes em sua incongruência. Por exemplo, um seixo azul polido ao lado do livro sobre vulcões Sul-americanos. Azul lazulite, ela identificou, depois de esfregar o seixo entre seus dedos.

Em outra prateleira havia outra coisa inexplicável: um pedaço de madeira plano esculpido com o nome dele e a imagem de uma árvore espigada. O acabamento era rude, nada único sobre a madeira em si. Não muito longe dessa peça, e encaixado entre um grande livro sobre terremotos e um sobre correntes submarinas, estava um minúsculo volume sobre poesia. Era tão fino que ela só o viu por sorte, e pela aparência da lombada, ela podia dizer que era uma encadernação barata, em pobres condições, ao contrário dos outros livros nas prateleiras.

Curiosa, ela olhou novamente para as prateleiras e encontrou muitos outros volumes inesperados escondidos à vista de todos. Todos eram de uma construção relativamente banal, e ele continha tudo desde poesia a peças de teatro a uma reedição de um clássico do século XIV escrita por um humano. Havia também uma peça de metal retorcida que não era identificável como nada em particular, exceto que sua mente continuava a dizer a ela que a peça havia sido parte de um trem bala um dia.

Sacudindo o estranho senso de reconhecimento, ela focou mais uma vez no cardeal atualmente estraçalhando seu oponente com precisão fria, absorvendo seu cabelo escuro cortado perfeitamente, as linhas limpas de seu rosto, sua pele bronzeada o bastante para que ela soubesse que ele não passava todo o tempo dele dentro de casa, aqueles olhos incríveis. Mas apesar de sua beleza, ele era severamente masculino, todas as suas ações o marcando como essencialmente e fascinantemente masculino.

Sua respiração acelerou, seus dedos esfregando o seixo azul que ela nunca colocou de volta na prateleira. Se forçando a devolvê-lo, _porque_ ela queria roubá-lo, cativada por sua textura e forma, ela tentou não encarar Kaleb. A maioria de seus guardas havia sido homens, e alguns foram indubitavelmente escolhidos por causa de suas aparências em um esforço para manipular sua juventude e Silêncio quebrado. Ela nunca esqueceu o fato de que eles eram uma ameaça a sua existência.

E ainda assim ela via a beleza selvagem nesse impiedoso, sem dúvida manipulador, e completamente inteligente homem que claramente vivia por poder, por controle, todas as coisas que sua habilidade fantasma tornariam sua conquista para ele impiedosamente fácil. O indivíduo que controlasse Sahara Kyriakus poderiam controlar a PsyNet, e Kaleb Krychek, suas orelhas a diziam, era o tipo de homem impiedoso que usaria todas as vantagens a sua disposição quando se tratava da dança do poder.

Perturbada pela percepção em um nível elementar, uma dor em seu peito, ela caminhou em direção às portas de vidro abertas à direita da mesa dele. Era instinto o que a dizia para ficar fora da linha de visão do homem de voz agressiva do outro lado da linha que, claramente, estava prestes a perder a discussão. Por enquanto, era melhor que ela continuasse a ser um fantasma aos olhos do mundo.

A madeira polida do terraço era suave sob seus pés, o sol uma carícia lenta contra sua pele. Erguendo sua cabeça para cima, ela o absorveu, sua pele ávida pelo beijo de calor, de luz.

_Você vai queimar._

Assustada pelas palavras frias que viajaram ao longo do caminho telepático do qual ela não estava ciente de que havia aberto, ela virou a cabeça para olhar dentro do escritório. O homem que continuava tanto a intrigá-la e confundi-la mantinha seus olhos na tela do computador, ainda envolvido em uma negociação de negócios que era mais parecida com uma luta de espadas, cada palavra desenhada para infligir o maior estrago. Deslizando as portas fechadas, ela caminhou até a espreguiçadeira no canto mais afastado, um item que não estava lá mais cedo naquela mesma manhã, e sentou com suas pernas esticadas no tecido almofadado, os dedos de seus pés tentando alcançar o sol.

Um grande guarda sol apareceu sobre ela um segundo depois, sombreando seu rosto enquanto deixava seus pés expostos. _Pare de fazer isso, _ela disse através do mesmo canal telepático, e não sentiu como se fosse algo novo, não sentiu nada estranho ali. Não, parecia que o canal estava esculpido em sua mente, o sulco usado através dos anos. Como se ela conhecesse Kaleb há mais tempo que conhecia a si mesma. _Isso é exibição._

Uma pausa que poderia ter indicado surpresa antes de uma pequena mesa aparecer ao seu lado. Nela estava um prato de biscoitos e um longo copo cheio com o que ela descobriu ser suco de manga. Atraída pelos biscoitos, ela comeu dois tipos diferentes e tomou um gole da bebida cremosa e refrescante antes de ignorar intencionalmente seu apreensor e abrir o livro em seu colo.

Era um livro de matemática.

Tais livros físicos, ela lembrou, não eram mais parte do sistema de educação, mas esse era bem usado. Utilizando tinta preta, alguém havia escrito explicações concisas das equações e corrigiu os erros frustrados, linhas cruzadas, reescritas, feitas por um escritor que usou tinta azul.

A machucou tocar a escrita preta, fez um nó em sua garganta, então ela fechou o livro.

A textura da capa, o rasgo numa quina, a estampa que mostrava que o livro havia vindo de um vendedor de bens usados, todos tão familiares que era como ouvir uma música que estava longe o bastante que era impossível identificar a melodia. Tocando seus dedos na estampa desgastada, ela imaginou o que ela veria se fosse uma Os-Psy, nascida com a habilidade de sentir as memórias deixadas pra trás em objetos físicos.

**Com as mãos **nos bolsos de suas calças, Kaleb ficou parado nas portas de vidro no terraço, olhando através delas para a mulher que estava sentada na espreguiçadeira, seus pés descalços no sol do começo de outono que ainda estava quente, seus dedos acariciando a capa do livro que ele originalmente achou em uma loja de sucatas que vendia "antiguidades" duvidosas. Como evidenciado por sua resposta mordaz alguns minutos atrás, não havia medo nela, nenhum senso de pânico em estar sob o controle dele.

Ele sabia que aquela falta era uma calma momentânea, essa mulher que falava com ele sem nenhuma preocupação e que parecia que não ficava chocada nem perturbada com nada, não era a verdadeira Sahara Kyriakus. Não, ela era uma sonâmbula cuja tarefa era preparar o corpo e a mente de Sahara para acordar.

Ela não ficaria tão calma quando isso acontecesse, não o olharia com olhos azuis escuro sem medo. Então, ou ela usaria sua habilidade contra ele, ou ela fugiria, terror em cada respiração errática. Que era o porquê de ele ter recuperado a bata suja que ela jogou na lavanderia e selá-la a vácuo para preservar o cheiro dela. Ele nunca usaria sua mente para acorrentar a dela, mas ele a rastrearia através de chuvas, granizo e até mesmo fogo. Nunca mais ninguém, nem mesmo Sahara, a afastaria dele.

Ele ergueu seus escudos mais fortes ao aviso sem palavras de ambas NetMind e Darkmind, conectando com a neosensciência gêmea ao mesmo tempo. _O que aconteceu? _Esse não era outro colapso de uma âncora, não com a força ribombante da onda de choque que havia acabado de passar, como se tivesse acumulado momento através de toda a expansão da Net.

Imagens de casas desmoronando, paredes partidas, um vestido rasgado, caíram em sua mente, em uma velocidade que dizia a ele que a neosensciência gêmea que era nascida da Net estava confusa e com dor. Tomando controle de cada imagem, ele as separou, encontrou o denominador comum. Todos os danos haviam sido causados por podridão, fungo, bolor.

_Mostre-me._

Entrando na rede psíquica que era tão familiar para ele quanto às ruas de Moscou, ele se cobriu e partiu para a localização que elas indicaram... exceto que ela não existia mais.

A região era negra, mas essa era a única similaridade que havia com o restante da PsyNet. Era escuridão não somente não tinha nenhuma estrela, mas efetivamente repelia luz. Embora ele fosse imune à podridão que estava rastejando através de partes da rede que conectava milhões de Psy através do mundo, infiltrando-se insidiosamente nas mentes da população, ele tomou cuidado ao se aproximar do vazio pulsante.

Parando na borda externa, ele enviou uma gavinha exploratória de energia psíquica para dentro da escuridão. O vazio a sugou, e se Kaleb já não tivesse cortado a conexão, teria continuado a sugar até que roubasse a última gota de energia de seu corpo e mente. Morte teria sido um processo excruciantemente doloroso.

_Você pode ir lá? _Ele perguntou para a NetMind.

Um senso de desolação, de uma dor terrível da metade da neosensciência que era reconhecida pela população e considerada a bibliotecária e guardiã da PsyNet. Ela só se comunicava, porém, com uma lista muito, muito curta de pessoas. E ela não se comunicava com ninguém além de Kaleb.

Sua conexão com a neosensciência anciã, e ainda assim infantil, e sua gêmea retorcida e quebrada, havia sido formada em uma infância fria e isolada composta de dor física e tortura mental que havia o tornado o homem que havia se tornado. Por um longo tempo, a NetMind e a DarkMind haviam sido suas únicas amigas.

Ele não pensava mais nelas daquela forma, não desde que tinha nove anos de idade. Embora cronologicamente muito mais velhas que Kaleb, tendo sido formada no começo da PsyNet, elas ainda eram crianças enquanto ele era adulto.

Onde a NetMind era uma inocente, a DarkMind era similar a uma criança ignorada e abusada que buscava somente abusar e intimidar dos outros, não conhecendo nenhuma outra forma de interagir. Em Kaleb, ela havia encontrado aceitação, uma escuridão que recebia a violência maligna e a raiva no centro de seu ser.

_E você? _Ele perguntou para a gêmea sombria.

Ela deslizou sinuosamente na escuridão, rolando como um gato.

_Inicie uma barricada, _ele ordenou a NetMind enquanto a DarkMind deslizava para se enrolar afetuosamente em torno dele, seu toque frio como a morte que Kaleb havia dispensado mais de uma vez. _Assegure uma grande área de segurança. Eu não quero ninguém entrando em contato com isso._

Imagens de blocos de construção cascatearam na mente dele e ele percebeu que a NetMind já estava trabalhando na barricada. _Bom, _ele disse, dando a ela o elogio que precisava.

Mudando de posição quando as gêmeas se viraram em direção a sua tarefa, a DarkMind escolhendo ajudar a NetMind por razões próprias, Kaleb localizou a mente do Indivíduo 8-91. O homem estava infectado com a mesma doença que havia acabado de devorar um pedaço da Net e, assim, iria agir para Kaleb como um controle da progressão da doença, seu "canário na mina de carvão".

Alguns diriam que aquilo era crueldade, mas 8-91 estava muito doente para ser ajudado, e ele era dispensável, sua contribuição para o mundo insignificante. Ele estava contribuindo muito mais, ajudando seus companheiros cidadãos, agindo como um barômetro para essa doença sem nome.

Indivíduo 8-91, porém, permanecia vivo, funcional, e sem nenhuma percepção da doença que havia comido seu córtex frontal. Claramente, a infecção avançava em um ritmo diferente em um indivíduo do ritmo que avançava no tecido psíquico que conectava 99,9% dos Psy no planeta.

O celular de Kaleb tocou.

Ele estava esperando a ligação. — Nikita, — ele disse, saindo da Net para falar com a mulher que havia sido uma Conselheira antes do Conselho implodir, e que agora mantinha poder em uma região que havia se tornado um ponto focal para aqueles que tinham um Silencio fraturado.

— Eu presumo, — ela disse, — que você esteja ciente do choque que acabou de rolar através da Net?

— Eu vi a causa. Um minuto. — Desligando, ele saiu para olhar Sahara, viu que ela havia acabado de pegar no sono, seu cabelo uma piscina sedosa de preto enquanto ela se deitada curvada de lado. Não estava tão vívido e sedoso quanto deveria ser, mas ele viu a promessa. Ainda assim ela não estava nem perto da Sahara que deveria ser, pequena, sua pele muito pálida, ela parecia que desapareceria a qualquer momento.

Estendendo a mão, ele ergueu uma única mecha de cabelo, esfregou entre seus dedos. Real, muito real. E segura na casa que ele havia transformado em um cofre impenetrável.

Reconfigurando os alarmes para alerta remoto, e mudando o ângulo do guarda sol para que ela estivesse completamente protegida, ele vestiu seu terno, pensou no escritório no arranha-céu de Nikita Duncan em São Francisco, e estava lá, sua mente fazendo a transição com uma velocidade e precisão que o falecido Conselheiro Santano Enrique havia considerado uma ferramenta para seu uso exclusivo.

— Ninguém tem nenhuma explicação, — Nikita disse a ele no segundo em que ele apareceu, sua voz tão profissional quanto o terninho que usava, as luzes de São Francisco brilhantes na escuridão da meia noite atrás dela. — Ainda assim você diz que viu a causa.

Ele não viu razão para não dividir a verdade, era somente uma que ficaria aparente rápido o bastante se sua teoria sobre o que estava acontecendo estivesse correta. — Parte da Net deixou de existir.

— Outro ataque? — As pontas do cabelo de Nikita roçaram sobre sua mandíbula quando ela se inclinou na mesa, mãos sobre o vidro e olhos amendoados estáveis com uma inteligência gelada que havia a guiado a sua posição como uma das mulheres mais ricas no mundo. — Eu não ouvi nenhum relatório...

— Não. A própria Net se desintegrou.

Nikita o encarou, mal contendo um pulo quando o painel de telecomunicação na parede apitou com uma chamada recebida. — É o Anthony, — ela disse, toando à discreta tela em sua mesa para aceitar e trazer o outro homem para a conversa.

Kaleb considerou o que Anthony Kyriakus faria se ele soubesse que sua sobrinha estava atualmente sob os cuidados de Kaleb. Provavelmente soltar a força total do poder dos NightStar em uma tentativa de recuperá-la, o clã de Sahara esteve procurando por ela com uma silenciosa, implacável persistência desde seu desaparecimento. Kaleb sabia disso porque ele teve que tomar cuidado para burlar os rastreadores deles mais de uma vez, e porque ele hackeou os arquivos deles. Se eles tivessem encontrado a localização dela antes dele, ele teria aproveitado e usado aquela informação sem remorso, Sahara pertencia a ele e a ninguém mais.

— O surto na Estação Sunshine, — ele disse após Nikita atualizar Anthony. — Você se lembra dos detalhes?

— É claro. — A resposta de Anthony foi imediata. — Cento e quarenta vidas perdidas para uma psicose repentina, ele atacaram uns aos outros de forma brutal e sangrenta.

Nikita continuou a narrativa com uma facilidade perfeita que disse a Kaleb que os dois estavam em uma comunicação telepática. — O surto foi considerado ser uma indicação de problemas críticos com o Protocolo, assim como o incidente na estação científica na Rússia. — Uma pausa, — Você me mostrou uma seção "doente" da Net uma vez. Era pequena, escondida, você está dizendo que a psicose foi causada por essa infecção? Que ela cresceu o bastante para criar tal perturbação massiva na Net?

Kaleb não se surpreendeu que Nikita tivesse feito à conexão, vírus mentais eram a especialidade dela, no fim das contas. — Sim. — Conectados à rede psíquica desde o nascimento, não havia jeito daqueles da raça deles evitarem o vírus, cada milissegundo da resposta orgânica que eles precisavam carregava uma carga potencialmente letal. — Parece que a infecção começou a atacar seu hospedeiro primário.

A PsyNet era vasta, poderia suportar golpes consideráveis, mas não era indestrutível.

— O dano dessa noite, — ele continuou, — não causou nenhuma fatalidade, mas somente porque era localizada na região que teria abrigado as mentes em Sunshine. — E aquela estação estava abandonada, um monumento glacial à morte, manchas de sangue congeladas nas paredes e refeições abandonadas pela metade, nenhum ser vivo em quilômetros.

— Nós não podemos permitir que a infecção atinja zonas povoadas, — Nikita disse, indo direto ao ponto como sempre. — Se tiver o mesmo impacto que teve em Sunshine, nós estaríamos enfrentando um massacre.

Um silêncio tenso, e Kaleb sabia que todos eles estavam pensando em uma São Francisco ou uma Moscou invadida por Psys que haviam cedido a uma loucura assassina. Irracionais, suas células agindo como fábricas para o vírus, eles matariam qualquer coisa em seu caminho, retalhariam seus companheiros cidadãos em pedações, pintariam as ruas com sangue.

**Cap****í****tulo 7 **

**Foi Anthony quem** falou. — O vírus pode ser contido?

— A NetMind está construindo uma barricada para assegurar que as pessoas não se aventurem na área infectada, mas eu não acredito que a barricada irá segurar o vírus em si. — Kaleb tinha uma teoria sobre uma "cura", mas não era algo que ele planejava dividir com Nikita ou Anthony até que tivesse todas as peças em seus lugares para sua aquisição da Net.

— Você, — ele disse a Nikita, — deve ter um conhecimento útil. — Ela nunca confirmou sua habilidade com vírus mentais, mas todos envolvidos nessa conversa sabiam de sua existência.

Para seu crédito, ela acenou curtamente. — Eu farei um reconhecimento hoje a noite.

— Se foi preciso todo esse tempo para devorar a região da Net que servia a Sunshine, — Anthony disse, o prateado em suas têmporas brilhando na luz de sua mesa, — Deve ser uma doença que se espalha lentamente.

— Tudo indica que a doença ficou mais forte, mas não mais rápida, — Kaleb confirmou. — Nós não podemos nos dar o luxo de não estudá-la, mas a ameaça do PurePsy é muito mais urgente.

Nikita dividiu um olhar com Anthony quando Kaleb terminou de falar, e era uma comunicação silenciosa que Kaleb sabia que não envolvia telepatia. Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou quão exatamente próximos os dois começaram a trabalhar. Não que isso importasse. Enquanto Nikita e Anthony eram extremamente fortes, com um alcance financeiro e econômico massivo se combinados, eles não poderiam parar Kaleb. Ninguém podia.

Não agora.

Dois anos atrás, talvez. Porém — e graças aos changeling leopardos e lobos na região de Nikita, embora eles nunca saberiam dos papeis que desenvolveram na vida de Kaleb, seu poder amadureceu e atingiu seu potencial total durante os anos. O alcance dele poderia ter deixado outro homem louco; era para vantagem de Kaleb o fato de que ele havia sido tocado pela loucura ainda criança e havia sobrevivido.

Se ele era ou não são era outra questão.

— Se vocês me derem licença, — ele disse antes que Nikita ou Anthony pudessem responder a sua colocação sobre PurePsy, — Eu tenho que cuidar de um outro assunto. — Ele partiu sem esperar por uma resposta. Ming e Tatiana entraram em contato com ele pela PsyNet, e ele dividiu com eles a mesma informação que havia acabado de passar a Nikita e Anthony. Quanto à suspeita quieta Shoshanna Scott, ele tinha um espião extremamente confiável no grupo dela.

Não havia nenhum motivo para perder mais tempo com os ex-Conselheiros.

Sahara ainda estava dormindo quando ele voltou para o terraço, sua respiração regular. Ele estava prestes a se virar em seus calcanhares e partir quando os olhos dela flutuaram abertos, o azul escuro parecendo olhar diretamente através dele para ver os segredos viciosos que o marcavam igual à DarkMind.

— Eu abri o livro, — ela disse, desenrolando suas pernas com a graça quase felina que ela havia desenvolvido ainda adolescente, após tomar lições de dança ostensivamente para desenvolver sua força muscular e senso de equilíbrio.

Todas razões perfeitamente satisfatórias. Todas mentira. Sahara simplesmente amava dançar.

— Eu odeio matemática.

Tirando seu terno enquanto ela murmurava sonolentamente, ele a teleportou para seu escritório, e então ele desabotoou suas mangas e começou a enrolá-las, guardando as abotoaduras em um bolso. Era seu braço esquerdo que continha a marca, "a cicatriz", e era a marca que ele precisava que ela visse agora que sua mente não estava mais confusa, como havia estado na noite anterior. Ele tinha que saber se ela se lembrava.

— Matemática nunca foi sua melhor matéria, — ele disse quando os olhos dela permaneceram na cicatriz sem mostrar reconhecimento. — Mas na última vez que contei, você falava dez línguas com fluência nativa. Francês, espanhol, hindi, mandarim chinês, suaíli, árabe e húngaro, para citar alguns.

— Eu falo mesmo? — ela perguntou, uma faísca em seus olhos enquanto ela se movia na espreguiçadeira em um convite silencioso.

Aceitando-o, ele se sentou na borda com suas costas para ela e seus braços apoiados em seus joelhos... e ele se lembrou dos sete anos que havia esperado ela voltar, os dias incontáveis que ele passou neste terraço olhando para este desfiladeiro enquanto a parte racional da mente dele tentava convencer a loucura obsessiva que vivia nele da provável morte dela.

O desfiladeiro, profundo e infinito, não havia existido até a primeira vez em que ele a imaginou destruída. — Você descansou?

— Mmm. — Sentando-se com aquela resposta muda, ela se apoiou contra as costas dele, o calor dela o marcando através do fino algodão de sua camiseta.

Kaleb ficou imóvel, toque era algo tão raro em sua vida que chegava a ser inexistente.

— Meu corpo, — ela sussurrou, uma mão vindo descansar no ombro dele, — Dói de tão faminto por contato com outro ser vivo.

Kaleb forçou seus músculos a relaxarem um por um. A confiança dela era crítica, e se fosse isso que seria preciso para ganhá-la, ele lidaria com a sobrecarga sensorial. — Os changeling, — ele disse tranquilamente, — Tem um conceito chamado privilégios de pele.

Os dedos dela roçaram a nuca dele, enviando uma corrente quase dolorosa sobre sua pele conforme seu corpo lutava para processar o nível chocante de informações novas. — Como você sabe disso? — Palavras roucas, o braço dela deslizando em torno da cintura dele.

Ninguém havia o segurado a... uma eternidade. — Eu, — ele disse, lutando para manter seu tom de voz controlado, — Tenho certos contatos. — O fato era, ele havia feito questão de descobrir o funcionamento interno de um clã changeling, informação era poder e poder era controle.

Mão flexionando contra o abdômen dele, ela disse, — Privilégios de pele... me fale sobre eles.

— No nível mais básico, o termo se refere a regras que regulam quanto contato cada changeling pode ter um com o outro, — ele disse, mal confiando em si mesmo para explorar os finos ossos do pulso dela, sua pele tão macia. — Eles são uma raça tátil, mas permissão para tocar nunca é algo assumido. É considerado um presente e privilégio. — O conceito ressoava com Kaleb de uma forma que nenhum changeling poderia entender.

Sahara ficou quieta por vários minutos, sua respiração, o único som do universo. — Você divide privilégios de pele com alguém? — ela finalmente perguntou, posicionando sua mão na coxa dele, pulso virado para cima, como se convidando-o a acariciar o lado vulnerável.

Músculos da coxa rígidos, Kaleb curvou seus dedos em sua palma, os flexionou... e correu seu dedão sobre as veias delicadas visíveis através da pele dela. — Eu dividi, — ele disse a ela, falando de um passado que somente outro ser vivo sabia que existia. — Há muito tempo atrás.

Sahara desenhou um padrão em seu ombro com a ponta de seu dedo antes de acariciar suas costas com a palma da mão dela em uma carícia que fez com que pedras despencassem no desfiladeiro. — Você rompeu o Silêncio.

Ele disciplinou sua Tc de uma vez, mas não soltou o pulso dela. — Sim. — O custo de seu rompimento foi um lento rio de vermelho escuro que ensopou os lençóis do hotel barato, o cheiro de carne queimada perfumando o ar. Era uma memória cravada em cada célula de seu corpo, de um evento que, quando ela se lembrasse, faria Sahara perceber exatamente quem ele era debaixo dos ternos e aparência de civilização.

Quando chegasse a hora, um homem melhor a deixaria ir. Mas Kaleb não era um homem melhor. Ele a traria de volta de novo e de novo. Não importaria o terror dela. Até que a habilidade dela se erguesse em um bruto ataque psíquico. — Você deve estar com fome. — Ele soltou o pulso dela, a fria e dura verdade fazendo com que a parte dele que vivia na escuridão se enrijecesse como o escudo adamantino que ele colocou sobre ela. — Você está pronta para comer outra coisa?

— Eu posso tomar mais do suco de manga? — Sahara continuou a acariciar as costas dele, e ele sabia que era uma confiança ilusória, nascida de uma mente fraturada.

Virando ligeiramente depois de teleportar a bebida que ela havia pedido, ele abriu a tampa e serviu o líquido espesso em um novo copo. — Você precisa de sólidos também.

Sahara não discutiu quando ele trouxe comida, e então sentou com ela enquanto comia tanto quanto aguentava. Era uma porção minúscula, mas ciente de que ela lidaria melhor com pequenas refeições espalhadas através do dia, ele não fez nenhum comentário. Quando ela o passou uma maçã e uma faca, ele a cortou para ela, e comeu o pedaço que ela o deu.

Era um silencioso, inesperado interlúdio, parte de uma calma que durou pelos sete dias que se seguiram, uma semana na qual Sahara dormiu frequente e profundamente; comeu refeições nutritivas, elaboradas para serem apetitosas, o que Kaleb se assegurava que sempre estivessem disponíveis; exercitava gentilmente seu corpo em aquecimentos que ele sabia que ela havia aprendido como uma dançarina mesmo que ela não soubesse disso; e conversou com ele sem medo.

Ele se assegurou de estar em casa quase todo o tempo em que ela estava acordada, tomando conta de outros assuntos, incluindo encontros com os Arrows, enquanto ela dormia. Havia se tornado claro que o indivíduo por trás do vazamento de Perth havia tido uma ajuda de um expert se escondendo por trás do esquema, mas Kaleb não tinha dúvidas de que os Arrows localizariam ele, ou ela.

Kaleb tinha outras prioridades.

Às vezes, Sahara o encontraria no terraço e inclinaria seu corpo contra o dele enquanto eles conversavam. Ciente de que esse era um momento transitório e que seria logo apagado por um passado cheio de gritos agonizantes, ele não se esforçou para afastá-la. Quando ela não o pressionou por mais informações sobre si mesma ou a situação, ele entendeu que seu subconsciente continuava a isolá-la da realidade para proporcioná-la tempo para se curar.

Tudo mudou no oitavo dia.

**Sahara **foi dormir com a lembrança do corpo musculoso de Kaleb contra o dela, enquanto eles estavam sob as estrelas, e acordou com um grito preso em sua garganta, seu coração batendo forte o suficiente para ameaçar sair de seu peito. Aterrorizada no nível mais profundo, ela procurou freneticamente por uma luz, desesperada para saber o que estava sendo feito a ela.

Seus dedos desesperados de alguma forma encontraram o sensor na lâmpada de cabeceira, e uma luz suave iluminou o quarto. Um lindo tapete de seda, paredes pintadas em uma cor creme gentil, uma penteadeira sem espelho com uma escova de cabelo sobre ela, e uma grande cama coberta com um edredom com um padrão de pequenas rosas. Não uma cela, mas ela sabia em seus ossos que ainda era uma prisão. Mesmo que seu apreensor a deixasse vagar pelos corredores o quanto ela quisesse.

— _Kaleb Krychek._

— _Você pertence a mim._

— _Beba._

_Uma quente parede de músculos sob sua palma._

Engolindo contra a cachoeira de memória, ela empurrou os lençóis e tropeçou até o banheiro. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto ela jogava água em seu rosto e o secava, e ela teve que agarrar a borda da pia por vários longos minutos para se estabilizar o bastante para poder pensar. A neblina calma na qual ela existiu desde que Kaleb a trouxe aqui havia sido rasgada, tiras dela flutuando na onda nauseante de seu medo.

Como ela pôde ser tão serena? Tocando Kaleb Krychek como se ele fosse um homem qualquer? Ele não era. Mesmo em seu encarceramento, ela não havia sido totalmente cortada das noticias do mundo exterior, os guardas conversavam entre eles, se não com ela, e sua mente havia catalogado as informações que ela ouviu nos breves e secretos períodos de lucidez que ela construiu no labirinto.

Kaleb Krychek, Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek, era um telecinético tão poderoso que havia rumores de que ele poderia afundar cidades, possivelmente rachar a crosta do planeta em si. Um homem com uma mente que ele mesmo havia confirmado que poderia causar verdadeira loucura na dela se ele escolhesse, um que as pessoas sussurravam que poderia matar com a mesma facilidade e falta de preocupação que um outro homem respira.

Na pia, seus ossos se empurraram, brancos contra pele que havia apenas começado a ser bronzeada pelo sol depois de tantos anos na escuridão.

— _Eu ouvi que ele era o protegido de Santano._

De acordo com as memórias de longo tempo que ela podia acessar nesse momento, Santano Enrique era um Conselheiro, mas ela não sabia nada além disso. Ainda assim, os tons das vozes que ela se lembrava diziam a ela que esse era um fato importante sobre Kaleb.

Bebendo um pouco de água, ela respirou fundo e tentou planejar seu próximo movimento.

_Pelo menos há esperança._

O pensamento era um brilho em seu coração. Por tanto tempo, não havia existido nem a possibilidade de esperança, sua mente aberta com tal bruta feiura que ela teve que se enrolar dentro de si mesma para sobreviver. As punições haviam sido em retaliação por ela ter criado o labirinto, mas Sahara não se arrependeu. Sem o labirinto, ela estaria pior que um dos reabilitados, sua personalidade apagada, sua mente igual à de autômato que fazia exatamente o que seus carcereiros queriam.

_O escudo._

Inalando e exalando ao lembrete mental, ela abriu seu olho psíquico para o escudo de obsidio que protegia sua mente. Aquela linda e indestrutível criação não era dela, nunca poderia ser dela. A criação pertencia a Kaleb. Se ela tentasse escapar dele, ele poderia muito bem derrubá-la como punição.

Seu estômago deu um nó perante a ideia de estar tão nua e vulnerável mais uma vez, pânico ameaçando dominar seus sentidos, mas ela cerrou os dentes, se forçou a pensar da mesma forma que havia pensado quando ainda era uma adolescente assustada à mercê de estranhos que queriam somente usar a mente dela até que ela não fosse nada, nem ninguém. Poderia haver lacunas em sua memória, enormes pedaços perdidos para as voltas do labirinto, mas algumas coisas estavam gravadas nela. Ela sabia como construir escudos, havia feito isso desde criança.

_E Kaleb nunca me machucaria._

Tremendo devido aos pensamentos que poderiam muito bem significar que ela não havia saído do labirinto sã, ela decidiu tomar banho, esperando que a água a acalmaria. Funcionou, um pensamento cortando seu pânico.

_Eu tenho as ferramentas para escapar._

**Cap****í****tulo 8 **

**Seu estômago se **revoltou violentamente contra a ideia de usar aquelas ferramentas contra Kaleb, mas o lembrete de que ela não estava indefesa a deu algo para se agarrar. Ela não era mais uma garota de dezesseis anos de idade drogada, com um controle errático sobre sua mente; ela era uma mulher, uma sobrevivente. Vestida, ela prendeu seu cabelo e abriu a porta, tomando cuidado para ser silenciosa. Pelo modo que Kaleb nunca tinha problemas em localizá-la, ele tinha que estar vigiando-a de alguma forma... talvez através de um Trojan em sua mente.

Bile queimando em sua garganta, ela lutou para verificar seus caminhos neurais pela construção que poderia fornecer uma porta dos fundos em sua mente à um telepata. Nada óbvio se ressaltou, mas Kaleb era muito poderoso para não saber como esconder tal rédea, e independente de sua determinação subconsciente de confiar nele, ele era um homem que vivia por poder. Mesmo enquanto o último pensamento cruzava sua mente, outra parte, uma parte mais racional a lembrou que nenhuma construção, não importa quão sutil, poderia enredar as naturais defesas únicas nascidas de sua habilidade.

Sua mente simplesmente _não podia ser comprometida _por forças externas.

Adicionado a isso, se Kaleb desejasse saber seus pensamentos, por mais fragmentados que estivessem, ele poderia facilmente ter mexido na mente desde quando a resgatou. Os gravadores psíquicos silenciosos que ela escondeu dentro de sua mente muito antes do labirinto disseram a ela que ele não mexeu. Ao invés de alívio, essa percepção fez seu sangue congelar, porque só deixava um outro motivo para ele querê-la sob seu controle.

_E ela nunca havia testado sua habilidade contra um homem com escudos de obsidio._

Sua respiração falhava, seu coração fora de sincronia, ela saiu de seu quarto para ver que a porta do quarto dele estava aberta. Não arriscando olhar dentro caso ele ainda estivesse lá, ela caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor até a cozinha, a luz gentil entrando pela janela dizendo que o sol acabara de nascer. Uma vez lá, ela se forçou a comer, ela tinha que reconstruir sua força. Mas sua mão tremia enquanto pegava uma rosquinha tão fresca que ainda estava morna, a folha de papel a enrolando mostrando a elegante silhueta do que parecia ser um hotel de luxo.

A maioria dos telecinéticos guardava sua energia para somente as coisas mais necessárias, mas Kaleb... aquele nível de poder era além de assustador. Exceto que uma parte louca dela continuava a brigar com sua mente consciente, continuava a vê-lo como seguro e _além dos limites_ para a única arma devastadora que ela tinha em seu arsenal. A irracionalidade disso a aterrorizava, a fazia desconfiar de seu próprio julgamento, como poderia ser o contrário quando era claro para qualquer um com um cérebro funcionando que um homem tão enterrado em Silêncio somente "ajudaria" alguém se fosse para vantagem dele?

A rosquinha entalou em sua garganta, mas ela a engoliu usando a bebida nutritiva fortificada que havia achado na geladeira e fez uma nota mental para comer novamente em uma hora, antes de respirar fundo e ir até o escritório de Kaleb.

Estava vazio.

Palmas suadas, seu olhar foi até o painel do computador na mesa dele. A tela transparente estava erguida de sua posição original que era rente à mesa, e quando ela mudou o ângulo de seu olhar, ela pode ver reportagens rolando através da tela, então a senha já havia sido introduzida.

Um minúsculo movimento.

Estremecendo, ela olhou através das portas de vidro para ver Kaleb no terraço. Vestido somente em um par de calças de atletismo, seus pés descalços, sua pele brilhando dourada sob a luz do sol enquanto ele repassava os movimentos mortais de uma arte marcial que ela não conhecia, mas que sabia instintivamente que não era nada que um civil deveria saber.

Exceto que, é claro, Kaleb não era nenhum civil.

Seus dedos se curvaram em suas mãos enquanto ela o assistia, a fluidez e graça do corpo dele fazendo nada para mascarar o fato de que os belos movimentos poderiam rapidamente se tornar letais. Era hipnótico o modo como ele se movia, a flexão e relaxamento de seus músculos atraentes num nível visceral, até que ela se encontrou se inclinando contra as portas Francesas, suas palmas espalhadas contra o vidro.

O frio era um choque, a trazendo de volta à realidade na qual ela era uma prisioneira que parecia ter formado uma ligação doentia e perigosa com o homem que era seu novo carcereiro, quando ela sobreviveu anos em cativeiro sem se tornar vitima à armadilha emocional que fazia prisioneiros sentir simpatia em relação aos seus apreensores. Ainda assim, dois dias com Kaleb e o labirinto havia desenrolado. Não somente isso, mas ela se _aconchegou _contra aquele corpo letalmente afiado, o acariciou com longos e lentos afagos.

E se sentiu... feliz.

Garganta seca e pele quente, ela deu mais uma olhada no homem no terraço antes de deslizar em sua cadeira. Medo se rastejava por sua espinha quando ela abriu a internet, e ela não podia se impedir de olhar sobre seus ombros para se assegurar de que ele continuava lá fora. Ele continuava, seu cabelo brilhando negro-azulado na suave luz do sol nascente.

A caixa de pesquisa piscava em frente a ela.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela pesquisou não o nome de Kaleb, mas o de seu aparente mentor Santano Enrique. Se qualquer um tivesse pedido a ela uma explicação sobre o motivo pelo qual ela fez isso, ela não teria sido capaz de respondê-los, sua escolha era dirigida por puro instinto, a "sensação" do nome de Enrique enquanto ela o digitava no teclado infravermelho causando um forte enjoo em seu estômago.

Resultados da pesquisa rolaram pela tela. Clicando no link mais acessado, ela se encontrou em um site de notícias. Conselheiro Enrique estava morto. Os detalhes, reproduzidos de uma declaração oficial do Conselho, pareciam inocente o bast...

—Você está encontrando o que precisa?

Seu sangue congelou.

Quando o homem que estava de pé ao lado da mesa colocou uma mão no encosto da cadeira em que ela estava sentada, e a outra com a palma para baixo ao lado do computador, ela se encontrou dividida entre o impulso de correr... e inclinar sua cabeça contra o sombrio calor do corpo dele, respirar fundo o cheiro limpo de suor masculino que fazia a pele dele brilhar. A loucura dela em se tratando de Kaleb era claramente enraizada profundamente e sem razão.

— Ah, — ele disse, lendo o artigo que ela abriu. — Então você ouviu sobre Santano.

Uma vez, num programa sobre a natureza, ela viu um leão brincando com uma gazela, deixando sua presa acreditar que estava prestes a escapar, ao mesmo tempo afundando mais ainda suas garras no animal indefeso. Ela sabia que era a gazela agora, assim como sabia que não tinha porque continuar a esconder seu medo, ela não era uma mentirosa tão boa assim.

Porém, ela também não se sentaria congelada e o permitiria atormentá-la; ela criou o labirinto para escapar de seus apreensores anteriores, e enquanto ela não tinha nenhuma intenção ou desejo de enterrar sua mente daquela forma novamente, ela encontraria outra forma de escapar dele, de sobreviver.

— _Sahara! Eu vou te encontrar! Sobreviva! Sobreviva por mim!_

O eco daquela promessa selvagem havia passado em um loop contínuo em sua mente por toda a duração de seu cativeiro. Sahara não tinha a memória daquele evento ou do tempo quando as palavras originais haviam sido ditas, não sabia a identidade do locutor, mas ela sabia uma coisa: sua morte significaria mais, _muito mais_, que a simples extinção de uma vida;

Alguns poderiam dizer que aquela crença era algo ilusório que sua mente havia criado para sobreviver a um pesadelo — e talvez fosse — mas havia a ajudado a navegar a solidão profunda dos últimos sete anos. A ajudaria superar isso, também.

— O que você vai fazer comigo? — ela perguntou, orgulhosa pelo fato de sua voz não ter tremido.

Olhos cardeais sem estrelas encontraram os dela, o cabelo de Kaleb atipicamente bagunçado. — Te dar seu próprio organizador. — Um tablet fino como papel apareceu na mesa um instante depois. — Eu preciso dessa tela para uma vídeo conferencia em vinte minutos.

Com isso, ele estendeu a mão e digitou uma url no navegador, uma url obscura aos olhos dela, criada como se fosse uma corrente de números. — Isso irá te dizer o que você precisa saber sobre Santano. — Se afastando da mesa, ele caminhou até a porta. — Se lembre, eu preciso dessa tela em dezenove minutos.

Ela o encarou de boca aberta, em incredulidade até que não podia mais ouvir os passos dele. Sua mente tentou encontrar algum tipo de razão na resposta dele, ficou frustrada pela falta de explicação nela. Kaleb tinha que saber muito bem que informação era poder, e ainda sim ele a entregou a chave para isso.

Esfregando seus dedos em suas têmporas em um esforço em vão para aliviar sua confusão, ela voltou sua atenção para a página que ele abriu, e se encontrou em um site comandado por um autodenominado teórico da conspiração. O autor anônimo se identificava como Psy, e dada à quantidade de informação no site, ele era esperto o bastante para esconder seus rastros dos lacaios do Conselho, porque os tópicos que ele cobria eram mais que tabu.

Passando pelas entradas recentes, que diziam que o Conselho não existia mais, apesar da falta de um anúncio oficial, ela se encontrou na caixa de pesquisa e mais uma vez digitou o nome de Enrique... para ser redirecionada para uma única página contínua que tinha atualização após atualização. A mais recente era datada um pouco mais de dois anos atrás e dizia simplesmente: _Kaleb Krychek agora no Conselho. O reconhecido protegido de Santano Enrique, nenhuma evidencia contra ou afirmando que ele ajudava S. E. nos assassinatos e torturas._

Uma dor agonizante em seu peito, um choro preso por trás de sua mão. Rolando para o fim da página, ela começou a ler de baixou pra cima, desde a entrada mais antiga.

De acordo com o autor, Santano Enrique havia sido um dos raríssimos âncoras, um que não somente abraçava a política ao invés do isolamento, mas prosperava no mundo mortal do Conselho. Ele também havia sido um assassino responsável pela tortura e assassinato de várias jovens mulheres changeling. Ele não havia morrido de causas naturais, como era dito na mídia regular. Ele havia sido executado pelos leopardos DarkRiver e pelos lobos SnowDancer de um modo horrível, uma mensagem para o restante dos Conselheiros grampeada em sua língua.

— Você tem mais cinco minutos.

Erguendo rapidamente sua cabeça, ela viu Kaleb na porta. Seu cabelo estava molhado, mas perfeitamente penteado, sua camisa um azul escuro, suas calças cor de carvão, o cinto preto, o mesmo tom de seus sapatos. Ele segurava um copo da bebida nutritiva em sua mão.

O que quer que ele tenha aprendido junto de seu mentor, não poderia ser nada de bom. E ainda assim a compulsão de ir até ele pulsava em seu sangue, a fazendo desconfiar de sua própria mente, independente do fato de que ela _sabia _que estava imune de controle mental naquele nível. Assim como ninguém poderia comprometer sua mente, ninguém poderia controlá-la, não sem ela estar ciente da interferência.

Ainda assim, seu estômago se torcia, suas unhas cavando a suavidade de suas palmas.

— Como alguém de fora do Conselho poderia saber desses detalhes? — ela disse, surpresa que as palavras saíram soando calmas e racionais quando seu corpo e mente continuavam a lutar uma batalha que ela não podia explicar. — Ou ele está se iludindo ou tem uma fonte.

Kaleb deu um gole em sua bebida, nunca tirando os olhos dela. — O que você acha?

— As acusações dele são tão estranhas que devem mesmo ser a verdade. Uma fonte.

— Provavelmente. — Terminando a bebida, ele teleportou o copo. — Ele está certo em todas as características técnicas.

Seus dedos tremeram quando ela pegou o organizador, notando distraidamente que era muito mais fino e leve que o que era normal sete anos antes.

— Santano Enrique era louco? — Mesmo enquanto ela fazia a pergunta, ela estava pensando sobre a afirmação que havia acabado de ler, que dizia que Kaleb havia estado efetivamente sob o "cuidado" de Enrique desde que tinha cinco anos de idade. Seria a maior ilusão de todas assumir que a experiência não havia distorcido seu desenvolvimento, o tornando um reflexo do homem que havia sido a figura paternal em sua vida.

Kaleb colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças, nada nele falando sobre o garoto que havia sido, um garoto que cresceu com um monstro.

— Isso, — ele disse, — É uma questão de opinião. Alguns diriam que ele era uma criação perfeita do Silêncio. Totalmente sem emoção, sem empatia. Para ele, os assassinatos eram experimentos interessantes.

**Kaleb** viu a fina camada de medo nos olhos de Sahara enquanto ela se levantava de sua cadeira, seu cabelo preso para expor um rosto que não continha nenhuma enganação. Ele se perguntou se ela era sequer capaz de jogar os jogos que ele jogava diariamente, usando verdades e mentiras intercambiáveis para alcançar suas metas.

Embora ela tivesse deixado a sala sem tirar os olhos dele, ele sabia que ela não havia recuperado totalmente suas memórias, ela não estava com medo o bastante, a cautela nela generalizada e não especificamente direcionada a ele.

Ele a deixou ir, não ressaltando que se ele quisesse machucá-la nesse momento, não havia nada no mundo que ela poderia fazer para pará-lo. Seus ossos se quebrariam como palitos se ele soltasse uma mera fração de sua força telecinética, seu sangue pulsando dela em uma onda de escarlate. Assim como havia acontecido antes, para encharcar os lençóis da cama naquele quarto de hotel barato que havia queimado até virar cinzas negras, mas que não havia escapado dos olhos da Força, graças aos jogos que Santano gostava de jogar.

Esperando vários minutos para dar a ela a chance de abaixar sua guarda, ele foi até as portas abertas para ver que ela havia se sentado de pernas cruzadas na espreguiçadeira. O guarda sol, desnecessário nessa hora do dia, permanecia fechado, o brilhante negro do cabelo dela cintilando com mechas vermelho-douradas na luz do amanhecer.

Aquelas mechas eram incomuns, mas não totalmente imprevisíveis, dada a mistura genética de DNA materno e paterno. O cabelo da mãe dela era de um preto suave, enquanto o do pai dela era como argila molhada, o gene recessivo para cabelos ruivos forte na árvore genealógica da família Kyriakus. Era o perfil psíquico de Sahara que havia surgido do nada, tão raro quanto o de um duplo cardeal.

Até onde Kaleb sabia, Sahara era a _única _pessoa na Net com sua habilidade específica, uma tão cobiçada que seus apreensores não a executaram apesar do labirinto.

Sahara Kyriakus tinha dentro dela o potencial para fazer de um homem um imperador.

**Pure Psy**

**Se houvesse um **indivíduo na Net que tinha o respeito de Vasquez, este era Kaleb Krychek. O Tc cardeal havia provado seu Silêncio com sua ascensão fria e calculada ao Conselho, eliminando todos que se colocaram em seu caminho, e o fazendo com tal discrição e inteligência que nenhuma das execuções foram conectadas a ele.

Henry, também, havia falado bem do homem mais jovem, mas ele havia estado incerto sobre confiar em Kaleb com o funcionamento interno do Pure Psy. _As prioridades de Kaleb não são as mesmas que as nossas_, o líder, agora falecido, do PurePsy havia dito. _Ele quer um total e incontestado controle da Net, disso eu estou certo._

Aquele objetivo havia batido de frente com o do PurePsy, porque onde Krychek queria utilizar tal controle para aumentar seu poder, PurePsy queria usá-lo para o melhoramento da raça Psy. Porém, a situação havia mudado desde a decisão original de Henry de não convidar Krychek para seu círculo interno, a mais crítica sendo a morte de Henry.

A organização precisaria de um homem forte da liderança quando se erguesse ao topo e Krychek preenchia a vaga perfeitamente. Seu envolvimento também serviria para acalmar a população, mantendo continuidade com o Conselho anterior.

Vasquez não tinha nenhum problema em ceder sua posição atual à Kaleb por uma função mais adequada ao seu treinamento. Ele sabia que não foi feito para liderar. Ele era um general com a capacidade de ser absolutamente leal ao seu líder escolhido. Krychek, em contraste, não aceitava ordens de ninguém. Exatamente como deveria ser com o homem no topo da cadeia alimentar.

Juntos, eles formariam o time perfeito.

**Cap****í****tulo 9 **

**Sahara entendia que **o organizador que Kaleb havia dado a ela poderia muito bem estar programado para transmitir suas atividades a ele, mas parecia contraditório desde que ele poderia ter retido o dispositivo em primeiro lugar. E então havia o fato de que sua mente permanecia nua, para todas as intenções e objetivos, seus escudos nascentes, e ainda ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de invadir, não fez sequer uma coisa para fazê-la se sentir caçada.

— Se preocupar sobre as motivações dele não mudará as coisas, — ela murmurou para si mesma e começou a acessar os maiores sites de notícias.

A surpreendeu, quanta informação ela encontrou em sites afiliados de Psy, informação que seria embragada sob a ameaça de punição severa pelo Conselho quando ela foi sequestrada. Fascinada com as referencias de um conflito armado que havia envolvido o Conselheiro Henry Scott e um grupo chamado PurePsy contra os changeling, ela leu artigo após artigo.

O que a espantou ainda mais que a ideia de um conflito aberto foi a parte das opiniões.

_O Protocolo do Silêncio veio a nos definir como uma raça, _dizia uma parte anônima em um site de notícias humano, _mas esse é o legado que queremos deixar? Nós não temos a força para encarar nossos demônios ao invés de sufoca-los e fingir que isso significa que eles não existem mais, enquanto sabemos que o mal caminha entre nós?_

Enfiando uma mão em seu cabelo ao ler palavras que teriam resultado em uma rápida ordem de reabilitação sete anos atrás, a mende e personalidade do escritor despida para deixá-lo mal funcionando o bastante para executar trabalhos servis, ela continuou a ler, absorvendo tudo com a fome de uma mente que havia sido abstida de conhecimento por anos. Porém, por mais compelida que estivesse pelas mudanças políticas que aconteceram ao longo daquele tempo, o assunto que a fascinava mais era Kaleb Krychek. Mas deixando de lado o site que o próprio Kaleb havia mostrado a ela, buscas sobre ele só resultavam em assuntos de negócios e informações biográficas públicas sobre o Conselho, sendo que a única exceção estava numa enciclopédia pública administrada por humanos:

**KALEB KRYCHEK**

Introdução: Um inesperado cardeal telecinético nascido de dois pais de baixos Gradientes cujos genes recessivos combinaram e deram um poderoso resultado no feto. Treinado e monitorado por Santano Enrique desde os cinco anos de idade.1

Fez seus primeiros milhões com vinte e três anos de idade após apoiar um projeto de alto risco que resultou em uma tecnologia inovadora em telas de comunicação. Ascendeu ao Conselho na idade de vinte e oito anos de idade.

Reside em Moscou.

_Clique para ver o artigo completo_

_Citação necessária_

Após ler a biografia completa, que insinuava que Kaleb havia conquistado sua posição atual eliminando todos que ficaram em seu caminho, mortes naturais oportunas, pessoas saindo de negociações sem aviso, desaparecimentos não explicados, mas não oferecia nenhuma prova das alegações, Sahara voltou para o site de conspirações. Lá, ela leu que havia boatos de que ele era capaz de causar loucura, um fato que ele próprio já havia confirmado, e que enquanto ele tinha as mãos limpas publicamente, ele não era contra fazer seu próprio trabalho sujo.

_Embora Krychek seja o membro mais jovem do Conselho, _dizia uma atualização feita um ano atrás, _ele é o mais implacável e perigoso. Ninguém além dele sai vitorioso em nenhuma negociação na qual Kaleb mostre interesse._

_Seis meses atrás, Agro Grav recusou uma oferta do Conselheiro. Porém, o CEO mudou de ideia de repente dois dias depois. Em nenhum momento ele explicou o motivo de sua revogação, mas é notável que ele tirou suas filhas da escola interna no mesmo momento, favorecendo educação domiciliar._

Sua mão tremeu novamente e tão forte que ela teve que soltar o tablet antes que ela o derrubasse. Dentro de seu peito, seu coração batia em uma velocidade insana, sua cabeça girava, seu corpo não mais sob controle. Entrando em pânico, ela deslizou suas pernas para o lado da espreguiçadeira e tentou ficar de pé, somente para colapsar novamente, seus ossos com a mesma consistência de borracha, e seu coração em sua boca agora, sua respiração presa em seu peito, cacos de espelhos quebrados perfurando sua garganta e uma escuridão sufocante dominando as bordas de sua visão.

— Respire. — Um comando implacável, uma mão insistente empurrando sua cabeça para descansar entre seus joelhos.

Ela foi, sua visão limitada a dois minúsculos pontos de luz.

Um senso de movimento, o corpo de Kaleb agachando em frente a ela. —Respire e expire.

Ela se agarrou ao ritmo estável das palavras que ele repetia em uma voz calma e temperada, seu peito expandindo e esvaziando até que a escuridão começou a recuar e ele tirou sua mão da nuca dela.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela bebeu a água que ele a oferecer antes de encontrar os olhos deste homem que poderia verdadeiramente ser o pior monstro de todos. Aquele olhar cardeal estava totalmente preto novamente, nenhuma luz na escuridão, e por algum motivo, aquela visão a fez querer soluçar como se seu coração estivesse se partindo, o nó de lágrimas dentro dela tão apertado que chegava a doer.

— Obrigada, — ela disse, mal conseguindo controlar a necessidade violenta de ficar de luto sobre algo que nunca pertenceu a ela. — Eu nunca tive um ataque de pânico antes.

Ele permaneceu agachado, olhando para ela com aquele rosto duro e lindo que ela tinha a assombrosa sensação de que já havia visto muitas, muitas vezes antes, exceto que ele não aparecia em nenhuma de suas memórias recém-recuperadas. Talvez porque sua mente estivesse pregando peças nela... ou talvez porque o encontro deles tivesse sido muito feio para se lembrar.

Afinal de contas, Kaleb havia sido o protegido de um serial killer, um fato que ela não podia se deixar esquecer. Santano Enrique preferia vítimas changeling, mas quem poderia garantir que Kaleb não preferia mulheres de sua própria raça?

_Kaleb nunca vai me machucar._

Novamente aquela voz do fundo de sua mente, aquela compulsão para confiar nele que falava sobre lágrimas presas em seu peito.

— Nem mesmo quando eles te levaram? — Kaleb perguntou, e embora ela não conseguisse esquecer o que havia lido sobre ele, ela também não conseguia se impedir de roçar seus dedos levemente sobre a morna rigidez da mandíbula dele.

Ele ficou imóvel, mas não a impediu.

_Faz tanto tempo._

Prendendo o misterioso pensamento dentro de si, ela disse, — Eu estava com medo, — e esperou para ver se ele reagiria à evidencia de que seu Silêncio sempre havia sido problemático, mas ele simplesmente continuou a observá-la.

— Com medo, — ela disse novamente. — De uma forma que fazia tudo dentro de mim gelar, mas eu não entrei em pânico. Não assim. — Dizer as palavras à fez perceber que muito mais que somente seu corpo havia se tornado frágil nos anos em que ela foi mantida como um animal de circo em uma jaula. —Eu estou quebrada.

Nenhuma mudança na expressão dele. — Você acredita que isso te torna irreversivelmente danificada?

Franzindo, ela fechou sua mão quando seus dedos teriam o tocado novamente. — Isso não faz sentido. Se eu estou quebrada, eu estou danificada.

— Essa é uma interpretação. — Com aquela afirmação enigmática, ele ficou de pé, um homem com tal beleza gelada que ele parecia mais uma estátua que uma pessoa viva e respirando.

E ainda assim, ele era feito de carne, seus dedos ainda tinham o eco do calor da pele dele, seu corpo se lembrando da força das costas dele de quando ela se apoiou contra ele nessa mesma espreguiçadeira... e doía por mais contato, razão colidindo contra uma necessidade nascida em memórias que ela não conseguia acessar, e que poderiam nem sequer existir além do reino da imaginação.

— É quase certeza, — ele disse, — Que você esteja sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático.

Querendo se testar, ela ficou de pé, também. Suas pernas tremiam, mas se seguraram. — Eu provavelmente deveria ter a ajuda de um especialista, — ela murmurou, simplesmente para ver como ele responderia, esse homem que a deixava vagar pela casa como bem quisesse, que protegia sua mente, que dava a ela ferramentas para ganhar conhecimento sobre o mundo, mas que colocava alarme nas portas para que ela não pudesse fugir.

— Você gostaria de falar com algum M-Psy?

Espantada, ela o encarou. — Se eu disser que sim?

— Eu vou me assegurar de que você tenha acesso aos melhores especialistas do mundo.

Ela não conseguia julgá-lo, ela percebeu com um senso de ódio fora de proporção ao tópico da conversa e o breve tempo que ela o conhecia. Ele não deixava escapar nenhuma das pistas físicas ou verbais que até mesmo os Psy deixavam, seu controle impossivelmente afiado. — Como? Sequestrando mais uma pessoa?

Um olhar estável. — Ninguém fala sobre os meus segredos.

Respirando fundo diante da pura e aterrorizante falta de emoção na afirmação dele, ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu não quero o terror de outro ser vivo, Silencioso ou não, pesando na minha consciência.

O silêncio dele era, de repente, tão absoluto que ela teria achado que estava sozinha se não fosse capaz de vê-lo em frente a ela. — Há outras maneiras.

Ela queria desesperadamente acreditar que ele estava tentando fazer um acordo, que ele não era o assassino de sangue frio que os artigos davam a entender que ele era. A profundidade viciosa de sua necessidade a assustava até sua alma, ela não precisava de um especialista para saber que a compulsão que ela sentia por Kaleb não era saudável e poderia ser letal.

— Eu ainda não estou pronta. — Depois de anos tendo sua mente aberta, ela não podia suportar a ideia de ninguém mais tentando adivinhar seus segredos. — Tudo que eu quero, — ela sussurrou para seu captor, — é ser livre.

Os cílios de Kaleb se abaixaram, o mundo se fragmentando por uma fração de segundo, e então ela estava de pé nas brilhantes areias negras de uma praia varrida pelo vento, nenhum outro ser a vista pelo que pareciam ser quilômetros em todas as direções; as dunas de areia à sua direita servindo como lar para gramas resistentes que balançavam na brisa. Em seu outro lado, água dançava gentilmente na beira da água, deixando ondas graciosas na areia, a espuma do mar parecendo uma renda selvagem entrelaçada com conchas que brilhavam sob a luz do sol amarelo alaranjado do fim da tarde.

— Isso é real? — ela sussurrou, com medo de que ele tivesse criado uma ilusão dentro de sua mente, uma tão detalhada que ela podia até sentir o vento salgado contra seus lábios.

— Dor é o melhor indicador de que algo é uma ilusão ou realidade.

Ela reconheceu as palavras de uma lição de infância, uma ensinada a crianças Psy.

Estendendo o braço, ela beliscou a pele sensitiva da parte inferior de seu braço, se encolheu. E então sorriu e, se virando, tirou seus sapatos para apreciar os grãos esquentados pelo sol que não eram realmente pretos, mas uma amalgama de cores que brilhavam na luz.

Ela sabia que isso não era liberdade, não quando Kaleb estava na duna mais próxima, silencioso e vigilante, mas para uma garota que se tornou mulher em uma jaula, era o bastante por esse instante cheio de luz do sol. Ela aproveitaria o lindo _agora_ e se preocuparia com o futuro depois de apreciar sua felicidade.

Correndo pra frente, ela abriu os braços e girou em círculos, o céu um brilhante azul acima, a carícia languida do sol contra sua pele, a areia tão fina quanto açúcar entre seus dedos dos pés. Ela riu e riu, e quando finalmente estava tonta demais para girar, ela se jogou na morna maciez da areia para ver que Kaleb havia se sentado na base de uma duna, seus braços apoiados folgados sobre seus joelhos, seu terno que sem dúvidas custava uma fortuna, extremamente fora de lugar nessa vastidão intocada pela mão do homem.

E ainda assim... ele se encaixava.

Não era nada que ela poderia ter previsto, mas Kaleb Krychek se encaixava aqui nesse lugar selvagem, onde o mar continha a promessa de fúria mesmo num dia de sol e onde o vento acariciava possessivamente a grama, puxando o cabelo dela, o dele também. Ele parecia que pertencia aqui como uma parte da paisagem tanto quanto as dunas e a água... e tão isolado e sozinho quanto elas.

Franzindo a testa quando ela percebeu que seus olhos permaneciam nele, seus pensamentos mais uma vez circulando em volta de seu apreensor, ela se levantou e começou a caminhar até os penhascos no horizonte. Eles continuavam extremamente longe por mais que ela tivesse caminhado por uma hora, mas a paz da água, o sobrepor das ondas, o sal em cada respiração sua, era uma terapia melhor que qualquer exame invasivo de um M-Psy.

Ela só parou quando seu corpo protestou contra o nível de exercício desabituado. Olhando pra trás, ela podia ver Kaleb esperando com uma paciência que de alguma forma não fazia nada para esconder o poder dele, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria caminhar de volta para ele, seu corpo quase atingindo seu limite. Seu coração, porém, não estava cheio o bastante, sua pele ainda estava absorvendo essa parte dramática e assombrosa do mundo, que era tão distante do céu da manhã de Moscou.

Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, ela se sentou na areia, seus braços em torno de seus joelhos num eco da posição de Kaleb, sua mente tanto frustrada quanto fascinada pelo enigma que ele representava. Algo não estava certo sobre essa prisão, algo não estava certo no comportamento de Kaleb. Ela havia sido mantida em cativeiro por mais de sete anos, sabia a diferença entre uma jaula e... o que quer que isso fosse.

_Você pertence a mim._

Uma afirmação inconfundível de posse que dizia a ela que ele iria atrás dela se tentasse escapar. Ainda assim, até agora ele havia dado tudo o que ela havia pedido. Poderia ser uma trama inteligente para causar exatamente a confusão que a deixava tão desequilibrada, mas isso não explicava o motivo de sua própria mente estar dividida em dois quando o assunto era Kaleb Krychek.

Mesmo agora, ela lutava contra a necessidade dolorosa de ir até ele, sentir a pele dele.

_Tanto tempo, fazia tanto tempo._

Acessando o canal telepático entre eles, um canal que havia sido aberto no lado dele desde que a encontrou, ela estendeu uma mão para a escuridão. _Você gostaria de ficar aqui comigo?_ Perturbava-a vê-lo tão sozinho.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela um segundo depois, seus olhos nas ondas mais pesadas que atingiam a beirada enquanto a maré começava a subir, a espuma beijando a areia a um metro dos pés deles. — Você gosta do mar.

— Eu sempre gostei, — ela disse, capaz de sentir o calor de seu corpo maior apesar dos centímetros que os separavam. — Quando eu fui colocada numa cela, eu costumava imaginar os movimentos e o tamanho do mar para me manter calma.

Os olhos de Kaleb em seu rosto, tão potentes quanto um toque. — Você se lembra de tudo sobre os anos em que foi mantida presa?

— Não, — ela sussurrou, recusando-se a se virar, incerta de que poderia resistir à necessidade que a puxava para ele, — Ainda há lacunas. — Ela quase contou a ele sobre o dano irreversível que havia sido feito antes do labirinto, quando ela não entendia o custo exigido por sua habilidade.

— E antes? — ele perguntou. — Você se lembra dos primeiros dezesseis anos da sua vida?

— Não tudo. — Porém, ela tinha a sensação de que aquelas peças que faltavam não eram permanentes. — Eu vou me lembrar quando estiver pront...

Ela se interrompeu quando Kaleb ficou de pé sem aviso, estendendo a mão para coloca-la de pé ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam de volta no terraço antes que pudesse fazer mais que respirar. Ofegando, ela oscilou, teria tropeçado se ele não tivesse a estabilizado. — Kaleb? O que foi? — ela perguntou, agarrando seus bíceps.

Mas ele já havia partido, deixando-a segurando o ar.

**Cap****í****tulo 10 **

**Kaleb se encontrou **rodeado por caos, gritos quebrando o silêncio da manhã de Copenhagen. O resgate que já havia chegado à cena gritava para que as pessoas evacuassem a área, equipes de bombeiros correndo para sufocar as chamas. Porém, ninguém se aproximou de Kaleb onde ele estava em frente ao apartamento que havia desabado em um lado pela força do dispositivo explosivo, nuvens de fumaça no ar enquanto as chamas estouravam janelas para chover sobre os curiosos com fragmentos que partiam e cortavam.

O prédio era comum, cheio de pessoas comuns, com uma exceção. Era... _havia sido?_ Casa para um intelectual que estava trabalhando numa tese que desafiava as teorias e provas originais dos Adelaja sobre o valor do Silêncio. O foco do intelectual havia sido o desaparecimento bem disfarçado dos filhos gêmeos dos Adelaja, conhecidos como os "primeiros", nos quais o casal havia baseado toda sua teoria que condicionar os Psy para viver sem emoção os salvaria da insanidade e violência que ameaçava destruir sua raça.

Kaleb sabia daquilo porque a NetMind e DarkMind o diziam tudo que poderia impactar na Net, assim como elas o disseram sobre essa explosão, mas se isso fosse um ataque PurePsy, então o grupo fanático tinha fontes de informação muito melhores e simpatizantes muito mais poderosos que ele havia imaginado.

— _Socorro! Por favor!_

Olhando para cima para localizar a fonte do grito, repetido em dinamarquês e novamente em inglês, ele viu uma mulher com uma criança aconchegada contra seu peito em um dos quartos do sétimo andar que não haviam desmoronado com o golpe inicial. Jugando pela espessa fumaça cinza circulando em torno dela, ele sabia que ela e a criança morreriam em questão de minutos.

Não foi preciso nem um pensamento para teleportar e trazer a mãe e criança de volta em segurança, a tosse da mulher atraindo a atenção dos médicos, mesmo que quando eles a alcançaram, ela empurrou a criança para ele com um choro desesperado. Enrolando os dois sobreviventes num cobertor, os médicos começaram a checar seus pacientes aflitos para ver se não haviam inalado fumaça.

— Eu cubro este lado, — ele disse para o teleportador que havia chegado um segundo antes em resposta à exigência direta de Kaleb que os Arrows prestassem assistência. — Há pessoas presas em quartos que não são visíveis daqui.

Vasic assentiu e desapareceu em direção aos fundos do edifício. Seu parceiro, Aden, já estava organizando os paramédicos, incluindo médicos Arrows, com precisão militar. Era a primeira vez em sua memória que o letal esquadrão de assassinos, seus uniformes pretos os marcando como alguns dos mais perigosos homens e mulheres da Net, haviam participado tão publicamente em uma oferta de assistência humanitária.

Deixando Aden para gerenciar os recursos para que as pessoas certas estivessem cuidando das tarefas certas, Kaleb se focou no próximo sobrevivente preso. Enquanto ele tivesse um foco visual, ele poderia alcança-los.

**Desconcertada **pela partida repentina de Kaleb, Sahara decidiu caminhar através da casa enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. Assim como ela sabia muito bem agora, a casa não era o cubo espartano que as pessoas poderiam ter esperado de um Tc cardeal. Ao invés, ela fluía de um nível para o outro, cada um dividido por um único largo degrau, com a parte mais baixa contendo um pequeno e interno lago de carpas cheio de peixes laranja e rodeados por folhagem que perseverava no calor criado por múltiplas escotilhas envidraçadas. A temperatura no lago em si, ela percebeu hoje, era regulada por um sistema separado, para assegurar que continuasse confortável para seus habitantes.

Deixava-a tão feliz, aquele lago, que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Menina boba, — ela sussurrou, secando as lágrimas para se ajoelhar perto das pedras irregulares que rodeavam a água, com uma forte emoção em seu coração.

Esse lugar... toda essa casa, era tão _familiar, _tão segura.

Foi um longo e sereno tempo depois que ela continuou a caminhar pelos cômodos ventilados e cheios de luz e pelos largos corredores. Ainda assim, independente de seu uso generoso de espaço, a casa não era tão grande que parecia impessoal. Não, era uma casa, com centenas de minúsculos detalhes que denotavam a consideração que havia sido colocada no design, com cada cômodo exceto alguns poucos contendo grandes janelas que iam do chão até o teto.

As janelas no nível diretamente acima do lago foram cobertas em algo para proteger os livros alinhados nas prateleiras, centenas de volumes preciosos posicionados precisamente em ordem alfabética. As espinhas tortas e capas usadas a diziam que os livros foram lidos, ou usados. Muitos deles eram de não ficção, os assuntos tão ecléticos quanto os livros no escritório de Kaleb.

Um lindo quarto, um tapete no chão que era vermelho rubi com branco cremoso, as cadeiras confortáveis... e ainda assim parecia não acabado. Ela sabia em seus ossos que enquanto Kaleb poderia ter usado os livros, ele nunca se sentou aqui. Assim como ele não sentava na área de café da manhã e nem usava a sala de estar. Ele podia dormir em sua cama, mas seu escritório era o único cômodo na casa que parecia levar alguma marca do inteligente, letal e _fascinante _homem que era seu apreensor.

Subindo o largo degrau para o próximo nível, ela olhou através das janelas para ver uma paisagem assombrosa de campos despidos. — Tão lindo, perigoso e solitário quanto você, — ela sussurrou, sua mente cheia com imagens de Kaleb contra a paisagem das dunas.

Sentindo a pele subitamente fria, ela envolveu seus braços em torno de si mesma e voltou para a luz do sol no terraço. Era um ato automático checar os sites de noticias em seu organizador, sua mente correndo para preencher as lacunas sobre esse presente que para ela era um futuro desconhecido.

_ÚLTIMAS NOTÍCIAS! Explosão de bomba em Copenhagen, Número de mortes crescendo..._

Imediatamente procurando por cobertura ao vivo, ela clicou em um link apresentado por um repórter humano, tristeza e choque se entrelaçando dentro dela pela carnificina visível atrás da loira de rabo de cavalo: tijolos quebrados, vigamentos caídos, fumaça negra e espessa do que parecia ser um incêndio secundário, vítimas feridas e sangrando sentadas em choque na estrada, cobertores médicos em volta de seus ombros.

_... incrível! Eu nunca vi nada assim!_

A empolgação inapropriada da repórter fez Sahara franzir a testa... bem quando Kaleb apareceu em frente a uma ambulância com uma criança em seus braços, sua camisa coberta de fuligem, manchas pretas em seu rosto. Ele se foi um segundo depois, a criança gritando passada seguramente ao paramédico.

— Como a maioria de vocês pode reconhecer, aquele era o Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek, — a repórter disse fora do quadro, enquanto o câmera escaneava a área pelo próximo teleporte. — Ele, com a ajuda de outros Tcs anônimos vestidos no que parece ser uniformes de combate pretos, assegurou que o custo desse trágico e sem motivo ato de violência continuará limitado àqueles que morreram na explosão inicial.

A câmera deu zoom em um lado do prédio que havia desmoronado. — De acordo com informações vindas da Austrália, — a repórter continuou, — Essa é a segunda vez nas últimas duas semanas que o Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek esteve envolvido em um resgate.

A câmera parou na forma sentada de uma mulher enrolada em um cobertor, uma bandagem em sua mão direita. — Senhora, — suave, sensível —você foi resgatada pelo Conselheiro, não foi?

— Sim. — Sahara percebeu o tremor nos dedos da mulher antes que ela escondesse as duas mãos sob o cobertor. — Eu estaria morta agora se não fosse por ele.

— Você é Psy, mas você tinha algum motivo para esperar por assistência telecinética, particularmente do próprio Conselheiro Krychek?

Puxando o cobertor mais apertado em torno de si, a mulher balançou a cabeça. — Conselheiros não perdem tempo em incidentes tão 'pequenos'... mas ele ajudou, e eu não acho que ninguém dessa cidade jamais esquecerá.

Sahara congelou.

O que Kaleb havia feito hoje, ações que faziam a repórter o retratar como um herói, não se assimilavam nem com sua reputação, nem seu desejo inconfundível por poder, a menos que ele fosse implacável o bastante para ter planejado o exercício inteiro.

_Não, não, não._

Ignorando a voz tremula em sua mente, ela procurou mais informações, viu que o PurePsy reivindicava crédito pelo ataque, mas aquele conhecimento não fez nada para derreter o gelo em suas veias.

Qual parceiro seria melhor para um homem que todos acreditavam que estava planejando uma total dominação da Net, que um grupo cujo cada ação guiava a mais rachaduras na sociedade Psy? Rachaduras que deixavam muito espaço para um "herói" se apresentar e limpar a bagunça.

Quanto às vidas perdidas, elas se passariam como efeito colateral.

**Kaleb **voltou pra casa sem falar com a mídia. Não era necessário, ele sabia que informações sobre suas ações se tornaram virais através do mundo, as imagens dele com sobrevivente após sobrevivente em seus braços muito mais poderosas que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter dito. Desabotoando sua camisa enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor até seu quarto, ele entrou para encontrar Sahara sentada na beira de sua cama.

Ela se levantou desajeitadamente, seus olhos indo para o peito dele e subindo, cor em suas bochechas. — Me desculpe, eu não pensei nisso. Eu estava esperando por você.

A última frase foi um soco em seu umbigo, um eco através do tempo, mas sentindo o medo sob sua vergonha, ele manteve sua distancia. — Nós podemos conversar depois do meu banho. — Fumaça e cinzas cobriam cada respiração dele.

A cor em suas bochechas ainda quente, ela disse, — É claro, — e saiu do quarto.

Fechando a porta, ele se despiu e entrou sob o forte jato do chuveiro para lavar o cheiro de fumaça e chamas que pareciam estar intricadas em suas células. A bomba havia sido implantada por um expert para causar dano máximo, o fogo colateral um bônus para o PurePsy. Pelo menos cento e cinco mortes foram confirmadas, com vinte e sete ainda desaparecidos.

As chances eram que uma porcentagem dos desaparecidos já tinha saído para o trabalho e entrariam em contato com as autoridades conforme as notícias se espalhassem, mas também havia uma alta chance de que havia pessoas de dentro que não estavam no edifício. Até que os times forenses fossem capazes de entrar e vasculhar o prédio pelas vitimas, a contagem final de mortes não poderia ser prevista com nenhuma certeza.

Esfregando seu corpo e cabelo até que a água escorresse limpa, ele saiu, se secou. Quando ele estava prestes a vestir um terno em preparação para os encontros que ele fez Silver adiar se lembrou do modo como os olhos de Sahara haviam se fixado em seu peito nu, sua respiração acelerando enquanto sua pele esquentava.

Ele sabia que tinha um corpo fisicamente atraente, mulheres humanas e changeling haviam deixado isso claro com os convites silenciosos que elas o enviavam regularmente. Nenhuma delas jamais se aproximava, percebendo quem e o que ele era, mas ele sabia que se decidisse aceitar um daqueles convites, ele não ouviria a palavra "não". Sua própria frieza parecia um encanto para certas mulheres, e embora ele pausasse para considerar se elas gritariam de terror quando encarassem a realidade dele, ele nunca havia testado a teoria.

Para ele, seu corpo era uma ferramenta, e as mulheres que enviavam os convites não tinham nada para oferecê-lo que faria valer a pena seu tempo para usar aquela ferramenta intimamente. Sahara não era uma daquelas mulheres, sem nome com um calor em seus olhos que o lembrava da febre nos olhos de Santano Enrique na hora da morte. Dado aquele link para sangue e tortura, Kaleb não estava certo que ele não quebraria os pescoços das mulheres se aceitasse seus convites.

Aquilo jamais seria um problema com Sahara. Ela se encaixava em uma única categoria própria. Mais, ele precisava que ela se ligasse a ele. E independente do fato de que contato físico causava um desconforto imenso, e sexo iria exigir que ele se empurrasse dentro do corpo de Sahara, o ato primitivo era conhecido por criar uma ligação mais forte que qualquer corrente. Como se o calor e suor do sexo forjasse as duas pessoas em uma só.

Sua mão se contraiu, fechou, seu corpo enrijecendo em resposta a imagens que ele não estava conscientemente ciente de formar. Era um desenvolvimento problemático. Enquanto seu corpo estava em seu ponto mais alto, o fato era, ele não deveria ter respondido, o que ele o fez com tal pouca provocação falava de problemas profundos com seu controle que ele teria que consertar antes de colocar suas mãos em Sahara.

Assim sendo, esses pensamentos eram prematuros. Sahara ainda não estava em um ponto onde ele poderia iniciar o nível mais íntimo de ligação física. Por enquanto, ele usaria a atração dela pelo seu corpo para mantê-la desequilibrada, permitiria que a atração dominasse o medo que coloria seus olhos quando ela o olhava... um medo que fazia sua Tc puxar as rédeas, pronta para romper e destruir tudo em torno deles.

Descartando a camisa que havia escolhido, ele vestiu somente a calça preta de tecido fino que ele usava enquanto corria, seu torso nu. Seus olhos se prenderam na marca em seu antebraço esquerdo quando ele jogou a toalha sobre o corrimão no banheiro. Embora Sahara já tivesse visto a marca várias vezes agora, ela não havia perguntado sobre ela.

Ela perguntaria. Era inevitável.

Tão inevitável quanto o que havia acontecido sete anos atrás, o que ele havia feito. Um menino que cresceu com um monstro não tinha escolha a não ser se tornar outro monstro só pra sobreviver. Redenção era uma coisa impossível, uma miragem manchada de sangue.

Sahara sabia disso melhor que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

**Sahara** conseguiu chegar até a cozinha antes de cair contra uma das paredes por um longo e trêmulo minuto, seu coração em sua garganta. Ela foi ao quarto de Kaleb com alguma ideia vaga de confrontá-lo com suas suspeitas sobre seu envolvimento com PurePsy enquanto ele estivesse cansado, sua guarda assumidamente abaixada.

E então ele entrou e seus neurônios explodiram. A visão dele com sua camisa desabotoada até a cintura foi um beijo elétrico em seu corpo, uma resposta física tão profunda, que era como se tivesse tido anos para se formar, não simplesmente dias. E enquanto a visão de seu peito musculoso e abdômen havia feito sua garganta secar, sua pele queimar, era a _intimidade_ implicada por vê-lo seminu que fez seu coração disparar no mais errático dos modos.

Fechando sua mão contra seu estômago em uma tentativa boba de controlar a sensação tremulante dentro de si, ela se forçou a se mover e preparar a bebida nutritiva que ele preferia, assim como um copo de chocolate quente para si mesma. A bebida doce havia rapidamente se tornado algo que ela associava com cuidado, com segurança.

Ela percebia que foi Kaleb quem deu a bebida em primeiro lugar.

Depois de pensar um segundo, ela fez vários sanduiches usando uma geléia de alta caloria que achou na geladeira, e colocou o prato na mesa, junto com quatro barras de chocolate amargo. Todos os itens eram feitos especialmente para os Psy, os gostos amenizados, e ajudariam Kaleb a repor a energia de seu corpo depois da enorme quantidade de energia que havia gastado.

A tarefa completa, cedo demais, a deixou lutando com o mesmo desejo agudo que havia a agarrado pela garganta no quarto. — Eu estou instável, — ela sussurrou, sua pele doendo com um senso de antecipação agudo. — Meu julgamento está comprometido. Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando fui raptada.

— Dezesseis anos, mas bem madura, — disse uma voz masculina familiar da porta. — Você preparou uma refeição. Obrigado.

Ela não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele, sua pele com um bronzeado que desmentia a fria falta de expressão em seu rosto. Se ele mantivesse sua distancia, ela poderia ter resistido à tentação que havia a dominado desde o quarto... mas ele foi até ela, não disse uma palavra quando ela correu seus dedos sobre o calor da pele dele, os mamilos dela pontos apertados contra o fino tecido de sua camiseta lilás.

A mão dele era grande, quente contra sua bochecha quando ele segurou seu rosto. — Não tenha medo de mim, Sahara. — Curvando sua cabeça, ele falou com seus lábios contra os dela, o contato inflamando milhares de raios em seu sangue. — Eu encheria as ruas com corpos antes de machucá-la.

1 Tipo de pão doce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****í****tulo 11 **

_**Eu encheria as **__ruas com corpos antes de machucá-la._

A violência da promessa dele partiu a nuvem embaçada em torno de sua mente, a fez ciente de quão intimamente ela se pressionava contra ele, o corpo dele empurrando seu abdômen de uma forma que gritava sobre um condicionamento quebrado. Mas os olhos dele, aqueles olhos cardeais, eles prestavam atenção, calculavam.

Se afastando, ela tropeçou em uma cadeira perto da mesa. — O que está acontecendo? — A pergunta sussurrada era para si mesma, suas ações inexplicáveis para sua mente racional. Esse, afinal de contas, era o homem que ela suspeitava ser injusto o bastante para participar de um esquema para cometer assassinato em massa somente para ganhar as rédeas do poder. E ainda, mesmo agora, ela desejava ir até ele, tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, abraça-lo e ser abraçada.

Kaleb se apoiou contra a mesa com uma mão, fazendo como se fosse colocar o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. Parando quando ela se encolheu, ele disse, — A porta sempre está aberta, — sua voz fazendo os pequenos cabelos em sua nuca se erguerem em uma combinação de necessidade esmagadora, confusão e medo.

O observando enquanto ele foi se sentar do outro lado da mesa, todos seus movimentos imbuídos com a elegância letal de um homem que segurava a morte na palma da sua mão, ela de repente se lembrou do que ele disse antes da loucura que era seu desejo por ele dominar seus sentidos. — Como você sabe, — ela perguntou, voz rouca com desejo que mesmo agora permanecia sob a superfície de sua pele, — Que eu era uma garota de dezesseis anos madura?

Uma ligeira pausa que poderia ser explicada pelo fato de que ele havia acabado de morder um dos sanduiches que ela havia preparado. — Seus relatórios dos Psy-Med, — ele disse depois de engolir, — indicam que você estava num nível de desenvolvimento psicológico mais perto do de uma jovem mulher que de uma garota.

Curvando suas mãos em torno da xícara de chocolate quente mesmo que suas palmas gritassem por calor humano, ela disse, — Você está mentindo para mim, — ela estava tão certa que doía.

— Eu nunca mentiria para você. — Olhos de uma noite sem estrelas se trancaram com os dela.

Respiração acelerada, ela segurou aquele olhar cardeal tão brutal com poder que ela não podia imaginar como ele continuava são. — Então você não está me dizendo toda a verdade.

Nenhuma resposta, o rosto dele sem expressão, uma escultura bronzeada pelo sol.

— E quanto a você? — Ela tomou um gole de seu chocolate quente em um esforço em vão de aquecer o crescente frio dentro de si, seu corpo doendo com um senso profundo de perda que ela não sabia o nome. — Você já foi criança um dia? — Um dia sem as restrições viciosas que o tornaram um homem de gelo mesmo enquanto seu corpo queimava?

— É claro. — Uma resposta neutra.

Uma que não respondia sua pergunta. — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Ele bebeu metade da bebida nutritiva, comeu outro sanduiche antes de falar novamente. — Infância é algo impossível quando você tem o potencial para matar qualquer um em seu caminho.

A honestidade aberta das palavras dele a fez parar sua xícara no meio do caminho para sua boca, seu coração batendo como tambor, um súbito "empurre" em sua mente, como se algo importante estivesse lutando para se libertar. —Quando Santano Enrique... te pegou? — ela perguntou, e não era a pergunta que ela queria fazer, seu subconsciente tomando as rédeas dela.

— Eu me lembro de conhecê-lo aos três anos. — Nada em sua voz ou rosto dava alguma dica que ele estivesse perturbado por discutir o psicopata assassino que foi seu treinador. — Foi quando eu fui colocado em uma instalação para crianças potencialmente perigosas; a maioria foi marcada para o Esquadrão Arrow.

Sahara havia visto algo sobre os Arrows no site conspiratório. — Eles são uma unidade secreta de soldados e assassinos altamente treinados? — Ao seu aceno, ela disse, — Eu li que eles foram formados no começo do Silêncio, e que seu foco central é a continuidade do Protocolo.

_Ser um Arrow, _havia dito, _é ser Silencioso. O esquadrão é composto por homens e mulheres com as habilidades psíquicas mais violentas e perigosas do planeta, habilidades psíquicas que não poderiam ter permissão para deixar escapar seus controles conscientes._

— Os Arrows mantém seu próprio Conselho, — Kaleb disse em resposta a pergunta dela, — mas há sinais de que eles estão reavaliando seus objetivos em relação à situação atual da Net.

Mesmo com suas memórias em fragmentos e seu conhecimento do mundo ainda raso, Sahara entendeu que Kaleb e os Arrows tinham que estar ligados de alguma forma. De jeito nenhum o Tc cardeal mais poderoso do mundo não teria chamado à atenção do esquadrão e vice versa, particularmente quando se considerava sua infância. — Você cresceu com eles.

Para sua surpresa, Kaleb balançou a cabeça. — Eu só passei sete anos na instalação. Santano me transferiu para uma localização separada quando eu fiz sete anos e se tornou claro que a ferocidade das minhas habilidades me tornavam uma ameaça para a segurança das outras crianças.

Aquilo não fazia sentido, _todas _aquelas crianças tinham que ser perigosas. E ainda assim o monstro só pegou uma... trazendo Kaleb, sozinho e vulnerável para dentro de um pesadelo. Horror a sufocando, ela se agarrou ao vento. — Seus pais... eles foram com você? — Psy não abandonavam seus jovens, porque as crianças eram um legado genético.

— Eu nunca mais os vi depois de ser colocado na instalação Arrow. — Gelo negro em cada palavra. — Eles não eram capazes de lidar com uma criança cardeal e foram maravilhosamente compensados por renunciar quaisquer créditos sobre mim. Não faria sentido financeiramente para Santano me treinar se ele não fosse o dono das minhas habilidades.

Seu coração chorou por ele, esse homem perigoso que havia sido um menininho. Se ele era um monstro, então as sementes haviam sido plantadas em sua infância, nenhuma criança deveria crescer sabendo que ele havia sido _vendido_ porque era problemas demais para lidar. Ele devia estar tão assustado por ser deixado para trás na instalação, tão confuso, antes que a fria verdade fosse martelada nele por instrutores que não tinham nenhum motivo para serem gentis.

Estar ciente tão jovem de que ele não era querido, crescer sem ninguém que fosse dele, mesmo que no frio modo de sua raça... as cicatrizes seriam brutais. Porque enquanto amor era um anátema na PsyNet, família, ou no mínimo, lealdade _genética_ era parte da fundação da raça deles.

Engolindo seus sentimentos, sabendo que não seriam bem vindos, ela disse, — Por que você não é um Arrow? — As palavras saíram inesperadamente tensas, até que ela percebesse que havia parado de respirar sob a intensidade do contato visual que ela não se lembrava de fazer e que ainda assim a mantinha presa.

— Santano tinha outros planos para mim. — Com aquela declaração seca, ele comeu o último sanduiche com o ritmo metódico de um homem para o qual o sabor não era nada, comida era somente uma fonte de combustível; e então ele desenrolou a barra de chocolate. — Por que você não pergunta?

— O quê? — Foi preciso se esforçar para manter sua voz calma quando uma fúria ácida estava pulsando em suas veias, sua raiva direcionada às pessoas que trouxeram uma criança forte e talentosa a este mundo, e depois abriram mão de toda responsabilidade sobre ele.

— Exatamente quanto eu segui os passos do meu treinador.

Gelo cavando seu coração, pontudo e afiado. — Porque eu não estou pronta para a resposta. — Ela poderia suspeitar dos crimes mais terríveis, mas se ele admitisse que havia ajudado o Conselheiro falecido a torturar e assassinar suas vitimas, isso poderia quebrar o fino elo que ela tinha com a realidade.

A expressão de Kaleb não se alterou, e ainda assim ela tinha o assombroso senso que havia respondido errado, que ela havia _o machucado_ de algum modo inexplicável. Outro sinal da loucura que fazia seu corpo doer pelo dele independente do que ele fez, quantas linhas morais que ele poderia ter cruzado, quanto sangue ele tinha em suas mãos.

Flexionando sua mão na mesa até que as pontas de seus dedos tocassem os dele, seus olhos vendo suas ações, mas sua mente repudiando suas ordens para se retrair, ela sussurrou, — Por que você está me segurando?

Fechando sua mão sobre a dela, a pele bronzeada de seus ombros morna na luz do sol entrando pela janela, ele disse, — Porque você pertence a mim.

Ela se arrepiou devido à possessividade obscura nas palavras, naqueles olhos de obsidio. — Assim como aquelas mulheres changeling pertenciam a Enrique? — As palavras se derramaram, chuva sangrenta na luz do sol.

Mudando suas mãos para segurar a dela, levantando sua palma até os lábios dele, ele pressionou um beijo no centro de sua mão que fez seu útero se contrair. — Não. — Uma resposta dura, afiada. — Elas nunca se entregaram para ele.

Sua respiração acelerou. — E eu? — Curvando seus dedos em sua palma, ela retirou sua mão. — Eu me entreguei para você? — Ela tinha dezesseis anos, seu condicionamento nunca totalmente perfeito, mas a ideia de que ela havia quebrado o maior tabu de sua raça e dividido seu corpo com ele fez tudo nela responder com uma negatividade violenta.

Ainda assim, da forma como ela queimava por ele, falava de uma atração que teve anos para fermentar, para amadurecer. Com vinte e dois anos quando ela tinha dezesseis, poderoso e perigoso, ele teria sido chocantemente atraente para seus sentidos... como ele era agora. A ideia daquelas mãos fortes em sua pele, possessivas e acariciando, fazia suar brilhar em sua pele, mesmo enquanto ela aceitava que se ele tivesse se aproveitado de uma menina adolescente, seria um ato que ela jamais perdoaria.

— Eu, — ele disse, ficando de pé para ir até ela e segurar o rosto dela em suas mãos como havia feito no começo, — sou virgem.

De tudo que ele poderia ter dito, aquilo era o menos esperado. Garganta seca, ela balançou a cabeça. — Isso não responde a pergunta que eu fiz. — Não a dizia quem ele era para ela, quem havia sido... se é que ele havia sido alguma coisa mesmo. Essa atração crua poderia muito bem não ser nada além de um mecanismo para lidar com os fatos formados por uma psique fraturada, algo que Kaleb era esperto o bastante para usar em sua vantagem. Ninguém se tornava um Conselheiro na idade de vinte e sete anos sem ter um nível cortante de inteligência. Ele usaria a sua suscetibilidade ao seu corpo tão implacavelmente quanto ele usaria qualquer outra vantagem, o contato físico que permitia apto para ser uma trama calculada.

— O que quer que eu te diga, — ele disse, esfregando seu dedão sob o lábio inferior dela antes de soltá-la, — você desacreditará. Você não confia em mim. — Com aquele comentário sincero, ele seguiu para a porta. — Eu tenho que finalizar alguns documentos, mas nós podemos dar uma caminhada mais tarde se você se sentir descansada dessa manhã.

Espantada pela mudança abrupta na situação, ela assentiu, seus olhos se demorando na curva musculosa de suas costas quando ele saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra. — Isso, — ela sussurrou desesperadamente para si mesma, —é uma resposta psicológica prevista ao fato de que ele me mantém sob seu poder. — Sua mente, porém, imediatamente rejeitou aquela hipótese. Como prova, sua mente oferecia memórias do começo de seu cativeiro original, quando ela ainda estava numa pequena suíte de hotel ao invés de uma cela.

Ela tinha um guarda principal nos primeiros meses. Ele nunca a machucou de nenhuma forma, assegurava que ela tivesse cobertores extras, material de leitura, jogos educativos para garantir que sua mente não ficasse estagnada, embora estivesse entorpecida pelas drogas que eles colocavam em sua comida. Alto e loiro, com feições aquilinas e olhos verdes afiados, ele era classicamente lindo e, com dezenove anos, somente três anos mais velho que ela.

Ele havia sido escolhido sem duvidas por causa de seu apelo projetado a uma adolescente assustada com um condicionamento suspeito, mas nunca, _nem sequer uma vez, _ela se esqueceu de que ele era seu carcereiro, seu objetivo era mantê-la contente em sua jaula bonita. Ela certamente não desejava o toque dele, havia, na verdade, evitado ativamente até mesmo um contato acidental com ele. Ao ajudar a roubá-la de sua liberdade, ele anulou todos os outros atos de gentileza aparente.

Nada disso parecia importar com Kaleb.

Seu corpo doía, seus sentidos bebendo no cheiro restante de seu pós-barba até que fosse tudo o que ela conseguia sentir, até que a necessidade de ir até Kaleb, esse estranho envolvido em escuridão e pintado em vermelho sangue, a sufocasse. Tudo o que ela queria era se despir e se envolver em torno dele tão perto que nada poderia separá-los novamente.

_Louca, _ela pensou, rosto corando, _eu estou ficando louca._

Arrepios depois do calor, um fluxo de lágrimas queimando seus olhos, o ritmo de seu coração em sua boca, suas orelhas, um tambor trovejante. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _O mundo começou a despedaçar nas bordas sob a fúria do som, as paredes se liquefazendo em piscinas de um branco brilhante, o chão um caleidoscópio deslumbrante.

Tropeçando para sair da cadeira, seu equilíbrio perdido na miragem tremulante que era o mundo, ela esbarrou no balcão em uma tentativa de chegar até a porta, para escapar da insanidade que estava devorando seus sentidos. —Eu preciso respirar. — Sua garganta estava a sufocando, o ar muito espesso para ir até seus pulmões.

A porta mudou de lugar bem quando ela a alcançou, quebrando-se em peças sujas de um vermelho grudento. E subitamente, sua mente se encheu com o cheiro de ferro, quente e rico, um grito feminino fino ecoando em suas orelhas enquanto um homem com olhos cardeais cortava sua carne com uma lâmina, o sangue se juntando sobre os lados de sua ferida para escorrer por sua pele machucada e cortada em um rio de calor que o fez rir.

E rir.

**Cap****í****tulo 12 **

**Pare! Você está **_me machucando! Para!_

As palavras assustadas e cheias de dor impactaram contra a mente de Kaleb no que tinha que ser um choro telepático inconsciente. Cortando sua discussão de áudio abruptamente, seu estado mental muito instável para um teleporte, ele correu até a cozinha para ver Sahara arranhando a porta, seu cabelo caído em torno de seu rosto e seus dedos ensanguentados, suas unhas quebradas e partidas.

_Não!_

— Sahara. — Agarrando seus ombros, ele a virou para que o encarasse, o contato iniciando a mesma resposta de antes; sua Tc empurrando contra sua pele, querendo atacar, quebrar e partir e arruinar. Assim como antes, ele a sufocou até que se submetesse. — Olhe para mim.

Ela se encolheu em resposta a seu frio comando, seus olhos selvagens, deslizando. Olhos de uma criatura presa. Sua respiração acelerada, seu sangue fervendo sob sua pele enquanto sua mente embaçava de uma forma que poderia ser letal. Agarrando seu pulso direito, ele puxou seu corpo agora rígido para o painel do alarme ao lado da porta.

Enquanto ela ficava lá muda e mal respirava ao lado dele, ele inseriu o código de voz, e então ergueu a mão dela para colocar sua palma no escaneador. — Sahara Kyriakus, autorização total e sem restrições.

Uma questão apareceu na pequena tela abaixo da palma dela. _Autorização para incluir as propriedades Krychek fora da localização atual?_

— Sim. — Ela não seria presa em uma jaula nunca mais.

O computador zumbiu, uma luz verde acendendo o painel enquanto a palma de Sahara era escaneada. _Autorização concluída com sucesso, _mostrou a mensagem um segundo depois.

Soltando a mão dela, ele abriu a porta. Ela permaneceu onde ele a deixou, aquela expressão enjaulada e em pânico vagarosamente sendo substituída por uma que ele reconhecia como medo.

Escaneando a área por ameaças, ele viu somente campos vazios que se espalhavam em um horizonte azul dramático. Ele os mantinha daquela forma para assegurar que seus inimigos não tivessem nenhum lugar para se esconder, caso conseguissem driblar o perímetro de segurança, mas para era provavelmente parecia um oceano azul-esverdeado.

Não deixando o lado dela, mas permanecendo silenciosa para dar tempo a ela de se acostumar com a vista livre de paredes e cercas, ele molhou uma toalha usando sua Tc e a usou para tirar o sangue das mãos dela para revelar que ela não havia feito tanto dano quando ele acreditava. Ainda assim, ele cobriu as seções machucadas e feridas com uma pomada antes de entrar na frente dela até que ela não pudesse mais evitar a presença dele.

— Eu vi coisas, — ela sussurrou, o azul escuro dos olhos dela se afogando em confusão, — e agora eu não consigo lembrar. — Vulnerabilidade assombrosa, sua pele transluzente na luz. — Eu estou ficando louca, Kaleb?

Ele podia chutar quais memórias ela vislumbrou, e pela resposta dela, era claro que sua mente não estava nem perto de pronta para lidar com a feia verdade. Enfiando suas mãos no cabelo dela para segurar sua cabeça, o contato correndo por suas veias, ele disse, — Não, — seu tom friamente verdadeiro porque ela precisava que ele se mantivesse são naquele momento. — De acordo com os relatórios dos Psy-Med, flashbacks e apagões são ocorrências comuns em pacientes que sofrem de Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. — Para alguns nunca acabava, as cicatrizes muito profundas, mas ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de dividir aquele fato com Sahara.

Tomando um fôlego trêmulo, outro, ela olhou para a porta aberta. — Sem fechaduras?

— Nenhuma. — Ele cometeu um erro quase fatal ao não desabilitá-las no momento em que ela recuperou sua total consciência. — Você é uma mulher inteligente. Você sabe como se coloca em risco se sair do perímetro de segurança. Porém, esse perímetro se estende por mais de um quilometro e meio em todas as direções. — Ele comprou todas as propriedades restantes dentro daquela circunferência seis meses atrás, logo após descobrir que Sahara estava viva. —Você está segura dentro dessa zona.

Garganta se movendo quando ela engoliu, Sahara estendeu sua mão para fechá-la no fino tecido de algodão da camiseta que ele vestiu depois de sair da cozinha. — Quem _é _você?

— Um zelador, — ele disse, e era _uma _verdade, se não toda ela.

Linhas em sua testa, seus dedos se flexionando e agarrando seu peito de uma forma que desafiava seu controle já instável. — Dessa casa?

— Sim. — Era uma âncora, um símbolo físico de sua busca, _dela._

— Quem é o dono?

— Você. — Ele a construiu de acordo com especificações que ela o passou com quinze anos, a supervisionou durante todos os anos de sua prisão, usando uma força letal para repelir qualquer um que quisesse destruí-la. — Bem vinda ao lar.

**FAROL DA PSYNET: INÉDITO**

_Situação em Copenhagen contida. Cento e cinco mortes confirmadas, com expectativa de crescimento quando a escavação pelos times forenses forem permitidas._

_O Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek e um time de operativos anônimos que podem ser do Esquadrão Arrow foram responsáveis por noventa e cinco por cento dos regates. Nenhum deles está acessível para comentar._

_Esse informe continuará a ser atualizado conforme novas noticias cheguem._

**FAROL DA PSYNET: EDIÇÃO ATUAL**

CARTAS AO EDITOR

Seu artigo recente sobre a suposta desintegração do Conselho afunda esse boletim de notícias tão altamente considerado para o nível de um tabloide humano.

Tal sensacionalismo pode somente levar a confusão e desestabilização em uma época quando é integral que nós permaneçamos calmos e racionais.

Esteja assegurado de que eu vou levar minha reclamação ao Comitê de Supervisão da Mídia de Notícias.

R. Vrruti

_(Turim)_

Parabéns ao _Farol _por finalmente dizer o que muitos na população suspeitavam ser a verdade. Se a PsyNet vai sobreviver à falta do Conselho, uma nova ordem governante deve ser apontada.

PurePsy está claramente se apresentando como uma opção, mas seus ataques impensados contra as âncoras, sua perda recente para as forças da região da Califórnia não banha suas habilidades marciais em uma luz competente. E é claro que no clima atual, nossa nova liderança deve estar disposta e ser capaz de usar força para assegurar a paz e o Silencio tão necessário para a nossa sobrevivência.

Nome retirado por exigência

_(Sioux Falls)_

Se o Conselho, de fato, não existe mais, então guerra entre os antigos Conselheiros não é uma possibilidade, como dizia em seu artigo anterior, mas uma inevitabilidade.

Como eles são alguns dos Psy mais poderosos do mundo, é certo que cada um irá querer ganhar controle de uma parte da Net. Civis fariam bem em se manter fora do caminho deles, danos colaterais seguramente ocorrerão, e serão centenas de milhares.

K. Ichikawa

_(Fukuoka)_

**Cap****í****tulo 13 **

_**Bem vinda ao lar.**_

— Como essa pode ser a minha casa? — Sahara sussurrou, extremamente consciente do peito musculoso de Kaleb sob sua palma. — Eu tinha dezesseis quando fui sequestrada. — Dizendo a si mesma para não ceder ao desejo que vivia em cada célula de seu corpo, um desejo que acabava de guia-la a uma queda terrível na escuridão, ela respirou fundo... mas não desistiu. Ao invés, ela espalhou sua palma sobre o algodão da camiseta dele e, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, olhou no olhar negro dele.

— Era um presente, — foi a franca e insondável resposta. — Para o seu aniversário de dezenove anos.

Sahara não precisava perguntar quem tinha dado a ela uma casa tão adorável como presente, uma casa que parecia ter sido retirada de seus sonhos. Seu coração imenso em seu peito, ela disse, — Me diz, — ciente do vasto espaço entre eles, uma tempestade de conhecimento que pressionava sua mente, mas não conseguia penetrar. — Me diz que você não é mau. — _Por favor._

Os dedos de Kaleb se moveram contra suas têmporas. — Eu sinto muito.

Balançando sua cabeça em uma recusa muda em aceitar o que ele estava tentando dizer a ela, ela ergueu seus dedos trêmulos até a mandíbula dele. — O que você fez?

— Muitas coisas que nunca poderão ser desfeitas.

Chorando sinceramente agora por um homem que ela não conhecia, e que ainda assim estava na parte mais secreta de seu coração, ela envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e se segurou, somente se segurou, o tempo todo sabendo que ele já poderia ter escapado dos braços dela.

Os braços dele vieram em torno dela, apertados, sua respiração acelerada contra a orelha dela. — Eu sinto muito, — ele disse novamente, voz rouca como lixa e corpo rígido, como se ele estivesse enrijecendo todos os seus músculos.

— Tudo bem, — ela disse entre soluços. — Tudo bem. — Segurando a nuca dele, ela murmurou aquelas palavras de novo e de novo, não sabendo exatamente o porquê de fazer aquilo, mas ciente em sua alma de que enquanto ele era a pessoa perigosa na sala, nesse momento, ela era a pessoa forte. — Está tudo bem, Kaleb. Eu estou aqui.

_E eu não vou permitir que seja tarde demais._

A promessa silenciosa como uma marca brilhante em seu coração, ela estava encarando a janela sobre a mesa de café da manhã quando ela se quebrou diagonalmente no meio com um alto estalo. O som inesperado desencadeou outra memória, uma que a fez lutar para se livrar do abraço dele. — Eu estou _machucando _você!

Silencio, ela se lembrou tarde demais, era construído sobre um sistema de punição para comportamento incorreto, e enquanto seu próprio condicionamento havia sido erradicado, Kaleb vivia dentro dele. Para ele, tocá-la, segurá-la, era o mesmo que se abrir para um ataque violento de dor que o fez secar uma gota de sangue que escorria em seu nariz, a cor escarlate na manga de sua camiseta.

— Não, está, — O que quer que ele fosse dizer se perdeu quando houve um tremular em sua visão periférica que desviou a atenção de Kaleb para a sua lateral.

**Kaleb **não reconheceu o homem musculoso que teleportou na sala.

Jogando o intruso contra a parede, ele prendeu o homem lá com um punho telecinético em sua garganta, arrancando seus escudos ao mesmo tempo para estrangular a mente do homem para que ele não pudesse mandar mensagens telepáticas. A habilidade de abafar comunicação naquele nível não era uma que a maioria dos telepatas possuía; Kaleb havia a aprendido com um monstro. — Se identifique.

Os olhos cor de lama do homem foram para Sahara, sangue começando a espumar da boca dele enquanto ele arranhava a mão invisível que cortava seu ar. Quando Kaleb olhou para Sahara, ele vislumbrou um medo doentio que a fez dar um tremulo passo para trás, suas mãos pálidas e caídas ao seu lado. — Esse homem te machucou?

Ela engoliu, acenou desajeitadamente, uma mão esfregando distraidamente a parte superior de seu outro braço. E ele sabia que aquele braço havia sido quebrado. Batendo a cabeça do intruso contra a parede mais uma vez, ele foi até o homem para terminar a execução manualmente, agarrando o homem pelo pescoço e começando a apertá-lo, tirando sua vida. Olhos lavados de pânico o imploraram para parar, nunca percebendo que algumas coisas são imperdoáveis.

Sahara subitamente apareceu ao lado dele. — Kaleb, pare.

O homem pendurado na parede em frente à Kaleb estava inconsciente agora, a maior parte de seus ossos estilhaçados pelo jeito que Kaleb havia o atirado contra a parede, sangue caindo de suas orelhas, seu nariz, sua boca.

— _Kaleb! _— Sahara gritou, ouvindo outro osso partir no corpo do homem que havia torturado-a até que ela se retraísse tão profundamente no labirinto que não sentia mais dor, nenhum toque, nada, o torpor absoluto.

O olhar no rosto de Kaleb quando ele se virou gelou seu sangue. Ele estava em um lugar tão escuro que não havia sequer um raio de luz. — Não, — ela sussurrou. — Não. — Assombrada pela profundidade da fúria dele, e aterrorizada pelo preço que ele pagaria, ela ousou colocar uma mão no antebraço dele.

— Vá. — Uma fria e dura ordem. — Saia dessa sala.

— Não até que você venha comigo. — Ela não o abandonaria para absolver-se de toda a responsabilidade.

A escuridão deslizou nos olhos dele, uma entidade viva. — Ossos tão frágeis você tem, Sahara, tão fáceis de quebrar.

Aquilo era para assustá-la. Assustou-a. E muito. — Me diga o porquê. Por que matar esse homem? Que motivo poderia ser bom o bastante para justificar essa tortura? — ela sussurrou quando ele permitiu que o intruso recuperasse a consciência antes de apertá-lo novamente.

Ele ergueu uma mão, e ela mal se impediu de se retrair, fatalmente certa de que a ação o empurraria sobre a fina borda na qual ele estava. Mas ele não a machucou, seu dedo era extremamente gentil enquanto ele traçava a curva do osso da bochecha dela. — Isso foi quebrado uma vez.

Uma montagem tremeluzente de imagens, os anos nublados quando ela era enchida de drogas e colocada em ambientes desenhados para quebrar seu espirito:

_Escuridão, um cômodo sem luz nem ar, sendo tratada com falsa solicitude, o som de osso se quebrando e dor, uma dor tão terrível quando ela não se retraía para o coração do labirinto rápido o bastante das luzes ainda mais claras que as do quarto onde Kaleb havia a encontrado em seu corpo nu._

— Eu... eu acho que me lembro. — Independente da feiura das memórias, ela não conseguia se afastar, não conseguia quebrar essa dolorosa e intensa conexão que a ligava ao Tc fatal com olhos de obsidio.

Kaleb traçou o osso de sua bochecha novamente. — Ele usou um bastão em você. — Um sussurro tão suave, a criação da raiva mais pura. — Ele estraçalhou sua bochecha, te deixou inconsciente. Essa memória está vívida na mente dele. Eu só tive que ultrapassar o primeiro nível dos escudos dele para alcança-la. Uma pena que a mente dela agora está destruída, suas outras memórias arruinadas.

Náusea fez seu estômago se contorcer, encheu sua boca com o afastamento dele naquela última frase. — Não, — ela disse, os ecos do passado abafados pelas drogas que eles injetaram nela na época, mas _o agora _era terrível. — Não, Kaleb. Ele não era ninguém, só um guarda. Havia... — Ela se interrompeu antes de cometer um erro terrível.

O cardeal com uma mão esmagando o canal respiratório do homem continuou traçando o rosto dela com sua mão livre. — Outros. Havia outros lá. Todos eles morrerão, um por um. — E então ele se virou, olhou para o homem inconsciente em seu poder, e tudo estava acabado.

O pescoço do guarda se quebrou, seu corpo caindo para o chão, um pedaço de lixo descartado.

Sahara lutou contra a vontade de vomitar, de se afastar. — Por quê? — ela perguntou novamente, um frio de arrepiar em seu peito. — Por que se vingar por mim?

A mão dele saiu de sua bochecha, os olhos dele continuando a girar com uma escuridão sinuosa que falava de lugares escondidos de loucura e de morte. — Ele queria te roubar. — _E você pertence a mim._

Uma dor aguda em seu peito causada pelo elo perigosamente possessivo, o frio evoluindo para transformar seu sangue em gelo... porque mesmo de frente com a realidade sangrenta de quem ele era, ela queria somente descansar seu rosto contra o peito de Kaleb, enrolar seus braços em torno dele, a paz dentro dela contradizendo a tempestade de emoção em seu peito. Era como se ele fosse a loucura pessoal dela.

Engolindo para umedecer uma garganta seca como um osso, ela tentou focar em algo prático, algo que não a fazia questionar sua sanidade. — Como ele sequer me encontrou?

— A Tc dele era como a minha; ele conseguia se teleportar para pessoas assim como para lugares. — O tom de Kaleb deixou claro que ele retirou aquela informação da mente machucada e sangrenta do guarda antes que aquela mente se estilhaçasse sob a pressão da intrusão bruta. — Porém, ele era muito mais fraco no Gradiente, com um alcance de teleporte severamente limitado. Quer dizer que ele teve ajuda para te rastrear até essa área especifica.

Teleportando um scanner, ele começou a passá-lo pelo corpo dela antes que ela conectasse os pontos. O fino dispositivo preto fez um som agudo quando ele o passou sobre a parte inferior das costas dela. — Eu preciso levantar sua camiseta.

Ela assentiu tremula, sua pele suada e pulsação estranhamente emudecida, como se sua audição estivesse danificada, o mundo sendo ouvido através de uma parede de água.

— Há um rastreador incorporado sob sua pele aqui, — um leve toque no lado direito de sua coluna espinhal bem acima de onde se curvava escondida sob sua calça — Mais ou menos do tamanho de um grão de arroz.

— Eles me etiquetaram como um animal. — Saiu na forma de um sussurro, a dormência que a separava da realidade da violação representada pelo filamento da finura de um fio. — Como uma propriedade.

— Espere. — Soltando sua camiseta, Kaleb continuou a escanear o corpo dela.

Ele encontrou cinco rastreadores. _Cinco._

— Eles não são difíceis de remover. — Gelo negro cobria a raiva que ela vislumbrou mais cedo. — Eu deveria ter procurado pelos rastreadores quando eu te trouxe pra casa. Nós poderíamos tê-los removidos antes que o Tc estivesse perto o bastante para te alcançar.

— Tire agora, — ela ordenou, a água caindo em volta dela com um rugido de dor e raiva e repulsa. — Eu os quero retirados agora! — Sua voz se quebrou. — Retire-os agora! Ret...

Kaleb apertou sua nuca. — Eu vou retirá-los em cinco minutos.

A garantia dele era o bastante para ela segurar os pedaços de sua sanidade... porque Kaleb nunca quebrava suas promessas.

_Sahara! Eu vou te resgatar! Sobreviva! Sobreviva por mim!_

É claro que era Kaleb a pessoa que havia dito aquelas palavras para ela, feito aquela promessa. Ela não era tão importante assim para ninguém mais. Porquê isso era verdade, e quando ele havia feito aquela promessa, eram perguntas que ela não poderia responder, mas nesse instante isso não importava. Não quando, tendo a conduzido até seu quarto, ele colocou sua mão no cabelo dela e disse, — Deite-se de bruços e amenize seus receptores de dor enquanto eu teleporto um kit médico esterilizado.

Subindo na cama, ela fez como ele instruiu.

— Eu vou usar um bisturi a lazer, — ele disse, empurrando a camiseta dela pra cima novamente para fazer um pequeno corte em sua pele. A mão dele era morna e forte contra a pele dela onde ele se apoiou, seus joelhos um de cada lado do corpo dela. — Talvez você sinta a pinça entrando.

Um frio empurrão que queimou, e então nada.

— Já saiu? — ela perguntou, pele continuando a se arrepiar com a ideia do que estava dentro dela esse tempo todo.

— Sim. — Pressionando uma bandagem fina e cor de pele sobre a ferida, ele a pediu para se virar, e então seguiu com o próximo rastreador. Posicionado abaixo de seu quadril direito, realmente doeu quando ele usou a pinça, um grunhido escapando seus lábios. Era estranho. Ela se lembrava de nunca, nunca chorar quando eles a machucaram tanto durante sua prisão, mas aqui com Kaleb, seu lábio inferior tremeu, seus olhos queimavam. Como se todas as suas defesas tivessem caído.

Kaleb pausou, sua cabeça se erguendo. — Sahara — um chicote em sua voz — Por que você não fez como eu pedi e amenizou seus receptores de dor?

— Eu não me lembro como, — ela admitiu, dedos flexionando e agarrando os lençóis. — Eu estou acostumada a me esconder no labirinto para escapar da dor. Por favor, tire-os logo. Por favor, Kaleb.

— Estou segurando-o. — Puxando o segundo rastreador enquanto ela abafava um soluço, ele a enviou telepaticamente um conjunto de instruções passo-a-passo de como temporariamente desligar seus receptores de dor. — Tente. Eu não posso te dar nenhuma medicação para dor sem impactar o seu estado físico.

Era difícil se concentrar, mas ela fez uma tentativa desajeitada, conseguiu amenizar a dor uma fração.

— Eu não vou destruir os rastreadores, — Kaleb disse, cabeça abaixada enquanto ele se concentrava em marcar a localização exata do terceiro dispositivo, que havia sido inserido sob sua axila direita, uma localização na qual ela nunca procuraria.

— Por quê? — Ela se arrepiava ao pensar que eles poderiam permanecer na casa.

— Eu vou teleportar cada um para uma localização diferente e de difícil alcance ao redor do mundo.

Seu horror diminuiu sob a razão fria aparente na voz dele. — Isso é esperto, — ela disse enquanto ele retirava a pequena peça de tecnologia. — Vai confundi-los. — Focando seus olhos no peito dele para não ver o que ele segurava nas mãos, ela fez um esforço consciente de manter sua respiração sob controle.

O quarto dispositivo estava implantado entre dois de seus dedos do pé. Mas o quinto... — Eu faço isso, — ela disse, enojada com o conhecimento de que havia sido tão completamente violada. Que isso poderia ter sido feito por um time médico não era menos repugnante.

— Você não pode. Está muito profundo dentro de você. — Abaixando as ferramentas médicas, Kaleb pegou o scanner que havia usado para detectar os rastreadores. — Se eu puder ver com detalhes o bastante, talvez eu seja capaz de retirá-lo.

Sahara mordeu seu lábio inferior com força enquanto ele focava o scanner em seu umbigo... mais pra baixo. Era uma coisa tão feia que eles haviam feito a ela que ela não conseguia se obrigar a pensar sobre isso. Ao invés, ela manteve sua atenção em seu letal e enigmático apreensor, seu sedoso cabelo preto deslizando sobre sua testa enquanto ele dizia, — Segure o scanner nessa posição.

Ela estendeu a mão pra baixo sem olhar.

— Eu o alcancei. — Os olhos de Kaleb se trancaram com o dela, a conexão dolorosamente intima. — Eu terei que arrancá-lo da sua carne, mas o dano será minúsculo desde que o rastreador está relativamente perto da superfície da pele. Vai doer.

— Tudo bem, — ela disse, apertando o scanner. — Eu estou pronta.

A mandíbula de Kaleb se apertou quando ela deixou escapar um suspiro. — Está fora e enterrado dentro de uma montanha no coração do território dos lobos SnowDancer, onde somente aqueles muito estúpidos tentariam entrar.

Sua pele subitamente ficou suada. — Obrigada.

— A ferida deve se curar por si só dentro dos próximos dois dias, — ele disse, tirando o scanner das mãos apertadas dela para colocá-lo no criado mudo, — Mas se você sentir que algo está errado, eu posso te colocar de frente com um M-Psy em segundos.

— Não está realmente doendo mais. — Arrepios abalando sua forma, ela se curvou em uma bola. — Outros virão eventualmente, — ela conseguiu dizer através de seus dentes batendo. — Quando eles cruzarem suas leituras com o relatório daquele Tc, eles irão perceber que todos estavam em um só lugar, aqui.

**Cap****í****tulo 14 **

**Kaleb se deitou **em frente a ela, a puxando mais pra perto.

Ela resistiu, embora sua pele doesse por contato. — Isso te machuca.

— Não. — A mão dele se fechou sobre a garganta dela em uma possessividade sombria que era paradoxalmente calmante. — Eu posso desligar a dissonância.

As palavras não faziam sentido, e então elas fizeram, seu estômago caindo. Se ele pudesse desligar os controles de dor quando quisesse, não haveria _rédeas_ sobre sua força telecinética. O tornava mais que letal. — Impossível, — ela sussurrou, seus olhos procurando na expressão dele por algum sinal de que ela entendeu errado. — Você não teria sobrevivido até a fase adulta sem a dissonância. — Era o que mantinha os Psy com habilidades ofensivas de causar danos inconscientemente a eles mesmos e a outras pessoas.

— Uma criança pode aprender muitas coisas. — Ele não a deu chance de responder aquela afirmação neutra, antes de dizer, — Ninguém vai vir atrás de você. Antes que o cérebro dele entrasse em colapso, eu vi que o Tc não havia dividido informações porque ele queria recuperá-la e usar isso para aumentar o status dele.

A fria implacabilidade dele continuava a chocá-la, e ainda assim ela deixava sua garganta exposta a ele, sua pulsação começando a se sincronizar com a dele. — Os rastreadores?

— Os dispositivos só transmitem dentro de um rádio igual aquele de uma grande cidade. Ninguém mais veio até essa parte da Rússia.

Então ela estava segura. Tão segura quanto poderia estar com um cardeal que havia tirado uma vida sem remorso algum e com uma crueldade calculada desenhada para prolongar seu sofrimento. Que ela não havia corrido gritando de medo, mas sim corrido para os braços dele, a fazia considerar se sua prisão havia causado mais danos que ela havia percebido. Essa atração compulsiva e brutal que a fazia abrir os botões da camisa dele para espalhar seus dedos na pele dele tinha que ser uma criação de seu instinto de sobrevivência que era sem duvidas poderoso. Que modo melhor de sobreviver que fazer seu apreensor pensar que ela estava encantada por ele?

Os pensamentos repugnantes se batiam contra as emoções cruas que a haviam rasgado em pedaços na cozinha enquanto eles tinham uma conversa que estava faltando tantas partes, as palavras não ditas muito mais dolorosas que aquelas que eles disseram em voz alta. Nada tão profundo, tão cheio de emoção, tão _antigo_, poderia ser o trabalho de uma mente focada em sobreviver somente.

Ainda assim, independente do misterioso laço emocional que a ligava a um cardeal Tc que poderia ser uma escultura do Silencio em um minuto e no próximo era guiado pela raiva mais negra, o fato era que, _ele não aparecia em nenhuma de suas memórias recuperadas. _Ou ela nunca havia encontrado com ele antes e estava ficando louca, ou seus encontros anteriores foram tão horríveis que sua mente a protegia deles até agora... a impedia de perceber que estava sob a misericórdia de um homem que foi educado por um assassino psicopata.

— Você ajudava Enrique a matar as vitimas dele? — ela perguntou, as palavras arrancadas dela.

Os olhos de Kaleb giravam com uma escuridão que parecia mais escura que ébano enquanto ele mudava de posição para que ele estivesse olhando para ela, a mão dele ainda em sua garganta. — Eu, — ele disse, roçando seu dedão sobre sua pulsação, — estava lá todos os segundos das torturas e mortes delas.

**Horas **depois que ela finalmente havia corrido de Kaleb, seu estômago convulsando enquanto ela lutava contra a vontade de vomitar, Sahara estava deitada em uma posição fetal em sua própria cama, debaixo de três cobertores que não faziam nada para negar o frígido frio em seu peito, em seus ossos. Ela deveria ter dormido há muito tempo, mas ela não conseguia tirar a voz de Kaleb de sua cabeça.

_Eu estava lá todos os segundos das torturas e mortes delas._

O modo como ele disse aquilo, era um simples, absoluto fato. Sem espaço para negociação ou sutilidade; Mesmo que ele não tivesse ajudado ativamente, e ela sabia que aquilo era uma esperança em vão, não importa o quanto ela queria que aquilo fosse verdade, ele _sabia_ o que Enrique estava fazendo muito antes de chamar a atenção dos changeling que havia eventualmente executado o Conselheiro. Ela nunca culparia a criança inocente que Kaleb foi, mas ele manteve seu silêncio mesmo depois de se tornar um adulto com acesso total à sua força telecinética; ele protegeu seu mentor, seu professor.

— _Lealdade é tudo._

Uma fúria de antevisão girou em sua mente logo atrás daquele eco vocal distorcido, e como sempre quando sua mente via o passado, ela era uma observadora não envolvida... exceto que dessa vez, o objeto de sua visão era uma versão mais nova de si mesma. Sua túnica que ia até acima de seus joelhos em um cinza sóbrio sobre uma camisa branca, sapatilhas de balé pretas em seus pés, a luz tingida de um rosa suave pelas flores delicadas.

Sahara reconheceu o uniforme como aquele de sua escola. Pelo modo como ela arrumou seu cabelo, uma trança única que alcançava o meio de seus ombros, assim como o tipo de bolsa que ela carregava sobre seus ombros e o hematoma em seu braço, ela sabia que tinha quinze anos e estava no caminho de casa depois de um vigoroso jogo de baseball em sua última aula, que era de saúde física.

Um de seus colegas de classe havia jogado com força, atingido ela no braço ao invés, quando ela se jogou na base. Ele se desculpou bastante, mas Sahara foi honesta quando ela o assegurou de que estava bem. Simplesmente porque, como Psy, ela tinha uma fisiologia ligeiramente mais fraca que humanos e changeling, não queria dizer que ela facilmente machucava, ou que ela não poderia aguentar os eventos normais da vida. Como era o corpo que apoiava a mente, exercício físico era uma parte rotineira da vida de todos os Psy estudantes.

Era a razão oficial para Sahara fazer aulas de dança três vezes por semana.

— Memória, — Sahara sussurrou na cama longe da escola onde ela uma vez jogou baseball, entendendo que o fragmento de antevisão havia se transformado em uma memória escondida e esquecida.

Enquanto ela caminhava naquele dia longínquo, ela absorveu tudo em torno dela, desde as pétalas rosa claras caindo até o ocasional carro passando na estrada. Ela sempre gostou da sombra rendada criada pelas árvores floridas, embora admitir aquilo teria sido o mesmo que sentenciar a si mesma a um condicionamento corretivo, então ela escondeu a fratura em seu Silencio já instável e continuou a apreciar a miríade de contrastes da primavera.

O fato era, ela era temperamentalmente contrária ao Protocolo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia afundar suas garras nela, não importa quão forte ela tentasse. E ela tentou. Como uma criança pequena, ela queria ser como todos os outros, havia sido diligente em praticar seus exercícios mentais. O último teve algum efeito, ela foi capaz de se passar por Silenciosa apesar de sempre pensar que Faith suspeitava.

_Faith! Cabelo vermelho. Olhos cardeais. Sua prima talentosa que havia mantido seu segredo._

A Sahara de quinze anos assentiu para um humano colega de classe quando ele acenou para ela de sua bicicleta. Tais ações eram permissíveis para manter harmonia social, mas a verdade era, Sahara gostava de interagir com deferentes tipos de pessoas. Era a razão para ela ter escolhido ir a uma escola que não era especificamente de Psy, embora quando ela fez pedido para o chefe de seu conjunto familiar, ela focou no programa da escola de línguas estrangeiras.

Ela não era a única estudante Psy, o registro acadêmico da escola era brilhante, mas eles eram definitivamente uma minoria. Isso deu a Sahara inúmeras oportunidades para se misturar com pessoas que viviam fora do Silêncio. A garota que ela gostava mais em sua sala era uma pianista humana talentosa. A música que Magdalena conseguia criar carregava uma paixão assombrosa que ia além de notas e teclas.

Sahara também tinha um colega de classe changeling que conseguia fazer coisas no campo dos esportes que deveriam ser impossíveis. Embora a mente de Sahara era afiada como um bisturi, sua carga educacional mais avançada que a do restante de sua classe, seus dedos não conseguiam criar música que fazia sua alma voar, seu corpo não conseguia se mover com a graça de um changeling. Mas aquilo não importava quando ela dançava. Parecia como se ela estivesse voando.

Aquela era quem ela era enquanto caminhava pra casa da escola naquele dia, defeituosa, feliz, esperta o bastante para saber que inteligência não era tudo, e quem ela era quando escolheu virar para fora da estrada favorecendo um caminho que passava por um parque calmo. Nenhum outro estudante caminhava aqui, mas havia o canto dos pássaros no ar, luz do sol no céu. Ela não sentia nenhuma preocupação, estava extremamente confiante de sua segurança, e empolgada.

Tão empolgada!

**Sahara **se sentou na cama enquanto a memória se dissolvia, a deixando com uma única luminosa peça de conhecimento que rasgou suas dúvidas anteriores sobre sua saúde mental. O relacionamento dela e de Kaleb podia ser uma coisa da escuridão, mas não havia começado a existir porque ela estava doente e danificada e lutando para sobreviver.

Ela _havia_ encontrado Kaleb antes. Muito tempo atrás.

Não só uma vez.

Muitas vezes.

Todo ano no aniversário dela, ele esperava por ela em uma curva escondida daquele caminho e...

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Empurrando os cobertores, ela foi para o lado direito da cama, ergueu o colchão, e puxou o pequeno tesouro que havia escondido ali por hábito, de tanto tempo que estava o protegendo. Ela ficou tão psicótica quando um guarda tentou o tomar dela como punição que ele foi demitido, porque a histeria de Sahara a deixou inútil para seus apreensores por dias.

Ela ainda estava cooperando até um certo ponto naquele estágio, na esperança de que pudesse enganá-los com um falso senso de segurança. Aquele plano falhou, mas depois da psicose de sua reação, ninguém nunca mais tentou tirar seu tesouro dela, mesmo durante as piores punições, como se eles estivessem com medo de quebrá-la fatalmente. Ainda assim, ela parou de usá-lo, o escondendo em nós que ela criou em suas roupas.

Agora, ele brilhava na luz da lâmpada, um bracelete de pingentes de platina brilhante.

— Treze, — ela sussurrou e tocou a chave que ela sabia que representava as infinitas escolhas abertas para ela.

— Quatorze. — Um livro aberto. Aquele era o ano em que sua habilidade para linguagens havia se tornado aparente, Francês tão fácil para ela entender e usar quanto Cantonês e Húngaro, desde que ela fosse ensinada por uma pessoa que falasse fluentemente a língua, ao invés de usar dispositivos computadorizados. Professores intrigados haviam teorizado que ela tinha algum tipo de habilidade psíquica desconhecida que a permitia inconscientemente absorver linguagens daqueles em torno dela, nunca percebendo quão perto eles passavam da perigosa verdade.

— Quinze. — Um pequeno globo que representava seu sonho de ver o mundo.

— Dezesseis. — Ela tocou seus dedos maravilhados na dançarina que pulava no ar com abandono, seus braços erguidos sobre sua cabeça, pura alegria em sua expressão.

Quatro, somente quatro.

Todos do homem que agora a mantinha como prisioneira.

Ela sentou na borda da cama, o metal brilhante morno em sua palma, os pingentes de um trabalho excepcional. Era o tipo de presente que poderia ser interpretado de várias formas, a maioria delas preocupantes, dada a conexão de Kaleb com Santano Enrique, assim como a diferença de idade de seis anos entre Kaleb e Sahara. Não importava nada agora que eles eram ambos adultos, mas no começo, Kaleb teria dezenove anos enquanto ela tinha treze.

Exceto... para ela, o bracelete estava associado com esperança e uma rara, incandescente alegria. Não havia nenhuma mancha, nenhuma da feiura que poderia significar que Kaleb a estava contemplando como uma futura vitima. Até mesmo a ideia fazia seu estômago se revoltar, como se ela tivesse feito um insulto a algo indescritivelmente precioso.

_Kaleb nunca me machucaria._

Fechando seus dedos sobre o presente adorável dado a ela por um estranho familiar coberto de sombras, Sahara percebeu que ela tinha uma escolha a fazer: confiar nas emoções desencadeadas por esse bracelete, um bracelete que ela guardou e zelou por sete longos agonizantes e solitários anos, ou escutar à parte friamente racional dela que a lembrava que Kaleb havia caminhado lado a lado com um monstro assassino desde a infância.

**Apesar **da hora tardia, ele estava trabalhando em sua mesa, seu cabelo preto impecável, sua camisa cinza aço imaculada, na luz ligeiramente amarelada da lâmpada de mesa que provia a única iluminação no cômodo. Olhando pra cima quando ela entrou, a escuridão sinuosa que ela vislumbrou no quarto ainda visível em seus olhos, ele disse, — Sim?

A calma mórbida da voz dele a fez hesitar, a decisão que havia tomado uma esperança dolorosa que ela não aguentaria se fosse esmagada.

— Sahara, — ele disse quando ela permaneceu em silencio, — Se você está aqui por algum motivo, fale. Se não, saia.

Engolindo seco pelo aviso frio que a dizia para não pressioná-lo, ela se sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa dele. Ele a observou com o olhar fixo de um predador tão mortal que o mundo nunca havia visto nada como ele. — Onde — ela molhou uma garganta seca como o deserto — Onde está o restante?

Os olhos dele não a abandonaram.

Tremendo por dentro, ela ergueu sua mão fechada em frente a ela. Platina cintilou na luz dourada quando seus dedos se abriram. Um momento de absoluto e infinito silencio, e então Kaleb piscou e as estrelas estavam de volta em seus olhos.

Sem quebrar o contato visual que ameaçava marcá-la de dentro pra fora, ele descansou sua mão direita com a palma para cima na mesa. Sete pingentes descansavam contra a pele dele entre uma batida de coração e outra. Mordendo seu lábio para conter as lágrimas quando a parte mais secreta dela cantava de alegria, ela se inclinou mais perto, mão se erguendo.

Ele puxou os pingentes.

Raiva a dominou, quente e crua. — Eles são meus.

— Não é assim que funciona.

Franzindo, e _querendo_ os pingentes, ela se sentou ereta na cadeira quando ele se levantou e andou em torno da mesa com uma graça mortal que sempre atraia os olhos dela, seu corpo rígido com uma tensão muito adulta. Respirando rápido, ela deslizou o bracelete sobre seu pulso, prendeu o fecho, e estendeu seu braço para ele. — Agora.

Se inclinando contra a mesa em frente a ela, ele ergueu sua mão e um único pingente apareceu entre os dedos dele. — Dezessete.

— Um compasso. — _Para encontrar meu caminho de volta pra casa. _De partir o coração, ela o observou enquanto ele terminava de prender o pingente no bracelete, e novamente, ela se perguntou quem ele era para ela. Quem ele _foi_ para ela, esse belo homem que poderia ser tão profundamente danificado, que estava quebrado pra sempre?

**Cap****í****tulo 15 **

**Ele olhou pra cima, **uma mecha de cabelo caindo sobre sua testa, preto meia noite contra sua pele dourada. Por um rápido instante, ela viu o garoto que ele foi, todo cheio de cabelo sedoso e olhos silenciosos, e ela sabia que aquela memória era verdade. Ela e Kaleb, o que quer que os prendesse juntos, havia começado muito antes dela ter treze anos, começou quando _os dois _eram crianças.

— Mais rápido, — ela sussurrou, indefesa quando sua mão se ergueu para empurrar aquela mecha errante da testa dele.

Ele não se afastou, não repudiou seu toque. — Dezoito. — Um segundo pingente apareceu entre os dedos dele.

Ela torceu sua cabeça para cá e para lá para tentar ver o que era enquanto ele o prendia no lugar, mas ele deliberadamente bloqueou sua linha de visão. Ela viu o porquê quando ele se endireitou. — Uma lâmina exposta. — _O que ele se tornou no dia em que ela desapareceu._

— Dezenove. — Ele começou a prender o pingente antes mesmo que ela o visse o teleportando.

Uma pequena casa.

A rocha que era seu coração ficou mais pesada. — Vinte.

— Vinte. — Esse, ele a deixou ver.

Um pequeno coração formado de uma pedra azul escura, tão lindo que a fez suspirar. — Safira?

— Tanzanita. — Os olhos dele encontraram os dela. — Rara. Única.

Um coração congelado, ela pensou, sua maravilha misturada com uma assombrosa tristeza. O coração dele ou o dela?

— Vinte e um.

Uma ampulheta.

— Vinte e dois.

Um fragmento de obsidio irregular, as bordas suavizadas somente o bastante para que não cortasse a pele dela.

— Vinte e três.

Uma única e perfeita estrela.

Franzindo, ela olhou para ele. — Eu não entendo.

Ele prendeu o pingente no lugar correto. — Somente essa estrela importa. — O dedão dele roçou sobre seu pulso. — Se ela for apagada, nenhuma outra terá o direito de viver.

_Eu encheria as ruas com corpos antes de te machucar._

Uma onda negra correu sobre ela em um pesadelo de compreensão. — O que é o vinte e quatro? — ela conseguiu perguntar através do barulho, curvando seu pulso perto de seu peito.

— Ainda não decidido.

— Eu sei o que eu quero. — Essa batalha era uma que ela tinha que ganhar, não somente pelo futuro do mundo, mas por si mesma, por Kaleb, pelo que eles poderiam ter sido... o que eles poderiam ser.

Um silencio paciente do homem que teria aniquilado toda uma civilização em vingança a ela, acabando com a vida de milhões, inocentes e culpados juntos.

— Uma bainha para a lâmina, — ela sussurrou.

As estrelas desapareceram na escuridão. — Isso pode não ser possível.

_Não pode ser tarde demais, _ela pensou novamente. Ela se _recusava _a permitir que fosse tarde demais, se recusava a acreditar que ele estava perdido para sempre, o dano permanente. — Eu quero joias na bainha, brilhantes e coloridas. — _E esperançosas._

— Vai ser preciso um trabalho considerável, — ele disse suavemente, o obsidio de seus olhos segurando os dela, — Pode até ser uma tarefa impossível.

— Você está se entregando, então? — Era uma pergunta tão suave quanto a voz dele. — Se afastando?

A resposta de Kaleb tinha uma possessividade que ainda poderia mantê-la como prisioneira. — Eu nunca vou me afastar de você.

**Kaleb **não foi para cama depois que Sahara deixou seu escritório seguindo uma interação que ele nem sequer achava que aconteceria, não dado o que ela aprendeu sobre ele, e as feridas feitas a ela durante seus anos de prisão. Ele deveria saber melhor que tentar prever ou julgá-la, Sahara Kyriakus sempre teve uma vontade própria, inesperada e teimosa. Nenhuma outra mulher poderia ter sobrevivido sete anos no inferno e saído de lá com a força para desafiar Kaleb.

Ele esperou uma hora para dar tempo a ela de dormir, antes de se levantar e abaixar as mangas de sua camisa para abotoá-las. Pegando sua jaqueta de onde estava pendurada atrás da porta do escritório, ele a vestiu. Sua escolha de roupas era outra máscara, ela dava as pessoas certas impressões sobre ele, impressões que ele pretendia usar essa noite para assegurar a futura segurança de Sahara.

_Ninguém _nunca mais a tiraria dele.

Pronto, ele se descobriu incapaz de sair antes de se assegurar que ela estava segura e em paz dormindo. Se ele a perdesse agora, depois que ela finalmente voltou para ele, olhos de um azul meia noite mostrando uma frágil confiança que ele não esperava ver nunca mais, não haveria mais nenhuma dúvida em relação a sua sanidade ou a falta dela. O mundo não tinha conhecimento sobre as mãos delicadas que seguravam seu futuro.

Ele se assegurou de se posicionar nas sombras perto da porta quando ele teleportou no quarto dela, não querendo assustá-la se ela não estivesse dormindo profundamente. O medo nos olhos de Sahara, ele descobriu quando ela correu dele mais cedo, queimava mais que qualquer ácido que Santano havia jogado nele quando ainda era um garoto. Era perigosa, aquela dor, poderia afogar o mundo em sangue, mas Sahara era a primeira, sempre seria a mais profunda fratura em seu Silêncio.

Era uma verdade tão pura e inescapável quanto o vento.

O quarto estava escuro, mas seus olhos haviam aprendido a se adaptar na escuridão de sua infância, e ele não teve problemas para vê-la. Arriscando se aproximar quando a respiração dela se provou suave e estável, ele viu que o rosto dela estava virado de lado no travesseiro enquanto ela se deitava de costas, as mechas negras do cabelo dela sedosas e grossas no algodão egípcio da fronha.

Era o melhor que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Ele se assegurou disso.

Erguendo sua mão, ele quase tocou a curva morna da bochecha dela antes de perceber que aquilo a acordaria... a assustaria. Ele não poderia arriscar isso. Não agora, quando ela se lembrava o bastante para confiar nele em um nível básico, mas não o bastante para marcá-lo como o monstro que ele sabia que era.

_Você é o que eu te fiz. Não há nada mais._

Com visões de sangue, brilhante e quente, jorrando em suas retinas, ele teleportou e checou manualmente todas as portas e janelas. Redirecionando os alarmes do perímetro para informá-lo em seu celular uma vez que ele estava convencido de que a casa estava segura, ele se assegurou de que a sirene permanecesse ativa. Se uma invasão acontecesse, ele não queria que Sahara fosse pega de surpresa. A faca de filetar que ela escondia debaixo de seu travesseiro funcionaria bem como uma arma se ele fosse atrasado por um segundo ou dois, especialmente desde que ele silenciosamente a tinha afiado até que só fosse preciso um golpe para cortar a carótida ou a jugular.

Checagem de segurança completa, ele olhou em um espelho para confirmar que sua máscara permanecesse no lugar, cabelo impecavelmente penteado e terno abotoado, antes de acessar sua Tc para construir a estrutura para um teleporte mais complexo que seus teleportes de meio segundo rotineiros. Como a procura por Sahara havia evidenciado, sua habilidade de teleportar para pessoas não era perfeita. Se o indivíduo em questão não soubesse quem ela era, a tentativa falharia. Não era coincidência que o Tc inimigo havia encontrado Sahara _depois _que ela saiu do labirinto.

Um pequeno número de telepatas na Net, não necessariamente os mais fortes, mas os mais inteligentes, descobririam essa fraqueza, também. Se Kaleb tivesse que chutar, ele diria que era como toda a família Lauren, agora para do clã de lobos SnowDancer, havia assegurado o sucesso de sua deserção.

Essa noite, ele tinha que localizar outro indivíduo que entendia de camuflagem telepática: Tatiana Rika-Smythe, companheira ex-Conselheira e uma mulher que sabia como deixar rastros falsos tão complexos que ele precisou de anos para navegar os caminhos torcidos e recuperar Sahara... e dias para desvendar as plantas do cofre psíquico que havia camuflado a mente de Sahara, que a _escondeu_ dele.

Ele desvendou as plantas por partes, e quanto mais ele via, mais ele reconhecia a marca meticulosa da construção psíquica de Tatiana. — Você sabe o nome da pessoa que a manteve prisioneira? — ele perguntou para Sahara mais cedo naquela noite, enquanto ela se sentava enrolada na cadeira em frente a ele, a estrela finalmente no bracelete ao qual ela pertencia. — A pessoa que estava no comando.

Um balançar da cabeça dela. — Eu sempre estava vendada, meus sensos psíquicos sob rédeas, e minhas mãos amarradas quando ela vinha me ver.

_Ela._

Outro prego no caixão, mas não era o bastante. O fato de que ele identificou o homem que havia executado hoje como sendo conectado a uma das empresas de fachada de Tatiana era ainda mais persuasivo, mas Kaleb precisava estar certo além de qualquer dúvida antes de entregar sua punição. Jogar o anzol, porém, só precisava de um pequeno esforço.

Tatiana foi muito, muito cuidadosa ao proteger a localização de seu esconderijo, que era o motivo para Kaleb concentrar suas atenções nas finanças dela. Como esperado, ela tinha um império rentável e cheio de camadas. Há muito tempo ele havia retirado de jogo as companhias fantasma que eram donas dos bens dela nos registros oficiais, e então dividido as propriedades em duas colunas: pessoais e de negócios.

Ele sabia que a base de operações escondida dela estaria naqueles arquivos, a maior fraqueza de Tatiana era que ela não se desapegava de nada que tinha, nem sequer para uma empresa de fachada sobre a qual ela tinha controle total. Cave fundo o bastante e seu nome _sempre _aparecia como o do verdadeiro dono. Aquela escavação requeria uma paciência considerável, e quando se tratava de punir aqueles que mantiveram Sahara dele, Kaleb tinha uma quantidade infinita de paciência.

Austrália havia aparecido várias vezes em sua busca inicial, mas ele a havia desconsiderado, já que Tatiana havia anteriormente se retirado para uma parte remota daquele país. Somente depois ele considerou o fato de que Tatiana era esperta e planejadora o bastante para brincar com todos fazendo exatamente aquilo. Se não o mesmo exato lugar de seus alojamentos anteriores, então perto o bastante para que ela tivesse acesso à infraestrutura que já havia construído.

Depois disso, não foi preciso muito tempo para descobrir a propriedade escondida a três quilômetros de sua base conhecida. Conseguir uma imagem que ele pudesse usar para seu teleporte o custou mais de cem mil reais, mas o homem que ele contratou dentro do grupo dela cumpriu com sua parte. Usando aquela imagem para se teleportar até a borda da propriedade, sua força Tc liberada, ele escaneou a área banhada pela luz e neblina da manhã.

Uma única luz queimava na cabana aparentemente localizada no meio de um enorme espaço de terra, a casa envolta por uma folhagem nativa escarça. Ele viu pegadas que sugeriam que animais haviam passado por perto de sua posição atual, cangurus, pela forma, mas a área mais próxima da casa provavelmente alarmada e cheia de armadilhas.

Recuperando os binóculos de longo alcance que havia colocado em seu bolso, ele se focou no único quadrado de luz até que Tatiana se levantou para pegar algo, cruzando a janela, e então de volta. Alvo confirmado, ele mexeu no binóculo até que o foco estivesse claro o bastante para detectar um padrão de nós especifico no painel de pinheiro oposto à janela.

Era hora de exigir pagamento por sete anos da vida da Sahara.

Desde que percepção era muitas vezes tudo quando se tratava da dança do poder, ele guardou o binóculo. Ele queria que Tatiana soubesse que ele poderia encontrá-la onde quer que ela fosse; queria que ela saboreasse o medo, ácido e pungente.

Ele queria que ela implorasse por sua vida.

Sentada atrás da mesa em frente a qual ele apareceu, Tatiana tinha arma apontada para a cabeça dele antes que ele terminasse o teleporte, mas há muito tempo ele descobriu como compensar pela vulnerabilidade de meio segundo que vinha junto com entrar em uma situação desconhecida. Ele desviou do tiro laser com um movimento fluido, e então tirou a arma da mão dela, bloqueando seu ataque telepático vicioso ao mesmo tempo.

— Uma recepção nada amigável para um colega que deseja falar de negócios, — ele disse para a morena, desfazendo os botões em seu terno antes de se sentar na cadeira em seu lado da mesa.

Embora os olhos de Tatiana permanecessem cheios de suspeita, ela não tentou pegar outra arma. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Kaleb? Nós não tínhamos uma reunião agendada.

— Eu me deparei com um item que achei que poderia ser do seu interesse particular.

Relaxando no couro de sua cadeira em uma mostra de indiferença, Tatiana pegou e bateu com uma caneta na tela eletrônica em frente a ela. —Sério?

Kaleb sorriu e era um ato calculado. Ele aprendeu a imitar os movimentos faciais para aplacar os humanos e changeling com quem ele fazia negócios, mas sabia muito bem que tinha o efeito oposto naqueles de sua própria raça. — Por que essa recepção tão violenta? — ele perguntou, ombros relaxados e braço descansando folgado no descanso.

— Eu não sabia que essa localização havia sido comprometida, — ela disse com somente hesitação o bastante para que ele soubesse que aquilo era tão deliberado quanto suas próprias ações.

Tatiana, ele pensou, não deixaria de bancar a vítima ferida se isso a fizesse conquistar o que queria. — Ah.

— Como você penetrou minhas defesas?

— Eu sou capaz de teleportar, Tatiana, — ele disse com uma gentileza que era uma ameaça. — Você realmente acredita que qualquer segurança poderia me manter para fora se eu quisesse entrar em qualquer localização, dentro ou fora da PsyNet?

Um cintilar de compreensão, pele perfeita de cor oliva apertando-se sobre as lâminas afiadas de suas bochechas, mas não era o bastante. Ele precisava de uma confirmação absoluta e categórica da culpa dela, porque sua punição se adequaria ao crime em modos que Tatiana não compreenderia.

— Então, — ela disse, continuando a bater com a caneta em um ritmo instável que ele achou que era feito para distrai-lo, porque os Psy não faziam tais movimentos "inconscientes", — O assunto que você tem pra discutir.

Ele sorriu novamente. — Eu acho que você sabe.

— Essa será uma negociação interminável se você não colocar as cartas na mesa.

Sim, Tatiana era esperta, mas Kaleb havia esperado a exigência. — Eu tenho em minha posse, — ele murmurou, — Um item que pode te pertencer. Foi recuperado por um Arrow, — uma mentira com some o bastante de uma possível verdade para que ela não a questionasse — Depois que ele suspeitou de uma seção da Net que estava bloqueada sem nenhum motivo racional.

— Realmente? — Uma pausa pensativa. — O que te faz acreditar que esse item é de valor para mim?

— Seu trabalho telepático é inequívoco em sua complexidade e destreza.

— Você me galanteia.

— A verdade não é um galanteio.

Tatiana respondeu com um sorriso tão praticado e falso quanto o dele. —Eu ouvi que você está fazendo negócios com Nikita e Anthony.

Ele deu de ombros, outro movimento que ele copiou das raças mais emocionais e respondeu com a verdade absoluta. — Faz sentido criar e utilizar estratégias de parcerias múltiplas. Diferente dos changeling, nós nãos fazemos alianças de sangue uns com os outros; fidelidade é entendida por ser um conceito fluido. — Por alguns.

— Isso, — Tatiana disse, abaixando a caneta, — É o porquê de fazermos um time imbatível. Nenhum de nós tem falhas em nosso Silêncio.

Kaleb pensou na mulher que dormia na casa que ele construiu para ela, do homem com um pescoço quebrado que havia queimado até virar cinzas no incinerador horas atrás, e sabia que seu Silêncio era muito mais complexo que Tatiana imaginava. — Eu insisto na lealdade dos meus parceiros, — ele disse. —Eu não acredito que você seja capaz disso. — Mesmo Nikita, implacável como ela era, não o apunhalaria nas costas enquanto ele cumprisse com sua parte no acordo.

— Eu nunca tive um parceiro que merecesse lealdade, — Tatiana respondeu. — Você, porém, mereceria.

— Agora é você quem me galanteia.

— A verdade é a melhor defesa. — A caneta em sua mão novamente, batendo e batendo. — O que você quer em troca do item?

**Cap****í****tulo 16 **

— **Nada que você** não possa bancar, — Kaleb disse, seu sangue calmo e frio como a morte enquanto ele dava mais corda para Tatiana se enforcar. — Uma pequena informação.

Ela esperou.

— Eu quero saber por que você trancou o item num cofre tão seguro em primeiro lugar. — Sem privacidade, sem ar, com uma luz cegante. — Antevisão não é, no fim das contas, uma habilidade particularmente útil.

— Antevisão? Você me confundiu.

Muito, muito esperta por não cair nessa armadilha. — Exatamente. — Como se estivesse se decidindo, ele se levantou, abotoando os botões em seu terno. — Parece que eu me enganei. O item não é seu, só há um outro individuo restante a quem ele poderia pertencer.

Tatiana manteve sua pose relaxada, mas ele viu as finas linhas que se formaram nos cantos dos olhos dela. — Quem?

— Anthony, é claro, — ele disse, muito consciente de que Tatiana usava os serviços de previsão dos NightStar regularmente para aumentar o status financeiro de seu império. Ela não podia entrar na lista negra. Não somente isso a colocaria em uma desvantagem severa no mundo financeiro dos Psy, mas seus investimentos atuais perderiam o valor uma vez que a noticia se espalhasse. E Anthony NightStar se asseguraria que a noticia se espalhasse. O clã dos P-Psy entendia de lealdade, também, de uma forma que Tatiana nunca entenderia.

O batucar parou, os tendões na mão de Tatiana se destacando contra sua pele. — Não.

— Não?

Olhos conectando com o dele, lascas de ágata, ela assentiu para a cadeira. — Talvez nós possamos negociar, afinal.

— Eu fico feliz por ouvir isso. — Ele se sentou, esperou.

Tatiana usou seu tempo para responder. — Eu adquiri o item pretendendo usá-lo como um refém caso NightStar tentasse me bloquear, mas nunca foi preciso.

Uma mentira, mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era a confirmação.

Tatiana ofegou quando foi jogada para trás, sua cadeira caindo no chão enquanto algemas invisíveis a prendiam na parede, seus pés a pelo menos meio metro do chão. Um salto alto preto caiu no carpete com um som abafado, enquanto o outro batia contra a parede enquanto ela lutava para se libertar.

Ele não havia esperado esse pânico inútil dela.

Imediatamente em alerta por sua falta de controle não característica, ele olhou em sua mente e viu o fio traiçoeiro que já havia penetrado as três primeiras camadas de seus escudos. Empurrando-o pra fora com uma força violenta, ele selou os buracos cirúrgicos que ela criou enquanto uma gota de sangue, escura e viscosa, pingava do nariz dela.

— Muito esperta. — Ele cometeu um erro quase fatal devido à raiva sombria que vivia sob a concha de seu Silêncio. Outro meio minuto e ela teria entrado na mente dele.

— O que você quer? — ela disse quando seu ato não conseguiu o distrair, seu corpo agora imóvel e sua voz frígida.

— Eu quero saber por que você a pegou, — ele repetiu, relaxando na cadeira sem nunca tirar um olho de seus escudos.

— Ela está funcionando mal, não tem utilidade pra você.

Kaleb suspirou. — Não foi isso que eu te perguntei.

— Você não pode me matar, — Tatiana disse naquele mesmo tom geladamente composto. — Independente dos rumores do fim do Conselho, a onda de choque causava pela morte de outro Conselheiro fará a Net se desestabilizar de uma forma extensa, especialmente dada à violência atual.

— Sim, isso é verdade. — E Kaleb ainda não havia decidido se queria que a Net se fraturasse naquele nível. — Mas há coisas piores que a morte. — Com isso, ele usou sua telecinese para deslocar o joelho esquerdo dela da mesma forma que o de Sahara havia sido deslocado antes, de acordo com a informação obtida pelo scanner quando ele a inspecionou a procura dos rastreadores.

— Me desculpe, — ele disse quando Tatiana parou de gritar. — Onde nós estávamos? Eu acredito que você estava prestes a responder a minha pergunta.

— Ela foi dada a mim, — Tatiana ofegou, seu joelho esquerdo começando a inchar.

— E quem foi seu generoso bem feitor?

— Você sabe.

Ele não se importou em avisá-la dessa vez, simplesmente deslocando seu ombro esquerdo exatamente como o de Sahara havia sido três anos atrás. Aquele pedaço de informação ele obteve quando pulverizou a mente daquele patético projeto de homem que havia executado na cozinha. Sua falta de restrição o havia custado uma grande quantidade de informação útil; a mente do guarda havia se partido segundos depois que Kaleb esmagou os escudos dele, deixando Kaleb com uma janela de tempo muito pequena para coletar informação, mas ele descobriu que não sentia nenhum remorso.

Assim como não sentia agora, observando a cabeça de Tatiana bambear para frente. Ela havia apagado. — Fraca, — ele disse, tendo permanecido consciente durante coisas muito piores com sete anos de idade. Ele deu a ela um minuto, e quando ela não acordou, pegou o copo de água na mesa dela sem sair da cadeira e jogou o conteúdo no rosto dela.

Ela acordou com um movimento desajeitado, mechas úmidas de cabelo pregando em sua pele e um brilho de medo em seus olhos. Seu Silêncio poderia ter sido pristino até esse momento, sua força de vontade implacável, mas apesar de toda sua astucia letal e força, Tatiana Rika-Smythe não foi treinada como Kaleb. Ela não sabia como se segurar ao seu condicionamento, ou uma reprodução convincente dele, na face de dor excruciante, com nenhum fim próximo.

Se arrepiando pelo ataque de choque, ela falou com dificuldade, —Santano Enrique a deu para mim.

Sua resposta não era surpresa, mas Kaleb precisava ouvi-la da boca dela. — Por quê?

— Nós éramos... parceiros de uma certa forma. Ele respeitava minha ambição, e eu respeitava o fato de que ele cortaria minha garganta se eu virasse aquela ambição na direção dele. Nós confiávamos um no outro.

Era a definição de confiança mais feia que ele já ouviu. — Você sabia que ela era minha quando você a pegou?

Tatiana balançou a cabeça. — Não. Eu não achava que ele permitia que você escolhesse suas vítimas.

Não, não era nessa parte que Santano precisava dele. — O que você está fazendo, Tatiana? — Ele mudou a maior parte de sua atenção para sua própria mente quando vários alarmes se ativaram de uma vez e encontrou um segundo fio telepático quase invisível segundos antes de penetrar seu escudo final.

Seu contra-ataque dessa vez fez pequenas veias estourarem nos olhos dela, mas ela silvou uma respiração, segurando o olhar dele com o seu próprio olhar vermelho. — Você não é indestrutível. Eu quase te peguei.

— Quase nunca é bom o bastante com alguém como eu, você sabe disso. — Kaleb a calou, obstruindo o diafragma dela ao ponto que ela teve que colocar toda sua concentração para puxar ar o bastante para sobreviver, ele se inclinou contra a cadeira e disse, — Você nunca deveria ter pegado o que era meu.

Apesar de seu suprimento de oxigênio diminuído, Tatiana começou a se debater de verdade, atacando-o com ataques telepáticos agressivos enquanto veículos correndo paravam violentamente do lado de fora. — Chamando reforços? Tsc, tsc. — Com isso, ele caminhou sem pressa em torno da mesa e teleportou os dois.

A escuridão dentro do bunker de cimento era interrompida somente por um único bulbo de luz de longa vida pendurado em uma corrente enferrujada no teto. A luz fraca não penetrava as sombras que se ajuntavam em grupos ao redor do cômodo circular, mas era o bastante para iluminar o concreto amarelado e manchado sob a mesa de aço na qual ele largou o corpo de Tatiana, o sapato ainda no pé dela batendo contra o metal.

Se afastando, ele a observou enquanto ela lutava para se sentar e olhar cuidadosamente ao redor. Sem emoções fingidas, nada além da gelada personalidade de uma mulher que sempre foi capaz de negociar ou manipular as pessoas até se livrar de problema. Era uma característica admirável, uma que Kaleb apreciava pelo modo como estenderia e intensificaria a tortura dela.

Tatiana passaria horas incontáveis tramando sua fuga, somente para perceber que seu inferno era permanente.

— O que é esse lugar? — ela perguntou.

— Você não sabe? — Ele esperou que ela descobrisse o que ele havia feito.

Ela só levou um segundo. — Por que eu não consigo acessar a PsyNet? — ela perguntou em um tom uma oitava mais alta que sua voz normal, a primeira verdadeira dica de pânico que ela mostrava. — Você tem um escudo sobre mim.

— Eu tenho outros usos para as minhas habilidades. A DarkMind, porém, acha engraçado brincar com uma mente cuja qual o Silêncio promete quebrar lentamente e com muita dor. — Ela havia absorvido Tatiana em si mesma, bloqueando todo o resto, incluindo seus canais telepáticos, em um nada infinito. Se ela começasse a se alimentar do terror de Tatiana, primeiro ela ficaria insidiosamente, lentamente louca, e então cairia onde o terror continuaria a ser sua única companhia, e dali, a morte não demoraria a chegar.

Aquele pequeno habito de "comer" pessoas era uma tendência da DarkMind que Kaleb nunca foi capaz de repreender, então ele a direcionava para aqueles que mereciam uma lenta e enlouquecedora morte. Kaleb fazia sua própria matança quando se tratava de poder e politica, mas ele não tinha nenhuma compunção em soltar a DarkMind nos outros vermes. O último havia sido um futuro pedófilo que havia acabado de ganhar um emprego como professor do jardim de infância.

Porém, a DarkMind sabia que não deveria se alimentar de Tatiana. Ela era de Kaleb, e a neociência obscura estava muito feliz em ajudá-lo a mantê-la presa. Kaleb, afinal de contas, entendia a crueldade, raiva e malevolência que havia a criado... porque ele foi criado a partir dos mesmos feios componentes. —A DarkMind, — ele disse a Tatiana, — vai te manter isolada naquele casulo negro pelo tempo que eu quiser.

— Se eu desaparecer da Net, — Tatiana disse, sem entender que não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer que alteraria seu destino, — Isso terá o mesmo efeito que a minha morte. A onda de choque resultante...

— Tatiana, Tatiana. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Você desapareceu da Net quando criou escudos tão lindos para esconderem sua localização. — Ela tornou tudo tão fácil para ele. — Logo depois que eu for embora, seu time de segurança irá receber uma nota os ordenando a fazer uma auditoria de segurança completa, desde que eles falharam seu recente "teste".

Novamente, ela suavizou o caminho de sua própria prisão, ela era tão paranoica sobre seus inimigos que raramente usava telepatia ultimamente, preferindo se comunicar através de um e-mail seguro. — Quanto as suas companhias, enquanto eles continuarem a receber instruções "suas", ninguém vai suspeitar.

A mão de Tatiana agarrou a borda da mesa de metal forte o bastante para fazer seus ossos se destacarem contra sua pele. — Kaleb, eu não sabia que ela era sua.

— Isso é irrelevante. — Raiva rolava em sua corrente sanguínea em uma onda impiedosa, fria e cruel. — Você ainda a danificou ao ponto em que ela pode nunca se recuperar totalmente. — Sahara havia gritado naquela cama sangrenta durante seu último encontro, mas ela nunca implorou, de alguma forma conseguiu se manter inteira. E então veio Tatiana, e uma prisão que forçou Sahara a se fechar dentro de si para sobreviver.

— Por que isso importa para você, se você pretende matá-la de qualquer forma? — Tatiana perguntou, um desespero em seu tom que era muito cru para ser fingido.

Isolação psíquica fazia aquilo com os Psy. Sahara viveu aquele mesmo pesadelo por sete anos. — Minha intenção de matá-la não faz diferença quanto a sua culpa.

Caminhando em volta da sala, ele checou os estoques de comida para se assegurar que ela tinha o bastante para sobreviver. Os suprimentos médicos eram básicos, mas ela seria capaz de fazer os primeiros socorros. Ele foi muito cuidadoso com os ferimentos que causou nela, nenhum deles ameaçava a vida dela, e ela poderia consertar os deslocamentos sozinha.

Não era difícil. Kaleb aprendeu a fazer o mesmo ainda garoto.

Tatiana o seguiu com seus olhos. — Você não está planejando me deixar aqui. — Balançando suas pernas ao lado da mesa que tinha canais em cada lado feitos para deixar sair o sangue e outros fluidos corporais, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, seu joelho esquerdo grotescamente inchado. — Kaleb, você não pode. Você não é Santano Enrique.

— Não sou? — Ele sorriu novamente. — A comida irá durar por seis meses se você não exagerar. Eu espero que você goste das acomodações.

— Espera! Espera! O que é esse lugar?

Cruzando a distancia entre eles, ele se inclinou para sussurrar a verdade no ouvido dela. — É o quarto de jogos mais antigo de Santano, é claro. — Um quarto que ninguém mais sabia que existia, as manchas no chão criadas pelo sangue de incontáveis vítimas que Kaleb observou gritar e implorar e quebrar.

**Tendo **acordado cedo para encontrar a porta de Kaleb fechada, Sahara se vestiu em jeans e uma blusa leve cor de rosa, fez uma bebida quente para si, e então foi ver o lago de carpas, antes de ir se sentar em sua poltrona favorita na sala de estar. Ela amava o modo como a luz do sol dourado pálida da manhã fazia o cômodo brilhar, os campos verdes em volta da propriedade cintilando com luz até que não eram mais desolados, mas dolorosamente lindos.

Sua intenção era ler mais artigos sobre a deserção espetacular de sua prima Faith da PsyNet, mas a luz continuava batendo no bracelete que ela usava em seu pulso direito, e toda vez que isso acontecia, ela pensava sobre um homem beijado pela escuridão, sobre a única estrela e uma história que ela não conseguia se lembrar. Ela estava esfregando seu dedo sobre o pingente de platina final quando Kaleb entrou na sala. Vestido no mesmo terno de negócios na qual ela o viu na noite passada, era claro que ele não estava dormindo como ela havia pensado.

Seu primeiro pensamento era que ele era um predador perigosamente sedutor em uma mascara perfeitamente cortada. Seu segundo pensamento foi que algo estava muito, _muito_ errado. — Kaleb, o que foi? — Colocando seu organizador de lado, ela jogou de lado o cobertor de colo que havia encontrado dobrado sobre o encosto da poltrona e correu até ele. A expressão dele era tão remota e inescrutável como sempre, e ainda assim seu sangue corria frio, os pequenos cabelos em seu cabelo se erguendo em alarme.

— Kaleb, por favor. — Desespero a fez ousar tocar as pontas dos dedos de suas mãos nas bochechas dele. — O que você fez? — Saiu como um quase suspiro.

— Nada que não precisasse ser feito. — Fechando suas mãos sobre os pulsos dela, ele puxou as mãos dela gentilmente do rosto dele para seu lado, onde ele quebrou o contato. — Você não quer me tocar agora.

— Por quê? — Havia uma selvageria dentro dela, uma garota gritando em pânico que dizia que ela tinha que consertar isso, consertá-_lo_, embora ela soubesse, ela _sabia_ que não podia voltar no tempo, não poderia desfazer o que o tornou esse pedaço de obsidio. — Você tem medo do que você fez passar para mim?

— Você acha que eu me arrependo? — Ele deu a ela um sorriso que era perigoso e perfeito... e horripilante. — Eu não me arrependo e nunca me arrependerei.

**Cap****í****tulo 17 **

**Caminhando ao redor **da forma tremula dela, ele foi até as janelas que davam para o campo a frente. — Por que você tem tanta certeza de que eu fiz alguma coisa, afinal?

Sahara engoliu em torno do frio medo incitado pela indiferença dele. Ele sempre foi letal, mas agora era como se ele tivesse entrado tanto no abismo que havia se tornado uma parte viva dele. Nesse momento, ela não tinha certeza se a inteligência por trás daqueles olhos da noite mais escura era algo que ela poderia compreender, tão fria que era inumana. — Eu só tenho, — ela disse finalmente, o conhecimento interior se erguendo da parte escondida dela na qual vivia a garota que ela foi uma vez. — Fala comigo.

— Talvez sua antevisão tenha evoluído, — ele disse, seu tom gentil... e cheio da mesma raiva escura que ela havia testemunhado na cozinha quando ele executou o guarda. — As visões de sua prima Faith aparentemente não estão mais limitadas ao mundo dos negócios.

Incapaz de vê-lo tão sozinho perto da janela, embora ele assustasse até seus ossos agora, ela foi ficar ao lado dele perto o bastante para suas roupas se roçarem. — Faith, — ela disse, continuando no tópico que ele ergueu somente para manter a linha de comunicação aberta, — Me ajudou a refinar meus escudos e construir meus firewalls. — E estes escudos estariam em estado crítico se ela colocasse um pé na PsyNet.

— Incomum para uma P cardeal.

— Quando ela era muito mais nova, o M-Psy responsável por ela acreditava que contato com outra criança poderia ajudar suas habilidades de fala atrasadas. — Fala atrasada era comum na designação P, mas Faith tinha três anos quando disse sua primeira palavra. — Eu era mais nova que ela, mas eles me escolheram porque eu falava bem.

— E talvez porque uma criança mais próxima da idade dela poderia se ressentir pelo treinamento e atenção extra requerida pelo status cardeal dela.

— Sim. — Sahara estava feliz demais por sua prima cardeal, com seu lindo cabelo vermelho, para sentir inveja. — Ela era mais velha, seu Silêncio era impecável, mas ela nunca foi nada além de gentil comigo, ela me fazia sentir importante. — Rigidamente supervisionadas o tempo todo, elas nunca tiveram a liberdade para se tornarem amigas, mas Sahara sentia a promessa da amizade. — Eu fiquei triste quando o poder dela evoluiu depois de onze meses e mais contato foi considerado destrutivo e prejudicial para o estado mental dela.

A justificação era uma que Sahara era nova demais na época para questionar. Claramente, porém, desde que Faith havia terminado como companheira de um changeling jaguar, um predador com dentes muito afiados, ela não era frágil de forma alguma. — Nosso PsyClã a traiu por dinheiro? — Por acaso eles tinham trancado Faith para extrair suas visões, e os milhões que aquelas visões traziam para os cofres da família?

— Desconhecido. — Kaleb se virou finalmente, seu olhar encontrando o dela.

O poder que queimava naquelas profundezas negras era alarmante, uma força quase física.

— Eu cresci com um cardeal, — ela sussurrou, subitamente consciente do quanto ele geralmente se protegia em seus escudos. — Você é _mais_. — Aquilo deveria ser impossível: ser um cardeal era o mesmo que ser além da escala, mas ela nunca sentiu tal poder.

A força dele era aterrorizante. Ainda mais devido ao fato de que sua necessidade por ele não havia diminuído de forma alguma pela escuridão que o rodeava. Isso a fazia considerar exatamente o quanto ela aceitaria, quanto ela perdoaria, quão longe ela caminharia no abismo por esse Tc letal que tinha um poder sobre ela tão profundo, que a razão não tinha nada a ver com isso.

_Eu estava aqui por cada segundo das torturas e mortes delas._

Seu peito uma pressão dolorosa, ela quebrou a intimidade agonizante do contato visual e respirou o que parecia sua primeira respiração livre em horas. Quando ela olhou de volta para ele, ele estava olhando pela janela mais uma vez, sua solidão um escudo opaco. E ela sabia que se escolhesse se afastar e ignorar isso, ele não a impediria. Kaleb estava acostumado a não dar satisfações a ninguém, mas o lado ruim daquilo era que ninguém se importava se ele não viesse para casa nunca.

— Me diz, — ela suspirou, coração torcendo em seu peito com o tumulto de suas emoções, porque a ideia de um mundo sem Kaleb acendia um pânico que obliterava seu medo do que ele era, para substitui-lo com um horror de abalar seus nervos. — O que você fez.

Os olhos dele, negros como uma noite sem lua, permaneceram nos campos vazios. — Por quê?

Nenhuma negação. Ela notou que ele era inteligente demais para aquilo ter sido um engano. — Porque você disse que nunca mentiria para mim. — As palavras vieram daquela garota, aquela que havia trincado seus dentes e arranhado um caminho até a superfície da mente de Sahara, e que guardava dentro de si os segredos do passado que ligavam Sahara a Kaleb.

A cabeça dele girou na direção dela. — Eu também te disse para não confiar em mim.

Sahara apoiou seu ombro contra a janela, seu corpo virado na direção dele. — Se não em você, então em quem? — Um senso de déjà vu, como se ela tivesse dito aquelas palavras antes, ela cedeu à loucura e penteou as mechas de cabelo que caíram sobre sua testa, o contato passageiro partindo seu coração.

Dessa vez, ele não a afastou. Mas o gelo negro permaneceu enquanto ele falava. — Eu fui ter uma conversa com a mulher que te manteve prisioneira.

Era a última coisa que ela esperava que ele dissesse. — Quem? — Uma pergunta rouca, suas entranhas se apertando com a memória de suas horas com a estranha que a havia incentivado a "cooperar" em um tom gentil que era um feio oposto à tortura sendo infligida em sua carne.

— Tatiana Rika-Smythe.

O nome significava muito pouco para Sahara com a exceção do que ela leu em noticias recentes. Ela era uma adolescente na época de sua abdução, havia tido pouco interesse no Conselho e na politicagem daqueles aspirando a ele. —Faz sentido, — ela disse, sentindo não raiva, mas um senso nauseante de repulsa. — Tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa faminta por poder.

Kaleb estendeu a mão para tocar uma minúscula cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda, o impacto como raios em suas veias. — Você não tinha isso quando tinha dezesseis anos.

— O quê? — Erguendo sua mão, ela fechou seus dedos em torno dos ossos fortes do pulso dele. — Não. Eu devia estar com mais ou menos dezoito anos quando... você sabe o que aconteceu?

— Sim. — Uma frase neutra, sua mão segurando o rosto dela. — Eles te machucaram.

O crânio de Sahara ecoou com o som de ossos se quebrando quando Kaleb jogou seu ex guarda contra a parede da cozinha, um lembrete potente da possessividade mortal que dirigia as ações de Kaleb em se tratando dela. — O que, — ela perguntou novamente, — você fez com Tatiana? — Não seria, ela sabia, a morte relativamente rápida que ele deu ao guarda.

Kaleb acariciou a cicatriz esquecida com seu dedão mais uma vez antes de retirar sua mão, seu pulso deslizando das mãos dela. —Ela está em um buraco, — ele disse. —Eu vou me assegurar de que ela viva uma vida toda naquele buraco. Parece uma punição adequada.

Sahara enrolou seus braços em torno de si mesma, esfregando sua pele em um esforço em vão de aquecê-la. — Você a cortou da PsyNet?

— De que serviria a punição se fosse ao contrário? — Sem hesitar, sem piedade, sem mudanças em sua expressão.

Sahara queria bater com suas mãos em punho contra o gelo negro invisível, mesmo sabendo que era duro demais para quebrar, que o esforço não somente faria suas mãos sangrarem, mas o deixaria intocado. — Ela vai enlouquecer. — Sob todas as retóricas e as mentiras, uma verdade permanecia, que os Psy eram não os menos, mas os _mais _sociáveis das três raças. Assim como um lobo changeling precisava de seu clã, aqueles de sua raça precisavam da conexão e estimulação de uma rede psíquica populada por outras mentes. — Nós não somos feitos para viver em tal isolação.

— Você sobreviveu. — Raiva tão fria que passava como Silêncio puro.

— Eu não fui completamente cortada, não a esse extremo. — Ela não tinha nenhuma lealdade a Tatiana, não se importava se a mulher morreria ou viveria, mas isso custava a Kaleb um pedaço de sua alma, e ele não poderia gastar ainda mais. — Eu sempre ouvia os guardas conversando entre si, se não comigo. Era o bastante para me lembrar de que o mundo existia.

A escuridão girava nos olhos de Kaleb, uma entidade viva. — Eu vou me assegurar de visitá-la a cada três ou quatro meses. Isso deverá ser o bastante.

**Kaleb** viu o tormento na expressão de Sahara e sabia que o que quer que Tatiana ordenasse que fosse feito a ela ao longo dos anos que ela passou presa, não havia destruído sua consciência. Não era inesperado. Aquela sempre foi à diferença que os mantinha em lados opostos da linha que separava luz e escuridão, bem e mal, a habilidade dele de sentir empatia, de sentir qualquer coisa, havia sido erradicada antes mesmo de criar raiz, com uma única e limitada exceção.

— Eu, — ele murmurou, — Nunca posso permitir que ela fique livre. Ela encontraria um jeito de te machucar.

Os olhos de Sahara eram assombrados quando encontraram os dele. — Eu sou tão importante para você?

— Sim, — ele disse. — Você é tudo. — Toda a razão para a existência dele.

Uma única lágrima trilhou a bochecha dela. — Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de você?

— Você ainda não está forte o bastante. — Para o horror, a dor, a percepção da traição que havia espalhado sangue em torno de um quarto de hotel barato quando ela era uma garota quase virando mulher.

Acariciando a mandíbula dele, ela disse, — Volta, Kaleb, — e chegou mais perto, movendo suas mãos para as lapelas dele para empurrar o terno desabotoado de seus ombros. — Saia da escuridão.

Ele poderia rachar a crosta da Terra por ela se ela quisesse, fazer o Círculo de Fogo acender e fazer o mundo tremer, mas ele não poderia dar a ela a única coisa que ela pediu. A escuridão estava dentro dele agora, parte das células de seu corpo, tão inegável quanto a vida que o havia moldado.

Ela ouviu o silêncio dele, mas não os afastou, não chorou. Ao invés, ela limpou o restante de suas lágrimas de mais cedo, desfazendo a seda da gravata dele, a tirou de seu pescoço e jogou no chão com o terno dele. Quando seus dedos começaram a desabotoar os botões na camisa dele, ele retirou suas abotoaduras e as jogou numa mesa próxima.

O som titilante quando elas caíram fez suas pálpebras se erguerem, o incrível azul meia noite dos olhos dela cheios de emoção. Mas ela ainda assim segurou suas palavras, abaixando seu olhar para tirar a camisa dele de sua calça e terminou de desabotoá-la. Ele esperou imóvel, cada pequeno contato um choque para seus sentidos, mas era uma dor que ele queria, até ela, ele acreditava ser imune à necessidade de contato de pele com pele, contato que definia intimidade para os humanos e changelings.

Agora ele sabia que sua necessidade era mais viciosa que a deles poderia ser.

Retirando sua camisa quando ela a empurrou, ele silvou uma respiração quando ela enrolou seus braços em torno da cintura dele para descansar sua bochecha contra o peito dele. — Não. Eu desabilitei a dissonância.

Graças ao ego e arrogância de Santano, Kaleb, uma fatal duplo cardeal, nunca foi completamente doutrinado com a programação que despachava uma punição dolorosa a qualquer dica de emoção. Desenhada não somente para melhorar o Silêncio individual, mas para repreender qualquer resposta que poderia ativar uma falta de controle psíquico catastrófica, a brutalidade da punição era ligada a intensidade da falha. Dada as experiências que Kaleb passou como um garoto, a dissonância resultante teria o matado. Então Santano dominou suas habilidades através da aplicação de outro tipo de dor.

Agora a única rédea para suas habilidades era a que ele colocou em si mesmo.

Checando os riscos, ele espalhou seus dedos na pesada seda do cabelo de Sahara, enrolando seu outro braço em torno dos ombros dela para segurá-la perto dele. A respiração dela era suave sobre a pele dele, seu corpo magro, mas não mais tão frágil que era facilmente quebrável, seu calor um lembrete de que ela estava viva e com ele.

Não era o bastante, a ligação entre eles recém-nascida na melhor das hipóteses. Ela poderia usar o bracelete dele, mas ela permanecia desconfiada, seus olhos observantes, ele precisava que ela se comprometesse com ele antes que ela se lembrasse da feia verdade que os conectava.

Puxando a cabeça dela com a mão que ele tinha em seu cabelo, ele enrolou a sua outra mão em torno da garganta dela e, olhando em seus olhos, se inclinou para roçar seus lábios sobre os dela. Era um ato calculado, todos os seus sentidos concentrados em Sahara, em julgar as respostas dela para oferecer os toques corretos.

— Kaleb. — Um ofego, as unhas dela se enterrando nas costas dele.

**Sahara **doía dentro de si, e não era uma dor que havia se abatido de forma alguma desde que ela saiu do labirinto. Não, havia somente crescido mais, dia após dia. Hoje, ela tocou Kaleb em uma última tentativa de trazê-lo de volta do lugar onde ele havia ido, mas agora que sua pele roçava contra a dela, ela estava faminta por mais. Isso, apesar do fato de que a escuridão permanecia no olhar dele, a inteligência inumana dele a observando com olhos de obsidio.

Era loucura permitir que isso continuasse, se fazer ainda mais vulnerável a um homem que ela poderia nunca entender, mas a razão havia deslizado de seu controle há muito tempo atrás. Pressionando sua mão na bochecha dele, ela fechou os olhos e partiu seus lábios sob os dele em um convite instintivo que ele aceitou sem hesitação, uma mão gentil na garganta dela, a outra apertada em seu cabelo enquanto o gosto dele, quente, másculo, inexoravelmente sombrio, infiltrava seus sentidos.

A carícia era crua, não praticada, mas não menos viciante por isso. A percepção de que ele não havia feito esse ato com mais ninguém, que era um prazer tão novo para ele quanto para ela, era como heroína em seu sangue, um golpe chocante de sensação, fazendo o mundo ficar banhado em um vermelho paixão. Esticando seu corpo para cima, seu peso equilibrado em seus dedos, ela o beijou com um selvagem desespero que não tinha nenhum senso de finesse.

Não importava.

Kaleb tomou o que ela deu e exigiu mais, até que seu coração batesse desesperado contra suas costelas e o ar era algo que ela ofegava quando não se entregava a quente imprudência do beijo. Um beijo que a pressionava entre o frio vidro da janela e os contornos rígidos do corpo de Kaleb, uma das mãos dele ainda na garganta dela.

O lembrete físico da possessividade mortal dele não fez nada para jogar água fria na conflagração que ameaçava consumir os dois. Kaleb não estava frio agora, a pele dele quente o bastante para queimar, o braço que ele apoiou sobre a cabeça dela a prendendo em uma prisão da qual ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de escapar. Enfiando suas mãos no cabelo dele, ela o prendeu a ela, afundando seus dentes no lábio inferior dele em um ato de paixão que deveria tê-la chocado.

Não chocou. Não naquela loucura.

A mão dele se apertou a mínima fração em sua garganta antes dele ecoar o ato, e ela queria gritar com a queimadura elétrica que aquela carícia selvagem acendeu em seu corpo. Demais, isso era demais, cedo demais, mas ela não conseguia parar, não conseguia suportar deixá-lo ir. O som de algo caindo nos azulejos da cozinha a fez se afastar, peito ofegando. — Kaleb?

— Não é nada. — A boca dele estava sobre a dela novamente no próximo segundo, o comprimento musculoso dos ombros dele escondendo o restante do quarto de sua vista... mas ela sentiu quando algo atingiu a parede com violência o bastante para fazer a casa vibrar.

Afastando sua boca, ela empurrou o peito dele.

Ele não cedeu, o olhar no rosto dele a deixando incerta se ele era racional de qualquer forma, seus olhos brilhando um preto tão profundo, uma cor que ela nunca viu na natureza. Somente nos recessos mais negros e mais torcidos do labirinto.

**Cap****í****tulo 18 **

—**Kaleb, tem algo **errado.

A expressão dele não se alterou, o rubor de paixão nas bochechas dele e na perspiração que cintilava em seus ombros na luz da manhã não faziam nada para suavizar a dureza dele. Mesmo o cabelo que ela havia bagunçado com seus dedos só o fazia parecer mais perigoso, um predador que removeu sua máscara para revelar a dura verdade.

Respiração ainda acelerada e ofegante, ela pressionou seus dedos nos lábios dele quando ele teria tomado a boca dela de novo, o calor viciante dele pressionado contra seus seios. Foi preciso um nível de autocontrole que era impressionante em sua intensidade — esse homem, ele poderia torna-la sua escrava, fazer seu corpo responder aos comandos dele. — _Kaleb._

Acariciando sua pulsação com seu dedão mais uma vez, ele finalmente a soltou e se virou para encarar o cômodo. Sahara olhou em torno dele, sentiu seus olhos se arregalando.

O quarto estava detonado.

Foi o sofá que bateu contra a parede oposta que havia se infiltrado no desejo que tinha os dois em suas garras. A peça de mobília havia criado um buraco naquela parede, mas não era o pior de tudo. Todas as janelas do cômodo, menos aquela na qual ela estava encostada, estavam rachadas com fraturas tão profundas que parecia que um sopro as faria despedaçar, enquanto que o chão estava _ondulado_, e uma grande mesa estava em lascas perto na grande porta da cozinha, como se tivesse sido jogada na porta e não conseguido passar.

— Um beijo, — ela sussurrou, encarando o perfil de Kaleb enquanto ele absorvia o dano feito por sua força telecinética com um olhar clínico. — Um único beijo.

Kaleb, seu torso iluminado pela luz do sol, angulou seu rosto em direção a ela. — Eu terei que refinar meus escudos, eles falharam contra a intensidade do contato.

Sahara soltou uma respiração trêmula, seus seios pesados e quase doloridos. — Você está seguro na PsyNet? — Se os escudos dele falhassem no plano mental, sua mente se tornaria tão vulnerável quanto a dela estava antes que ele estendesse seus escudos para protegê-la. — Se qualquer coisa do que estávamos experimentando vazar...

— Não houve vazamentos. — Uma pausa antes que ele se virasse para encara-la, uma de suas mãos segurando levemente a mandíbula dela, seus olhos um inferno negro. — Eu quero mais.

Pega desprevenida pela percepção de que a excitação dele não foi diminuída pela interrupção, os lábios de Sahara se partiram em um suspiro. Kaleb aceitou o convite silencioso, sua boca na dela enquanto ele a pressionava de volta contra o vidro, sua ereção empurrando contra o abdômen dela em uma dura exigência. Gemendo, ela chupou a língua dele quando a mão dele subiu para cobrir seu seio... e o mundo se transformou em pedaços de vidro, as janelas explodindo em uma chuva brilhante de neve mortal.

**Kaleb **levou Sahara para terraço antes que ela pudesse ser atingida por um único estilhaço de vidro. Seus olhos imensos, ela observou o vidro colidir no meio do cômodo antes que os pedaços caíssem ao chão em um impacto estranhamente musical. Ignorando a visão, Kaleb se encontrou olhando a umidade nos lábios dela.

Um único pensamento e ele poderia levar os dois para o quarto, poderia tê-la nua, o contato de pele total.

— Você está sangrando. — Os dedos de Sahara deslizaram sobre seus ombros, onde ele havia sido atingido por alguns estilhaços de vidro.

_Sangue. Ela havia sangrado mais do que ele achava ser possível._

O frio sussurro de memória teve sucesso em fazer o que o vidro não fez, o lembrando do dano que poderia ser feito por um Tc fora de controle. Forçando seus dedos a soltarem os braços dela, ele se virou para olhar através das barras do corrimão para o desfiladeiro abaixo, o frio ar contra a pele dele, o sol ainda não em sua força completa.

Com cada respiração vinha outra peça de razão. Tanto seus escudos da PsyNet e seus pessoais, ele viu quando os checou, estavam meio destruídos. Eles não haviam colapsado — eles haviam explodido um por um, explodindo do centro para fora. Não uma falha fatal, três de seus escudos exteriores estavam firmes... mas quase lá. Mais perto de se destruir de que estava desde quando ele era criança.

Mais alguns minutos e suas habilidades teriam sido totalmente soltas.

— Isso é perigoso. — Sahara veio ficar atrás dele, mas ela não tentou toca-lo, deixando distância entre eles para prevenir qualquer contato acidental. — Para nós dois.

Já reconstruindo seus escudos, Kaleb estendeu sua mão para agarrar as barras de ferro, seus braços abertos. — Você nunca correu nenhum risco. — O escudo de obsidio que ele colocou em torno dela era impregnável.

Aquela impermeabilidade era a razão pela qual ele não podia colocar um escudo de obsidio em si mesmo. Isso o deixaria isolado dos fluxos de dados da Net, uma cegueira mortal. Agora, seus escudos renovados fraturaram antes de atingir força máxima, a proximidade de Sahara algo problemático. Consertando uma localização isolada em sua mente, ele disse, — Eu voltarei em uma hora, — e se teleportou.

**Sahara **não tentou parar Kaleb, o brilho do vidro quando ela se virou para olhar a sala de estar provando o bastante o porquê de ele precisar se distanciar dela. Olhando para a luz do sol que era refletida pelos cacos, criando algo belo a partir daquela destruição, ela se inclinou contra as barras de ferro que circulavam o terraço.

— _Você nunca correu nenhum risco._

— Não? — ela sussurrou, pensando na loucura no modo em que ela se entregou. Mesmo depois de reconhecer quão longe ele caminhou na escuridão, mesmo depois de ouvir a fria inumanidade na voz dele, mesmo depois de ver a calculação nos olhos dele depois de beija-la, ela havia cedido à raiva da necessidade que vivia dentro dela.

E nele.

Kaleb podia até ter começado o beijo com um motivo calculado — mas ele foi parceiro dela na loucura no fim, o corpo dele tão excitado quanto o dela, a mente dele tão escravizada quanto a dela. Dedos tremendo, ela empurrou seu cabelo de seu rosto e se sentou no divã, seus olhos treinados nas placas suaves de madeira que constituíam o terraço. Não era saudável, essa necessidade obsessiva que ela sentia por Kaleb, não quando sua confiança nele era nascida de um passado que ela não conseguia se lembrar conscientemente.

Ainda mais, quando ela não sabia quem ele era, quem ela havia se _tornado_.

Ela ainda estava lá quando Kaleb voltou, caminhando até o terraço através das portas do escritório dele. Era claro que ele havia tomado banho, lavado tanto sangue quanto suor. O cabelo dele estava penteado, sua calças pretas, a mesma cor da gravata preta, uma camisa branca cobrindo seu torso. Ele não havia dobrado as mangas como sempre fazia em casa. Ao invés, abotoaduras brilhavam nos pulsos dele.

A máscara estava novamente em seu lugar.

— Eu organizei uma equipe de reparo, — ele disse a ela, deslizando suas mãos nos bolsos de suas calças. — Eu vou precisar te relocar por algumas horas para dar à equipe humana tempo de fazer o trabalho deles.

Sahara, seu corpo em um tipo de choque com a crueza do que havia acontecido, tentou encontrar algum sinal do mesmo em Kaleb e não conseguiu. — Você não teme que eles vendam informações sobre sua casa?

— Não. — Dito com a brutal confiança de um homem que sabia que ele assustava as pessoas muito mais do que poderia ser aliviado por qualquer incentivo monetário.

Os pelos em seus braços se ergueram em alerta, embora o sol brilhasse acima. — Eu não consigo pensar aqui, — ela disse, os cacos de vidro brilhantes continuando a chamar sua atenção, as barras ao redor do terraço subitamente sufocantes. — A praia. Você me leva naquela praia?

Ela tirou seus sapatos no instante em que chegaram na praia isolada, o horizonte infinito abrindo as correntes em torno de suas costelas. Inalando o ar marítimo, ela dobrou seus jeans e foi até as ondas rasas, seus pensamentos acalmando e se focando com cada onda que batia contra sua canela. Foi um longo tempo depois, sua decisão tomada, que ela veio se sentar ao lado dele na areia aquecida pelo sol, tomando cuidado para se assegurar que seus corpos não se tocassem.

Como ela tinha aprendido na casa, o gelo que cercava Kaleb _não_ era indestrutível. E se ele o quebrasse novamente, ela cairia com ele. Independente de seus pensamentos racionais, uma coisa ela havia aceitado na água: Kaleb era um vício tão visceral que ela nunca poderia sequer esperar controla-lo. Não enquanto o passado que os conectava permanecia uma miragem embaçada.

— Eu quero te pedir uma coisa, — ela disse suavemente. — Mas primeiro, eu preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo na PsyNet. — Era crítico que ela tivesse aquela informação se ela fosse entrar na rede psíquica sozinha num futuro próximo.

**Kaleb **havia sido preparado para lidar com a queda de sua perda significante de controle, mas essa era uma pergunta que ele não esperava. Porém, ele nem sequer considerou esconder a verdade dela. A força de Sahara era indisputável—ela tinha sobrevivido sete anos de prisão e, antes disso, havia sobrevivido a um monstro e seu aprendiz.

— A Net está sendo atacada de dois lados, — ele disse, as paredes de sua mente rolando com imagens de uma lâmina denteada que se enterrava em suave carne feminina. — Pure Psy é o primeiro e mais óbvio agressor, mas o mais perigoso e de longo termo é uma doença que está fazendo o tecido psíquico da Net apodrecer e morrer.

Vendo o interesse dela, ele deu todos os detalhes a ela, antes de adicionar, — Em um hospedeiro Psy, a infecção leva à degradação mental, incluindo ataques de violência e, eventualmente, morte.

Expressivo, seu rosto não escondia nada enquanto ela pensava nas ramificações. — Somos nós, — ela disse, sua inteligência tão aguda quanto sempre foi. — A Net é criada das mentes de nossa raça, e nós estamos quebrados em um nível fundamental. — Tristeza estava aparente no azul meia noite dos olhos dela. — Se é um problema que abrange toda a Net, deve estar se manifestando de formas mais sutis até mesmo em áreas que parecem estar livres da infecção.

Ela havia entendido em um minuto o que os outros não haviam visto depois de meses de exposição, mesmo pessoas que deveriam saber daquilo. — Há aqueles que estão se tornando mais e mais inocentes — quase como crianças —enquanto outros estão ficando loucos e obscuros ao ponto de que seus atos futuros irão eclipsar a insanidade e os serial killers que fizeram o Silêncio parecer a melhor escolha.

Sahara envolveu seus braços em torno de seus joelhos erguidos. — Isso é ruim, mas não tão ruim quanto o que a infecção está fazendo ao tecido psíquico da Net.

Kaleb não disse nada, sua atenção no cheiro do cabelo dela enquanto o vento jogava as mechas através do rosto dela e sobre o braço dele.

— Se a podridão criar pontos de fraqueza o bastante, — ela sussurrou, — a Net irá se fragmentar e eventualmente entrar em colapso. _Todos _irão morrer.

— Não vai se fragmentar, nem colapsar. — Se isso acontecesse, Sahara morreria e aquilo era inaceitável. — Eu tenho o poder para assegurar que a Net mantenha sua integridade.

Sahara já tinha começado a entender o que guiava Kaleb. — Você planeja tomar controle total. — Ela sabia que ela deveria estar horrorizada - Kaleb era um avatar de escuridão, de nenhuma forma o homem certo ao qual confiar o destino de uma raça inteira. Mas ela não poderia discutir com o raciocínio dele; o poder dele era vasto. Ele poderia ser o único capaz de salvar a raça deles do juízo final chegar cada vez mais perto com cada infecção, cada centímetro de podridão. — O que você vai fazer com isso?

— Isso ainda está para ser decidido.

Gotas de suor frio rolaram pela espinha dela, e de repente a declaração de possessão que ela tomou como um sinal de uma obsessão que podia enterrar os dois em gelo negro se tornou outra coisa. — É por isso que você me quer, não é? — ela disse, sua dor tão profunda que não tinha nome, não tinha fim. — Você sabe o que eu consigo fazer.

Kaleb encarou a água, seu perfil delineado pelo sol. — Eu sempre soube o que você pode fazer. — Estava ciente do vasto potencial trancado dentro da forma esbelta dela desde que ela era criança. — Eu não vou usa-la ou machuca-la. — A promessa era uma que ele fez há muito tempo atrás, uma que ela não conseguia mais lembrar... embora ela mantivesse sua própria promessa.

Sahara não tinha compreensão do poder que tinha, dos impérios que ele destruiria por ela, o sangue que ele derramaria. Tudo que ela via era o monstro que ele havia se tornado. — Eu nunca te machucaria. — Todos os homens tinham um ponto fraco e Sahara era o dele — e embora ele soubesse que sua declaração era o movimento errado no tabuleiro de xadrez, a confiança dela nele fraca, ele não conseguia mais suportar o medo dela.

Os olhos de Sahara eram de uma profundidade infinita quando ela olhou para ele, a claridade do olhar dela parecendo tirar a máscara dele até que ela visse a feia verdade do que ele havia se tornado. — Eu quero ir pra casa, — ela disse. — para Tahoe. Para o meu pai.

Todos os músculos dele ficaram rígidos. — Eu te disse, você pertence a mim. — Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que pertencia a ele, e ele nunca desistiria dela.

Não a menos e até que ela fizesse a única coisa que o separaria para sempre para ele.

— Você também me prometeu que você nunca me machucaria. — Era um lembrete quieto da promessa que ele havia acabado de fazer. — Isso — _nós _— eu estou sendo consumida por isso. — Frio ácido, a linha de sua mandíbula rígida enquanto ela virava seu olhar para a água. — Eu não posso me tornar quem eu devo ser na sua sombra. Eu tenho medo de acordar um dia e descobrir que não há nada mais dentro de mim além dessa furiosa necessidade por você que tira minha sanidade.

O frio vazio dentro dele, a parte que falava com a DarkMind e encontrava satisfação no terror de Tatiana, viu na confissão dela — na memória do modo que ela o segurou contra ela, os dois fora de controle — uma submissão que dava a ele o poder de fazê-la ceder à vontade dele. Se ele a mantivesse por tempo o bastante, Sahara seria dele de todas as formas. Mas mesmo a parte que era o vazio, impiedosa e inconsciente, sabia de uma coisa: a mulher que permaneceria não seria mais Sahara, seu assassinato um sufocamento silencioso.

— Não há garantia de que o clã NightStar será seguro pra você, — ele disse, as ondas quebrando com uma força que aumentava a medida que sua telecinese ameaçava escapar de suas rédeas. — Você tinha suas suspeitas sobre o que eles fizeram com Faith.

— Meu pai, eu lembro dele agora. — Ela piscou contra o jato de uma onda que bateu na areia com força o bastante para alcança-los. — Ele não é só um nome, nunca foi só um doador genético. Ele sentiria minha falta.

Vendo as gotas de água na camisa dele, Kaleb se lembrou dos cacos de vidro que cobriam o chão da sala. — Seu pai é Silencioso. — Enquanto ele falava, ele ligou o nível mais alto da dissonância, abalando seu corpo com uma dor de abalar os nervos que ele suportou com um silencio inexpressivo. Ele não poderia arriscar perder o controle letal enquanto Sahara estava ao lado dele, pedindo para se afastar. A dor em si não fazia nada para impedir a Tc — não, era um simples lembrete de que ele nunca, nunca poderia soltar as rédeas.

Se ele atacasse e acabasse com ela, ele se tornaria um verdadeiro pesadelo.

— Ele pode ser Silencioso, — Sahara disse, sua mente cheia de imagens de um grande homem que a pegou no colo e a limpou depois de inúmeros acidentes de infância, —mas eu era mais para ele que um legado biológico. — Na frente dela, as ondas permaneciam agressivas, mas não mais violentas, e ela sabia que o Tc ao lado dela havia encontrado o gelo negro novamente. Raiva apaixonada borbulhava sob a pele dela, seu ódio direcionado ao vazio que poderia fazê-lo se abrir à razão.

— Meu pai me tratava com carinho — ela apertou seus pulsos para se impedir de tocar Kaleb — mesmo quando meu único dom era antevisão em um nível muito abaixo da minha posição no Gradiente. Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse uma decepção. Minha vida inteira, eu sabia que era importante para ele.

Olhando para Kaleb quando ele permaneceu silencioso, o vento soprando o cabelo pra longe do rosto dela, ela disse, — Ele procurou por mim?

Os olhos de Kaleb permaneceram na água, seu olhar aquela escuridão tão absoluta, ela não podia imaginar o que ele via. — Sim. Leon Kyriakus liderou a busca do clã NightStar desde o dia de seu desaparecimento, até hoje.

Esperança lutava para se manter viva dentro dela. — Tatiana está... fora da jogada — apertando seus músculos abdominais para conter a reviravolta em seu abdômen — e não há motivos para acreditar que ninguém na minha família era simpática a ela. NightStar é um clã muito unido. — Eles tinham que ser. Previsão não era um dom que permitia a sobrevivência dos indivíduos sem o apoio do grupo. — Mesmo que eles tenham vendido Faith — doía pensar nisso —isso mostra um motivo lucrativo. Não há _nenhuma_ vantagem econômica possível em ceder minha habilidade para outra pessoa.

Nenhuma resposta do Tc mortal que a considerava sua posse.

— Eu quero ir para casa, Kaleb, — ela disse novamente, e observou as ondas se tornarem assassinas.

**Cap****í****tulo 19 **

**Sahara achou a **vista magnificente, o trovão ressonante da água uma música sombria. Não havia medo em seu sangue porque, por mais que parecesse bobo, ela acreditava nele quando ele dizia que não a machucaria, esse homem fascinante e letal fazia seu subconsciente vê-lo como seguro, e que tinha o poder de escravizar o corpo dela. Havia uma rigidez assombrosa na beleza dele, como se ele fosse esculpido de ferro, mas aquilo somente aumentava o apelo dele — porque ele queimava por ela, assim como ele não queimava por ninguém mais.

— Eu quero sentar na cozinha do meu pai, — ela sussurrou, saboreando o sal das ondas, — e eu quero dormir na cama que era minha. — Ela não era mais a adolescente que havia dividido a pequena e organizada casa com seu pai, mas aquela parte adolescente dela era o único modelo que ela tinha para quem deveria ter sido. Era seu ponto de partida.

A resposta de Kaleb era fria e afiada como um bisturi. — Seus escudos são tão finos quanto papel.

— Sim. — Querendo desesperadamente abraçá-lo, gritar com a injustiça do que havia sido feito aos dois, ela apertou seus pulsos até que suas mãos quase ficassem dormentes. — Eu vou precisar de ajuda para esconder meu Silêncio partido, assim como as minhas vulnerabilidades.

— Você está pedindo a minha ajuda?

Era um pedido ridículo para se fazer a esse homem que havia confessado ser um aprendiz de um serial killer, e que a havia mantido como prisioneira numa casa longe de toda civilização, e ainda assim ela disse, — Sim.

Coração batendo rápido com o risco que ela correu, mas não mais capaz de lutar contra sua fome por contato, ela tocou a testa dele, diretamente sobre o traço que era menos uma cicatriz e mais uma marca, o algodão fino e ligeiramente úmido da camisa dele fino o bastante para não esconder os traços elevados que ela traçava com seus dedos.

Ela queria tanto pergunta-lo sobre aquela marca que doía, mas todas as vezes que ela ia abrir sua boca para perguntar, seu coração começava a bater alto o bastante para abafar todos os outros sons, sua garganta ficava seca e ameaçava se fechar. Era uma chave para o passado, aquela marca terrível, mas era uma chave que sua mente não estava pronta para usar.

— Você pode me alcançar, me pegar, a qualquer momento. — Era um fato simples, o poder dele era vasto e ela não poderia ignorar isso, mesmo enquanto ela lutava por sua liberdade.

Seu próprio poder era tão vasto quanto o dele... mas tão irracional quanto sua decisão pudesse ser, ela _não iria _usá-lo em Kaleb. — Tudo que eu estou pedindo, — ela disse enquanto aquele repúdio silencioso cantava em seu sangue, — é que você me dê tempo para me tornar que eu deveria ser. — Ao invés dessa faceta fraturada. — Dói muito ser tão fraturada.

**Kaleb **havia passado sete anos procurando por ela com um foco implacável, e agora ela o pedia para libertá-la. Mais uma vez, o vazio, a parte dele que sabia que ele estava perigosamente desequilibrado, mantido sob controle por sua força de vontade, respondeu com uma negativa selvagem.

_Minha. Ela é minha._

Ninguém mais tinha nenhum direito sobre ela.

Aquela parte desequilibrada, porém, também era insanamente protetora quando se tratava de Sahara, e já tinha aceitado que prendê-la seria o mesmo que machuca-la. Ele tinha que libertá-la. Sua gratidão, a parte manipuladora e racional da mente dele murmurou, serviria para reforçar esse novo elo entre eles. Ela já havia pedido pela ajuda dele — se ele jogasse corretamente, ela sempre o procuraria primeiro.

Quanto a sua segurança, NightStar era seguro o bastante. O Psy-Clã podia até trancar seus membros insanos, mas os prendia em ambientes serenos feitos para oferecer aos videntes fraturados qualidade de vida, completa com uma rotação de enfermeiros que significava que eles nunca ficavam perdidos na isolação e nunca corriam risco de se machucar. Anthony Kyriakus, o chefe do clã, entendia lealdade — nenhum NightStar, mesmo sua desertora mais famosa, havia sido publicamente exposta ou isolada. Sendo assim, o Silencio fraturado de Sahara seria notado dentro de casa e mantido escrupulosamente em segredo.

— Eu vou continuar mantendo meu escudo sobre você. — Seu próprio poder era enorme, mas assim como Tatiana havia descoberto, ele também tinha os recursos da NetMind e a DarkMind à sua disposição. — Ninguém será capaz de entrar na sua mente.

Sahara assentiu, seu perfil delicado contra as dunas ao fundo. Sozinha, desolada. De uma forma que ele não havia considerado, e uma forma que devia estar causando uma dor excruciante a ela. — Você está tendo problemas com a separação continua da PsyNet? — ele pergunto, consciente de que tirar seus escudos dela enquanto os dela estavam finos seria o mesmo que pintar um alvo em suas costas.

Pure Psy iria determina-la uma aberração em seu Silencio quebrado, e também havia outros predadores. Se, porém, a separação estivesse deixando sua mente faminta como a jaula de Tatiana havia deixado, ele simplesmente eliminaria qualquer um que fosse uma ameaça. Cedo o bastante, as pessoas iriam entender que tentar machucar Sahara era o mesmo que assinar sua sentença de morte.

— Não, — ela disse, brincando com a areia preta brilhante com a concentração de alguém que esteve isolado por mais de um milênio. —É mais seguro e mais saudável pra mim permanecer dentro dos seus escudos até que os meus estejam totalmente fortes. — Um sorriso direcionado a ele, um que mostrava uma ternura aberta e profunda. — E eu não estou sozinha - você está lá, mas você nunca entra, nunca pega o que não é seu.

Mesmo na parte mais escura de sua psique, a parte coberta em sangue e morte, ele se enojou perante a ideia de machucá-la. — Eu vou manter os escudos até que você me peça para retirá-los.

Sahara o observou com aqueles olhos de um azul meia noite, e ele se perguntou se ela conseguia ver os horrores que o formaram. Era melhor para ela que ela não visse. Algumas memórias não poderiam ser apagadas, algumas depravações muito doentias para esquecer. Kaleb tinha sobrevivido cortando sua capacidade de sentir pena e simpatia.

Sahara não faria aquela escolha, e as memórias a comeriam viva. — Não, — ele disse. — Você vai se arrepender.

— Eu nunca me arrependeria, — foi a resposta suave. — _Nunca._

Alguma parte dela, ele pensou novamente, se lembrava da promessa que ela fez a ele uma noite antes que uma faca deslizasse sobre a pele dela e sangue manchasse a pele dele. E Sahara nunca havia quebrado uma promessa feita a ele. Foi ele quem fez isso, sua traição imperdoável.

Mantendo o contato visual, o olhar dela assombrosamente triste por ele, Sahara tocou a mandíbula dele em uma caricia suave, mas quando ela falou, foi para dizer, — Tatiana pode ter divido informações sobre mim com outras pessoas — outra razão para eu evitar a PsyNet por enquanto.

— Eu poderia leva-la até ela. — Submeter Tatiana ao poder do dom pelo qual ela mesma havia torturado Sahara tentando cultivar. — Você pode fazer o que quiser com ela.

— Eu nunca vou querer tocar aquela mulher de forma alguma, mesmo que mentalmente. Ela é má. — Palavras rápidas e cheias de repulsa. — Ela sempre falou comigo de forma fria e persuasiva, mas era ela quem dava as ordens que os guardas seguiam quando eles... — Ela se interrompeu com grande tristeza, sua voz grossa com lágrimas.

— Eu vou descobrir o que eles fizeram com você, — ele disse, sabendo que ela se interrompeu por causa dele, por causa do que ele fez com Tatiana e ao guarda que ousou entrar em sua casa com a intenção de levar Sahara. — Você me dizendo ou não.

Sahara firmou sua mandíbula, sua expressão não mais assombrada, mas implacável. — Eu não vou te empurrar ainda mais na escuridão.

Ele não disse a ela que era tarde demais, que era tarde demais desde a primeira vez que eles se encontraram. Porque Sahara não quis acreditar nele naquela época, e ela não iria querer acreditar nele agora. Era quem ela era, e ele era um homem que não tinha nenhuma restrição em cometer um assassinato quando era preciso.

Olhando para as ondas, ele disse. — Eu vou te levar para casa. — Ele ficou de pé e acessou seus bancos de memória para localizar uma imagem de uma semana atrás. Obtê-la foi simples — um truque mental que era natural para quase todos os telecinéticos — e uma imagem de um tronco de árvore com vários nós veio em sua mente um segundo depois.

— Espera, — ele disse para Sahara quando ela se levantou ativando sua habilidade, ele fez um teleporte de teste. Ele apareceu na escuridão da noite ao lado da árvore atrás da casa de Leon Kyriakus entre um pensamento e outro, a árvore grande o bastante para prover um esconderijo para um Tc que nunca deveria ter pisado um pé nessas terras. Mas ele havia pisado, e fazendo isso, ele alterou o curso da vida de Sahara, a colorindo com sofrimento e isolamento.

A casa bem conservada na borda com composto NightStar parecia silenciosa, mas uma luz estava acesa no cômodo que ele sabia ser o escritório de Leon.

Voltando para Sahara, ele disse, — Você está pronta? — enquanto o vazio dentro dele gritava contra o que ele estava prestes a fazer, a loucura ameaçando afoga-lo.

Uma respiração profunda antes dela pegar na mão dele. — Eu vou conseguir alcançar você? — A questão era silenciosa, sua mão apertando a dele.

— Quando você quiser. — Sua telepatia era forte, amplificaria as habilidades dela e permitiria que eles se falassem. — Se você se sentir ameaçada em qualquer momento, me ligue. Eu virei. — Ele sempre viria quando ela chamasse.

Sentindo uma incerteza inesperada, ela engoliu seco antes de falar. — E se meu clã me deserdar por causa do meu Silencio imperfeito?

— Eles não deserdaram Faith, e é bem improvável que eles fariam isso com um membro da família pelo qual eles estiveram procurando nos últimos sete anos. — Quando a respiração dela se alterou, ele disse, — Um única palavra e eu te tiro daqui. — Manter distancia era o que ainda se provaria uma dificuldade.

Seu coração batendo freneticamente em sua garganta, ela assentiu. —Vamos lá.

Ele se teleportou com a pequena mão dela em torno da dele, a conexão fazendo com que suas terminações nervosas já frágeis sangrassem. Embora ele planejasse usar o sexo para ligar Sahara a ele, ele não havia percebido o brutal impacto do contato intimo — de qualquer contato prolongado — teria sobre ele quando era a pele da Sahara que deslizava contra a dele, Sahara que tinha um sabor que era como uma droga em seu sistema. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ele pareceria estável como sempre. Ele não estava. E aquilo poderia ser devastador quando envolvido com o nível de poder de Kaleb.

Os dedos de Sahara se flexionaram na mão dele, causando outra ruptura, outro disparate na dissonância que ele havia iniciado. — Eu nunca pensei em checar se ele ainda mora aqui. Essa unidade é para um pai ou mãe e uma criança, não um homem sozinho.

— Ele mora. — Kaleb sabia que Leon Kyriakus nunca deixou de esperar que sua filha única voltasse para casa. Ele não parou por um tempo adequado e depois organizou outro contrato de fertilização e concepção para substituir seu legado genético. Ele não desfez o quarto dela e jogou seus pertences fora. E ele nem sequer parou de procurar por ela.

Sem nenhuma experiência de lealdade parental, Kaleb precisou de anos para aceitar que Leon nunca desistiria de sua filha — e ele certamente nunca a entregaria para Kaleb, se fosse Leon quem a encontrasse primeiro. Não sem uma luta sangrenta. Tal fidelidade era algo que Kaleb respeitava, e ele tinha a intenção de deixar Leon ver sua filha — _depois_ que ela estivesse ligada a Kaleb de uma forma que não poderia ser erradicada por nenhuma força na Terra.

A única coisa que ele não havia calculado em sua estratégia era que Sahara era a maior e mais profunda falha em seu condicionamento. Ele faria por ela coisas que não faria por ninguém mais, mas enquanto ele esvaziaria o céu por ela para que ela pudesse esticar suas asas e voar, ele não a libertaria. Ela pertencia a ele, sempre pertenceria a ele. — Seu pai, — ele adicionou, — deixa uma chave eletrônica para você no pequeno espaço embaixo do último degrau.

Com umidade no azul profundo dos olhos que ele esperou sete longos anos para ver novamente, Sahara deu um passo em direção à casa, parou. — Você não vai me deixar ainda, não é?

Ele deu um passo a frente em forma de resposta.

**Quando **Sahara ergueu sua mão para bater na porta, porém, a palma de Kaleb desfez o contato com a dela. Ela se sentiu estonteantemente sem chão, seu coração doendo com uma sensação de perda além das proporções do ato, mas ela sabia que ele fez a escolha certa. Seu pai estava prestes a achar sua filha sequestradaem sua porta. Quaisquer fontes adicionais de stress seriam insustentáveis.

Um som de dentro da casa fez seu coração querer sair pela boca. _Kaleb._

_Ligue e eu venho. Sempre._

A porta se abriu para derramar luz dourada em seus pés, no rastro de uma promessa que parecia gravada em pedra, o homem do outro lado tão alto e largo quanto em sua memória—seu pai nunca teve o corpo típico dos Psy. Ele parecia mais como os antigos lenhadores que ela viu na televisão uma vez, seu rosto quadrado, e seu cabelo um ruivo escuro... embora agora tivesse mais que algumas mechas de prata.

Novas, também, eram as profundas marcas que marcavam os lados de sua boca e se espalhavam dos cantos de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos eram idênticos aos dela, um acidente genético que fazia sua conexão familiar óbvia. Enquanto ela olhava nos olhos dele, sua garganta tampada, ela esperava ver um pouco de confusão. Havia se passado sete anos, afinal de contas, e ela não parecia mais a menina que era quando tinha dezesseis anos.

— Sahara. — Reconhecimento antes que ele a puxasse para seus braços, segurando-a tão apertado que ela não conseguia respirar. Seu coração se partiu de amor. Não, ela não seria deserdada, não por esse homem que a abraçava como se ela fosse um tesouro, o cheiro dele uma mistura da clínica onde ele tratava as crianças do clã e o café roubado que ele bebia em segredo.

Era o cheiro de casa.

— É você. — Com a voz rouca, ele relaxou seu aperto o bastante para que pudesse olhar o rosto dela. — É você.

— Olá, Pai. — Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, o nó a sufocando, fazendo sua voz soar quase que sem som. — Eu não sou a mesma de antes.

— Você está em casa. Isso é tudo que importa. E seu pai, — ele murmurou, um brilho nos olhos dele, — não é o mesmo de antes, também. Perder uma filha altera um homem de jeitos que não podem ser desfeitos.

Lágrimas se transformando em soluços, ela se agarrou a ele, como não pôde se agarrar nos anos para sempre perdidos. Ela não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, mas quando ele a puxou para dentro de casa, Sahara se virou para dizer adeus a Kaleb... exceto que a noite estava desolada e solitária como se o telecinético mortal que a trouxe para casa nunca tivesse existido.

**Cap****í****tulo 20 **

**Aden estava em **Veneza, tendo completado uma discussão com o líder da célula Arrow rebelde na cidade, quando o celular dele tocou com uma chamada de Kaleb Krychek.

— Que progresso você fez em descobrir a identidade do indivíduo por trás do vazamento em Perth? — Kaleb perguntou, e era uma questão que Aden esperava receber mais cedo. Porém, além de sua ajuda no resgate recente, Kaleb esteve incaracteristicamente quieto nos últimos dois meses.

— Progresso considerável, — Aden respondeu, pensando em todos os espiões dos Arrow que o Tc cardeal despistou nesses meses enquanto ele entrava e saía de partes distantes da PsyNet. — O nome dele é Allan Dawes e trinta e seis horas atrás, quando nós estávamos o cercando, ele desaparecer de sua vida física e da PsyNet. É certo que ele está sendo escondido por telepatas com um treinamento mais avançado dentro do Pure Psy. — Isso não salvaria o homem de meia idade, simplesmente atrasaria o inevitável.

A resposta de Kaleb deixou claro que ele tinha a mesma expectativa. —Estou mudando minha ordem anterior. Traga-o para mim. Eu quero ter uma discussão pessoal com Sr. Dawes.

— Eu organizarei a transferência quando ele estiver sob a custodia do esquadrão. — Desligando, Aden repassou o pedido para seu companheiro.

— Você acha que Kaleb pode estar trabalhando com o Pure Psy, — Vasic disse, seus olhos no canal não distante deles, a água como um espelho quebrado, resultado da chuva matutina que caía forte.

Protegido da chuva pelo beiral do prédio onde eles estavam, Aden guardou seu celular. — Krychek é guiado por poder, — ele disse, pois nunca tivera ilusões sobre as motivações do outro homem. — Se Pure Psy tiver sucesso em desestabilizar totalmente a estrutura de poder atual, isso irá deixar um vazio consumidor que somente Krychek será forte o bastante para preencher.

— Mas então, — Aden apontou, — ele teria que lutar para segurar sua posição. Muito melhor chegar à liderança como um salvador, um herói.

Vasic assentiu. — Nós o observamos. Mesmo um cardeal duplo pode ser assassinado se isso se provar necessário.

Aden sabia que se essa decisão fosse tomada algum dia, eles só teriam uma oportunidade de pegar Kaleb desprevenido. Falha significaria morte para todo o esquadrão. — Nós o observamos, — ele concordou enquanto a chuva batia no chão em seus pés, espirrando gotículas em suas botas de combate regulares.

**Cap****í****tulo 21 **

**Sahara não poderia **ter voltado em um momento melhor.

Dormir estava fora de questão para os dois naquela noite, ambos incapazes de deixar o outro sair de sua vista.

— Eu tenho uma folga programada hoje no centro médico, — seu pai disse a ela na manhã seguinte. — Ninguém vai vir me procurar.

Concordando silenciosamente, eles ficaram dentro de casa, adiando o momento em que teriam que falar com Anthony — seu tio paterno e líder do NightStar. Embora eles discutissem vários assuntos, seu pai não perguntou coisas invasivas, não a fez falar sobre coisas que ela não queria falar.

Ele simplesmente estava feliz por tê-la em casa.

Eles falaram sobre família, e as mudanças no mundo que fizeram o clã impor chocantes novos protocolos quando se tratava da perturbada e talentosa designação P. — A deserção de Faith nos ensinou que nós estávamos errados em seguir as regras nos dadas após a inserção do Silêncio.

Voz sóbria, ele tomou um gole da bebida de nutriente que havia feito para os dois. — Como um médico, eu genuinamente acredito que as ações que nós tomamos abaixaram os riscos de degradação mental para os Ps. Anthony também acredita. É por isso que nós permitimos que Faith fosse treinada como foi. Descobrir que nós poderíamos estar dirigindo-a, dirigindo todos os Ps em direção à loucura que pretendíamos evitar... balançou as fundações da nossa família.

Sahara confiava em seu pai nisso de uma forma que ela não confiava em mais ninguém — ele era um verdadeiro curandeiro de coração, havia há muito tempo atrás adotado o juramento humano de "primeiro não fazer mal", a placa com o voto completo pendurada no escritório dele. — Eu perdi tanto, — ela disse, raiva borbulhando em seu sangue. — Tive tanto roubado de mim.

— Você tem uma vida pela frente, — seu pai disse, pegando na mão dela. —Você também tem um pai, e um PsyClã que vai te apoiar pelo caminho.

Seu pai, ela percebeu, olhando a pele cor de creme cheia de sardas da pele dele contra a dela, sempre fez contato casual com ela, especialmente depois da descoberta da habilidade secreta dela. Nunca ele a tratou como uma leprosa, e fazendo isso, ele a ajudou a manter seu senso de humanidade. Kaleb, também, ela percebeu com uma sensação de maravilha, nunca repudiou seu toque, embora ele sempre parecesse ciente do risco que ela posava.

— _Não. Você vai se arrepender._

— _Eu nunca me arrependeria._

Sua resposta não havia mudado, nunca mudaria, mas examinada na fria luz do dia, a fúria emocional não adulterada de sua recusa era um mistério. Nem sequer uma vez — _nenhuma _— ela se sentiu tentada a usar sua habilidade contra ele, embora isso fosse ter alterado o equilíbrio do poder. Mesmo a ideia de fazer isso a fazia se sentir nauseada.

— Suas memórias, — seu pai disse, cortando sua reação visceral. — Quão danificadas elas estão? Há telepatas médicos que podem ser...

— Não, — ela interrompeu. — Eu não quero ninguém dentro da minha cabeça. — Quando seu pai assentiu, compreendendo, ela adicionou, — E eu tenho quase tudo. — Era uma mentira, mas como ela poderia dizer a ele que a maior e mais importante parte estava sumida?

Uma parte chamada Kaleb.

Horas se passaram antes que eles finalmente cedessem. Entrando em seu quarto, Sahara encontrou uma caixa de roupas que Kaleb claramente havia teleportado para lá, junto com um celular com seu número.

— Obrigada, — ela sussurrou.

Vestindo uma camiseta folgada que estava no topo da caixa, ela se deitou em sua velha cama. Seu sono foi sem sonhos, e ela acordou na manhã seguinte pronta para encarar o clã. Assim que ela e seu pai haviam tomado café da manhã, eles foram para o escritório de Anthony. O composto central NightStar, as casas construídas para se misturar com seus arredores, tinham sempre áreas maiores de um espaço aberto e verde que em complexos Psy, mas aquelas áreas haviam sido expandidas mais ainda durante seu encarceramento, várias árvores frondosas provendo sombras durante o caminho.

Olhos se arregalaram quando pousaram nela, o choque muito grande para suprimir, mas ninguém tentou interromper o progresso deles. Quando eles chegaram no escritório, a assistente de Anthony, uma mulher mais velha que Sahara reconhecia antes de ser sequestrada, os deixou entrar sem perguntas. O líder do PsyClã, cabelo preto grisalho nas têmporas, caminhou ao redor de sua mesa quando eles entraram, seu olhar direto, fixo.

— Leon. — Um aceno para reconhecer seu meio irmão mais novo antes que ele voltasse sua atenção a ela. — Sahara. Você parece bem.

Sim, ela estava bem. Graças aos cuidados do cardeal mais fatal do planeta, seu rosto não estava chupado, seu corpo magro, mas saudável. Ela sabia, porém, que sua saúde física não estava no topo da lista de prioridades de Anthony. — Eu não sei, — ela disse, — se meu libertador colocou alguma tendência traiçoeira em mim, mas eu acredito que não. — Kaleb não precisava controla-la dessa forma. — Minha habilidade significa que eu estaria ciente de quaisquer tentativas de coerção mental.

—O seu libertador tem um nome?

Ela disse a ele, tendo informado seu pai anteriormente.

— Entendo. — Voltando para trás da mesa, Anthony retomou seu assento acenando para que eles fizessem o mesmo. — De acordo com a PsyNet você não existe.

— Bom. — Foi a resposta implacável de seu pai. — Isso quer dizer que ela está segura de novas tentativas de abdução, mesmo se é Kaleb quem a está protegendo.

— Concordo. — Anthony se inclinou contra o encosto de sua cadeira. Você sabe a identidade do indivíduo ou indivíduos por trás de seu sequestro?

Sahara não havia discutido isso com Kaleb, mas não via nenhuma razão para ele querer manter a verdade em segredo — e _era_ a verdade, daquilo ela não tinha duvidas. Kaleb não mentia para ela. — Tatiana Rika-Smythe.

Nenhuma surpresa na expressão de Anthony, nada além da inteligência penetrante de um homem que era líder de uma das famílias mais influenciais da Net. — Kaleb mencionou por que ele a resgatou?

Sahara hesitou... e então ela mentiu. — Era um desafio, e NightStar agora deve um favor significante a ele. — O que havia entre ela e Kaleb era entre ela e Kaleb. Ela não deixaria ninguém mais interferir no relacionamento apaixonado formado de memórias escondidas e o bracelete que ela usava escondido sob a camisa branca que usava, funcionando como um talismã de força de um homem que poderia ser sua maior e mais profunda fraqueza. — O custo psíquico do exercício, ele decidiu, valeria a pena pelo ganho.

Pelo modo que os olhos marrons de Anthony permaneceram nela, ele sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas Sahara não se abalou. _Segredo_, a garota que ela foi um dia sussurrou. _Segredo_.

— O beneficio secundário de sua falta de visibilidade na Net, — Anthony disse no silencio pesado, — é que seu Silêncio fraturado permanece escondido dos grupos pró-Silêncio.

Dedos tremendo, ela agarrou os braços de sua cadeira. — Você está planejando me fazer passar por um programa de recondicionamento? — Ninguém nunca mais iria tentar moldar sua mente ao gosto deles, e se isso era o que Anthony planejava, ela tinha que saber.

— Não. — O olhar de seu pai se trancou com o de seu meio irmão, sua lealdade clara. — Ninguém toca a mente de Sahara.

A resposta de Anthony foi um calmo — Sim. É tarde demais para isso, — mas os olhos dele continuaram a observa-la. — Kaleb pode não ter tentado hackear sua mente; porém, Tatiana te manteve por um período estendido. Quão certa você está de que não foi comprometida?

— Absolutamente certa, — Sahara disse sem hesitar, consciente de que Anthony continuaria a observá-la de qualquer forma. Era parte do mandado dele como líder do PsyClã e ela não tinha ressentimentos quanto a isso. Ela também sabia que ele não encontraria nada preocupante — mesmo antes do labirinto se tornar uma barreira de caos que Tatiana não conseguia navegar, as proteções naturais e únicas de Sahara agiam como um firewall contra quaisquer tentativas de manipulação mental.

— É por isso, — Sahara disse, seu estomago se torcendo, — que Tatiana recorreu a métodos nada sutis, como rasgar meus escudos para deixar meus pensamentos expostos e infligir tortura física. — Neste ponto, Sahara criou o labirinto; isso havia não somente a ajudado a proteger seus segredos e senso de humanidade quando sua mente foi rasgada, a havia dado um lugar para ir onde nada doía, anulando o risco de que ela quebraria sob a tortura física e psíquica, cooperando, simplesmente para evitar a dor.

— Você está certa, — Anthony disse, para surpresa dela. — Tatiana nunca usa força aberta se ela puder utilizar uma minhoca telepática ou outros métodos similares. — Pausando por um momento, ele adicionou, — Você está segura dentro da família quanto ao seu Silêncio fraturado. Quanto ao restante do mundo, eu sugeriria cuidado. Aprenda a fingir e finja bem. — As palavras eram friamente práticas, a mensagem inesperada independentemente do que ela havia aprendido sobre os eventos que moldaram o clã nos anos desde que ela sentou nesse escritório pela ultima vez.

— Mais uma coisa, Sahara, — Anthony disse quando ela estava saindo uma hora depois, — Kaleb pode ter te resgatado, mas não cometa o erro de confiar nele. Ele nunca fez um ato altruísta na vida dele — e ele é mais que manipulador o bastante para te libertar como parte de uma estratégia para conquistar sua liberdade.

Não ditas foram as palavras que a pessoa que tivesse a lealdade de Sahara também teria acesso à sua habilidade: uma habilidade tão silenciosa e tão aterrorizante que ninguém e nada poderia ficar em seu caminho, e ainda assim, uma habilidade que não deixava rastros. Nenhum corpo, raiva ou faíscas de rebelião. A arma perfeita para um homem que queria tomar o controle da Net.

**Anthony **passou vários minutos considerando seu próximo movimento depois que a porta se fechou atrás de Leon e Sahara. Embora ele tivesse se juntado às buscas por sua sobrinha em várias ocasiões conforme o possível, a ultima vez sendo dois meses atrás, ele sabia que as chances de localiza-la eram baixas. Ela era de muito valor para seus sequestradores agirem sem cautela com ela.

Agora não somente ela havia sido encontrada, mas devolvida. Apesar do aviso que Anthony deu à Sahara, era quase certo que Kaleb não tivesse entendido o poder que tinha em suas mãos, ou ele nunca a teria entregado. Diferente de Nikita, porém, Anthony havia aprendido a não associar motivos ao cardeal Tc que não pudessem ser apoiados por fatos frios e duros. Kaleb jogava jogos políticos com a habilidade e facilidade de um homem que havia se treinado para aquela posição muito antes de ser um adulto.

No fim das contas, a única escolha possível era abrir uma linha de dialogo e ver se ele conseguia descobrir a verdadeira razão por trás das ações do outro homem. Uma coisa era categórica — não era porque rastreá-la era um desafio que Kaleb havia começado a caçar Sahara em primeiro lugar. Um homem com o desejo de poder de Kaleb não desperdiçava suas energias.

Digitando o código do outro homem no comunicador, ele esperou.

O rosto de Kaleb apareceu na tela quase imediatamente, a parede de vidro atrás dele mostrando uma vista de Moscou que Anthony havia visto em várias ocasiões. Os distintos domos em formato de cebola da catedral à distancia brilhavam nas luzes colocadas para destacar a estrutura, a noite de Moscou embaçada com o que parecia ser uma chuva fraca. — Anthony, eu estava esperando sua ligação.

— Parece que eu te devo um agradecimento por devolver um membro do meu clã. — Anthony preferia não dever a ninguém, e quando se tratava de Kaleb Krychek, a obrigação é uma que ele queria paga o mais rápido possível. —NightStar deseja pagar a divida.

— Eu assumo que você saiba de quem eu libertei Sahara? — o Tc cardeal disse ao invés de fazer uma exigência.

Anthony assentiu. — O clã irá cuidar desse assunto. — Tatiana era muito boa em se esconder quando ela não queria ser encontrada, mas NightStar iria destruir o que importava mais para ela — dinheiro, poder, status — sem sequer encostar um dedo nela. — Morte nem sempre é a melhor punição. — Era rápido demais, acabava cedo demais — e Tatiana havia roubado mais que sete anos de não só uma vida, mas duas; Leon nunca mais foi o mesmo depois do desaparecimento de sua filha. E Sahara era uma criança Kyriakus, uma NightStar. Nada e nem _ninguém _podia machucar a família de Anthony e sair sem sequer um arranhão.

— Sobre isso, eu não tenho objeções, — Kaleb disse, sua expressão uma parede cinza de Silencio. — Porém, você deveria saber que Tatiana não é mais uma ameaça para Sahara. Eu tinha certos... assuntos próprios para discutir com ela.

— Entendo. — Mesmo que Tatiana estivesse morta ou fora da jogada, isso não mudava o fato de que Anthony destruiria o império dela, despedaçando e a humilhando publicamente no processo. NightStar sempre foi um poder quieto; era hora de a Net aprender exatamente até onde eles iriam para proteger e vingar os seus. — Sua discussão foi produtiva?

Kaleb angulou sua cabeça em um incomum momento de distração. — Eu peço desculpas, — ele disse quando seu olhar voltou para Anthony. — Eu acabei de receber um relatório dos Arrows que pode te interessar.

— Perth ou Copenhagen?

— Perth. O conspirador por trás do vazamento fatal de informação, previamente identificado como Allan Dawes, foi rastreado na Argentina. Sua recuperação é esperada dentro das próximas quarenta e oito horas.

— E então?

— Ele irá se tornar um exemplo para os outros que acreditam que ajudar o Pure Psy de qualquer forma é uma boa jogada.

Anthony não se surpreendeu com a resposta dada a sangue frio. Ele viu a carnificina em Perth, havia assistido uma gravação de sua filha convulsionar pela força viciante de suas visões minutos antes do primeiro incêndio. A visão de Faith foi especifica o bastante para que eles pudessem avisar a cidade, salvando inúmeras vidas, mas eles não foram rápidos o bastante para salvar todos, e ele sabia que as perdas que houveram deixaram Faith perturbada.

— Nós devemos, — ele disse, — ter cuidado para não transformar os rebeldes em mártires.

— Você acha que esse pode ser o plano de Vasquez — solidificar o senso de alienação e medo que torna sua participação no Pure Psy retórica? — Kaleb se inclinou em sua cadeira, sua atenção focada na tela. — Eu assumo que você sabe sobre ele.

Anthony assentiu, o nome de um homem anônimo, se o leme do Pure Psy não tivesse chegado a ele através de sua imensa lista de contatos na rede. — Ele é extremamente inteligente, e dessa forma, nós faríamos o trabalho por ele.

Kaleb considerou isso. — Você está certo — pode não valer a pena tornar essa execução publica. Eu vou lidar com isso silenciosamente. O desaparecimento dele irá passar a mesma mensagem.

Anthony pensou em tudo mais com que Kaleb esteve "lidando" ultimamente e sabia que o cardeal era muito, _muito _mais perigoso que Vasquez poderia ser, mas nesse momento, ele tinha que trabalhar com Kaleb. Porque o outro homem _ainda_ não havia se tornado um assassino na mesma escala do Pure Psy... embora as suspeitas de Anthony nesse aspecto estivessem começando a crescer.

Ele esteve, por exemplo, simplesmente sido enganado quanto ao assunto de Allan Dawes? Era possível que Kaleb nunca tivesse planejado executar o homem, mas agora ele havia feito Anthony um cumplice em sua decisão. —Se você requer assistência no assunto de Dawes, — ele disse, suas reservas sobre o possível envolvimento de Kaleb com Pure Psy ainda não criticas. — NightStar está preparado para ajudar.

Kaleb inclinou sua cabeça em uma aceitação silenciosa. — Você entende que isso não paga a divida quanto a Sahara Kyriakus.

— É claro.

— Eu prefiro tê-lo como um aliado, — Kaleb disse, — então não há motivos para pensar que eu irei pedir algo impossível. Nesse estágio, tudo que eu quero é apoio público.

— Você quer que NightStar apoie sua oferta de tomar controle da Net?

— Considere as alternativas, Anthony. — Kaleb continuou a falar no mesmo tom que ele sempre usava, frio e composto. — Ou Pure Psy rasga a Net ou nossos antigos companheiros Conselheiros tentam implantar feudos enquanto lutam para eliminar uns aos outros e a nós. As guerras resultantes irão devastar a nossa raça.

Anthony sabia que era verdade. O que Kaleb não estava dizendo era que ninguém sabia o que o cardeal faria com a Net uma vez que ele a tivesse em suas mãos. — Eu não posso te apoiar com os fatos atuais, — ele respondeu. — Eu não irei, porém, fazer nenhum movimento aberta contra você antes de te dar um aviso primeiro. — Era uma enorme concessão.

O Tc do outro lado do comunicador deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça antes de desligar. Era um resultado muito mais fácil do que Anthony havia esperado e isso o fazia ser muito mais cuidadoso quanto aos motivos de Kaleb. O problema era, Kaleb Krychek era o individuo mais opaco da Net. Os videntes de Anthony, quando instruídos para focar no cardeal telecinético, viam somente uma escuridão viva e destrutiva.

— Nada, — uma P-Psy sussurrou, se arrepiando tanto que seus dentes batiam. — Quando eu olho o futuro com Krychek como foco, tudo que eu vejo é a morte... de tudo.

**FAROL DA PSYNET: EDIÇÃO ATUAL**

CARTAS AO EDITOR

_Carta Favorita_

Eu me refiro à discussão viral secreta apresentada na edição anterior do _Farol_, a respeito da viabilidade futura do Protocolo Silencio.

Eu acredito que o fato de que tais discussões foram capazes de acontecer—e continuar acontecendo—, sem as mentes dos indivíduos envolvidos serem desligadas pelas aplicações dos controles de dor embutidos, fala dos problemas críticos na integridade estrutural do Protocolo. Mesmo dois anos atrás, tal tópico teria sido abafado antes mesmo de crescer ao ponto que estivesse circulando em torno do globo terrestre em salas de bate papo clandestinas e em discussões pessoais.

Enquanto a doutrina do Pure Psy é fanática ao extremo, escondido em sua retórica pode estar um ponto crítico: que essa liberdade não é necessariamente um fato a se celebrar. Nossa raça escolheu o Silêncio porque nossas mentes se inclinam em direção à insanidade e violência sem tais restrições.

Cem anos atrás, nós estávamos perante a total aniquilação, nossos jovens assassinados na casa dos milharem por outro Psy, enquanto centenas de milhares mais afundavam nos mundos fraturados criados por suas mentes quebradas. Nós éramos mais violentos que os changeling, cuja fisicalidade nós agora acreditamos que os tornam uma raça inferior, e mais viciosos que os humanos que consideramos nossos inferiores.

Ainda assim mais uma vez, é a nossa raça "superior" que está frente à um cataclismo.

Eu, pessoalmente não quero viver no mundo do passado, mas não pode ser negado que o Silêncio perdeu seu poder nos últimos dez anos. Alguns sussurram que nunca foi tão efetivo quanto o Conselho nos fez acreditar, que os membros desertores da população eram simplesmente eliminados antes de se tornarem um problema. Outros, como nós vimos, estão dispostos a cometer assassinatos para nos Silenciar.

Quem está certo? Quem está errado? Eu não tenho respostas—tudo que eu sei é que nós estamos em uma encruzilhada. As decisões que faremos irão nos salvar, ou nos destruir.

Professor Eric Tuivala

Antropologista

_(Nova Zelândia)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****í****tulo 22 **

**Sahara se sentou **na estreita cama de solteiro que era dela, incapaz de pegar no sono como na noite anterior. Empurrando os lençóis, ela foi até a janela para encarar a paisagem dos jardins abaixo, as lâminas de grama beijadas de prata pela luz da lua. Ela se sentiu desconectada, fora de sincronia com o mundo... como se esse fosse um sonho criado nas profundezas do labirinto, seu corpo preso no inferno onde ela passou tantos anos.

Era uma certeza que ela estava sendo tola em sua recusa em falar com um Psy-Med especialista, mas mesmo agora, com seus sentidos confusos e sua mente lutando para se segurar nesse mundo, seu medo de violação mental era pior que seu medo da loucura. Pressionando seus dedos contra o vidro, ela tentou usar a frieza macia como uma âncora, mas o vidro se derreteu sob seus dedos, o mundo girando de lado em uma mancha prata e preta, enquanto sua consciência tentava descobrir como se segurar à realidade e falhava.

Lutando para recuperar a razão, ela encontrou um fio de esperança na memória de um homem que a prometeu que ele sempre viria quando ela chamasse. _Kaleb. Eu preciso de você. _Ela sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que a realidade não iria fragmentar com ele aqui. Ele era uma força muito poderosa, falando com partes dela que ela não sabia que existia até que ele estivesse na sala.

Ele estava ao lado dela um instante depois, vestido em uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca, sem gravata, com a gola aberta para expor a forte coluna de seu pescoço. As abotoaduras no pulso dele brilharam na luz da lua quando ele deslizou suas mãos em seus bolsos, e o mundo se endireitou, somente para que ela pudesse recuperar seu folego, seu corpo reconhecendo o dele.

— Por que você está acordada? — ele perguntou.

Embora ele não a estivesse tocando, o calor dele a marcava através da camiseta que ela usava sobre sua calça de moletom cinza. — Eu precisava fazer algo, — ela disse, lutando para explicar a frustração que a tornava incapaz de dormir.

— Eu sei que eu não estou funcional o bastante para sair no mundo, mas eu sinto como se minha pele fosse explodir se eu só ficar aqui. — Tremendo com a ferocidade da raiva e o desamparo dentro dela, ela cruzou os centímetros entre eles e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, sua pele febril. Se ela se afogasse em sensação, em Kaleb, aquilo iria segurar as outras emoções. Nada mais existia quando...

— Sahara. — As mãos de Kaleb se fecharam sobre os pulsos dela. —Coloque roupas adequadas à temperaturas em elevações mais altas, — ele disse, olhos negros como piche. — Eu volto em cinco minutos.

Sahara não parou para pensar, para considerar o fato de que ela estava prestes a sair na escuridão com um homem que _era _a escuridão. Ela simplesmente se despiu, vestiu calças jeans, uma blusa de angorá, e um suéter pesado de zíper. Vestindo meias, ela havia acabado de amarrar seus tênis quando Kaleb reapareceu.

Ele havia colocado uma calça cargo preta e uma camiseta preta, seus pés em botas gastas que pareciam usadas. Olhando-a de cima a baixo, ele assentiu — e então eles não estavam mais no quarto dela, mas no pé de um rochedo sob uma imensa lua prateada que jogava luz sobre os abetos que espelhavam um mar verde escuro em todas as direções, majestoso contra um fundo de montanhas com os topos cobertos de neve, familiares para qualquer um nessa região. —Nós estamos na Sierra Nevada. — Território dos lobos changeling.

— Sim. Nós vamos permanecer na sombra de um satélite contanto que não ultrapassemos a linha das árvores.

— As patrulhas? — O clã SnowDancer era conhecido por matar os intrusos primeiro e fazer as perguntas para os cadáveres.

— Eu estou Escaneando as mentes nas proximidades, mas os lobos raramente patrulham essa seção — não há para onde ir desse ponto onde sentinelas não irão ver um intruso.

Meias, luvas. Couro. Para proteger as palmas dela da pedra. Alegria pulsando em suas veias, ela vestiu as luvas, e então foi até a face rochosa, pegou no primeiro apoio, e começou a escalar. Finalmente, _finalmente _ela se sentia viva novamente!

O vento estava silencioso e gentil contra seu rosto, a rocha dura sob seus dedos, o frio ar noturno tão lindo e puro que quase doía. Respirando-o, ela encontrou outro apoio, e então ouro, e quando seu pé escorregou, ela disse, —Não! — para parar a ajuda de Kaleb, e se tirou da situação sozinha.

Coração batendo e suor escorrendo em seu rosto, ela precisou de mais de uma hora para escalar um pequeno incremento da montanha, mas ela riu em uma felicidade pura quando se sentou em um pequeno beiral. — Meus braços estão doendo!

Kaleb olhou para ela do pé da montanha. _É preciso prática._

Enquanto ela observava, ele começou a escalar, seu corpo se movendo com tal fluidez que ela não conseguia separar um movimento do outro. Ela sabia sem perguntar que ele não estava usando sua telecinese — Tcs eram geralmente fisicamente preparados, um efeito colateral conhecido de sua habilidade. Mas Kaleb era melhor que preparado. Ele escalou com uma graça selvagem que hipnotizava.

Estonteada com a beleza letal dele, ela observou em silencio até que ele estava quase fora de sua linha de visão. _Volte._ Ela estava assustada, embora ela soubesse que ele era um Tc, nunca morreria numa queda. Mas o medo, era tão profundo que agarrava seus dedos ossudos em torno de seu coração e apertava. Como se ela o tivesse visto cair uma vez, sabia que ele seria machucado. _Kaleb, eu não consigo te ver._

Ele reapareceu segundos depois, voltando com a mesma graça hipnótica. Parando ao lado dela, ele abraçou a rocha com uma só mão, seu pé em um beiral minúsculo, os músculos de seu braço fortes e definidos. Com sua mão livre, ele bebeu de uma garrafa de agua que estava em outro bolso antes de passa-la para ela.

Ela bebeu... e as teias de aranha caíram de sua memoria da primeira noite que ela passou com ele. Ele deu água para ela naquele dia, também. — Eu estava tão mal? — ela perguntou. — Você disse que eu cheirava como um chiqueiro. — O pensamento a envergonhava agora, diferente de antes.

— Eu estava tentando incitar uma resposta. — Pegando a garrafa com aquela resposta, ele estendeu uma mão. — Você consegue escalar de volta?

Sahara considerou o estado gelatinoso de seus membros e se forçou a ser realista. — Eu acho que não. — Um segundo depois, ela se encontrou no chão.

Deitada de costas na grama macia, ela o viu escalar de volta para pousar em seus pés ao lado dela, forte e musculoso e perigoso. Quando ele se virou e encontrou o olhar dela, suas coxas se apertaram, um lençol de suor se espalhou sobre sua pele, e não tinha nada a ver com a escalada e tudo a ver com a fome que não era mais o desespero que ela sentiu em seu quarto, mas uma dor mais quente e mais profunda.

_Fazia tanto tempo_.

Respiração curta, ela partiu seus lábios. — Kaleb.

**Kaleb **pretendia manter distância de Sahara até que ele estivesse completamente certo de que seus escudos eram adamantinos. Exceto que agora ela olhava para ele com desejo e com bochechas coradas, seu peito erguendo e caindo em um ritmo rápido, e era como a chamada de uma sereia para seu corpo. Ela não tinha compreensão do poder que ela tinha, não entendia que quando ele dizia a ela que ele alinharia as ruas com corpos por ela, ele estava sendo verdadeiro.

Em se tratando de Sahara Kyriakus, ele era uma arma que ela podia apontar para qualquer direção que ela quisesse. Não havia _nada _que ele não faria por ela... exceto libertá-la.

— Kaleb, — ela sussurrou novamente. — Eu senti sua falta.

Ele cedeu.

Segurando os pulsos dela quando se deitou sobre ela, ele os segurou sobre a cabeça dela. — Você não pode me tocar. — Os dedos dela se curvaram com sua ordem falada baixa, mas não havia pânico, seus lábios macios sob a dura exigência da boca dele, suas coxas se abrindo para recebê-lo.

Mesmo esbelta como ela ainda estava, não havia duvidas da feminilidade dela. Curvas gentis sob sua mão livre, seus seios esmagados contra o peito dele, lábios cheios e úmidos. Até Sahara, ele não entendia por que homens matavam para possuir uma mulher. Agora, a fúria disso era um fogo negro em seu sangue, um inferno mortal que envolveria o mundo se alguém ousasse tirá-la dele novamente.

Quando ela começou a se mexer sob o peso dele, ele apertou os ossos delicados dos pulsos dela antes que ele pudesse reinar a resposta violentamente possessiva. Abrindo sua mão um segundo depois, ele esperou pelo próximo movimento dela. Se fosse uma rejeição, ele daria todas as indicações de aceitá-la, e então armou sua próxima jogada — Sahara era tão fisicamente suscetível a ele quanto ele a ela, e era uma vantagem que ele usaria sem hesitação.

— Estou com muito calor. — Com essa reclamação, ela estendeu a mão entre eles para abrir seu suéter e girou para tira-lo. Isso a deixou vestida em somente uma fina porém quente blusa branca que abraçava as curvas dos seios dela, a curva de sua cintura.

— Não, — ele disse quando ela ia colocar suas mão nele. — Nós não queremos essa montanha desmoronando sobre nós.

Deitando seus braços na grama verde, os olhos de Sahara foram até o imenso pedaço de pedra nas costas dele. — Você não está exagerando, está?

— Não. — Ele não precisava exagerar.

Um movimento sutil da garganta dela quando ela engoliu. Ele o seguiu com seu olhar, ciente de sua pulsação acelerando, assim como sua respiração. —Eu vou manter minhas mãos para mim mesma, — ela prometeu, voz rouca. —Mas você não pode olhar pra mim assim.

Segurando o rosto dela em uma resposta silenciosa, ele se apoiou com seu braço livre ao lado da cabeça dela, e então ele marcou a boca dela com a dele. _Você é minha._ Era uma afirmação telepática através do canal privado que havia se formado anos atrás. _Minha para tocar. Minha para olhar. Minha._ Soltando o rosto dela, ele desceu sua mão até que estava tocando o seio dela.

Sahara tremeu.

Capaz de sentir o pico enrijecido dos mamilo dela sob sua palma, ele cuidou de aprender a forma dela. Um ofego, seu corpo tentando se mexer incansavelmente sob o dele. Sensível, extremamente sensível. Arquivando esse conhecimento, ele esfregou seu dedão sobre o mamilo dela e ela quase se torceu debaixo dele, quebrando o beijo para soluçar e respirar. — Por favor, por favor. Mais.

Kaleb sentiu seu escudo da PsyNet mais próximo cair em uma ruptura que quase levou o segundo. Mas ele não era perigoso para ela. Ainda não. — Eu te darei tudo que quiser. — Segurando o olhar dela, ele deslizou sua mão sob sua blusa para espalha-la em seu abdômen. Ela tremeu sob seu toque, seus dentes se afundando em seu lábio inferior.

— Isso é pra eu fazer, — ele disse em uma resposta silenciosa que a fez respirar fundo.

A boca dele estava na dela um instante depois, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior dela uma fração muito forte. Costas se arqueando do chão, ela partiu o beijo... somente para voltar para outro, sua língua contra a dele com uma intimidade que foi direto a ereção pressionando contra o zíper das calças dele. Como se ela estivesse lambendo o cumprimento rígido de seu membro e não a sua boca.

Dessa vez, foi Kaleb quem quebrou o beijo. — Não, — ele disse quando ela teria iniciado outro beijo.

Peito arfando, Sahara lambeu seus lábios e ele teve que olhar para o lado antes de quebrar suas próprias regras e pedir para ela colocar suas mãos na dolorosa rigidez entre as pernas dele, para apertar e acariciar sua pele nua. Ele se focou ao invés, em sua exploração do corpo dela. A pulsação dela se alterou sob sua mão quando ele se moveu para se deitar sobre as costelas dela, a luz da lua brilhando na pele dela. Um pouco mais acima, ele encontrou renda, fina e sedosa.

— Estava na caixa, — Sahara sussurrou em uma respiração alterada. — Obrigada.

O fato de que ela usava o presente dele contra sua pele o agradava, mas não era o bastante.

Removendo sua mão, para o frustrado — Não, — dela, ele empurrou sua blusa para despir seus seios para a noite... para ele.

_Você quer que eu pare? _ele se forçou a perguntar, a fúria para possui-la como uma tempestade turbulenta dentro dele. Abaixo disso estava uma antiga e viciosa raiva, incitada pela visão das finas cicatrizes prateadas que marcavam a pele dela e que ela provavelmente não notava mais. Ele percebia. Ele estava lá quando cada corte foi feito, lembrava exatamente quão profunda cada ferida era, sabia quanta atenção médica ela deveria ter precisado para se curar.

— Não. — Sua pele brilhando com a mais fina camada de perspiração, seus seios se erguendo em caindo como se fossem um convite, a voz de Sahara o tirou do passado ensanguentado. — Não, não para, Kaleb.

Colocando sua raiva sob controle, e colocando escudos de gelo sobre a violenta excitação provocada pelo som de seu nome nos lábios dela, ele se concentrou na pele cremosa adornada em renda rosa. Não era o que ele queria. Puxando primeiro uma taça, e depois a outra, ele empurrou a renda para baixo até que o peso dos seios dela se libertaram, o rosa suave provendo uma moldura para as curvas maduras que derreteram o gelo negro em torno de sua ereção pulsante como se ele não existisse.

**Sahara **afundou suas unhas na terra em um esforço de lutar contra o impulso de implorar pelo toque de Kaleb enquanto ele a observava com aqueles olhos de loucura. Deveria tê-la assustado, a escuridão possessiva que ela via neles, e talvez uma parte dela estivesse aterrorizada, mas não o bastante para se afastar, não o bastante para acabar com essa onda de sensação, vívida e selvagem.

Mudando de posição, Kaleb se sentou sobre ela. No próximo instante, ele colocou suas mão sobre suas costas, a ergueu ligeiramente, e colocou seus lábios em torno de um mamilo dolorido. Ela enfiou uma mão em sua boca para abafar seu grito, a úmida sucção de sua boca tão erótica quanto a força dos braços dele.

Ele se moveu para o seio negligenciado sem aviso, o frio ar da noite na umidade de seu outro seio. Choramingando, ela se torceu sob ele, mas não havia nenhuma forma de ela ganhar contato com a ereção dele, os joelhos dele plantados aos lados de suas coxas. Dentes rasparam em seu mamilo sensível um momento depois, a fazendo morder sua mão. _Para! É demais!_

Kaleb soltou o mamilo dela, seus lábios molhados, seus olhos tão escuros que era como pérolas negras, um brilho de meia noite em suas profundidades. —Você tem certeza?

A pergunta quieta ergueu todos os pelos do corpo dela.

Não por medo. Na percepção cegante a rédea curta que ele tinha sobre si mesmo.

_Santo Deus. O que ele faria se soltasse essa rédea?_

As dobras molhadas entre suas coxas ficaram escorregadias com um calor derretido. Apertando essas coxas em um vão esforço para encontrar alivio, ela tirou sua mão da boca e sussurrou. — Não. Eu aguento mais um pouco. — Queria mais. Queria tudo.

Sem perguntar uma segunda vez, Kaleb olhou para os seios dela, seu cabelo caindo em sua testa. Deslizando uma mão sob as costas dela, ele agarrou um seio com uma firmeza que parecia uma marca e abaixou sua boca na pele dela novamente. Sua mente escureceu, suas costas se arqueando para se empurrar mais na boca dele. _Kaleb, eu preciso..._

_Me diz._ Mais um raspar de dentes que dispersou seus neurônios, suas unhas arranhando a terra, grama esmagada sob suas palmas.

_Me toca, por favor. Eu não consigo..._

_Aqui? _Ele a segurou entre as pernas em uma intimidade crua, empurrando com a curva de sua mão.

E o mundo se estilhaçou.

**Sahara **abriu seus olhos para encontrar Kaleb ainda sobre ela, sua blusa embolada em seu peito e as taças de seu sutiã abaixadas para expor seus seios. O Tc em cima dela tinha seu olhar na pele nua dela, a intensidade do foco dele tão grande que fez seus músculos relaxados pelo prazer se contraírem em excitação renovada.

Enquanto ela observava, ele estendeu a mão para arrumar o sutiã dela, seus dedos roçando seus mamilos. Respirando fundo, seu abdômen rígido, ela ficou quieta quando ele puxou a blusa dela. Todas as ações dele eram cuidadosas, aquelas de um homem que sabia que podia ser empurrado para um abismo com um único movimento errado.

— Dentes, — ele disse naquele mesmo tom frio que ela ouviu mais cedo, — nem sempre são usados em atividades sexuais.

O peito de Sahara subiu e desceu em um ritmo rápido. — Não?

— É uma questão de preferência, de acordo com os documentos que eu li sobre intimidade. — Pestanas se erguendo, olhos de obsidio olhando nos dela, o fogo negro neles tão quente quanto sua voz era fria. — É a sua preferencia?

— Sim. — A confissão parecia tão intima quanto o que ele havia acabado de fazer ao corpo dela. — Com você.

A expressão dele se alterou para uma dureza que deixava claro quem e o que ele era, seus braços descansando um em cada lado dela enquanto ele abaixava seu rosto até que suas respirações se misturassem. — Será, — ele disse em um sussurro sedoso, — somente e sempre comigo.

**Cap****í****tulo 23 **

**Vinte minutos depois, **Kaleb voltou para a montanha, Sahara agora segura em seu quarto. Ela não havia dado as costas a ele mesmo depois que ele expos sua possessividade assassina em relação a ela. Mas também, ambos sabiam que ela tinha o poder de impedi-lo, a única pessoa na Net que podia.

— Se você fizer isso um dia, — ele disse quando ela tocou a bochecha dele em um terno adeus, — se assegure de ir até o fim e acabe comigo. — Se ele continuasse respirando depois que o poder de Sahara o controlasse, tomando dele a única coisa que importava, ele se tornaria o monstro que Santano o havia treinado para ser. — Serial killer, assassino em massa, não há um nome para o mal que vive dentro de mim.

Mandíbula firme e olhar feroz, ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu não vou deixar a escuridão te possuir.

A promessa dela ecoando em sua cabeça, ele escalou com um foco único, seus músculos se esforçando para mantê-lo contra a parede enquanto ele lutava para superar a frustração física que tinha um aperto pulsante em torno de sua ereção. Foi preciso duas subidas e meia para que ele pudesse pensar novamente, sua mente friamente racional.

Sua campanha para ganhar a confiança de Sahara, ele pensou, estava progredindo de acordo com o plano. O fato de que o contato físico estava causando um dano severo em seus escudos e seus processos de pensamento eram efeitos colaterais com os quais ele teria que lidar. Se afastar não era uma opção — as memórias dela estavam se tornando mais lúcidas com o passar dos dias, sua psique se curando em uma velocidade que mostrava uma força interna imperdoável.

Em breve ela estaria pronta para se lembrar dele, e o porquê de seu subconsciente tê-lo bloqueado de sua mente consciente em primeiro lugar. Havia algumas coisas que ninguém conseguia suportar, traições muito irrepreensíveis para perdoar.

— _Não! Não! Kaleb, para!_

Esfolando a pele de sua palma, ele deu impulso para agarrar num apoio, soltou um suspiro forte e continuou a escalar até que somente a pedra fria e o próximo suporte eram tudo o que importava. E ainda assim ele a ouvia gritando para ele parar.

**Foi **o rangido que acordou Sahara na escuridão extrema das primeiras horas da manhã, invadindo sonhos nebulosos de um menino que ela não conseguia exatamente ver.

Acordando completamente com a velocidade e o silencio de alguém que esteve à mercê de outras pessoas por tempo demais, ela continuou com os olhos fechados, escutando com todas as células de seu corpo. Era um truque que ela aprendeu durante seus anos de confinamento, um modo de recolher informações enquanto os guardas achavam que ela estava dormindo.

Ela abriu seus olhos somente quando ela tinha certeza de que o intruso não estava em seu quarto. Sua atenção foi para a porta, seu coração batendo como um tambor. Soltando um folego silencioso, ela escutou... e quase não ouviu os movimentos furtivos de alguém tentando desarmar a fechadura que ela havia trancado por nenhum motivo além de que ela estava obcecada com sua privacidade.

_Pai?_

Nenhuma resposta a seu chamado através do velho caminho telepático, nada além de um silencio entorpecido que fez um medo nervoso pulsar no sangue dela. Estendendo sua mão, ela pegou a faca de açougueiro que ela roubou de um kit inutilizado na cozinha que seu pai havia ganhado de um paciente que era um F, e consequentemente recebia presentes constantemente. A ideia de ser pega sem nenhuma arma e vulnerável era seu pior pesadelo.

Empurrando cuidadosamente os lençóis, ela enfiou os travesseiros debaixo deles para criar a ilusão de que havia alguém ali e os cobriu com os lençóis no mesmo momento em que a fechadura abriu. Coração batendo forte e olhos na maçaneta que havia começado a girar, ela caminhou silenciosamente na madeira antiga e pressionou suas costas contra a parede. Ela conhecia cada centímetro dessa casa, seus pés silenciosos na madeira antiga que havia entregado o intruso.

Quando a porta abriu, ela esperou somente o bastante para se assegurar de que ela não estava enganada, que _não era _seu pai, antes de atacar. Poderia ter sido mais limpo usar sua habilidade, mas Sahara não tinha nenhuma intenção de chegar mais perto de qualquer estranho do que ela tinha que estar antes que ele fosse imobilizado. Tudo indicava que ninguém tinha nenhum meio efetivo de defesa contra a habilidade dela; porém, ela não iria apostar sua vida naquela hipótese tão cedo depois de sair do labirinto.

Gritando enquanto a faca se enterrava entre os ombros dele, o intruso vestido com trajes escuros se virou, tentando pegá-la com seus braços e sem duvidas sua mente. Ela não sentiu nenhum dos golpes telepáticos dentro do escudo de obsidio que a protegia, e foi preciso pouquíssima habilidade para evitar as mãos dele, seu equilíbrio destruído pelo golpe que ela deu, a lâmina pesada enterrada em suas costas.

Os pés do homem escorregaram em seu próprio sangue quando ela vislumbrou uma faísca em sua visão periférica, e de repente o homem desconhecido foi jogado para o outro lado do quarto.

— Espera! — ela gritou um instante antes das costas dele atingirem a parede, percebendo que Kaleb tinha que ter detectado os ataques contra o escudo dela.

O homem congelou no meio do ar, sangue caindo no chão em gotas grossas.

— Não mate ele. Nós precisamos saber quem o enviou. — Sahara deu um passo à frente, mas ela era muito lenta.

— Feito. — O corpo do intruso bateu na parede, a lâmina se alojando contra seu esterno com um triturar doentio que quase o partiu no meio. Ele caiu no chão, sangue se derramando de sua boca.

Seu estomago poderia ter se retorcido com aquela imagem em outro momento, mas ela já estava correndo para o quarto que ficava mais abaixo no corredor. — Pai! — O grande corpo de Leon Kyriakus descansava flácido ao lado de sua cama, um colar de um vermelho pegajoso enfeitando sua garganta. — Não, não. Por favor não. Pai, por favor. — Dedos tremendo, ela procurou pela pulsação dele. — Kaleb! Ele está vivo!

— Saia. — Pegando o corpo de seu pai nos braços com uma facilidade telecinética, Kaleb os teleportou com uma rígida instrução para que ela mantivesse os canais telepáticos abertos.

Ele voltou menos de três minutos depois, para encontra-la sentada na cama, encarando a mancha de sangue no carpete. Ela olhou para ele subitamente. — Ele está...

— Seu pai está numa cirurgia de emergência, vigiado por um guarda temporário de uma das minhas unidades na área. Eu notifiquei Anthony, e o pessoal do NightStar estará no hospital em meia hora.

Com a mão tremendo, Sahara foi passa-la no cabelo quando o cheiro ferroso de sangue a envolveu. Sua fúria reacendeu quando ela percebeu que era o sangue de seu pai em seus dedos. Empurrando Kaleb, ela foi até o banheiro, lavou as mãos com movimentos bruscos antes de secá-las. — Eu quero ir até ele.

— Você só ficaria esperando do lado de fora da sala, — Kaleb disse com pragmatismo severo. — Meu guarda sabe que deve contatá-la se houver mudança na condição de seu pai.

Ela não conseguia suportar a ideia de seu pai falecendo bem quando ela o havia reencontrado. — Eu quero...

— O hospital tem várias saídas e entradas; o risco de alguém chegar até você é muito maior. — Palavras duras, nenhum sinal de ternura. — Você sabe que Leon não iria querê-la na linha de fogo.

Consciente de que ele estava certo, ela se forçou a pensar além da raiva cheia de adrenalina misturada com preocupação profunda e foi até seu próprio quarto — e até o corpo do homem que quase havia tirado a vida de seu pai. —Quem era ele?

— Um operativo autônomo, não particularmente adepto, ou Leon estaria morto e você estaria sob o comando dele.

—Você abriu a mente dele? Você sabe que isso compromete as informações, — ela disse, virando contra ele em pura fúria. — Isso foi irresponsável e descuidado.

Um dar de ombros falso e remoto, totalmente o oposto dos olhos dele. —Eu o ofereci uma morte rápida em torno da informação, — Kaleb disse, como se estivesse falando de uma negociação comum. — Ele manteve sua parte no acordo; eu mantive a minha. — Olhos de uma noite sem estrelas a prendiam no lugar. — Parece que você tem uma recompensa pela sua captura.

— O quê? Quem? Tatiana? — A outra mulher não estava em posição de dar ordens, mas ela tinha pessoas que poderiam fazer isso por ela.

Kaleb balançou a cabeça e falou o último nome que ela esperava ouvir. —Santano Enrique.

Gelo em suas veias, sufocando sua garganta. — Ele está morto, — ela se forçou dizer apesar de sua raiva estonteante.

— Parece que ele se ergueu das cinzas. — Kaleb colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. — Ele estava envolvido em seu sequestro.

Sahara sabia que ela devia seguir aquela linha de conversa, deveria perguntar a ele exatamente o porquê de um serial killer com uma preferencia para vitimas changeling tinha se focado nela, e se Kaleb tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas ela não conseguia. A ideia de tocar nesse assunto fazia seu estomago doer, sua respiração parar em sua garganta. _Ainda não. Ainda não. _Ela não estava pronta para saber, não estava forte o bastante para encarar a verdade.

Se Kaleb tivesse traído ela, saber disso iria despedaça-la.

— A recompensa, — ele disse quando ela continuou em silencio, — deve ter sido um ajuste a prova de falhas caso você escapasse. — Parando com o som da porta da frente abrindo, ele esperou que Anthony entrasse no cômodo.

O líder do clã examinou o caçador de recompensas morto com uma expressão impassível antes de se virar para Kaleb. — Eu assumo que você conseguiu a informação que precisávamos antes de executá-lo?

Kaleb disse a Anthony o mesmo que havia dito a Sahara. A resposta de Anthony foi, — Nem mesmo o caçador de recompensa mais grosseiro iria caçar um alvo para um homem morto. Pagamento é tudo.

— Santano manteve seu interesse em você em silencio, — Anthony disse para Sahara e escondido nessas palavras estava uma pergunta. — Eu nunca suspeitei que ele estivesse envolvido em seu sequestro.

Ela abriu as mãos, não dividindo o fato de que o aprendiz de Enrique aparentemente sempre esteve ciente da habilidade dela.

— NightStar tem um vazamento de informações, — Kaleb disse ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu vou resolver isso.

Kaleb inclinou sua cabeça em uma concordância silenciosa—Anthony havia ganhado sua reputação honestamente. Diferente de outros indivíduos na Net, ele não se importava em sujar suas mãos. E se ele não conseguisse cuidar do assunto, Kaleb cuidaria. Ele não permitiria que nenhuma ameaça à Sahara existisse, muito menos vivesse e respirasse.

— Você precisa ir imediatamente para um esconderijo.

As costas de Sahara enrijeceram com a demanda de Anthony, seus músculos tensos. — Não. Eu não vou ficar presa novamente.

— Não há outra opção, — Anthony respondeu. — Enquanto a recompensa existir, você continua sendo um alvo.

— Você tem certeza de que um esconderijo irá prover uma proteção melhor? — Kaleb não tinha intenção de permitir que Sahara fosse para nenhum lugar além da casa que ele construiu para ela em Moscou. — Esse caçador, inepto e jovem, conseguiu evadir seus guardas.

— Isso será investigado. — Uma resposta rígida. — Nossos esconderijos são como fortalezas.

Sahara, mãos em punho, balançou a cabeça. — _Não._ — Se afastando deles até que suas costas estivessem contra a parede, ela começou a bater seus punhos contra ela. — Não. Não. Não.

Reconhecendo o perigo, Kaleb reagiu antes que Anthony pudesse deduzir o que estava acontecendo. — Sem esconderijos, sem jaulas, — ele disse, segurando o rosto dela e a forçando a olhar nos olhos dele até que ela parou de bater na parede, embora ela continuasse a se balançar pra frente e pra trás.

_Você arrisca perde-la se pressiona-la nisso, _ele disse mentalmente a Anthony quando a soltou. _A mente dela não está completamente curada. _Era por isso que Kaleb arrancou a informação do intruso ao invés de permitir que ela exercitasse sua habilidade.

_Eu não posso deixa-la desprotegida._

_Eu posso protegê-la._

— Assim como os felinos.

Kaleb ainda estava tentando digerir aquela afirmação completamente inesperada quando Anthony entrou no campo de visão de Sahara. — Eu vou te mandar pra ficar com a Faith.

O corpo de Sahara parou de se mover, olhos de meia noite virando para Anthony. — Faith?

— Mesmo o melhor caçador de recompensas do mundo não pensaria em te procurar no meio de um clã de changelings.

— A conexão com Faith, — Sahara começou, sua inteligência simplesmente superando a reação visceral que havia a enviado de volta para seu inferno pessoal.

Anthony balançou a cabeça. — Ninguém esperava que NightStar excluísse a P-Psy mais poderosa do mundo, independentemente de suas escolhas pessoais. Aquela negociação era esperada. Isso é família.

Kaleb sabia que Anthony não estava dizendo tudo, mas ele conseguia adivinhar. NightStar havia sido muito, _muito _cuidadoso para manter uma linha demarcada entre seus assuntos de negócios com Faith e sua falta de status como membro da família—pelo menos em publico.

Privadamente era outra coisa: Anthony permanecia em contato direto e regular com sua filha.

Essa ultima suspeita foi uma que precisou de um ano para que Kaleb pudesse confirmar.

— Você está pronto para confiar nos changelings com a vida de Sahara? — A única razão pela qual ele estava disposto a considerar a proposta era por causa da resposta de Sahara à menção de sua prima—e porque ele sabia que Anthony estava certo sobre a expectativa de qualquer caçador se aventurando nas terras dos DarkRiver.

— Se eles a aceitarem como família, os leopardos a protegerão. Com Faith defendendo o caso dela, assim como o Silêncio fraturado de Sahara, não há nenhum motivo para assumir que eles não a tratarão como sendo parte do clã. — As próximas palavras de Anthony eram dirigidas à Sahara. — Você estará segura dentro das fronteiras deles, e você terá a parte florestada do território deles para passear.

_Aquele território é vasto, _Kaleb adicionou, enviando telepaticamente a Sahara varias imagens. _Você estará tão livre quanto qualquer changeling leopardo, contanto que não vá para a cidade._

Olhos azuis escuros encontraram os dele antes de irem a Anthony. — Sim.

— Eu vou esclarecer tudo com o alfa dos DarkRiver. — Anthony olhou para Kaleb. — Você parece estar tratando meu território como se fosse seu. — Era um aviso.

Kaleb colocou as mãos nos bolsos e suas calças. — Você preferia que eu a deixasse morrer? — ele disse em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que falava com Sahara através de seu canal telepático privado.

_Por que você não me chamou?_

_Eu tinha tudo sobre controle. Eu sou uma mulher crescida._

Se somente, Kaleb pensou, ela tivesse agido assim quando tinha dezesseis anos. Mas então, Santano era um cardeal Tc, um homem adulto que encontrava prazer na dor de jovens mulheres que não conseguiam se defender. Sahara nunca teve sequer uma chance.

**Cap****í****tulo 24 **

**Sahara sabia que **o homem vestido de preto que apareceu ao lado dela quando o relógio marcou 4 da manhã era um Arrow. Ela também sabia que ele era um teleportador, um com frios olhos cinza e um dispositivo computrônico em seu braço esquerdo. Ainda assim, apesar da estrela prateada no ombro de seu uniforme de combate dizer que ele estava alinhado com Kaleb, Anthony confiava no homem para leva-la ao território DarkRiver.

— Eu recebi uma imagem para a transferência. — O Arrow olhou para ela. — Você está pronta?

Sahara nunca havia hesitado com Kaleb, mas ela teve que respirar fundo antes de assentir quando era com esse Arrow com olhos de aço que pareciam tão distantes quanto a luz num horizonte encoberto por nuvens de chuva. Se Kaleb às vezes ficava rodeado de gelo, esse homem era frio como geada, seu Silêncio metálico em sua perfeição.

Ele era, porém, tão rápido quanto Kaleb — e desde que ele não era um cardeal, ele tinha que ser um dos _extremamente _raros verdadeiros teleportadores, designação Tc, subdesignação V. Enquanto aqueles de subdesignação V eram telecinéticos, com as habilidades pendentes dependendo de seu nível de poder, dizia-se que eles nasciam com a habilidade de teleportar, sem precisar de treinos ou estudos, o talento independente de sua posição no Gradiente.

Quando criança, ela ouviu que as crianças Tc-V eram implantadas com chips GPS quando bebês. Sahara não sabia se isso era verdade, ou somente uma historia inventada por jovens Psy que nunca tinham encontrado ninguém da quase mística subdesignação V, mas fazia sentido. Como todos os telecinéticos capazes de teleportação, eles tinham que ter memórias geográficas impecáveis. Então um bebê ou uma criancinha poderia se teleportar para uma localização aleatória que visse de um carro, por exemplo, e então ficar muito assustado para voltar pra casa.

Agora o teleportador, um homem que ela simplesmente não conseguia imaginar como criança, olhou a clareira com o chão forrado de agulhas de pinheiro distintiva somente por duas echarpes azuis royal penduradas em galhos grossos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para uma mulher com o cabelo de um vermelho sedoso que correu em direção a Sahara, e então desapareceu.

— Sahara. Realmente é você! — Bochechas manchadas com lágrimas, a mulher amável segurou o rosto de Sahara, seu sorriso luminoso e molhado. — Eu achei que nunca mais iria te ver.

— Faith. — Ela sussurrou enquanto absorvia a mulher que sua composta e remota prima havia se tornado. Viva e estonteantemente _vibrante. _— Você é tão bonita.

Uma luz assustada no céu estrelado dos olhos cardeais de Faith antes dela dar um pequeno grito e tirar suas mãos. — Me desculpa. Eu não...

— Tudo bem. — Sahara pegou as mãos esbeltas que a tocaram com uma afeição aberta que fez sua garganta dar um nó, e as trouxe de volta para seu rosto. — Meu Silêncio está muito além de quebrado.

Envolvendo seus braços apertados em torno de Sahara, sua prima sussurrou, — Eu nunca te esqueci, — no silêncio preenchido com a musica de milhares de folhas chacoalhando ao vento. — Meu pai... ele só me contou sobre seu sequestro depois da minha deserção, e que a família nunca parou de te procurar.

Retribuindo o abraço de Faith, emoção ardendo em seus olhos, Sahara disse, — Eu sei que você tentou me achar, também, através das suas visões. — Era algo que seu próprio pai havia dito a ela naquele primeiro dia que eles passaram juntos.

Uma respiração tremula quando Faith se afastou. —Eu sinto muito sobre Leon. Ele foi gentil comigo quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram.

— Ele é forte, ele vai ficar bem. — Sahara se recusava a acreditar em qualquer outro resultado. — Ele não desistiu de mim, e eu não vou desistir dele. — Um futuro sem a grande e sólida presença de seu pai em sua vida era incompreensível.

— Se serve de consolo, — Faith disse, — quando eu olho no futuro com Leon como foco, eu constantemente o vejo na clinica dele, conversando com um paciente, ou na mesa dele. Eu não sinto nenhuma tristeza, nenhum senso de perda.

Sahara apertou as mãos de sua prima. — Obrigada. — Ouvir isso da P-Psy mais talentosa do mundo não era coisa pouca, o brilho de esperança algo a que ela se segurava com as duas mãos. — Eu sinto muito, também, — ela disse suavemente, — sobre Marine. — A irmã mais nova de Faith havia sido uma telepata cardeal, seus estudos raramente cruzando com os de Sahara, mas elas haviam sido primas do mesmo jeito.

Tristeza encheu os olhos de Faith, seus dedos roçando a bochecha de Sahara. — Marine viveu uma vida extraordinária, fez coisas que eu só descobri quando já não estava mais na PsyNet. Ela deixou sua marca. — Orgulho aberto, um sorriso molhado. — Eu gosto de pensar que ela teria comemorado e dito 'Finalmente!' quando sua irmã obediente se rebelou.

O sorriso de resposta de Sahara foi igual ao de Faith. — Eu estou tão feliz que você conseguiu sair, Faith, que você tem uma vida cheia de alegria. Obrigada por me convidar para fazer parte dela.

— Por mim você pode ficar para sempre. — Ternura em cada palavra. —Nós podemos finalmente ser amigas como sempre quisemos ser.

Sahara não queria nada além de aceitar a oferta de proteção e só _ser_, mas ela não poderia fazer isso mentindo. — Eu posso ser perigosa para o seu clã. Kaleb Krychek pode me achar em qualquer momento.

A expressão de Faith não mudou. — Nós já pensamos nisso. Fato é, se meu pai estiver certo e Kaleb for um teleportador que pode focar em pessoas ao invés de somente lugares, ele pode achar qualquer um de nós. — Alisando o cabelo de Sahara, ela continuou. — Ainda assim, ele nunca mostrou nenhuma agressão ao clã, e você é _família._ Mesmo que ele fique hostil, nós vamos lidar com isso.

Mesmo enquanto o coração de Sahara se aquecia em resposta ao protecionismo de Faith, outra parte dela sussurrava que Kaleb não tinha nenhuma família, ninguém para chamar de dele, ninguém que iria recebê-lo com o amor incondicional com o qual Faith havia recebido ela. — Mas, — ela disse através de um senso profundo de desolação misturado com raiva dos pais que haviam entregado um garoto desprotegido a um monstro, — você vai me colocar longe dos seus vulneráveis? — Kaleb poderia não machuca-la, mas ela não podia prometer o mesmo se tratando de outras pessoas.

— Sim. — Os olhos de Faith eram gentis quando ela disse, — Não se preocupe, Sahara. Nós já jogamos bastante esse jogo. — Era a reafirmação firme de uma irmã mais velha. — Sua casa aérea é perto da nossa casa, mas longe o bastante para te dar privacidade.

— Eu tenho minha própria casa na árvore? — A ideia de uma casa na copa de uma árvore fez a garota ferida dentro dela suspirar maravilhada.

— Sim, mas somente se você quiser, — Faith a assegurou.

— Eu acho que eu vou gostar de ter minha própria casa. — Parecia desleal dizer isso quando Kaleb havia construído uma casa graciosa e cheia de luz que cantava para sua alma só pra ela — mas aquela casa não era o que ela precisava nesse momento, não era um lugar onde ela podia esticar suas asas atrofiadas.

Kaleb era muito protetor... muito viciante.

Seus seios doeram com a lembrança de como ele a tocou, seus olhos uma tempestade de obsidio. Toda vez que ele chegava perto dela, ela queria dançar naquela tempestade. Mesmo agora, tão longe dele, o pinho no ar a fazia lembrar-se dele a cada inspiração que ela dava. — Seu companheiro veio com você? — ela perguntou para Faith, tomando uma decisão consciente de tirar sua atenção do cardeal que a beijou sob uma lua lupina.

O rosto de Faith brilhou. — Vaughn.

Um homem alto com cabelo cor de âmbar preso perfeitamente em sua nuca e olhos quase dourados surgiram das sombras. — É bom finalmente te conhecer, Sahara. — Baixa e profunda, sua voz era como mel em sua pele.

—Eu estou feliz por te conhecer, também, — ela disse, fascinada pelo modo como ele se movia enquanto tirava as duas echarpes que haviam agido como marcadores para o teleporte; ela nunca o confundiria com Psy ou humano.

— Ele é magnífico, não é? — Faith sussurrou no ouvido dela.

—Sim. — Mas independentemente de sua beleza dourada, ele não fazia sua pele queimar, seu coração bater mais rápido e sua alma doer.

— Vamos te levar pra casa, — o companheiro de sua prima disse, colocando uma das echarpes em torno do pescoço de Faith, e a outra em Sahara.

O tecido era suave contra sua pele e as agulhas de pinheiro grossas sob seus pés quando eles começaram a andar. Sahara tentou absorver tudo de uma vez, até que Vaughn brincou dizendo que ela ia torcer a cabeça até que saísse do pescoço. Gostando desse jaguar que era da prima dela, Sahara fez uma cara para ele que fez suas bochechas ficarem marcadas com diversão felina, e continuou a absorver a vida selvagem em torno dela.

Quando ela olhou pra cima, ela viu um céu estonteante ainda pontilhado com inúmeras estrelas... mas seus olhos continuavam sendo atraídos para uma estrela situada mais longe das outras, sozinha e dura e brilhante.

A folhagem se fechou um minuto depois, escondendo a estrela de vista. Não foi muito depois que ela estava em frente a uma árvore tão imensa que ela não conseguia ver ela inteira. — _Oh._ — Correndo até os pés do gigante da floresta, ela olhou pra cima para a pequena casa situada entre os galhos. Ela era conectada a uma segunda casa por um caminho ao longo de um comprido galho.

Luz, amarela e rica se derramava das duas janelas.

— Quem mora lá? — ela perguntou, apontando para a segunda casa.

— Ninguém, — Faith disse, mãos dadas com Vaughn. — É pra quando você quiser que a gente fique.

— Uma casa da árvore de hóspedes! — Deliciada, ela enviou uma imagem de sua casa para o homem que era uma estrela solitária, dura como gelo e frio, o ato vindo da mesma parte dela que tinha se virado para ele quando o mundo se distorceu, encontrando prazer doloroso no toque dele, segurança sem igual em seus braços. E ela sabia que ele estava muito profundamente dentro dela, significava muito para ela manter uma distancia racional, que seria fútil tentar. _Olha!_

Uma hesitação antes da música sombria da voz dele fluir em sua mente, se enrolando em torno de seus sentidos para fazer seus dedos dos pés se curvarem. _Você gostou?_

_Sim, _Sahara disse e, embora ela soubesse que era bobo com um homem tão poderoso quanto Kaleb, sentiu como se ela tivesse o magoado. _A casa que você construiu_, ela sussurrou em uma confissão gentil, _canta para mim em modos que eu não consigo entender, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para ela ainda, não estou inteira o bastante._

Vaughn subiu na árvore com uma perigosa graça felina quando ela adicionou a ultima parte, garras saindo de suas mãos e pés para ancorá-lo ao tronco. Olhos arregalados, ela o observou escalar até uma escada de cordas enroladas no topo sem causar nada além de arranhões rasos no tronco.

— Eu não consigo fazer isso, — ela disse quando ele pulou de volta após soltar a escada, quieto como um gato apesar da força musculosa de seu corpo.

Um sorriso afiado, o jaguar que era sua outra metade em seus olhos. —Você não tem que fazer igual. — Enfiando a mão no bolso depois de retrair suas garras, ele tirou um pequeno dispositivo. — É um controle remoto para descer e subir a escada.

Faith deu um tapa brincalhão no ombro de seu companheiro. — Por que não usou o controle em primeiro lugar?

O macho changeling deu um longo olhar para Faith, olhos dourado selvagem. — Ruiva, se você espera que eu use um _controle remoto_ para subir numa árvore, nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

Sahara segurou um risada pela afronta no rosto dele. — Obrigada pelo controle. Eu não estou nem um pouco insultada.

— Você pode agradecer ao Dorian — ele é outro sentinela, — Vaughn disse, puxando uma Faith sorridente para o seu lado. — Ele pensou nisso um tempo atrás, mas não conseguiu fazer ninguém usá-lo Eu acho que algumas pessoas até ameaçaram excomunga-lo.

— O orgulho dos changeling predadores, — Faith disse em um falso sussurro, — é uma coisa sensível.

A provocação fez Vaughn puxar o cabelo de Faith para um beijo tão brincalhão quanto sensual, os dedos de sua mão livre segurando seu rosto. A visão fez Sahara querer um homem tão sombrio quanto Vaughn era brilhante; um homem tão remoto e contido quanto o companheiro de sua prima era selvagem e afetivo.

Colocando suas mãos na escada de corda, ela alcançou Kaleb, esse Tc que tinha uma reivindicação mais profunda que sua memória. _Eu estou preses a entrar na casa_. Foi preciso alguns passos para se acostumar aos movimentos da escada de corda, mas seu corpo logo aprender o ritmo e ela estava no topo menos de um minuto depois.

A casa se provou ser um único grande cômodo, com uma limpa cozinha à direita quando ela entrou, e o chuveiro e outras facilidades escondidos atrás de portas deslizantes de um pinheiro brilhante. Uma cama feita com um belo edredom rosa claro e branco estava atrás à esquerda e no beiral da janela ao lado estava uma cesta cheia de chocolates. Todos os dispositivos que ela checou eram ecologicamente corretos, a casa sendo uma parte viva da floresta.

— Como você preparou isso tão rápido? — Sahara perguntou quando sua prima a seguiu. — Tem comida nos armários, itens de higiene no banheiro, toalhas frescas. — Era quente, receptivo.

— Essas duas casas são novas, construídas em antecipação a novos membros do clã querendo seu próprio espaço no ano que vem, — sua prima disse. — Enquanto isso, nós as mantemos prontas para os hóspedes do clã. Vaughn e eu só tivemos que trazer a comida, e isso foi fácil o bastante já que todos nós mantemos suprimentos extra atualmente, com toda essa inquietação crescente.

A referencia de sua prima à turbulência abalando o mundo fez Sahara pensar em Kaleb de novo, dos jogos que ele jogava com uma facilidade implacável que o tornava tão predador em sua frente.

Um jaguar que disse, — Tem uma grande família de gatos selvagens nessa área. Linces também. Eles podem passar por aqui para se familiarizar com você.

— Eu espero que visitem. — Empolgação borbulhava em seu sangue. — Eu não consigo nem imaginar vê-los de perto.

— Essas podem ser suas ultimas palavras. Felinos são incuravelmente curiosos — você vai ter mais visitantes selvagens do que você consegue lidar. — Vaughn pausou antes de adicionar, — Eu garanto que nenhum vai fazer movimentos agressivos, não com o que eu acho que é o cheiro de Krychek sobre você.

Sahara respirou fundo e encontrou o olhar incisivo de Kaleb, subitamente consciente de que ele havia intuído a natureza íntima de seu relacionamento com Kaleb. — Tem alguma coisa ruim no cheiro dele? — ela perguntou, um nó dolorido em seu abdômen.

— Não, Sahara. Tem algo muito perigoso.

**Uma hora depois**, os céus ficando cinza, foi que Sahara disse tchau para Faith e Vaughn. — Eu vou ficar bem sozinha, eu prometo, — ela reassegurou sua prima quando Faith hesitou na saída. — Eu tenho seu número se alguma coisa acontecer.

Os lábios de Faith se curvaram em um sorriso pesaroso. — Desculpa, eu sei que estou sendo super protetora. Eu prometo que vou te deixar em paz.

— Descanse e se cure, — Vaughn disse, roçando seus dedos sobre a bochecha de Sahara em um carinho inesperado. — Você está segura aqui.

Sahara os observou partir da porta, pensando em quão sortuda ela era em ter essa família. Ela tinha esperado uma interrogação sobre Kaleb, mas Faith somente perguntou se Kaleb a estava coagindo de alguma forma. Aceitando a resposta negativa de Sahara, sua prima prometeu não contar a Anthony sobre seu relacionamento com Kaleb, embora Faith e Vaughn teriam que alertar o alfa dos DarkRiver.

— Você sabe o que nós fizemos com Santano Enrique? — Vaughn perguntou, expressão austera.

Quando ela assentiu, ele disse, — O nome de Krychek surgiu em nossa investigação depois que nós executamos aquele filho da puta doentio — nós não fomos atrás dele porque não havia indicação de que ele esteve perto das vítimas, mas isso não o torna inocente. Seja cuidadosa. E se ele te machucar de qualquer forma, você me procura.

— _Eu estava lá em todos os momentos de suas torturas e mortes._

A confissão macabra circulou em sua mente, e ela sabia que a coisa racional seria contar a Faith e Vaughn, mas ela não contou. Porque profundamente, ela simplesmente _não acreditava _que ele fosse capaz de atos tão odiosos, a garota dentro dela rebelde e inflexível em seu protesto. Talvez aquele fosse de sua crescente obsessão, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para desistir dele e da verdade mais escura e feia que ela sentia abaixo da superfície das palavras que ele disse.

Então ela manteve seu silêncio, e meia hora depois que os outros partiram, disse, _Você gostaria de ver minha casa da árvore?_

_Você está me convidando?_

_Sim._

Quando ele apareceu a centímetros dela, vestido em calças pretas e uma camisa cinza escura, ela sentiu como se tivesse achado uma parte dela que estava faltando. — Está quase na hora do café da manhã. Você vai comer comigo? — Era uma necessidade crescente que ela tinha, de cuidar dele.

Ninguém mais cuidava, nem cuidaria.

— Eu já comi, — ele disse, fazendo nenhum movimento para evitar os dedos que ela curvou sobre o ombro dele, acariciando os tendões do pescoço dele. — Mas você deveria ter mais nutrição.

Talvez fosse o fato de que ela estava numa casa na árvore longe de tudo que conhecia, uma indicação silenciosa de força interior que desmentia seu colapso quando Anthony mencionou um esconderijo. Talvez fosse o fato de que ela lutava contra o terror de perder seu pai a cada segundo, tempo mais precioso que diamantes. Talvez era a forma como Kaleb não repudiava seu toque, independente do fato de que ele sabia exatamente quanto isso iria custa-lo.

Ou... talvez era porque seu coração estava pesado com uma verdade que todos pareciam ter esquecido — que esse homem fatal havia sido uma criança indefesa quando foi levado por Santano Enrique — mas ela sabia que o tempo de ignorância havia acabado. Se eles fossem seguir em frente por cima da fragilidade aterrorizante da ligação deles, ela tinha que ousar fazer a pergunta que havia evitado por muito tempo. — Você escolheu testemunhar ou participar nos assassinatos cometidos por Santano Enrique?

**Cap****í****tulo 25 **

**Não houve resposta.**

A mente de Sahara, no entanto, não foi tão reticente, a pergunta ativou uma chave escondida para desbloquear um cofre mental secreto. Memórias rodavam em seu interior, confusas e obscurecidas pelo tempo e os erros cometidos durante o armazenamento pela menina assustada que ela fora: a menina que, em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar as peças mais importantes der si mesma dos estragos do labirinto, havia trancado o cofre não com palavras... mas com emoção.

A chave pessoal significava que ninguém poderia violar suas memórias, destruir o que ela considera mais preciosa. Mas isso também significava que se Kaleb nunca a tivesse encontrado, se eles nunca tivessem se encontrado novamente, essa parte dela estaria perdida para sempre. Um risco enorme construído sobre a mesma fé selvagem que manteve seguindo por sete anos infernais.

— _Sahara! Eu voltarei por você! Sobreviva! Sobreviva por mim!_

Levaria tempo — dias, talvez semanas — para desvendar as peças, reconstruir o que fora degradado, mas uma memória era cristalina: um jovem Kaleb — dezessete? dezoito anos?— sangrando pelo nariz, os dentes cerrados enquanto finos vasos sanguíneos estouravam em seus olhos e um fio de vinho tinto descia pelo queixo de sua orelha.

— Eu sei que aquele monstro te machucou, — ela disse, sua raiva como uma imensidão dentro dela. — Eu _sempre_ soube disso.— Era um pedaço de conhecimento tão visceral, que ela não podia imaginar como a havia reprimido por tanto tempo . — Eu também sabia que você não podia falar sobre isso.— Foi a tentativa dele de falar que levou à punição agonizante que fez um vermelho escuro nadar pelo negro de seus olhos. — Você está livre para responder a minha pergunta?

Kaleb quebrou o contato para andar para o lado de fora e até a borda da varanda, a floresta era como a cinza neblina da manhã bem cedo, o nevoeiro lambendo ao longo do chão e formando gavinhas entre as árvores. A suavidade daria a toda à cena uma sensação de irrealidade, de um sonho que borrava os limites rígidos a nada, a não ser pela obsidiana irregular do homem que estava olhando para a cinza.

Seu silêncio foi tão longo e tão profundo que os sussurros da floresta os cercavam em um casulo pesado, deixando-os como apenas os dois seres em um universo que prendia a respiração.

— Homens —, ele disse por fim, o corpo imóvel como pedra e a voz sem inflexão, — não deveriam ser estuprados.

Raiva rugiu através dela. — Ele fez isso? — _Não, não, não seu Kaleb_. Ser machucado dessa maneira, ser subjugado, teria destruído este homem forte.

— Não da forma como o mundo pensa, — Kaleb disse naquele tom morto que ela _nunca_ ouvira falar dele. — Ele não estava interessado em sujar seu corpo com um contato tão básico.

Mas Santano Enrique era um Tc cardeal no auge de seus poderes, enquanto que Kaleb era um menino. — Ele usou suas habilidades para violá-lo, — ela disse, mantendo uma rédea furiosa em sua raiva e dor por ele.

— Sim.— Um som frio, ecoando com o vazio. — Ele estava _dentro de mim_ todos os dias, todas as noites. Eu nunca podia escapar, nunca sabia quando ele ia enfiar mais fundo, me forçar a fazer coisas com o meu corpo, enquanto minha mente lutou contra si mesmo até a loucura para escapar.

Sahara pensou na feiura da violação quando seus próprios escudos foram retirados, e se imaginou uma criança sem labirinto para usar como proteção... e sem esperança. Ela _sempre_ soube que alguém estava vindo por ela, mesmo que tivesse trancado o nome dele para protegê-lo. Kaleb tinha ninguém e nada a que se apegar, seus pais viraram as costas para o filho que trouxeram ao mundo.

Seu ódio por eles era uma queimadura fria, então pegou a mão de Kaleb.

Os dedos deles não se curvaram em torno dos seus, os olhos eram um morto e frio negro olhando para o nada. — Eu fui sua única audiência por um longo tempo. A primeira vez aconteceu quatro meses depois do meu sétimo aniversário—um presente atrasado, — ele disse.

Sahara mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela sabia. Assim que leu sobre o que Santano Enrique fizera, uma parte dela _soube_, mas foi incapaz de suportar ligar os pontos.

— Eu não era forte então. — Aquela mesma voz morta. — E fui... embora, mas ele me trouxe de volta. Santano sempre me trazia de volta.

Horror em suas veias, ela entreabriu os lábios, mas Kaleb continuou, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Eu não podia matá-lo, não podia detê-lo. Não importava o quanto velho e poderoso me tornasse, não podia pará-lo. — Havia raiva agora, mortal e afiada como uma lâmina, de uma força que vinha crescendo há décadas. — Eu tive que assistir enquanto ele cortava a garganta de suas vítimas após torturar cada uma delas por horas, dias.

— Nos últimos anos, ele encontrou diversões em transmitir por telepatia suas atrocidades para mim, era a sua maneira de me dizer que, enquanto eu poderia ter me tornado forte o suficiente para mantê-lo fora da minha mente em todos os outros níveis, eu nunca poderia escapar dele ou da compulsão que plantou em mim. Eu era um empresário poderoso, um temido cardial, e eu não podia sequer _falar_ do que ele estava fazendo, muito menos levantar um dedo contra ele.

A última violação, ela pensou. A pior violação. Mesmo o animal mais humilde tinha o direito de lutar, independentemente do tamanho do seu oponente.

— Foi apenas depois de sua morte que eu finalmente fui capaz de quebrar a compulsão — e foi aí que descobri ele tinha um único canal restante em minha mente, uma pequena porta que lhe permitiu fazer apenas uma coisa: reforçar a compulsão para manter seus segredos e nunca lhe prejudicar. — Uma raiva tão profunda que era uma coisa tranquila e mortal . — Mesmo então, quando eu pensei que estava finalmente livre, ele estava dentro de mim.

Com uma raiva e uma dor cáustica em suas veias, ela envolveu os dedos nos dele e se moveu para sua linha de visão. — Eu sinto muito, Kaleb. — As palavras não eram o bastante, nunca seriam suficientes para o que ele sobrevivera.

— Não sinta. — Uma declaração calma, seus dedos ainda não respondiam ao seu toque. — Ele me fez o que eu sou.

Medo sobrecarregando qualquer outra emoção. — Você não é uma criação dele. Você se fez. — Ele não lhe responder. Ela se perguntava se ele sequer a ouvira falar. _— Kaleb._

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, ele disse que era hora de eu me tornar um homem. — A raiva fora temperada por uma frieza sombria que era pior do que o gelo, muito mais perigosa do que a obsidiana. — Ela era uma changeling cisne apenas alguns anos mais velha do que eu, com o cabelo branco com a neve — o sangue quando cortei sua garganta o deixou escarlate.

Seu coração batia forte, uma tempestade dentro do peito, mas Sahara sabia o que ele estava fazendo, e não permitiria que o fizesse. Quebrando a conexão com os dedos que não respondiam, ela colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto dele. — Você colocou a faca na garganta dela por sua própria vontade?

A escuridão continuou a rastejar sobre suas íris, esfriar sua pele. — Isso importa? Eu a assassinei enquanto ela implorava pela vida.

— Sim, — ela sussurrou, segurando-se a este homem que se via como um monstro. — Importa.

A resposta de Kaleb foi um retrato nauseante da maldade de Enrique. — Ele possuía livre acesso a mim desde que eu tinha três anos, meu escudo era embrionário; bastante tempo para construir inúmeras portas traseiras e interruptores em minha mente. Naquela noite, ele avançou... e levou tudo, enquanto garantia que eu ficasse alerta e consciente de suas acões. — Um vazio frio. — Dava-lhe prazer saber que eu estava gritando por dentro enquanto ele usava o meu corpo para esculpi-la. O meu foi o último rosto que ela viu, minha mão foi aquela que penetrou a faca em sua carne repetidas vezes.

— Basta,— Sahara rebateu, com medo de que ele partisse como fazia quando era criança. — Volte para mim. — Reprimindo as lágrimas, ela se recusou a desviar o olhar. — Aquilo não era você, Kaleb. Você _sabe_ disso. O controle da mente tira vontade, intenção e arbítrio. — Tornava a vítima uma marionete de carne e sangue.

Os cílios de Kaleb desceram e quando levantaram, nada havia mudado, seu Kaleb estava enterrado sob o sangue de uma mulher inocente que nunca soube que o menino que ela viu era mais uma vítima, e não o seu assassino.

— _Não, —_ Sahara disse e, levantando-se nas pontas dos dedos dos pés, apertou a boca na dele.

Kaleb sempre reagira ela... mas não hoje. Seus lábios permaneceram frios, as mãos ao lado do corpo. Recusando-se a ceder a vitória para o assassino em série a quem ela esperava que o inferno fosse uma realidade cruel, ela colocou uma mão em sua nuca e, continuando a envolver sua bochecha com a outro, beijou-o com uma doçura lenta que era um convite, ama persuasão.

_Volte_, ela mandou por telepatia. _Eu preciso de você_.

Os dedos dele tocaram seus quadris, as mãos subindo para pressiona suas costas. Uma das mãos se enfiou em seu cabelo um minuto depois, a outra se empurrando para cima sob o preto fino de seu cardigã para se abrir sobre a pele. Um beijo sem fim, seus corpos pressionados incrivelmente perto.

Sem quebrar a ligação íntima, Kaleb a levantou nos braços e a levou para dentro. O edredom era suave contra suas costas quando ele a deitou, o corpo dele era uma musculosa e pesada carga que a fez gemer, os lábios em sua garganta como um calor úmido. — Kaleb. Kaleb, Kaleb. — O canto ofegante era um lembrete para ele do quem ele era — não a criação de Santano Enrique, mas Kaleb, que a tocava com uma paixão primordial e que sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Afundando os dentes em seu lábio inferior quando ele fez seu caminho com beijo até sua garganta e de volta para sua boca, ela o soltou após uma mordida rápida. E quando ela olhou para cima, foi para ver os olhos de Kaleb olhando para os dele. Não havia estrelas, mas a obsidiana brilhava com as cores da meia-noite, bela e misteriosa.

Seus dedos apertaram o calor das costas musculosas dele, o algodão da camisa se amassando sob seu toque. — Você voltou.

Fechando a mão ao redor de sua garganta, ele acariciou delicadamente, com a boca exigente por si própria. Ela afastou as pernas para acomodar seu corpo, seu centro liso e macio. Quando ele puxou seu cardigã, ela estendeu a mão e o puxou por cima da cabeça para jogá-lo no chão. Ele a deixou vestida com um sutiã de renda delicada, os seios forçando os bojos.

Kaleb soltou sua garganta para olhar para seus seios... e as alças do sutiã rasgaram ao meio, o centro do sutiã se rasgando, fazendo a peça de lingerie cair de seu corpo. Foi a primeira vez ele usou sua Tc de um modo tão íntimo, e a surpresa chocada dela se transformou em puro prazer quando — ainda segurando seu olhar — ele passou os dedos levemente sobre seu mamilo.

Desta vez, o nome dele sussurrado de seus lábios foi um gemido suave.

Olhando para cima, o cabelo caindo sobre a testa, ele fechou a mão sobre o seio e acomodou seu peso mais pesadamente sobre ela. Em seguida, ele a beijou. Até suas unhas cravarem nas costas dele e estar tão molhada entre as coxas que seu almíscar perfumava o ar. Por tudo isso, ele a acariciava e mimava seu corpo superior com uma mão acaloradamente possessiva que deixou claro que Kaleb Krychek a considerava dele.

E ainda assim, ele não disse uma palavra.

**Sahara** sob suas mãos, macia, sedosa e responsiva. O toque de Sahara em suas costas, seu gosto na boca, o aroma de sua excitação como uma droga. Sahara que dizia seu nome como se isso significasse tudo. Sahara que era e sempre foi, A maior de fratura em seu Silêncio. — Sahara.

O azul profundo de seus olhos brilhava com uma emoção que ele não podia ler, os dedos roçando seus lábios, então os próprios em um convite silencioso que ele não tinha a intenção de recusar. A boca dela se abriu ao seu primeiro toque, o corpo arqueado e as coxas travadas em torno dele. Ele foi enjaulado por Sahara e foi o confinamento mais dolorosamente prazeroso de sua vida.

Segurando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, ele a provou tão profundamente, que ela nunca esqueceria o gosto dele. _Minha_, ele pensou, _você é minha_.

Quando as mãos dela foram para os botões de sua camisa, ele a deixou abri-los até a cintura, deslizar as mãos por dentro... pressionar os lábios em sua pele em um beijo doce e quente que estilhaçou o penúltimo de seus escudos exteriores, as rachaduras saindo em uma teia de aranha que podia desabar a qualquer instante. A parte dele que morava no vazio, uma criatura sem razão ou limites, rugiu com uma raiva sombria por ter sido negado novamente, mas aquela parte — possessiva e violenta e de sua alma — morreria por Sahara num piscar de olhos, e sabia que ele poderia esmagar sua caixa torácica, arruinar seus pulmões se ele perdesse o controle sobre suas habilidades.

Elevando-se nos cotovelos, ele inalou em respirações fortes e fez um esforço inútil para reconstruir os escudos. Impossível com Sahara tão suave e sensual ao redor dele, aceitando-o embora soubesse que o sangue que cobria suas mãos, manchava sua alma. Talvez, a bagunça distorcida e quebrada no vazio disse, talvez ela não se afaste uma vez que se lembre do quarto do hotel, da dor e dos gritos.

— O quão ruim estão os escudos? — Ternura em seus olhos.

— Ruins. — Uma fração mais de sensação e a crueza de suas emoções não apenas seriam expostas na Rede Psy, mas suas habilidades telecinéticas e telepáticas escapariam da coleira. Mas quando Sahara ia relaxar as pernas em torno dele, ele alcançou e as segurou no lugar, a mão flexionando em sua coxa.

Ela fechou seu aperto. — Obsidiana, Kaleb. Foi obsidiana?

— Não. — Os escudos de obsidiana podiam ser impenetráveis e inquebráveis, mas como Sahara sabia, eles também eram absolutos. — Eu vou ser cortado do fluxo de informação na Rede Psy pela duração. — Ele nunca se desconectara da Rede nessa medida, tinha milhares de pedaços de dados fluindo em sua mente a qualquer momento.

Sahara traçou seus lábios com a ponta do dedo, a mais leve das carícias. — Se você não estiver filtrando dados da Rede, você pode desviar essa energia para manter um controle sobre suas habilidades?

Kaleb fez os cálculos, assentiu. — Eu trarei o risco de uma ruptura catastrófica até vinte e cinco por cento. — Não eram grandes chances, mas não eram ruins, também, não com o controle de Kaleb.

— Há qualquer sugestão de algo importante no horizonte?

— Não.

— Você ainda pode ser alcançado por uma chamada telepática?

— Sim.

Deslizando a mão sobre sua nuca, os talismãs da pulseira fria contra a sua pele, ela sussurrou, — Então deixe a Rede Psy cuidar de si mesma por uma hora ou duas, e cuide de mim em vez disso.

Ele não precisava escolher, havia apenas uma opção.

— Não aqui. — Ele não podia ter certeza da segurança.

Sahara ofegou enquanto ele os teletransportava para a cama dele... em seguida, afastou a camisa e se inclinou para colocar os lábios na pele que desnudou. Fechando os escudos de obsidiana alimentados de sua telepatia e aumentados com a energia cinética de sua Tc, ele empurrou as pernas de Sahara para cima para dar mais espaço para si entre as coxas dela — e soltou a coleira.

**Cap****í****tulo 26 **

**Kaleb puxou Sahara** para cima com um aperto em seu cabelo, tomando sua boca com uma fúria lenta e concentrada que deixou claro que ela era agora o único foco de todo esse poder implacável, dessa atenção e vontade. Gemendo no beijo, ela se rendeu, abrindo-se a qualquer coisa e tudo o que ele queria.

Botões se rasgaram enquanto ele arrancava sua camisa, e então o calor do peito nu estava esmagando seus seios. Um movimento ligeiro e ele fechou uma das mãos sobre o seio esquerdo, acariciando e apertando com uma posse exposta enquanto sua língua raspava sobre a dela, com a boca inclinada para criar o ajuste perfeito.

Unhas afundando no músculo pesado de suas costas, ela o encontrou beijo a beijo.

Meu Kaleb, _meu_.

Seu polegar esfregou sobre o mamilo, seus dedos fortes e seguros em sua carne, seu toque de um homem que tinha certeza absoluta de sua acolhida. Quando ele quebrou o beijo para envolver o seio com a mão antes de sugar a parte de cima em sua boca, ela gritou e tentou impossivelmente se aproximar, a sucção quente era um pulso deslumbrante de sensações. Liberando sua carne palpitante depois que ela estava a meio caminho da loucura, ele olhou para a umidade brilhante de sua pele, seu mamilo enrugado em um ponto apertado implorando que ele o puxasse com as pontas dos dedos.

Seu útero se apertou.

Correndo a boca garganta abaixo, sua necessidade por ele era uma coisa selvagem, ela fez uma queixa vocal, quando ele ergueu o corpo para longe dela. Um olhar quente, uma forte mão masculina em seu cabelo enquanto ele a marcava com seu beijo, então, recuou novamente para rasgar o zíper da calça jeans dela, retirando-a. A fivela do cinto dele pressionou seu abdômen quando ele voltou para a sua boca, sua ereção era uma demanda agressiva contra ela que a fez querer se contorcer.

Exceto que ele era deliciosamente pesado, prendendo-a no lugar. Ninguém mais poderia ter sua confiança em tal posição de poder, ninguém além do homem mais perigoso do mundo. Não conseguindo obter o suficiente de seu beijo, da conexão que era um punho perfurando seu diafragma para segurar seu coração, ela trancou os tornozelos na base de sua espinha e espalhou os dedos na parte superior de suas costas.

— Eu quero beijar cada centímetro de suas costas, — ela conseguiu dizer entre beijos.

— Depois. — Enfiando a mão na parte de trás de sua calcinha, ele segurou suas curvas inferiores, tomando o grito surpreso em sua boca, a voz dele era uma perigosa e sedutora lâmina em sua mente. _Macia, suave e minha. Sempre minha._

Inspirando em respirações desesperadas quando ele libertou seus lábios para beijar o caminho ao longo de sua garganta antes de voltar para reivindicar sua boca mais uma vez, ela correu as unhas pelas costas dele. Foi mais forte do que pretendia, a boca e as mãos dele fazendo coisas com ela que a deixavam devastada, ele ostentaria as marcas por um dia, pelo menos.

Interrompendo o beijo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

Quando aqueles olhos obsidiana encontraram os dela novamente, estavam acompanhados por um sorriso que não continham nada calculado — era letal... de uma maneira que fez seu corpo levantar em direção ao dele. Mas ele já estava se movendo com a graça de um poderoso Tc cardeal, descendo seu corpo aos beijos para arrancar sua calcinha, separar suas coxas, e esfregar o queixo contra a superfície interna ultrassensível de suas coxas.

— Kaleb! — Sua mente explodiu ao bater contra os escudos dele, seu corpo se curvando. — Não pare, — ela implorou, — Não... — Um grito silencioso, suas sinapses fritadas, a boca dele quente e exigente em sua carne úmida, com as mãos um pouco áspera em suas coxas enquanto ele as separava.

Sahara conhecia a mecânica do sexo, embora o Silêncio não incentivasse o ato para procriação ou por prazer, mas nunca em sua educação ela fora ensinada de que havia níveis de intimidade, mesmo no sexo. Isto, o que Kaleb estava fazendo com ela, não era algo que já imaginara, e oh, ela _gostava_.

Arqueando em sua boca enquanto ele a lambia, sua língua a explorando com uma atenção aos detalhes que deixava claro que ele seria tão implacável na cama quanto era em todos os outros aspectos da vida, ela o segurou com uma mão na seda pesada de seu cabelo. Essa mão se apertou sem sua vontade consciente, quando ele iria mudar sua atenção da escorregadia e pulsante protuberância no ápice de suas coxas.

Erguendo a cabeça, seus olhos como uma tempestade de meia-noite, a sombra daquele sorriso letal em seus lábios, disse ele, — Essa é uma sensação boa?

Seus dedos dos pés se enrolaram.

Assentindo, ela prendeu a respiração quando ele abaixou a cabeça... e deu o que ela queria, fixando a boca em seu clitóris e chupando forte, com as mãos presas em suas coxas para mantê-la aberta para ele. De vez em quando, ele mexia os polegares sobre a carne delicada e sensível, acrescentando ao tumulto de sensações que a fazia segurar os lençóis, o calor musculoso de seus ombros.

Mesmo enquanto ela soluçava seu êxtase, suas terminações nervosas retalhadas pela dor quente e doce do prazer sexual, a voz dele era uma carícia sombria em sua mente. _Mais forte? Mais suave? Assim? Ou você prefere isso? _Cada pergunta era acompanhada por uma demonstração erótica, o corpo dela como o instrumento de seu amente. _Que tal isso?_ Fortes dentes brancos roçando a carne inchada de seu clitóris... então pressionando uma sutil fração.

Prazer a assolou, deixou-a em ruínas.

Levantando-se para se ajoelhar sobre seu corpo trêmulo, ele curvou a mão ao redor de seu pescoço em um ato de posse que se tornou sombriamente familiar, e inclinou-se para sua boca. O gosto nos lábios dele era o seu próprio, e era uma intimidade que deveria ser chocante, mas nada era chocante, nada era tabu quando se tratava do homem em sua cama.

Um escravo para ele, seu corpo suave com o prazer, ela disse, _Deixa-me fazer essas coisas para você._

A mão soltando sua garganta apenas para se fechar sobre ela novamente. _Podemos ter que chegar até lá. Mesmo a obsidiana não vai aguentar, se você colocar a boca em mim. Ainda não._

O veludo preto do tom de voz fez a tremer, seu corpo ondulando em direção a ele em uma nova onda de necessidade. Ela esperara tanto tempo por isso, por ele, e, agora, sua carne estava faminta, sua alma gananciosa. _Por favor._

_Diga-me o que você precisa_. Ele moveu a mão de sua garganta para entre suas pernas.

Sahara estremeceu quando o polegar roçou seu clitóris, suas unhas penetrando nos braços dele. _É sensível demais_. A realização a frustrou — era uma sensação tão boa quando ele a tocava ali que ela só queria experimentar as sensações novamente. Mas havia algo que ela queria ainda mais.

— Você deve conhecer esse prazer, também, — ela sussurrou enquanto ele colocava a mão sobre sua pele úmida, o calor áspero era uma carícia sutil. — Ensine-me o que lhe faz se sentir bem em seu corpo. — Ela ansiava por beijá-lo e acariciá-lo como ele estava fazendo com ela, queimando por ver aqueles olhos cardinais encharcados na mesma tempestade que a sugara.

_Assistir você chegar ao orgasmo me dá um prazer extremo_, foi a resposta sincera de Kaleb enquanto seus lábios procuravam os dela mais uma vez. Sentir você pegajosa e úmida contra a minha língua, meus dedos, seu corpo macio sob o meu, seus mamilos excitados esfregando contra meu peito, estão são bons sensações.

A respiração de Sahara ficou irregular, os seios subindo e descendo enquanto ela lutava para não se afogar sob o ataque erótico. Até este instante, ela não sabia que palavras poderiam ser tão sensuais, tão excitantes, como toque. Ainda mais quando ela sabia que Kaleb não estava dizendo as palavras com essa intenção — ele estava simplesmente declarando fatos, seu prazer era o dele.

Ele bateu em seu clitóris novamente. _Ainda sensível?_

_Sim_, ela conseguiu responder através da picada aguda da sensação.

_Vamos tentar isso, em vez disso_. Interrompendo o beijo para descer a concentração em seu corpo, a expressão como aço em sua intensidade, ele empurrou o aperto de sua entrada com o dedo, e quando ela tremeu, as mãos caindo para apertar os lençóis, trabalhou o dedo lentamente do lado de dentro. _Sim?_ O cabelo caiu sobre a testa, olhou para cima, seus olhos se encontrando.

_Tanto poder,_ ela pensou, _um controle tão inflexível_. Deveria fazê-la se sentir em grande desvantagem. Não fazia. Porque este era Kaleb. — Sim. — Um gemido de descoberta enquanto ele deslizava o dedo para fora, então o empurrou de volta igualmente lento. — Sim, por favor.

Um segundo dedo, e de uma vez ela teria o suficiente, seu útero se contraindo com um vazio que doía. Ela poderia nunca ter feito este ato antes, mas o instinto lhe dizia o que a experiência não fazia. — Você, — disse ela, e foi uma ordem. — Eu preciso de você. — Apenas Kaleb.

O beijo dele em resposta foi uma demanda nua, sua língua lambendo profundamente. — Afaste mais as pernas, — ele ordenou, quando libertou sua boca, retirando sua mão e se levantando para se livrar do resto de suas roupas finalmente — para revelar um corpo que fez seu núcleo feminino apertar.

Gloriosamente nu, sua pesada ereção, ele se estabeleceu entre as pernas que ela afastou para ele, uma das mãos em sua coxa, a outra de palma para baixo ao lado de sua cabeça. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente quando ele começou a empurrar dentro dela com a ponta brusca do pênis, a mão na nuca dele, seu corpo liso e pronto, mas ainda tão apertado contra a espessa intrusão dele. Um tipo doloroso de queimação que a fez assobiar um suspiro, mas abaixo disso havia uma necessidade que queria, ansiava.

_Você está sofrendo?_

_Eu quero essa dor._

Suor escorria das têmporas de Kaleb, sua mandíbula uma linha brutal, mas ele manteve o impulso lento e inexorável de seu corpo até que a ereção estava enterrada até o fim dentro dela_. Sahara_. Maçãs do rosto coradas de paixão e olhos tempestuosos com tanto poder que era semelhante a olhar para o coração de uma trovoada.

_Eu me sinto... perfeita_. Apertada e preenchida ao ponto que era quase dor e exatamente onde ela estava destinada a estar.

Quando ele estremeceu e tirou uma polegada, ela gritou, o atrito do pênis duro como pedra contra sua carne sensibilizada foi um choque erótico. Kaleb empurrou de volta, apenas para repetir a saída e a reentrada, a mão em sua coxa se deslocando para o quadril para imobilizá-la no lugar enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para beijar seus seios, chupando um de seus mamilos antes de soltá-los através de seus dentes.

A carícia fez seus músculos internos vibraram em torno dele. O corpo dele ficou rígido, os tendões do pescoço destacando-se nitidamente contra a pele, as veias em seus braços pulsando enquanto seus músculos ficavam tensos. Mas Kaleb aprendera controle em uma prova viciosa — ele não sucumbiu mesmo sob a intensidade das sensações. Beijando-a novamente enquanto ela enganchou uma das pernas sobre seu quadril, ele se tirou totalmente, então empurrou de volta com paciência implacável.

Contorcendo-se debaixo dele, a abrasão dos seios contra seu peito como um contraponto sensual a sua dura posse dura dentro dela, ela gemeu no beijo. Ele engoliu o som e mais uma vez repetiu a lenta e completa retirada e o retorno, esticando os tecidos inchados até seu clitóris palpitar. Lisa como ela estava, seu próprio corpo se lubrificando em ondas turbulentas de paixão, o tamanho dele tornava recebe-lo um esforço — um esforço ardentemente erótico que a fez interromper o beijo para emitir uma demanda feminina sem fôlego. — Mais rápido.

_Você tem certeza?_ Os dedos dele penetravam seu quadril.

— Sim! — Segurando em suas costas, ela tentou arquear o corpo na direção dele... mas ele já estava saindo.

Só para bater de volta. Forte.

Sahara gritou, apertando seu corpo ao redor do corpo de Kaleb em um orgasmo que pareceu como se fosse rasgá-la em pedaços... e foi quando o controle de Kaleb estalou. Não havia nada prático sobre a maneira como ele batia no fundo dentro dela uma e outra vez, nada contido sobre a maneira como ele empurrou sua cabeça para o lado para beijar e chupar sua garganta, nada calculado sobre a maneira como ele inclinou a coxa dela para cima, então afastou mais amplamente para facilitar uma tomada mais profunda.

Era primitivo, era bruto, era espetacular.

Gozando tão forte em torno dele que seus pensamentos não eram nada mais do que fragmentos, ela segurou firme no músculo liso de suor do corpo dele, o coração batendo como um tambor que combinava com o dela e seus dedos apertados de uma forma quase dolorosa na parte inferior da coxa que ele empurrou para cima. _Kaleb, meu Kaleb_. Era uma reivindicação apaixonada e possessiva enquanto prazer a estraçalhava.

Kaleb gozou em um silêncio violento, sua respiração dura contra sua orelha e o corpo rígido. O calor úmido de sua posse enquanto seu sêmen pulsava dentro dela fez seus músculos eroticamente abusados terem espasmos novamente, apertando forte em torno dele. Empurrando, ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos de obsidiana prendendo os dela enquanto ele recuava uma última vez, então investia passando pelos músculos que se apertavam.

— _Minha. Você é minha._

Elas foram as últimas palavras que Sahara ouvido antes do beijo de Kaleb rasgá-la, seu corpo travado com o dela enquanto eles caíam.

**Cap****í****tulo 27 **

— **Nós compartilhamos DNA, **— Kaleb murmurou para a mulher que estava deitada em seus braços, sabendo que ele deveria ter lhe dito a feia verdade antes disso, sua única desculpa era que ele não acreditara que ela estava em qualquer lugar perto de aceitá-lo dentro de seu corpo. — Pode haver consequências.

— Não. — Sahara levantou a cabeça em seu peito, os olhos borrados com ecos remanescentes de prazer. — Eu fiz uma visita discreta a um dos M – Psy na clínica quando meu pai — um soluço soltou — foi verificar um paciente na tarde de ontem. Eu conheço a médica desde a infância, e ela fez as mudanças necessárias em minha química corporal sem quaisquer questões intrusiva. — Seus dedos subindo para traçar os lábios dele. — Eu sabia que isso era inevitável.

— Bom. É melhor que meu DNA não seja passado para frente.

— Por que? Você é inteligente, bonito e poderoso.

— Eu também sou mentalmente instável e posso ter tendências para insanidade criminosa.

A suavidade desapareceu da expressão dela. — Kaleb, eu me recuso a chamar qualquer coisa que você fez sob a coerção de Enrique de escolha. Aquela foi a insanidade _dele_. — Direta, absoluta, desafiando-o a discutir com ela. — Não me falta inteligência. Eu sei que você feriu pessoas quando adulto, mas também sei que você teria feito com um motivo racional, — disse ela, ao vê-lo com uma clareza que era uma navalha.

— Poder, controle, dinheiro, você sempre teve uma razão para suas ações, sendo essas ações justificadas ou não. — Palavras duras, e ainda assim a mão dela continuou aberta sobre seu coração. — Os criminalmente insanos não tem quaisquer razões racionais para a sua ações — o que Enrique fez? Ele encontrava um prazer doentio naquilo. E você?

— Não, mas a semente vive em mim. — Nada poderia alterar o fato impiedosamente biológico disso. — Naquela noite depois que eu matei a cisne, — ele disse, falando a verdade, pela primeira vez em sua vida, — Santano me disse que o nome paterno na minha certidão de nascimento é um mentira.

Indisposto a acreditar em qualquer coisa que o outro Tc disessse Kaleb esperou até ser rico o suficiente para fazer arranjos para testes de DNA anônimos, sua intenção de refutar as palavras de Santano. — Eu confirmei a fraude quando adulto. — Levou dez ciclos de testes para aceitar a verdade de seu sangue contaminado.

Esforçando-se para ficar sobre o cotovelo ao lado dele, Sahara empurrou o cabelo para trás, um franzir marcando sua testa. — Como pode ser isso? O DNA é duplamente comparado ao nascer para se certificar das linhagens genética.

— Dinheiro e poder podem alterar qualquer coisa.

Ele observou Sahara digerir o que dissera, viu o instante da realização. — Santano Enrique, — ela exalou. — Aquele bastardo era o seu pai?

— Em genética. — Kaleb não reivindicaria mais de Enrique do que precisava. — Ele tinha uma teoria sobre como criar filhos de alto gradiente. Ele não iria, no entanto, querem essa criança ligada a ele, no caso do experimento falhar. — Santano Enrique não poderia ter uma criança _fraca_, não poderia ser nada menos do que perfeito em todos os sentidos.

— Algum tempo depois do meu nascimento, ele tomou a decisão de continuar o subterfúgio — principalmente porque lhe deu um tipo diferente de acesso a mim. — Um pai que tratasse o filho com brutalidade cruel seria visto com desconfiança na Rede, mas um treinador era ativamente encorajado a fazê-lo no caso de uma capacidade ofensiva. A disciplina era tudo quando se tratava de uma criança cardeal Tc — sem ela, até mesmo uma criança pode matar.

— O homem em sua certidão de nascimento? — Sahara afastou o cabelo da testa dele. — Sua mãe?

— Comprados, então silenciosamente assassinados enquanto eu ainda era menor de idade. — Ele não sentiu nada ao pensar nas pessoas que o criaram até os três anos, e então o abandonaram a Santano Enrique. — De baixo gradiente como eram, ninguém notou.

— Certamente, — Sahara disse, — houve suspeitas de um cardeal nascido de dois Psy de baixo gradiente.

— Santano escolheu duas pessoas com os genes recessivos necessários para tornar tal nascimento raro, mas uma possibilidade verdadeira. — Ele estendeu os dedos na parte inferior das costas dela, sua pele delicada e quente, mas com a promessa de músculos macios embaixo, como se seu corpo estivesse se lembrando da dançarina que ela fora uma vez... a dançarina cuja carne fora rasgada por uma faca com uma lâmina lascada. — Eu o carrego em minhas próprias células.

A mandíbula de Sahara se firmou em uma linha teimosa familiar para ele desde sua infância. — Você pode carregar os genes dele, — ela disse, — mas você não é e nunca será filho de Enrique. — A negação apaixonada vibrou com uma fúria fria. — Se você fosse, você não encontraria prazer em me tocar com carinho, somente em me causar dor. — Pressionando os dedos sobre seus lábios, ela balançou a cabeça. — Você é Kaleb. Essa é a sua identidade.

**Meia hora depois**, Sahara estava intensamente consciente de Kaleb observando com olhos silenciosos enquanto ela se movia ao redor de sua cozinha, montando uma refeição para os dois, as extremidades da camisa branca que ela pegou emprestada dele roçando suas coxas. Certas partes de seu corpo formigando com cada movimento, uma lembrança silenciosa da intimidade desinibida que compartilharam na privacidade da cama dele.

Kaleb, vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom preta, o músculo estriado do peito sombreado à luz do início da noite nesta parte do mundo, era um jovem deus, uma estátua grega que ganhou vida. Forte, lindo e remoto.

Exceto que ele não era remoto, não era frio. Não para ela. Nunca para ela.

Ele obteve a mais recente atualização de seu pai minutos antes e se ofereceu para levá-la ao hospital. A única razão que forcou Sahara a esperar foi que Leon Kyriakus permanecia em isolamento, o seu sistema imunológico enfraquecido, como resultado de uma infecção hostil causada pela faca suja que o caçador de recompensas usara. Ela não queria arriscar a introdução de uma contaminação fatal no sistema dele em sua necessidade de vê-lo vivo e bem.

— Seu prognóstico é bom — Kaleb dissera, examinando o relatório médico, quando os olhos dela se umedeceram demais para fazê-lo. — A lesão foi grave, e sua recuperação será lenta, mas com a infecção diagnosticada a tempo, não há motivo para preocupação.

Para qualquer outra pessoa, as palavras poderiam ter soado indiferentes, insensíveis ao medo que torcia suas entranhas, mas para ela, soaram como honestidade. Kaleb nunca mentira para ela, e se ele disse que seu pai ia se recuperar, ele iria. E quando Leon acordasse, ele estaria decepcionado com ela, se, em sua preocupação, falhasse ao fazer a única coisa que ele lhe pediu na noite em que conversaram até o amanhecer.

— _Viva sua vida, Sahara. Viva-a tão grande e com tanta cor quanto você possa suportar. Não deixe ninguém ou qualquer coisa — a família, o Silêncio, o peso de sua habilidade, até mesmo a minha necessidade de mantê-la por perto —confiná-la novamente._

Então ela piscou as lágrimas incipientes, olhou para o rosto implacável do homem que fez tudo nela acender — alegria, prazer, medo, raiva, terror, esperança — e deu o próximo passo em sua estrada para uma vida extraordinária.

— Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa — ela disse, pegando uma colher para misturar a bebida nutritiva que ele insistia em tomar no lugar de qualquer coisa com mais gosto. Ela tentou engolir a pergunta, mas estava azedando seu estômago, deixando-a nervosa, e ele notaria.

Um olhar silencioso que lhe disse para perguntar.

— Onde exatamente você aprendeu o que nós acabamos de fazer? — Saiu mais ousado do que ela pretendida.

— Com a forma como nossos corpos respondem um ao outro, preparação parecia prudente.

— Eu entendo. — A colher bateu no interior do vidro, seus movimentos irregulares.

Movendo-se para se inclinar sobre o balcão ao lado dela, Kaleb envolveu seu queixo. Quando ela se recusou a olhar para ele, ele esfregou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior. — Eu pesquisei intimidade sexual da mesma forma que pesquiso todo o resto. Metodicamente e em detalhes intrincados.

Sahara agarrou a borda do balcão enquanto sua mente era inundada por uma cascata telepática de imagens eróticas, membros emaranhados e dedos penetrando em carne. De olhos arregalados, ela encontrou os dele. — Como você...?

— Sexo — disse ele, esfregando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior novamente, — é algo que as outras raças acham infinitamente fascinante. Encontrar imagens, literatura, e gravações foi brincadeira de criança. Uma simples pesquisa na Internet trouxe milhões de resultados.

Bochechas queimando por parte do que caído em sua mente, Sahara disse, — E a aplicação da teoria em prática? — Se ele compartilhara o corpo com qualquer outra pessoa de qualquer forma, sua raiva seria tão violenta quanto sua dor. Suas lembranças fragmentadas, o desejo de poder e falta de uma bússola moral dele, nada disso importava neste nível mais elementar.

Aqui, ele pertencia a ela.

— A aplicação prática, — ele disse naquela voz fria e calma do Kaleb, — teria sido um exercício inútil, dada a elevada probabilidade de que eu mataria qualquer um que ousasse me tocar de tal maneira. — Outro roçar, os olhos focados em seus lábios. — Com você, no entanto, eu entendo totalmente a preocupação humana e changeling com o sexo. — Desta vez, a imagem que ele lhe mandou teriam dobrado seus joelhos se ela não tivesse o apoio de um telecinético.

A imagem instantânea era dela, como estivera na cama dela há não muito tempo, suas coxas afastadas e as costas arqueadas, do ponto de vista de um homem que tinha ambas as mãos sobre as superfícies internas das coxas naquele momento. Exata em cada detalhe, até o suor que brilhava em sua pele e a maciez entre as coxas, foi apresentada a memória como uma armadilha de aço do cardeal Tc que agora era seu amante.

— Isto, — ela murmurou, — é injusto. Eu não tenho a mesma munição.

A expressão de Kaleb não se alterou, seu tom não se aqueceu, mas as palavras que ele disse não eram nem um pouco do Silêncio. — Eu lhe enviarei alguns arquivos de vídeo. — Então, ele abaixou a cabeça e disse que deveriam praticar os beijos, a voz tão fria como gelo... e os olhos dominados por fogo negro.

Foi depois de um longo período de tempo, os dois de volta ao ninho, que ele enfiou a mão no bolso de seu terno preto — sua camisa de um verde floresta escuro que ela escolhera de seu closet — e tirou uma pequena caixa de joia. —Isto é para você.

Não era seu aniversário, mas Sahara sabia que a caixa continha um amuleto. — Para marcar meu retorno? — ela perguntou suavemente.

— Sim. — Abrindo-a, ele recuperou o amuleto. — No caso de seu pai não ter a chance de dizer, houve uma transferência para sua conta ontem — marcada como o rendimento de um investimento que ele fez para você quando você era criança, com vencimento em seu vigésimo terceiro aniversário. — Uma pausa. — Era para vencer aos dezoito anos, dando-lhe fundos independentes para a educação, mas Leon continuou estendendo a data.

Sahara engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Mais uma vez, seu amante aparentemente distante havia demonstrado sua consciência das necessidades emocionais dela, contando-lhe um fato que outros poderiam ter omitido. Oferecendo o pulso, ela disse: — Você conseguiu uma bainha para a lâmina? — A pulseira dos amuletos brilhava a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

— É muito cedo para o trabalho ter sido completado. — Os dedos se fecharam em torno de seu pulso, o polegar sobre a vibração de seus batimentos cardíacos. —Você vai ter que esperar pelo próximo ano.

_Próximo ano._

Se ela estivesse de pé, poderia ter cambaleou sob a força de seu alívio. — E a estrela solitária?

Olhos de um preto escuro prendendo os seus, as palavras que ele falou apenas uma fração da conversa. — Parece não ter sofrido um dano fatal.

Um equilíbrio tão precário. Tantas vidas pendiam sobre sua sanidade quando sua mente permanecia um caos. — Deixe me ver, — ela sussurrou para este homem que devastaria o mundo em vingança por ela.

Como antes, ela tentou torcer o pescoço, tentou espiar, mas ele bloqueou seu ponto de vista, os ombros largos em um ângulo para mostrar a nuca sob o preto puro do cabelo.

Erguendo a mão livre, ela mal tocou a pele. Um momento de imobilidade, então nada além do calor masculino, os dedos dele segurando seu pulso enquanto ajeitava a pulseira e a deixava ver o mais novo amuleto.

Uma águia em pleno voo, asas abertas ao seu maior comprimento.

_Liberdade._

**Pure Psy**

**Os Psy uniformemente cremavam** seus mortos. Era a maneira mais eficaz de eliminar um cadáver, e aqueles da raça de Vasquez não tinham necessidade de um túmulo onde eles pudessem ficar de luto. No entanto, Vasquez não cremara o corpo devastado do conselheiro Henry Scott. Ele enterrara Henry em um local isolado nas montanhas Tatra na Europa.

Ele não o fizera porque precisava de absolvição emocional. Seu Silêncio era puro. Não, ele enterrou seu líder assassinado para que pudesse reportar de volta a Henry. Ele o fez ciente de que muitos considerariam essa comunicação um ato irracional, mas como Henry se foi, Vasquez não confiava em ninguém com os seus planos para o Pure Psy. Sentia-se mais... estável falando para o lugar de descanso de seu líder perdido do que dentro de sua própria mente.

Poderia ser, ele pensava agora, olhando para o túmulo coberto por uma fina camada de grama nova, que os seres humanos e changelings tivessem seus motivos neste aspecto das coisas. Vasquez não tinha problema em aceitar que as outras raças possuíam certas qualidades e pontos fortes que poderiam ser úteis a sua — no entanto, eles não estavam, e nunca estiveram, em igualdade com os Psy.

A dele era a raça com a capacidade de afetar as próprias _mentes_ das outras raças. Os Psy podiam escravizar estas mentes, se assim o desejassem, esmagando a autonomia das famílias humanas e dos clãs changeling para apagar a própria sociedade deles. Como tal, não se podia permitir que as raças emocionais ascendessem até o ponto onde se acreditassem os legítimos governantes do planeta.

Também era verdade que a culpa para a presunção infundada recentemente evidenciada igualmente pelos seres humanos e changelings iguais não era deles. Essa responsabilidade pertencia aos fracos na Rede Psy, aqueles que permitiram que as raças inferiores fizessem seu caminho a garras para um poder que não poderiam esperar compreender. Nisto, Henry estava errado em sua decisão de atacar os clã SnowDancer e DarkRiver de forma tão direta.

— Eles são animais, — ele disse calmamente, o respeito por seu líder continuava firme, mesmo neste desacordo. — Eles não conhecem a profundidade das águas em estão brincando. — E os seres humanos? Fracos. Indefesos como bebês. — Nós podemos entrar nas mentes humanas à vontade, alterar a própria realidade de sua existência.

O Silêncio era a sua única resposta, mas ele sentia a paz de saber que estava no caminho verdadeiro. — Nosso lugar de direito é como os cuidadores das raças inferiores, e não como agressores. Disciplina maléfica deve ser punida, é claro, mas apenas para tirá-la dos maus hábitos. — Sangue não precisava ser derramado quando a mente poderia ser ensinada a temer a dor. — Em tempo, eles vão se tornar o que eles sempre foram feitos para ser — nossos servos obedientes, que sabem que nós apenas queremos o que é melhor para eles.

Antes que este estado de graça pudesse vir a acontecer, no entanto, Vasquez primeiro precisava corrigir o desequilíbrio atual de poder no mundo. Para isso, ele tinha que destruir o que havia se tornado uma estrutura de decisão com defeito e em decomposição, dando a sua raça a dádiva de ser capaz de começar de novo.

Seres humanos e changelings seriam e continuariam a ser pegos no fogo cruzado enquanto seus superiores lutavam pelo domínio, mas isto não podia ser evitado. Esta era uma guerra pela sobrevivência da raça Psy. — O dano colateral, — disse ele, pensando na operação que estava prestes a colocar o Pure Psy e a necessidade de Silêncio nos lábios de todo mundo de um lado do mundo até o outro, — é inevitável.

**Cap****í****tulo 28 **

**Tendo descansado** algumas horas após uma noite que começou com uma escalada emocionante, foi devastada por um intruso inimigo, e terminou nos braços de Kaleb, Sahara acordou pouco depois das duas da tarde. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Anthony por uma atualização sobre seu pai, para descobrir que ele permanecia em isolamento, mas que os médicos estavam cada vez mais confiantes em sua recuperação. Kaleb confirmou esta posição quando ela tocou sua mente... e lhe ocorreu que apesar de Anthony ser do seu sangue, era em seu perigoso amante que confiava em não mentir para ela.

_Obrigada_, ela disse, quase capaz de vê-lo no escritório de Moscou, onde ele disse que estava finalizando um projeto, apesar do adiantado da hora lá, um homem bonito em um terno feito à mão, que poderia muito bem ser uma lâmina de faca; um homem tão complexo que ela sabia que entendia apenas as peças mais básicas; um homem que sobrevivera ao inferno quando uma criança e saiu disso um enigma sombrio.

Ele pertencia a ela de uma maneira que não podia articular, a ligação entre eles era inquebrável, mas Sahara não tinha ilusões sobre Kaleb. As cicatrizes de uma vida ligada a um monstro nunca poderiam ser apagadas — e ninguém, nem mesmo ela, podia prever as decisões que essas cicatrizes o levariam a tomar. _Você precisa descansar_, ela disse, uma sensibilidade dolorosa em seu interior. Porque não importava o que ele era, ele era dela primeiro.

_Em breve_.

Gelo negro em sua mente, mas que já não a assustava. O controle gelado dela era tanto uma parte de Kaleb quanto a possessividade sombria de seu beijo, e Sahara compreendeu a necessidade por isto.

_O dano externo?_ ela perguntou, o pulso acelerado com a lembrança de seu choque quando olhou distraidamente pela janela da cozinha após terem compartilhado seus corpos—para ver grandes cortes na paisagem, tanto quanto o olho podia ver, como se o terra tivesse sido rachado como um ovo.

_Limitado a um raio de quinhentos metros ao redor da casa. Consertei as rachaduras depois de teletransportar você para o território DarkRiver._

Sahara sabia que deveria estar preocupada com o fato de ter estado na cama com um homem que causava esse tipo de dano com uma momentânea e, segundo ele, pequena perda de controle telecinético durante a intimidade, mas ela sentiu os lábios subirem nos cantos. _Então, nós literalmente fizemos a terra se mover?_

Uma ligeira pausa, antes de Kaleb dizer, _Eu sugiro não nos envolvermos com sexo em áreas povoadas_.

O comentário frio a fez cair na gargalhada.

Centrado pela curta interação, ela comeu uma pequena refeição saudável, consciente que não podia se tornar complacente com sua saúde física, então desceu a escada de corda para percorrer seu novo ambiente. Sua intenção, no entanto, não era explorar, mas utilizar a paz salpicada de sol para consertar os rasgos em sua psique. Como resultado, ela logo estava perdida no cofre de memórias entrelaçadas que guardava seus pedaços.

— Parece que você precisa de um cupcake.

Sahara saltou, não tendo ouvido passos, nem mesmo um sussurro de que alguém estava nas proximidades.

— Desculpe, não pretendia te surpreender, — disse a mulher alta com cabelos de um vermelho mais dourados do que os de Faith, os fios puxados para trás em uma trança francesa apertada. Vestida com calça jeans, botas e uma camiseta, ela tinha de fato um cupcake rosa-fosco na mão. — Eu ia comer este, também, — a mulher confidenciou, — mas já comi três e meus quadris estão começando a gemer em protesto.

Sahara não via nada além de músculos flexíveis naqueles quadris. —Obrigada, — ela disse, aceitando o presente inesperado. — Você é um dos guardas? — O andar da mulher a identificava como um changeling felino.

— O nome é Mercy. Sentinela DarkRiver— é meu trabalho garantir que seu perímetro permaneça seguro a todo tempo. — Ela colocou a mão sobre a ligeira curva de seu abdômen em um movimento ausente, os olhos atentos sobre a floresta ao seu redor.

— Você está carregando uma criança, — Sahara deixou escapar, percebendo tarde demais que era rude levantar um assunto tão pessoal.

— De acordo com sua prima, — Mercy disse secamente, e sem indicação de ter se ofendido, — Eu posso estar carregando meia dúzia. Faith se recusa a me dizer se ela viu trigêmeos ou quádruplos, e não vou perguntar — além de que não sei se eu ou meu companheiro podemos aguentar. — Um sorriso. — Os lobinhos gatinhos, sem dúvida, me farão saber aos chutes quando estiverem prontos.

— Lobinhos gatinhos?

A outra mulher riu. — Esta é uma longa história envolvendo um lobo de olhos castanhos muito sexy e licor forte até demais.

Hesitante, mas esperançosa, Sahara sorriu. — Eu tenho tempo. — Ela gostou de Mercy, e diferente de quando era menina, ela não precisava manter distância de alguém que queria como amigo.

Durante a hora seguinte, enquanto atravessavam o verde selvagem das árvores, Mercy falou de seu namoro apaixonado com o lobo que ela claramente adorava e que era o pai dos — lobinhos gatinhos — em seu ventre. Uma e outra vez, os olhos de Sahara caíram sobre os amuletos que Kaleb lhe dera... e ela começou a cavar mais fundo no cofre pela história fragmentada de seu próprio namoro.

**Havia** passado quinze minutos das duas da manhã em Moscou quando Kaleb se deitou para descansar. Ele dormira apenas vinte minutos, quando foi acordado por um pedaço de dados brutos que disparam seus alarmes subconscientes. Ele não sentiu nenhuma sensação de surpresa ao abrir os olhos para descobrir que o Pure Psy atacou uma universidade fortemente frequentada por Psy, devido à sua localização no centro da cidade movimentada que era Denver.

O campus de classe mundial era famoso por seus alunos e disposição progressistas. Discussão sobre eventos atuais deviam ser abundantes. E com isso muitas mentes brilhantes em um só lugar, sem dúvida lados eram escolhidos. Se Kaleb tivesse que adivinhar, diria que a maioria havia decidido contra o Pure Psy — mas uma minoria discordava e um ou mais tinha dúvida sem relatado a "deslealdade" para o grupo de fanáticos.

Puxando as calças cargo, uma camiseta de mangas compridas, e botas de combate, ele se teletransportou para o caos, identificou o indivíduo responsável por evacuar os edifícios que desabaram, e se deixou — e os Arrows que se teletransportaram a seu pedido — a disposição como prontos para ajudar. Por razões ainda não identificadas, o Pure Psy não usou bombas incendiárias desta vez, deixando uma chance muito maior de sobreviventes.

A humana baixa, gorda e de cabelos grisalhos comandando o show não piscou com a chegada deles e começou a usar suas habilidades com uma clareza de raciocínio rápido que significava que ninguém tentou usurpar sua posição. —Quadrante dois, às duas horas, — ela disse quando ele se apresentou depois de ajudar a estabilizar um edifício que ameaçava desabar em cima de sobreviventes feridos e imóveis. — Equipamentos detectando respiração.

Um jovem que se movia com a graça fluida de um changeling, o logotipo da universidade em sua camiseta rasgada, mas não ensanguentada, correu até a seção antes que Kaleb pudesse começar a mover as peças de concreto antigo. — Espere. — Ele estendeu a mão, sua alourada pele marrom na luz da tarde. — Eu posso sentir o cheiro deles.

Kaleb conteve sua Tc. Enquanto ele podia sentir uma série de mentes, suas dores e pânico cobriam a área, o que tornava impossível identificar locais específicos.

Movendo-se com cuidado sobre a seção quebrada, o changeling acenou para Kaleb, seus olhos como o âmbar verde de um grande predador, possivelmente um dos tigres reclusos. — Aqui.

Kaleb moveu o concreto irregular com cuidado. Preso embaixo estava um estudante humano alto, que parecia ter clavícula e tornozelo quebrados. Kaleb balançou a cabeça quando o garoto changeling — e ele era um garoto, não mais do que dezenove anos — iria levantá-la. — Eu alertei os paramédicos. Ela precisa de cuidados em caso de ferimentos na medula.

O próximo resgate vivo foi um par de estudantes Psy, ambos com graves lesões por esmagamento. Mais três se seguiram. Todos os restantes estavam mortos — incluindo uma changeling mais velha cujo jaleco a identificava como professora, e cujos olhos o garoto fechou com dedos trêmulos que viraram garras nas pontas.

— Confirme que não há mais assinaturas de calor! — chamou o cientista humano que estava examinando os destroços com equipamento de radar especializado.

O garoto changeling, seu rosto repuxado, assentiu. — Os cheiros estão confusos... mas tudo o que sinto nas proximidades é morte.

Kaleb examinou por mentes vivas nas imediações, não encontrou nenhuma. — É hora de se apresentar, conseguir uma nova tarefa.

Dois paramédicos Psy correram por eles naquele momento, indo para o quadrante seguinte, um médico humano já em cena, uma enfermeira changeling em seu calcanhar. Kaleb nunca vira essa cooperação entre as três raças — e ele não foi o único que percebeu. Jornalistas de todo o mundo entrevistavam os resgatados que podiam falar, os expectadores que sobreviveram à explosão inicial, os socorristas na reserva por causa do cansaço, seja quem conseguisse ficar parado por alguns minutos.

_Kaleb , você deve estar exausto. De acordo com as notícias, você não parou desde que chegou._

Ele estava quase esperando a mensagem telepática. _Minhas reservas de energia são maiores do que a da maioria dos cardiais_. O fato era que ele não sabia por quanto tempo poderia seguir como adulto, nunca fora forçado ao ponto onde se esgotaria.

_Você já comeu?_

_Sim_. Se seu corpo falhasse, não importaria se suas reservas psíquicas se mantivessem elevadas. _Não estou mais em perigo de sobrecarga. Como está seu o pai?_

_Aguentando firme_.

Ele esperava que ela se retirasse enquanto continuava a trabalhar, mas ela ficou com ele do começo ao fim, a via telepática aberta, mas silenciosa.

Ninguém além de Sahara já se importou o suficiente com ele para se preocupar.

Não foi até quase vinte horas depois que Kaleb parou de funcionar. De acordo com o equipamento, não havia mais sinais que alguém sobrevivera, e os changelings passaram sobre a área várias vezes com os mesmos resultados. Devido ao número de equipes de resgate na área, os exames telepáticos não eram tão úteis, mas foram feitos, também.

— Sem mais chance de sobreviventes, — foi a decisão da mulher de cabelos prateados que não descansou por todo o tempo. — Obrigada. A todos vocês. Vão para casa agora, e descansem. É hora das equipes de recuperação de corpos assumirem.

Fisicamente esgotado de uma maneira que estivera por mais tempo do que podia se lembrar, Kaleb considerou seu próximo movimento. A cooperação hoje veio na sequência de uma terrível tragédia — não aguentaria se o Pure Psy continuasse a atacar alvos racialmente mistos, especialmente se esses alvos focassem nos jovens.

A maioria das pessoas entendia que o derramamento de sangue resultava de uma divisão radical da população Psy, mas de acordo com os relatos da mídia que fluíam através da Rede Psy, um pequeno elemento estava começando a acreditar de forma diferente: a de que os Psy estavam sacrificando alguns dos seus próprios, a fim de esconder seu verdadeiro objetivo— matar um grande número de seres humanos e changelings, preparando o palco para uma dominação mundial por sua raça.

Se esse elemento reagisse para proteger os seus por ação violenta contra aqueles que consideravam o inimigo, a guerra civil na Rede Psy podia pender para uma verdadeira guerra global. A carnificina resultaria em um mundo rompido, seu povo desmoralizado e sem esperança.

O momento ideal para um novo imperador chegar ao poder.

**Pure Psy**

**Vasquez assistia ao** noticiário com um crescente sentimento de inquietação. A situação estava ainda pior do que ele acreditava: jornalistas Psy não estavam apenas elogiando as habilidades e o apoio prestado pelas raças inferiores ao resultado do ataque na universidade, eles estavam chamando de uma nova aurora brilhante na cooperação inter-racial.

Se isso continuar, seu povo iria em breve começar a ver as emoções animais dos changelings e seres humanos de uma forma positiva, e os traidores da Rede teriam outra arma em sua luta para derrubar o Silêncio. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse — e o próximo ataque do Pure Psy garantiria isso, estilhaçando todas as esperanças de cooperação em um miasma de desconfiança.

O golpe à universidade não foi nada, um chamariz para distrair aqueles que caçavam Vasquez e seus fiéis soldados. A verdadeira mensagem do Pure Psy ainda estava para ser ouvida, seria escrita nos céus em chamas mortais, o campo ômega ficaria na história do mundo.

Havia rumores de um Arrow farejando esse campo, e isto era uma preocupação, mas não o suficiente para fazer Vasquez autorizar um "seguir" prematuro. O fato de que um grande número de Tcs estarem cansados pela operação na universidade desempenhava um papel de maior peso em suas deliberações, mas no final, ele decidiu por paciência.

Se ele detonasse agora, com os preparativos finais não exatamente no lugar, arriscava cometer uma grave injustiça a centenas de horas de trabalho árduo. Seu povo merecia testemunhar a glória do que eles poderiam conquistar — no final, não importa se cada Tc no mundo respondesse ao próximo ataque: ele não podia ser parado, não podia ser minimizado.

— Nós iremos, — ele disse à memória de seu líder perdido, — nos erguer novamente das cinzas do mundo.

**Cap****í****tulo 29 **

**Trinta minutos após** a chefe da equipe de resgate na universidade anunciar não haver esperança de mais sobreviventes, Sahara sentiu o arrepio na nuca que era a presença de Kaleb. Ele tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa desde que o vira na teleconferência e usava calças pretas de camuflagem, uma camiseta de um verde oliva.

Nada em seu rosto traia o esgotamento que ele tinha que estar sentindo, mas Sahara ficara com ele durante as horas brutais, não seria enganada. — Você precisa dormir, — ela disse, pegando sua mão e o puxando para sua cama. — Eu não posso acreditar que você foi estúpido o suficiente para desperdiçar energia se teletransportando até mim.

Quando ela alcançou a parte de baixo de sua camiseta, com a intenção de retirá-la para que ele pudesse dormir mais confortavelmente, mãos fortes se fecharam sobre seus pulsos. — Você gostaria de dormir comigo?

Sahara ficou imóvel frente a pergunta fria. Kaleb Krychek, ela sabia sem perguntar, não confiava em ninguém ao seu lado enquanto ele estava o mais vulnerável possível. — Sim , — ela sussurrou. — Eu estou cansada, também.

Para sua frustração, ele novamente usou a energia que ele deveria estar conservando para teletransportá-los para a casa de Moscou envolta pela noite, mas ela não discutiu. Ele não seria capaz de baixar a guarda o suficiente para descansar de verdade em qualquer outro lugar. Agarrando a camiseta que ele tirou, ela tirou sua própria roupa e puxou o tecido macio sobre a sua cabeça.

A camiseta ainda estava quente de seu corpo, o cheiro de pinho e Kaleb na trama do tecido. Tremendo de prazer tátil, Sahara decidiu que sempre roubaria suas camisetas. Ela desfez sua trança e se arrastou para a cama quando o viu saindo do quarto. — Kaleb?

— Eu voltarei depois de verificar o sistema de segurança.

Sem surpresa, ela puxou o lençol sobre si. O corpo de Kaleb queimava tão quente que não precisava de mais nada. Ela estava meio dormindo quando ele voltou. Vindo para a cama, ele tocou no arco de sua bochecha. — Você está no meu lado da cama. — Foi uma reprimenda calma.

Sahara sorriu, sonolenta e satisfeita, rolando para entregar o local que o colocava entre ela e as portas deslizantes do terraço. — Tudo seguro? — ela perguntou, completamente certa que nada e ninguém jamais a machucaria com Kaleb na vizinhança.

— Sim. — Seu peso na cama, mas sem toque.

O anseio por contato pele-a-pele era um pulsar maçante em cada célula do seu corpo, mas ela mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar o pedido na ponta da língua. As reservas de energia de Kaleb deviam estar no mínimo agora, o que significava que sua capacidade de blindagem...

Ele curvou o corpo para trás do dela, um braço deslizando sob sua cabeça, o outro ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto uma coxa empurrava entre as suas.

— Seus escudos...

— Intactos. Estou apenas cansado fisicamente. Minhas reservas psíquicas estão cheias.

Impossível, Sahara pensou, mas sentindo seu corpo começando a encerrar com a mesma disciplina gelada que ele usava em todos os outros aspectos de sua vida, ela manteve o silêncio e caiu na quietude suave do sono segundos depois de Kaleb.

**Kaleb** acordou primeiro, para descobrir a mão sob a camiseta de Sahara, os dedos curvados sobre o peso quente de um de seus seios. Deixando-o exatamente onde estava, o peso erótico um profundo prazer, ele rapidamente examinou as informações que filtrara em sua mente enquanto dormia; ele encaminhou dois itens de negócios para seu assessor lidar, enquanto tomava nota da crescente inquietação na Rede.

Nada exigia sua atenção urgente.

Fechando os escudos de obsidiana, ele se livrou do lençol, então arrancou sua calça de moletom para pressionar sua nudez contra as curvas cobertas de renda cobertos da parte inferior do corpo de Sahara, a camiseta amontoada na cintura. O que a fez suspirar em seu sono e mexer para mais perto. Cutucando de lado os fios pretos de seda em seu pescoço, apertou os lábios em sua garganta sensível, o abdômen apertando quando suas coxas apertaram a dele.

Ele assistira vídeos de pessoas copulando nesta posição, analisou os mecanismos, enquanto não via razão para escolhê-la sobre qualquer outra. Agora, ele percebia que havia duas razões muito boas — dava ao homem livre acesso a mulher _e_ quase total controle do ato sexual.

Kaleb gostava de controle em todas as coisas.

— Sahara. — Um roçar de dentes no pescoço dela que a fez estremecer. — Acorde.

Ela se espreguiçou sinuosamente contra ele, corpo flexível, sem medo ou surpresa nela ao entrelaçamento íntimo... apenas um aumento na umidade na renda que pressionava contra sua coxa. — Como isso funciona? — Foi uma questão sonolenta, o pé levantando para esfregar a parte de trás de sua panturrilha.

Kaleb vasculhou seus arquivos de imagem para encontrar um que lhe mostrou exatamente o que ele queria. — Assim.

Sahara gemeu, mas tirou a camiseta em aquiescência silenciosa. Jogando-a de lado, ela tirou os cabelos do rosto e então curvou o braço por cima do ombro, até que seus dedos roçassem a nuca dele, os amuletos de sua pulseira frios contra a pele. O que deixava todo o corpo dela exposto para ele tocar, para que possuísse, os seios se levantavam exuberantes e altos no peito para sua inspeção privada. Seu corpo duro como pedra, ele acariciou com sua mão sobre a pele docemente sensível da coxa dela antes de puxá-la para cima e para trás para prendê-la sobre a sua, seus dedos pressionando a carne delicada.

Sua outra mão enrolada delicadamente em torno da garganta dela.

— Você está pronta? — ele perguntou, embora ele pudesse sentir a viscosidade fundida contra sua coxa.

— Sim.

— Mostre.

— Eu — como?

— Use seus próprios dedos.

Cor pulsou sob sua pele.

— Sem tabus, sem regras aqui, — disse ele, querendo-a com ele em todas as etapas desta exploração erótica. — Este é o nosso lugar, a nossa hora. — _Finalmente _chegou a hora deles.

Sahara molhou os lábios, os olhos de azul meia-noite encharcados de paixão. — Nossa cama.

Espremendo a base de seu pênis com um anel telecinético, ele freou o desejo dominante de investir dentro dela. — E minha Sahara. — Sempre sua.

Sahara estremeceu e moveu a mão para baixo da encosta côncava do estômago para abrir os dedos sobre o umbigo. Quando ela hesitou, ele beijou seu pescoço novamente. — Sem tabus.

A mão dela se aventurou mais baixo, as pontas de seus dedos desaparecendo sob a renda cremosa de sua calcinha. Com a respiração ficando superficial pelos estímulos visuais que atingiam cada um de seus centros de prazer, ele assistiu a mão dela se mover sob a renda enquanto acariciava a si mesma. Seu abdômen estava rígido, o peito apertado, o prazer quase em dor no momento em que ela retirou os dedos, as digitais lisas e brilhantes.

— Faça-me sua, Kaleb.

O pedido gutural, caindo de lábios macios e molhados, estalou o anel de gelo negro. Deslizando a mão sob a coxa dela depois de reposicionar a sua, ele a abriu ainda mais e, rasgando a calcinha com um uso insignificante de sua Tc, investiu para dentro dela. Ela era apertada. Ele foi lento, deliberado. Gemendo, Sahara cravou as unhas em sua nuca, seus seios ruborizados, seus mamilos como contas exuberantes que ele queria para rolar contra a língua.

Desde que não podia saciar a última, ele cobriu um dos seios com uma mão telecinética, descendo a carícia para apertar o mamilo. Ela apertou ao seu redor, a umidade fundida. Demorou um microssegundo para o cérebro de Kaleb fazer a conexão. Dando o seio negligenciado o mesmo tratamento, ele roçou seu clitóris com um dedo fantasma, sem nunca vacilar no ritmo lento e constante da relação sexual que fazia seus testículos se contraírem apertados contra o seu corpo, a dor requintada.

Sentindo seu corpo começar a apertar, ele separou os lábios dela usando telecinese e apertou o clitóris.

— Kaleb! — Sahara convulsionou ao redor de sua ereção, o corpo inteiro tremendo com a força do orgasmo.

Kaleb tinha a intenção de continuar o ritmo lento que era um exercício de controle erótico, mas seu cérebro entrou em curto-circuito no aperto possessivo dos músculos íntimos de Sahara. Deixando-a de frente, com o rosto virado de lado no travesseiro, ele fechou uma mão com força em seus cabelos e a penetrou com um ritmo brutalmente profundo e rápido, o corpo dela apertado e liso e da mulher que era e sempre fora sua. Parecia loucura, rastejando vermelha no horizonte.

_Machucando_, a parte dele que morava no vazio gritou, _Eu estou a machucando!_

Seus músculos se bloquearam, sua mente tentando forçar seu corpo a sair dela e falhando. Ele não queria quebrar a crueza da conexão, a pele dela tão lisa pelo suar como o seu, o corpo dela como um quente punho de seda. — Eu estou machucando você, — ele conseguiu soltar.

— Não, você não está! — Batendo seu punho no travesseiro, Sahara ondulou a parte inferior de seu corpo em direção a ele. _Mexa-se!_

A demanda feminina era a única coisa que ele precisava ouvir. Investindo contra ela, ele viu seus dedos apertarem forte nos lençóis, os lábios se separem em um grito sem fôlego, e então ela estava gozando ao seu redor mais uma vez, os pulsos com mais força, mais violentamente possessivos. Pego em torno de seu prazer, as costas arquearam enquanto um relâmpago branco atravessava sua coluna vertebral.

A cama bateu de volta contra o chão.

Forte.

Assim fizeram todos os outros itens na sala.

**Sahara** estava tentando recuperar o ar, quando um fragmento de memória se desembaraçou do cofre.

— _Você roubou isso?_

— _Não. Eu mereci._

Sua pulseira, ela estava conversando de sua pulseira com o homem cujo corpo musculoso cobria suas costas, ambos respirando como se tivessem correndo uma maratona. Nunca, ela pensou, lhe perguntara o que ele fizera para merecer; esta não era uma escolha que tinha qualquer intenção de alterar. Seja qual fosse o preço que Kaleb pagara pela platina que lhe rodeava o pulso, ele o fizera por ela, e ela iria honrá-lo.

O peito dele deslizou contra suas costas, Kaleb empurrou uma fração. _Você consegue respirar?_

_Não, mas não tem nada a ver com o seu peso. Volte_. Flexionando os dedos enquanto ele obedecia, ela soltou uma exalação trêmula e tentou formar palavras com a boca. Levou pelo menos dois minutos. — Eu quero fazer isso de novo.

— Eu não tenho certeza de que nossos corpos podem aguentar.

O tom gelado fez seus dedos se curvarem — ela sabia muito bem que ele só ficava frio assim com ela quando estava lutando consigo mesmo para se refrear. Então ele beijou seu pescoço e ela soube que ele perdera a luta. Para sua surpresa, eles conseguiram fazer sexo novamente, ela de frente, o peito de Kaleb esfregando suas costas, mas ele usou a Tc para diminuir a pressão de seu peso. Desta vez, foi lento e profundo do início ao fim.

— Parece com um beijo de corpo inteiro, — ela sussurrou enquanto seus músculos internos começavam a se apertar em um mais calmo, mas não menos potente prazer.

Lábios em sua garganta, Kaleb a embalou através do orgasmo, então a encheu em uma explosão de calor líquido.

Ambos estavam encharcados de suor e pegajosos com o sexo, mas Sahara não tinha intenção de se mover. Na verdade, ela não tinha certeza se seus ossos não haviam derretido. Então, seu amante que era um cardeal Tc, os teletransportou para o chuveiro.

**De banho** tomado e vestida com jeans limpo e um leve cardigã rosa do closet que ela tinha em seu quarto original, Sahara foi caçar na cozinha enquanto Kaleb se vestia em preparação para uma reunião por teleconferência. O terno cinza carvão se uniu com uma camisa azul aço e gravata carvão que era uma das favoritas dela. Havia algo incrivelmente sensual sobre um homem tão letal que vestido civilizadamente só servia para destacar o perigo, e não diminuí-lo.

Descobrindo um estoque de refeições congeladas que ele deve ter abastecido para uso após uma queima de alto teor calórico, ela colocou várias no dispositivo térmico no canto. Os sabores seriam insípidos para os padrões fora da Rede Psy, mas agora mesmo, ela poderia comer um pequeno mamífero. Estômago vibrando com a lembrança de como exatamente ela usara as calorias, ela estava derramando massa chiando de quente em um prato quando Kaleb entrou, os dedos de sua mão direita encaixando sua abotoadura esquerda.

Cabelo penteado e gravata atada, nenhum traço de paixão em sua expressão, ele era Kaleb Krychek, cardeal Tc e ex-Conselheiro, mais uma vez. A transformação era tão completa que a abalou, deixando-a consciente do nível em que ele podia se compartimentalizar — e deixando-a com a questão preocupante de exatamente quanto de si mesmo que ele já lhe mostrou.

Então, ele tocou o dedo no arco de sua bochecha, e o medo estilhaçou, porque só o seu Kaleb a tocava dessa maneira.

Sentando para comer, nenhum deles falou até quase concluírem a refeição.

— Meu pai acabou de sair do isolamento, — ela disse, depois de ter recebido a atualização, enquanto estava esquentando as refeições, o alívio era uma emoção estremecida dentro dela. — Anthony ligou.

— Eu posso levá-la até ele.

— A sua reunião?

Uma ligeira pausa. — Meu assessor está remarcando agora.

Sahara não estava nem um pouco surpresa que Kaleb a colocara em primeiro lugar. Ele sempre colocou. — Obrigada, — ela disse através da queimadura dolorosa de uma ternura que não tinha certeza que ele um dia aceitaria. — Mas — ela encontrou aqueles incríveis olhos de céu noturno — Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta primeiro.

Kaleb dosou a água dela com um comprimido de vitamina e mineral. — Pergunte.

— Como você pode não ter se esgotado pelo que fez na universidade? — Cardinais podem ser talentosos, mas suas habilidades ainda eram finitas. — Você tinha energia suficiente para teletransportar nós dois para o outro lado do mundo.

Esperando até ela bebesse metade de sua água fortificada, ele disse, — Você conhece o efeito de amplificação?

Ela balançou a cabeça e, porque não gostou da distância em sua expressão, estendeu a mão para enredar seus dedos com os dele.

— Por efeito, — disse ele, não repudiando o toque, — um indivíduo com duas habilidades de nível médio, por exemplo 4,7 em telepatia e 3,9 em psicometria, às vezes pode usar uma para amplificar a força da outra, se colocando em alcance 8 ou superior. — Ele fez uma pausa para terminar um barra de nutrientes de alta energia. — Ninguém jamais considerou se o efeito seria verdadeiro se uma pessoa tivesse duas habilidades em nível _cardeal_.

Sahara não podia imaginar a tempestade do seu poder. Ser um cardeal era estar fora da escala. Ser um duplo cardeal era incompreensível. — O acontece se você amplificar?

— Meu estado dual-cardeal já me faz mais forte do que outros cardeais, por um fator desconhecido. — Sem arrogância, apenas fatos frios. — Eu acredito que deve haver um baixo nível de amplificação inconsciente, ocorrendo em todos os momentos. Foi por isso que minhas habilidades não ficaram em nível mínimo na universidade, e, de fato, nunca ficaram.

Teletransportando para longe o invólucro da barra de nutrientes, ele disse, — Quando era criança, uma vez eu levantei os destroços de um trem-bala de uma sobrevivente presa — mesmo uma criança cardeal não devia ser capaz daquilo.

Sahara se esforçou para entender o que ele estava dizendo. — Você alguma vez ampliou conscientemente suas habilidades?

— Como um teste, sim. A amplificação afeta minha telecinese, não a minha telepatia. Eu poderia concebivelmente alcançar o núcleo da Terra com o poder resultante, destruir o planeta de dentro para fora.

Ela não tinha palavras, não por um longo tempo, seus dedos entrelaçados com os de um homem que detinha o destino do mundo em suas mãos. — Kaleb?

Ele não resposdeu, mas ela sabia que prendia sua atenção.

— Prometa-me uma coisa.

— Sim?

— Que você não vai destruir a Rede. — Se ele atacasse, ela sabia que não seria contra os seres humanos ou os changelings, mas contra a sua própria espécie; contra os que a levaram — e quase o destruíram.

— Eu lhe disse, — ele respondeu no mesmo tom friamente pragmático usara na totalidade de sua conversa. — Eu decidi contra isso.

— Não foi isso que pedi. — Ela sustentou a obsidiana de seu olhar. — Eu quero que você me prometa que _nunca_ vai destruir a Rede. — Não importa o que aconteça ou não com ela.

Uma pausa cheia de mil palavras não ditas... e as palavras que ele de fato falou, fizeram os minúsculos pelos na parte de trás de seu pescoço levantarem. —Algumas coisas precisam ser quebradas para se tornarem mais fortes.

**Cap****í****tulo 30 **

— **VOCÊ ACHA, —** ela sussurrou, — que isso vale para mim?

Ele ficou muito, muito calmo. — Não. Você nunca deveria ter sido ferida.

Alguma coisa naquelas palavras, na raiva morta do tom de voz dele, fez a mente dela abrir a porta para um segundo cofre escondido dentro do primeiro. Ela entrou e vacilou, um mar de viscoso vermelho espalhando-se através de suas íris. A respiração dela ficou presa na garganta, pontos nadaram na frente dos olhos dela... e Sahara percebeu que ela tinha parado de respirar, seu coração perdendo o ritmo.

Uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço, um homem com olhos de obsidiana sobre as coxas dele na frente da cadeira dela. — Se foi, está feito. Ele está morto.

_Ele está morto._

Os pulmões dela expandiram-se em uma corrente de ar, seu subconsciente entendendo — _deleitando-se _— nas palavras dele, mesmo que sua mente consciente não. O peito ainda doía, cacos de vidro em suas veias quando ela estendeu a mão para tocar a linha dura da mandíbula dele. — Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu comigo, não é? — Pior do que o cativeiro, pior do que a tortura depois que ela criou o labirinto.

Kaleb sabia que ele tinha cometido um grande erro tático. Mas ele tinha prometido a Sahara que ele nunca mentiria para ela, então ele disse, — Sim, — e esperou.

— Eu não estou pronta ainda. — A mão dela caiu para o ombro dele. —Não forte o suficiente ainda. Mas eu estarei em breve.

Ele não tinha dúvidas sobre aquilo. — Você quer ir para o seu pai agora? — ele perguntou, querendo a mente dela fora do assunto que tinha o potencial de destruir o vínculo entre eles.

Se ela corresse, ele esperava que ela fizesse como ele tinha pedido e se certificasse de não deixá-lo vivo. Porque sem Sahara, o mundo aprenderia o que uma criança torna-se quando seu treinador tece pesadelos na mente dela — de facas cortando a carne, de mulheres implorando por suas vidas — e então, coloca a lâmina em sua mão.

— _Este é o meu legado. Você vai continuar o que eu comecei._

— Kaleb. — Os dedos de Sahara no cabelo dele, os olhos dela vendo profundamente. — Não me deixe novamente. Não vá embora.

Ela tinha dito aquelas palavras para ele antes. E a resposta dele era a mesma. — Eu não vou. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Para você. — Só para ela.

Os olhos misteriosos com pensamentos mudos, ela foi para os braços dele quando ele levantou, num abraço feroz. Era a maior das ironias que a única pessoa que já tinha, alguma vez, o segurado como se ele importasse era a única pessoa que não precisava segurá-lo, de forma alguma. Se Sahara chamasse, ele viria.

Sempre.

— Deixe-me levá-la para seu pai. — Usando Leon Kyriakus como o bloqueio, ele completou a transferência.

Eles vieram ao lado da cama onde o pai de Sahara estava cercado por complexas máquinas que regulavam o seu corpo enquanto ele se curava. O rosto amarrotado, Sahara deixou os braços de Kaleb para pegar a mão do homem mais velho, afundando-se numa cadeira colocada ao lado da cama. — Pai.

Olhando para a pequena janela que permitia que o guarda NightStar em vigilância do lado de fora olhasse dentro de vez em quando, Kaleb deslocou-se para fora de vista, posicionando-se contra a parede ao lado da antiquada porta que abria pelo lado de dentro. Se a mulher — quem ele identificou na parte de trás como uma telepata de alto nível especializada em combate mental, o tamanho pequeno dela distintivo entre os seguranças mais confiáveis de Anthony — o tivesse visto durante o teletransporte, Kaleb teria lidado com aquilo. Como ela não tinha, não havia nenhum motivo para aumentar ainda mais o estresse da situação.

A guarda mostrou-se abrindo a porta trinta segundos depois, o ébano de sua pele embotado pelo painel de vidro que ficava entre ela e Kaleb. Claramente reconhecendo Sahara, a mulher armada não contestou seu direito de estar lá, mas perguntou, — O teletransportador que trouxe você?

— Eu tenho acesso telepático direto com ele. Ele vai me levar de volta quando for hora.

Satisfeita com a resposta de voz suave, a guarda fechou a porta atrás de si e assumiu sua posição de sentinela mais uma vez. Kaleb permaneceu nas sombras, pensando na complexidade da mentira que Sahara havia dito — o que não era uma mentira em tudo, simplesmente uma declaração que convidava a guarda para tirar a conclusão de que o teletransportador tinha partido das instalações.

Sahara, com sua inteligência e seu talento para moldar a linguagem para servir as suas necessidades, foi muito mais adiante em sua recuperação do que ela percebeu. Hoje ela tinha recuado da mais sangrenta das lembranças que os conectava, mas o tempo estava passando em rápida velocidade. Corpo e espírito, mente e coração, era improvável de ser muito tempo antes que ela enfrentasse o passado com a mesma teimosa vontade que ela tinha sobrevivido àquilo.

Ele sabia que isso viria, o dia do julgamento final.

O que ele não sabia era se eles iriam sobreviver.

**SAHARA **passou a maior parte dos dois dias seguintes à cabeceira de seu pai, Vasic teletransportando para e de lá. O Arrow realizava a tarefa com eficiência rápida, mas ele fazia Sahara desconfortável, o Silêncio dele era uma geada fria e cinzenta. Kaleb, no entanto, ameaçava causar muito atrito com a família dela, e agora, ela queria o foco em seu pai; ele tinha acordado finalmente, era capaz de falar.

Além disso, Kaleb tinha um item crítico na agenda — caçar Pure Psy.

Sahara abraçou-se enquanto ficava no patamar fora da fortaleza, olhando para a escuridão da noite caindo no final do segundo dia. Fazia um tempo desde que fizera a pergunta que continuava a assombrá-la:_ Até que ponto Kaleb iria para ganhar o controle da Net?_

Tornava-a doente até mesmo considerar que ele trabalharia com Pure Psy, mas se ela olhasse a situação através do filtro da lógica fria e dura, a parceria fazia todo o sentido.

— _Algumas coisas precisam ser quebradas para se tornarem mais fortes._

O grupo de fanáticos tinha se provado hábil na destruição e, como evidenciado pela única estrela em sua pulseira, Kaleb não tinha nenhuma lealdade à PsyNet.

Nenhuma.

Ela não podia culpá-lo por isso — como alguém poderia esperar que uma criança tivesse fé em um sistema que o havia deixado à mercê de um monstro? Agora aquela atormentada criança era um homem implacável, e embora Sahara o amasse de uma forma que dilacerava a sua alma, a dor ressonante da velha emoção de se defrontar com a beleza gritante da frágil e nova confiança que tinha crescido entre eles, ela também entendia que as escolhas dele poderiam ser indefensáveis.

No entanto, quando ele veio para ela naquela noite, ela não podia forçar-se a fazer a pergunta. Se ela estivesse errada, iria machucá-lo — e a ferida seria ainda pior porque ele a encerraria em gelo negro e se recusaria a reconhecer o dano. Se ela estivesse certa, a obrigaria a agir de uma maneira que ela nunca quis. Apagar Kaleb do mundo... Não, ela não tinha a força para enfrentar essa escolha.

_Um pouco mais de tempo_, ela negociou com si mesma. _Só mais alguns dias. Pure Psy precisará se reagrupar depois de uma grande operação como o ataque à universidade. Eu ainda tenho tempo para amá-lo._

— Eu drenei a conta de recompensas, — ele disse a ela de sua posição encostado à parede externa da fortaleza, a gravata desamarrada e a camisa branca desabotoada no colarinho. — A informação já terá começado a vazar. Você está segura.

O protecionismo dele apunhalava o coração dela. Se ele tivesse cruzado a linha, se ela tivesse que usar sua habilidade para acabar com ele, isso a quebraria. E desta vez, ela não voltaria. — Isso significa que posso sair da floresta, — ela disse ao redor da pedra em sua garganta. — Ninguém no vasto mundo tem alguma razão para me reconhecer.

Kaleb deslizou uma das mãos no bolso interno do paletó, o tecido de carvão vegetal assentando perfeitamente nos ombros que poderiam ainda carregar as marcas que ela fizera no corpo dele dois dias antes. — Um meio de defesa, — ele disse, tendo recuperado uma pequena arma elegante. — Esta é considerada uma das armas mais perigosas do mundo, porque até mesmo uma criança pode apontar e atirar e acertar seu alvo. — Mostrando a ela os controles, ele entregou-lhe. — Certifique-se de que a trava de segurança está ligada em todos os momentos, a menos que você queira debilitar ou matar.

Sahara obrigou-se a lidar com a peça mortal, sabendo que ele estava certo. A habilidade dela não iria protegê-la se um agressor atirasse nela de longe. — Eu esperava que você tentasse me impedir de sair da zona de proteção dentro da terra DarkRiver.

— Eu disse a você, Sahara, eu nunca vou te machucar.

Dedos trêmulos, ela colocou a mão livre sobre o coração dele. — Obrigada por manter sua promessa, por ter vindo por mim.

A resposta dele foi dobrar o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, a ação tão possessiva quanto suave, o rosto tão sombriamente bonito que roubava o fôlego dela. Nenhum homem deveria ser tão forte, tão bonito como seu Kaleb.

— Há algo mais, — ela disse, a voz rouca. — Você pode me libertar de seus escudos — os meus estão operacionais agora.

Kaleb ficou imóvel, a criatura primitiva que vivia no vazio, rígida na tentativa de manter o controle. — Seu Silêncio está quebrado. Você vai se tornar um alvo para Pure Psy no instante em que você reaparecer na Net. — Ele nunca permitiria que ela estivesse tão vulnerável.

A mão de Sahara espalhou-se sobre o coração dele. —Dê uma olhada em meus escudos.

Ele assim o fez e viu uma mente tão no Silêncio, que não tinha nem mesmo a mais fina linha de fraturas. Intrigado, ele examinou de todos os ângulos e não conseguiu encontrar erros que poderiam entregá-la, nada que faria qualquer um dar uma segunda olhada, a mentira contada com habilidade impecável.

— Este não é o seu trabalho. — Sahara era dotada de muitas coisas, mas a mecânica avançada de um escudo dessa complexidade era um campo altamente especializado que exigia anos de prática. — Sascha Duncan, — ele disse e viu, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa de Sahara, que ele estava certo.

A filha da Conselheira Nikita Duncan não era apenas uma desertora e companheira do alpha de DarkRiver, ela era a melhor técnica em escudos que Kaleb já tinha visto. Ele tinha adquirido alguns de seus truques mais úteis, monitorando-a secretamente enquanto ela tinha sido parte da Net.

— Ela tem melhorado a técnica dela. — Inesperado, dado que Sascha Duncan era infame não muito tempo atrás na Net — ou talvez não. Esta região tinha visto um aumento significativo no número de Psy com o condicionamento fraturado ou suspeito. Aqueles indivíduos que precisariam de uma maneira de se esconder em plena vista.

Inclinando-se para a direita dele, Sahara colocou a pistola no parapeito da janela, e ele podia dizer que ela estava desconfortável com a arma. Contanto que ela usasse quando necessário, aquilo não importava.

— Não é um escudo, mas uma casca, — ela disse a ele, a mão deslizando até a cintura dele enquanto ela endireitava-se, — só funciona para mascarar o meu Silêncio quebrado. Meus escudos protetores naturais estão escondidos embaixo, e eles são mais resistentes do que o da maioria das pessoas. Eles sempre foram.

Sim, os escudos naturais dela eram formidáveis, um efeito colateral de sua habilidade - mas ela tinha tido dezesseis anos e já comprometida por trauma severo quando foi levada prisioneira, enquanto Tatiana tinha sido uma adulta em pleno controle de seu afiado bisturi em telepatia. Uma competição desigual desde o começo. — Restauração total?

Um aceno que enviou o cabelo dela deslizando sobre a mão que ele tinha curvado em torno do lado da coluna esbelta do pescoço dela, os fios frios e pesados. — Sim, mais rápido do que eu previa. Ajudou que ninguém estava arrancando o novo crescimento antes que ele pudesse criar raízes.

Kaleb decidiu que precisava aumentar a miséria da punição de Tatiana. Talvez ele introduzisse insetos no ambiente dela. Era incrível o quanto de terror tão pequenas criaturas poderiam causar.

— O que você está pensando? — Os olhos de Sahara estavam subitamente agudos, como se tivesse vislumbrado a escuridão que vivia nele.

Ele disse a ela, sentiu-a estremecer. — Eu consegui matar todos os insetos, — ele disse, pensando no pequeno, escuro closet em que ele uma vez tinha passado três dias sem nenhuma razão, além de que Santano queria lembrar Kaleb quem detinha o poder, — e eu tinha apenas dez anos.

— Não. — Sahara segurou o rosto dele, o dela própria sombrio com uma raiva que ele sabia que não era dirigida a ele. — Não faça isso, não se torne o legado daquele monstro.

— _Você é o meu legado._

— Tatiana é má, — ela continuou sobre o som frio da memória, — e ela vai fazer mais maldade se ela estiver livre, por isso não vou argumentar contra a prisão dela, mas sem tortura. Não do tipo físico e não do mental. Você é forte o suficiente para amarrar a mente dela sem isolá-la como você fez agora.

Kaleb pensou nos sete anos em que ela tinha estado sozinho no escuro, no horror de uma menina de dezesseis anos de idade forçada a aprisionar a própria mente para sobreviver, e disse, — Eu vou considerar isso. — Em deferência ao pedido de Sahara, ele não torturaria Tatiana como ele tinha estado deliberando, mas sete anos teriam que passar antes que ele revisse o estado da prisão mental dela.

Sahara balançou a cabeça, a expressão feroz. — Você acha que eu não te vejo?

— Eu sei que você vê. — Era o maior, mais inexplicável presente da vida dele que ela o visse e não se afastasse. — Essa coisa, — ele disse, — eu não vou te dar. Essa vingança é minha para executar.

Sahara pressionou um beijo prolongado no queixo dele, uma única lágrima escapando das pálpebras fechadas dela. — O que nós teríamos nos tornado, se tivéssemos sido livres?

Kaleb não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta sussurrada, não poderia imaginar uma existência diferente da que o havia moldado, mas havia um pedido que ele podia honrar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap****í****tulo 3 1**

**OS ESCUDOS OBSIDIANOS** ao redor da mente de Sahara deslizaram-se para deixá-la exposta a PsyNet. Ela não tinha estado no plano psíquico por tanto tempo que a pura vastidão da rede mental fez o pulso dela rugir, a boca dela seca.

_Sahara_. Olhos sem estrelas conectando-se com os dela conforme suas pálpebras se abriram. _Eu posso reiniciar minha proteção se você não está pronta._

_Não._ Ela respirou trêmula, a mão se espalhando sobre o músculo tenso do peito dele. _É esmagador... mas, é também liberdade._

_Liberdade pode ser intoxicante. Tenha cuidado._

_Você não vai me abandonar?_

_Este canal telepático nunca será fechado_. — Devagar e com calma, — ele disse em voz alta, os dedos brincando com o amuleto da águia da pulseira dela. —Você precisa fortalecer suas asas antes que você possa voar.

Segurando-se nele, ela olhou para dentro da Net novamente, cada mente um ponto brilhante de luz na rede psíquica que conectava milhões de Psy em todo o mundo. Nos espaços no meio, finas correntes prata fluíam os dados compartilhados por aqueles mentes até que a paisagem era um mar de prata cintilante, as ondas de fluxo e refluxo de uma beleza que fechou a garganta dela.

Outra vertente de memória soltou-se do cofre.

— _Por que todos chamam isso como campo das estrelas? — Ela fez uma careta. — Isso não faz qualquer sentido._

— _Envie-me telepaticamente uma imagem do que você vê, — Kaleb disse, o rosto jovem, a linha de sua mandíbula ainda não refinada na dureza masculina._

_Sahara fez aquilo, os pés pendurados do alto galho da árvore na parte de trás do complexo NightStar._

_Quando Kaleb virou-se para ela, os olhos dele mantinham uma maravilha que era tão rara que a fez ficar imóvel. — Eu não vejo o que você vê. Eu não acho que qualquer um veja._

— Você quer viajar através disto? — Kaleb perguntou, e o fino fio do passado dela entrelaçou-se com o presente onde aquele bonito menino com um curativo na bochecha tinha se tornado um homem poderoso, a mão espalhada protetoramente na parte inferior das costas dela.

— Posso fazê-lo anonimamente? — ela perguntou, mesmo que uma seção de sua mente continuasse a desembaraçar as memórias dentro dela, desesperada para desvendar o mistério de Kaleb antes que ela fizesse a pergunta que nenhuma parte dela queria perguntar. — Tatiana e Enrique provavelmente esconderam a verdade sobre mim, mas só no caso.

Um conjunto de instruções telepáticas fluiu na mente dela, e dois minutos mais tarde, ela desenhou o que era efetivamente um manto em torno de sua mente vagante e saiu para a PsyNet.

_Gostaria de ver uma coisa interessante?_ Kaleb questionou quase uma hora depois.

Bêbada no prazer de estar livre no plano psíquico, Sahara tinha que ter cuidado para não surfar nos fluxos de dados com muito abandono, para que ela não se perdesse. _Sim!_

_Você pode me ver?_

_Sim._ A presença camuflada dele era uma sombra que ela mal podia decifrar através do filtro psíquico que ele a instruíra a construir em sua própria camuflagem. Agora, ele a levou fundo, para uma parte da Net desprovida de estrelas, mas não menos viva por isso, a prata grossa e calma, como se ela e Kaleb estivessem em uma baía.

Encantada, ela mergulhou um dedo no mar e saiu com flâmulas de informações envolvendo a pele psíquica dela. Os filamentos ondearam como se estivessem em uma brisa, cada um significando um pedaço aleatório de dados. Espantada com a visão, ela enviou a Kaleb um instantâneo daqueles. _Eu não podia fazer isso antes!_

Fora da fortaleza, a mão dele apertada na parte de trás superior dela, o tecido um fino tricô verde. _Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu vi a Net através de seus olhos._

Ela se aninhou no pescoço dele, os braços ao redor do corpo dele sob o casaco. _Este lugar é maravilhoso_. Mergulhando os dedos na água de prata no plano psíquico, ela recolheu punhados brilhantes de dados com uma risada alegre, jogando-os para cima para criar uma chuva espumante._ Obrigada por me mostrar._

_Não é isso._ Levando-a para o centro da baía, ele estendeu uma mão psíquica._ Você tem que se conectar para que eu possa te passar._

Ela aceitou a conexão sem hesitação, e eles deslizaram através de uma fissura na Net que ela não podia ver, saindo em uma assombrosa escuridão – os dados nesta parte da Net eram tão fortemente comprimidos que se tinha se tornado uma joia facetada.

— Esta é efetivamente a unidade de backup da PsyNet, — Kaleb disse, mudando da telepatia para o discurso com uma confiança que dizia a ela que nada iria vazar deste lugar. — Se a Net alguma vez falhar, os dados podem ser reintegrados vinte e quatro horas após o evento terminal.

Fascinada, ela tentou se concentrar em um único bloco minúsculo de dados, mas era de tal complexidade que era impossível de compreender. — Como você descobriu isso?

— A NetMind me mostrou. — Ele a trouxe para o centro do arquivo de dados e para uma esfera que brilhava com uma mancha em constante mudança de cor, uma miragem iridescente que a lembrava das cores da meia-noite que ela viu nos olhos dele quando ele se soltava da coleira. — Este é o botão de reinício para a Net, destinado a higienizá-la a partir do núcleo.

Horror rachou fraturas negras na admiração dela. — Por que é que isso até mesmo existe?

—Porque eu criei.

**KALEB** desconectou-se da Net nos calcanhares de Sahara, o rosto dela um branco tenso quando ela olhou para ele. — Isso é como você planejava matar todos.

— Originalmente, — ele disse. — Mais tarde, eu escrevi um algoritmo para poupar aqueles com idade inferior a dezesseis. — Ele nunca tivera uma infância; Sahara tinha chegado à feminilidade em uma gaiola. Pareceu encaixar poupar as crianças que eles nunca tinham tido a chance de ser.

Sahara balançou a cabeça em uma recusa muda a aceitar o que ele teria feito.

— Foi concebido como uma última opção. — Para ser iniciado apenas se a tivessem roubado dele para sempre. — Aproveitar o controle da Net será intensamente mais satisfatório.

— Você é a pessoa errada para estar no comando de tantas vidas, — Sahara disse, os braços ainda fechados em torno do corpo dele. — Você não tem nenhuma lealdade à Net.

Kaleb não estava, de forma alguma, insultado pelo julgamento dela. Ele sabia o que ele era, sabia que sua experiência nas mãos de Enrique tinham permanentemente deformado o tecido de sua personalidade. Mas... — Minha lealdade é sua, e você precisa da Net para prosperar.

Enormes olhos escuros, uma das mãos dela vindo ao redor para repousar no coração dele novamente. — O que você está fazendo para mim, Kaleb?

— Alguém, — ele disse, fechando a mão sobre a dela, — tem que tomar as decisões implacáveis ou a Net vai morrer de qualquer jeito. — Ele mostrou a ela imagens dos lugares podres onde nada poderia sobreviver, lembrou-a da infecção que tinha tomado conta no tecido psíquico que ligava todos os Psy do planeta, menos os renegados. — Nossa raça está a beira da extinção.

Os dedos de Sahara flexionaram, sua expressão sombria. — Nosso povo tem voluntariamente se aleijado. É claro que o dano será refletido na Net. A única coisa que pode reverter o — Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Você está planejando a queda do Silêncio.

— Não pode cair para todos, mas para a maioria deveria. — Se não caísse e a podridão continuasse a crescer, o venenoso retorno biológico equivaleria a uma morte lenta de milhões e milhões.

— Uma queda brusca causará enorme choque psíquico, — Sahara argumentou. — Milhares e milhares poderiam morrer.

— Dano colateral aceitável. — Kaleb não tinha nenhum problema com a perda de um quarto ou até mesmo metade da população. — Aqueles que permanecerem vão ser os mais fortes, mais resistentes.

Sahara balançou a cabeça. — Você não pode dizer isso.

— É uma solução prática. Cortando fora os doentes e os fracos significará que nossa raça tem uma base mais sólida sobre a qual crescer.

— _Eu_ me enquadraria nessa categoria. — Uma resposta feroz que falou com o aço que atravessava o corpo dela. — Eu sou fraca, ainda quebrada de muitas formas.

Ele sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer, mas... — Eu não tenho empatia, Sahara. Eu não posso sentir por aqueles que vão morrer. Seria o mesmo que pedir para um falcão levantar voo quando suas asas tem sido há muito tempo cortadas.

Ele lembrou-se do medo de tremer os ossos que ele tinha sentido como um garoto de três anos lançado no inferno que era o "treinamento" de Santano Enrique. Ele também se lembrou do dia em que ele tinha abraçado o peso total do condicionamento. Melhor não sentir nada, ele tinha pensado com uma pouco natural calma para o menino que ele tinha sido, do que gritar em horror cada minuto de sua existência.

— Você, — ele disse, — é a única exceção a essa regra.— A mais antiga, mais profunda, mais bela falha no Silêncio dele. — Sem você, eu seria um monstro.

**SAHARA** estava na cama horas após Kaleb deixá-la para se reunir com os Arrows, o jeito calmo que ele tinha dito a ela de sua falta de empatia colidindo com os medos dela sobre o possível conluio dele com Pure Psy deixavam-na assustada de uma forma que era tão profunda, que estava em suas próprias células. Não dele. Por ele. Pelo Kaleb dela, que nunca, nunca a deixaria cair.

Não importava que ela não tivesse as memórias para apoiar aquela verdade — ela sabia aquilo da mesma maneira que ela sabia que o céu era azul e a chuva molhava, um fato tão absoluto que estava além de questão.

— Eu vou _lutar_ por você.

Com aquele voto determinado, ela sentou-se e abriu a janela para olhar para a floresta coberta pelo manto da noite, a escuridão pesada tão impenetrável quanto os olhos de Kaleb quando ele queria que eles fossem. Ele estava certo? A capacidade dele de empatia tinha sido destruída durante o pesadelo de sua infância? Ela queria desacreditar dele, assumir que estava simplesmente enterrada profundamente, mas então ela pensou nos danos causados a ela por Tatiana, e, com o coração doendo, considerou as escolhas que um garoto vulnerável poderia ter feito para sobreviver... e aceitou que ele podia estar dizendo a verdade absoluta.

Mesmo enquanto lutava com essa realização, parte da mente dela continuava a puxar fios de memória livres do cofre... e de repente um pedaço inteiro de seu passado se soltou sem aviso.

_Ela estava cortando através do parque novamente, sua mochila escolar batendo levemente contra seu quadril. Havia dois alunos mais jovens à frente dela, ambos em bicicletas, mas eles desapareceram na esquina um segundo mais tarde. Sahara retorceu-se para mexer com a alça da mochila, com o objetivo de confirmar que não havia ninguém atrás dela, também._

_O caminho estava vazio._

_Pegando seu ritmo, ela esperou até que ela estivesse no único ponto cego de vigilância ao longo daquele percurso, então se desviou do caminho para o meio dos arbustos. Levou metade de um minuto de rápida caminhada para chegar ao bosque de árvores à direita do trajeto. Ninguém chamaria aquilo de floresta, mas o pequeno bosque era grosso o suficiente para dar cobertura. Mais importante, estava fora do alcance das câmeras de segurança._

_Sahara não achava que ninguém vigiasse as câmeras 24 horas por dia/7 dias por semana. O principal objetivo delas era agirem como um impedimento contra o comportamento antissocial. Se, no entanto, alguém, alguma vez, desconfiasse das ações dela a ponto de monitorar seus movimentos, aquele indivíduo encontraria exatamente nada. Ela chegaria em casa através de uma outra rota, fazendo parecer como se ela tivesse decidido caminhar fora da rota aprovada. Um fato que poderia levá-la a uma palestra severa sobre segurança, mas não carregaria outras consequências._

— _Onde está você? — Ela sussurrou quando alcançou a árvore que era deles. Sem ele para levá-la para casa, ela só poderia esperar só por 11 minutos. Aquela era a janela segura em que ninguém sentiria falta dela. Se ele estivesse atrasado..._

_Mas não, lá estava ele._

_Tendo teletransportado-se perto de outra árvore, ele caminhou em direção a ela, os olhos cardeais um brilhante da luz das estrelas que ela via em seus sonhos, o corpo dele alto e de um jovem, não o menino que ela conhecia metade de sua vida. Ele era mais forte do que ela, implacável de uma forma que ela sabia que nunca seria, e o fato de que ele tinha quase vinte e dois anos em relação aos quase dezesseis dela não interferia em nada. Ele tinha estado da mesma forma há seis anos._

_Aqui, no entanto, eles eram iguais, e sob a frieza perturbadora que ela vislumbrava nele muitas vezes agora, ele ainda era seu Kaleb. Aquele cujo Silêncio parecia tão intocado quanto o dela própria, enquanto escondia um caos de emoção tão violenta, que ela sabia que ele poderia estar além do perigoso se o controle dele alguma vez escorregasse. Mas nunca com ela. Nenhuma vez com ela._

_Soltando sua bolsa, ela correu para os braços dele. Os dele trancaram-se em volta dela, apertando tão forte, que ela mal podia respirar. — Está tudo bem, — ela sussurrou, com as mãos no cabelo dele. — Está tudo bem. — Uma e outra vez, ela disse aquelas palavras, tentando confortar o homem que ela amava quando amor era um crime que poderia levá-los condenados à morte em vida._

_No entanto, mesmo enquanto ela falava, ela sabia que não estava tudo bem, que o motivo da mágoa dele era uma armadilha que ele não podia escapar – e seu belo Kaleb nunca tinha sido concebido para uma gaiola. Aterrorizava-a que ele iria muito longe na luta enlouquecedora para sair e ela nunca mais sentiria novamente o aço de seus braços ao redor dela. — Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui._

_Ele apenas segurou-a, daquela forma que ele fazia durante os piores momentos. Ela não tinha nenhuma necessidade de ouvir os detalhes para saber que ele teve que se tornar ainda mais duro, mais impiedoso simplesmente para sobreviver. Se as coisas se mantivessem dessa maneira, ela pensou, o Kaleb dela estaria, um dia, perdido atrás de uma parede de gelo negro. Dor com raiva fez o aperto dela mais forte, suas emoções proibidas escondidas por trás de escudos que Kaleb tinha aumentado automaticamente para protegê-la da exposição na PsyNet. Ele tinha estado fazendo isso há anos, desde que ele percebera, pela primeira vez, que o Silêncio dela não estava simplesmente vacilando, o gosto psíquico dele tão familiar para ela quanto o dela própria._

_Nunca, nem uma vez, ele tinha falhado em protegê-la. Mas ela não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo de ser ferido uma e outra vez, o desamparo uma fúria dentro dela. — Eu estou aqui. — Ela segurou-se ainda mais apertado, recusando-se a entregá-lo para a feiura que era Santano Enrique. Se o gelo preto tomasse forma, ela o quebraria com as mãos nuas. Ele nunca fecharia-se para ela, isolando-se na escuridão. Sahara não permitiria isso._

_Hoje, ele a segurou por quase a totalidade do tempo roubado deles juntos, e então ele deu um passo para trás. — Você não deve me encontrar mais. — Sem estrelas no preto, a voz dele morta em sua inexpressividade. — Eu vou te machucar._

_Era um pensamento tão incompreensível, que ela não sabia por que ele tinha dito isso, por que ele tinha se ferido daquela forma. — Você nunca me machucaria._

—_Não tenha tanta certeza._

**Cap****í****tulo 32 **

**SAHARA CAIU** da memória para encontrar as bochechas molhadas e as mãos empunhadas com severidade sem circulação de sangue, a raiva uma lâmina irregular em seu peito. Ela o amara. _Tanto_. O suficiente para desafiar a sua família. O suficiente para arriscar a psíquica limpeza de cérebro da reabilitação. O suficiente para lutar por ele, mesmo quando ele a tinha avisado.

Ela o amara até que era o fato determinante da existência dela.

Vida, ela pensou esfregando a mão sobre o coração, viera num círculo completo. Porque como a menina que ela tinha sido tinha o amado, também fazia a mulher que ela tinha se tornado, seu coração marcado com o nome dele. Não importava o que o futuro reservava, a terrível escolha que ela poderia ainda ter de fazer, ninguém jamais seria para ela o que Kaleb –

Outra desenrolar de memória, arrastando-a ainda mais para o passado.

— _Por favor, mostre a Kaleb o terreno em volta, Sahara. — Anthony acenou para o menino que se sentou ereto e inexpressivo em uma cadeira ao lado de um homem que Sahara desgostou a primeira vista. Ela sabia que não devia dizer aquilo, no entanto. Ela tinha apenas sete anos, seu Silêncio frágil, então ela não estaria em grandes apuros por deixar escapar sua aversão imediata e violenta, mas ela ainda estaria em apuros, provavelmente teria que fazer o dobro da sua quota normal de exercícios mentais._

_Melhor manter a boca fechada._

_O homem que ela não gostava lançou a ela um olhar de olhos cardeais que não eram bonitos como os do menino, mas planos, mortos. — Essa criança, — ele disse, descartando-a como se ela fosse um pedaço de móvel, — é muito jovem para fornecer conversa que vá, de qualquer forma, interessar Kaleb. Ele pode permanecer._

— _Eu não conduzo negócios com crianças presentes, — Anthony respondeu em um tom calmo que Sahara sabia que significava que seu tio não estava prestes a mudar de ideia. — Podemos agendar outro compromisso no próximo mês para discutir os serviços de previsão exigidos pela sua empresa._

_Estalando os dedos, o homem não legal virou a cabeça para o menino cujo nome era Kaleb. — Vá. Comporte-se._

_Para Sahara, as palavras soaram como uma ameaça._

_Caminhando com Kaleb em volta do terreno, Sahara apontou as coisas que seu pai tinha dito a ela para apontar para um convidado. —Essa interação social independente com não familiares é uma parte importante de sua educação,— ele tinha dito. — Se a antevisão, eventualmente, levar você a uma carreira na Justiça, você precisará interagir com uma grande variedade de per_sonalidades_, tanto Psy quanto não. Eu disse a Anthony que você está pronta para atuar como uma guia para aqueles de sua idade e um pouco mais velhos._

_Sahara tinha certeza que o garoto chamado Kaleb caiu fora dessa faixa etária, mas Anthony provavelmente não tinha nenhuma escolha a não ser usá-la, desde que as crianças mais velhas não sairiam da escola por mais uma hora._

_Ela estava dizendo a Kaleb sobre o jardim hidropônico, quando ela olhou para cima e viu linhas finas irradiando dos olhos dele, parando na boca. — Meu pai é um M, — ela disse. — Nós podemos ir vê-lo._

_Kaleb encarou-a com olhos que haviam perdido suas estrelas. — Por quê?_

_Sahara tinha certeza de que ele tinha um machucado em algum lugar, mas ela sabia que não era educado dizer coisas desse tipo para alguém que ela não conhecia. Então ela disse, — Ele tem scanners interessantes no escritório._

— _Eu vi scanners médicos antes._

_Imaginando que Kaleb queria ver seu próprio médico e não um estranho, Sahara disse, — Ok, — e continuou indo... só que ela não andou mais rápido, e ela não o levou até a inclinação para o centro de recreação que os adultos utilizavam para o exercício. Se eles fossem lá, o gerente iria querer que Kaleb utilizasse as novas máquinas, e ela não achava que ele deveria enquanto estivesse ferido._

— _Há peixes na lagoa, — ela disse, depois de terem coberto todas as áreas que os visitantes estavam permitidos ver. — Você quer ver?_

_Kaleb seguiu-a em silêncio, mas caiu sobre um joelho para assistir os peixes laranja no lago no centro do parque dentro do complexo NightStar. — Por que isso foi criado?_

_Sahara mal parou seu encolhimento de ombros a tempo. Alguém da idade dela, ela tinha sido avisada várias vezes, já deveria ter conquistado o hábito. — Eu ouvi o Pai dizer que foi um "auxílio de meditação aprovada", — ela repetiu sem entender muito bem as palavras. — Os F-Psy que vivem aqui usam. — Sua prima Faith não vivia no composto. Ela tinha uma casa separada, como todos os videntes realmente fortes._

— _Você é uma F?_

— _Não de verdade. Estou na subdesignação B. Isso significa que tenho visões do passado. — Não era tão interessante como ser um F, mas Sahara pensava que ela poderia gostar de pegar pessoas más para a Justiça. — O que você é?_

— _Um Tc._

_Animada — embora ela tentasse não deixar transparecer, no caso de que ele contasse sobre ela — ela disse, — Você pode fazer algum truque? — Um dos telepatas da classe dela tinha um pouquinho de Tc e podia escrever na placa eletrônica sem sair de seu assento na classe; os professores a faziam fazer aquilo então ela praticaria sua telecinese._

_Kaleb não disse nada e Sahara levou alguns segundos para perceber que ela não estava tocando mais o solo, o corpo dela flutuando alguns centímetros fora da grama. Os olhos arregalados, ela levantou-se, com os pés em nada, então, verificando para certificar-se de que ninguém estava olhando, pulou para cima e para baixo, sem nunca bater no chão._

— _Isso foi maravilhoso, — ela sussurrou quando ele a colocou no chão, em seguida sentiu-se mal que ela tinha se esquecido da dor dele. — Sinto muito. Doeu-lhe fazer isso?_

_Balançando a cabeça, Kaleb brincou com um dedo através da água da lagoa, fazendo com que o peixe preguiçoso fingisse se mover. — Seu Silêncio é falho para sua faixa etária._

_Repentinamente consciente de que ela tinha se esquecido de fingir Silêncio porque ele era legal mesmo que não falasse muito, Sahara mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você vai contar sobre mim?_

—_Não._

E ele nunca tinha, Sahara pensou, sentada em um canto da cama, as costas apoiadas contra a parede e os braços em volta dos joelhos enquanto pensava no menino com tanta dor assombrando os olhos dele. Em vez disso, ele a tinha ensinado a ser mais cuidadosa... E ele a tinha visitado.

— _Olá._

_Surpresa, Sahara olhou para cima do grande toco onde estava sentada. Ninguém nunca viera neste caminho, a casa dela em direção a um grupo de árvores que acabavam na cerca do perímetro. Bonitos olhos cardeais em um rosto inexpressivo encararam os dela._

— _Oi! — Sabendo que seu pai estava ocupado em seu estudo do outro lado da casa, ela colocou o mini tablet que continha a lição de matemática desprezada. — Aquele homem está aqui de novo? — Ela hesitou, então disse o que estava em seu coração, uma vez que Kaleb tinha mantido sua palavra e não relatou seu terrível Silêncio. — Eu não gosto dele._

_Kaleb balançou a cabeça. — Eu vim para te ver. — Uma pausa. — Eu não conheço nenhuma outra criança que fale comigo._

— _Isso deve ser solitário. — Ela quebrou metade de sua barra de nutrição, estendeu-a. — Eu sei que você provavelmente pensa que eu sou um bebê, mas você pode ser meu amigo, se você quiser. — Mexendo-se no tronco quando ele aceitou o lanche, ela abriu um espaço para ele._

— _Eu não acho que você é um bebê. — Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. — Acho que você é inteligente e vê coisas que outras pessoas não veem. — Desta vez, a pausa foi mais longa, o olhar dele focado em algo que ela não podia ver. — Eu não gosto dele, também._

Outro fio puxando livre do cofre quase antes que ela tivesse assimilado o último, outra memória, esta tingida com o riso.

_Sahara mostrou a língua para o mini tablet no colo dela. Ela podia ter onze e ser muito melhor em fingir o Silêncio em público, mas ela ainda odiava matemática. Ela tinha tentado dizer a seus professores para não colocá-la em aulas aceleradas quando surgiu este assunto, mas eles continuaram apontando o fato de que suas pontuações de QI colocaram sua capacidade de aprendizagem a altura dos talentosos. Segundo eles, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era tentar mais. — Hah!_

_Quando Kaleb apareceu ao lado do tronco onde ela sempre fazia o seu dever de casa, ela sorriu aliviada. — Eu tenho que terminar isso até sexta-feira, — ele disse. — Ou eu vou ser colocada em uma tutoria de matemática depois da escola. — Não era a parte da tutoria que a horrorizava — era o pensamento de fazer ainda mais contas!_

— _Aqui. — Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, uma contusão esverdeada abaixo da curva da bochecha esquerda._

_Sahara chutou o calcanhar de volta para o tronco para forçar-se a não perguntar sobre a contusão, o impacto doloroso em sua pele nua. Ela sabia a resposta à sua pergunta e ela sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, o conhecimento ácido borbulhante no estômago dela. — O que é isso? — Deixando de lado seu mini tablet e apertando seu abdômen contra a fútil onda de raiva, ela pegou o livro que ele estendeu._

— _Você é uma aluna tátil — ele disse, enquanto ela abria as páginas para ver que era um livro de matemática. — Eu pensei que isso poderia ajudá-la a lembrar das equações melhor. — Alcançando o bolso, ele colocou duas canetas entre eles._

— _Por que você apenas não me diz as respostas? — ela perguntou alegremente. — Então, podemos falar sobre coisas muito mais interessantes._

_Kaleb simplesmente olhou para ela com aqueles lindos olhos de luz das estrelas que estavam muito frequentemente em um vazio negro nos dias de hoje, mantendo uma dormência que fazia o peito dela doer._

_Suspirando, mas feliz porque ele não tinha ido embora de novo, ela pegou a caneta azul e começou a fazer as equações na primeira página, certificando-se de escrever seu processo meticuloso inteiro. Quando ela tinha acabado, Kaleb examinou seu trabalho, mostrando a ela onde ela cometera erros de lógica, para que ela não os cometesse novamente._

— _Você pode anotar os processos corretos, também? — ela perguntou. — Eu posso usá-los como apostilas, enquanto eu faço o meu dever de casa. — Não importava o que os professores tinham tentado, Sahara nunca aprendeu tão bem na escola como ela fez com Kaleb quando era matemática. Ele sabia exatamente como explicar as coisas para ela._

_Balançando a cabeça, ele desceu na página com uma caneta preta, a escrita forte e limpa. — Você tem uma aula de dança hoje?_

_Ela disse, — Sim — em seguida, correu para o lado da casa para espreitar pela janela do estúdio de seu pai. Ele ainda estava lá, trabalhando em um papel para o_ Jornal Psy-Med_. Sorrindo, ela correu de volta para Kaleb. — Eu aprendi um novo passo. — Bolhas de felicidade no sangue dela. — Quer ver?_

_Fechando o livro de matemática, ele colocou-o no toco e assentiu. Então, conforme as aves voavam para casa e para seus ninhos e o céu ficava um laranja escuro, ela dançou, a grama suave sob os seus pés descalços e Kaleb sua tranquila audiência._

O coração de Sahara aqueceu-se na inocência da memória, em sua absoluta confiança no menino-se-tornando-um-homem que tinha entendido que, para ela, dançar era como respirar, a amizade deles como um ferro forte. Só tinha crescido mais forte à medida que os anos passaram, mas Kaleb tinha tido que ser tão cuidadoso _—_ Enrique o tinha em uma muito apertada coleira psíquica, mas quanto mais ele cresceu, melhor ele se tornou em escorregar daquela coleira por pequenos períodos de tempo.

_Secreto, tudo tinha sido secreto._

O estômago dela se apertou sem aviso ante o pensamento sussurrado, bile revestindo sua garganta.

Cambaleando para fora da cama, ela chegou ao banheiro antes de cair em suas mãos e joelhos para vomitar, seu abdômen e garganta doendo com a força dos tremores convulsivos que atravessavam seu corpo para deixá-la tremendo no chão. Quando ela pode se mover de novo, ela limpou a bagunça, escovou os dentes, e então tomou um banho quente antes de envolver seu corpo em uma toalha e caminhar para sentar-se na cama.

Gotículas de água escorriam sobre o pescoço e entre os seios dela, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento para absorvê-los, a mente sobre seu passado fragmentado. Não era preciso um intelecto de gênio para perceber que a coisa ruim que tinha acontecido com ela estava, de alguma forma, ligada a Kaleb, um evento que a mente dela continuava a se rebelar contra lembrar, independentemente do quanto ela tentasse.

Tudo o que ela tinha era a promessa de outro episódio como o que ela tinha acabado de sofrer.

Frustrada, mas consciente de que ela não poderia esperar recordação absoluta de uma só vez, ela desistiu do exercício inútil depois de 20 minutos e se levantou. Vestindo um par de jeans e um pulôver de cashmere com gola V, em um tom azul-celeste que Faith a tinha presenteado, a textura requintada contra sua pele, ela secou e trançou o cabelo.

Sua próxima tarefa era verificar seu pai. Ouvir que ele estava em um natural e profundo sono a fez sorrir depois que ela desligou o telefone. Ela poderia ter ido para uma caminhada sob o luar, mas o que ela realmente precisava era estar perto de Kaleb, o coração dela gelado pela maldade que pairava sobre ela.

_Sua reunião acabou? _ela perguntou através da ligação extraordinariamente pura que mostrava a força telepática dele.

_Sim. Estou trabalhando de casa — o que você precisa?_

Engolindo ante a questão que dizia tanto sobre o que ele sentia por ela, ela enviou-lhe uma resposta. _Ir até você._

Kaleb apareceu em seu lado um instante depois, vestido com o mesmo terno que ele tinha estado usando mais cedo, menos o paletó, o colarinho aberto e as mangas arregaçadas. — Tem algo errado?

— Não. — Caminhando para os braços dele, ela segurou firme. — Podemos sentar no terraço?

A pele quente através do fino tecido de sua camisa, ele a levou para casa e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira com ela entre as pernas dele, o corpo dela enrolado contra ele sob a luz solar do inicio da tarde deste lado do mundo. Levou tempo para o calor masculino dele derreter o gelo, para o corpo dela esticar até que ela se deitou com as costas para o peito dele, os braços dele ao redor dela e uma das pernas ligeiramente dobradas na altura do joelho do lado dela.

— Você me fez flutuar ao lado do lago de carpas.

Tensão infiltrou os músculos dele diante das palavras tranquilas. — Você se lembrou.

— Sim. — Ela enrolou a mão ao redor dos bíceps dele. — Como nos conhecemos, como você veio me visitar.

— Você, — ele disse, a tensão se desvanecendo, — lembra o que você me pediu para fazer no seu aniversário de quinze anos?

Saara passou a sacudir a cabeça, mas a memória de repente estava lá, como se tivesse simplesmente estado esperando ela perceber.

**Cap****í****tulo 33 **

**A RISADA DE SAHARA FOI** luz solar nas veias dele. — Eu pedi que você me beijasse. E você disse que não! — Inclinando a cabeça, ela fingiu uma cara feia para ele. — Eu finalmente tive que dar o primeiro passo.

— Em minha defesa, eu tinha vinte e um frente seus quinze anos. Teria sido inadequado. — Acariciando a mão ao redor da garganta dela, ele inclinou a cabeça dela para que ele pudesse saborear seus lábios. Que ela tivesse vindo a ele, depois do que ele dissera a ela no ninho, era um milagre. O fato de que a mente dela continuasse a reter a verdade sangrenta dela era outra.

— Levei um ano para criar coragem, — ela murmurou contra a boca dele, os lábios curvados e os dedos atados atrás do pescoço dele.

— Sua determinação, — ele disse, empurrando a suavidade do pulôver dela para colocar as mãos sobre o calor sedoso do abdômen, — nunca foi nada menos do que de aço. — Ela o tinha pegado quando ele se inclinou sobre o pulso dela para fixar o pingente de dançarina em sua pulseira. Ele tinha estado tão assustado com o chocante contato íntimo, que ele não o havia rompido, e o gosto de Sahara tinha entrado em sua corrente sanguínea, uma marca que ele usaria para o resto da vida.

Cor pintou as bochechas como resultado. — Dezesseis e vinte e dois não é uma diferença significativa. — Tinha sido uma declaração rebelde. — Mais cinco anos e eu estarei com vinte e um, e serei uma adulta legal com plenos direitos. Podemos apresentar um contrato de concepção e fertilização, e uma vez que tivermos uma criança, podemos concordar com a paternidade conjunta e viver...

— Sim, — ele dissera, interrompendo a corrida de palavras, porque ela não tinha necessidade de convencê-lo a aceitar a confiança de que ele nunca seria merecedor, mas que ele pretendia levar e proteger até a última respiração.

Um sorriso despontou. — Nós vamos ter uma casa, — ela sussurrou, —onde eu possa te beijar tanto quanto eu queira.

Mas aquele tinha sido o primeiro, o único beijo deles. Dois dias depois, Sahara tinha gritado até que sua voz se quebrou, o sangue manchado em sua pele brutalizada.

— Sinto muito, — ele disse, a memória uma que ele levaria para o túmulo, — que eu não sou o homem que você se lembra. Muitas coisas aconteceram enquanto você estava fora. — Se ela tivesse estado com ele por naquele tempo, a luz brilhante no pesadelo, ele poderia ter lutado para manter algumas lascas de sua "humanidade". Mas eles a tinham roubado dele, roubado o único ser humano no universo que ele se importava, e ao fazê-lo, eles tinham mudado o curso do mundo.

Os dedos de Sahara apertaram o braço dele. — Você é meu.— Simples e calmas palavras que eram um soco no peito. — Eu vou lutar por você, hoje, amanhã e todos os amanhãs por vir.

Na intensidade do silêncio que se seguiu enquanto eles apenas se seguraram um ao outro, como se para mitigar a separação que havia marcado os dois, ele a viu fechar os olhos, a respiração acalmar. Ela tinha dormido em seus braços. A primeira vez que ela fizera aquilo, ela tinha onze anos, o relacionamento deles uma amizade que tinha se tornado parte integrante da sanidade dele.

Cansada de suas aulas de dança, ela tinha se encostado contra ele quando se sentaram na frente do toco, e a próxima coisa que ele soube era que ela estava dormindo. Ninguém nunca tinha mostrado a ele tanta confiança. Ele não tinha ousado mover-se durante todo o tempo que ele foi capaz de passar com ela, acordando-a com a mais gentil chamada telepática quando era hora dele ir embora.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar do azul manchado dos olhos dela quando ela tinha despertado, a forma que ela tinha aceitado a presença dele sem surpresa ou medo. Como se aquele fosse o lugar dele. Com ela. Esfregando os olhos, ela dissera, — Você virá amanhã?

— Sim.

Ele sempre dissera sim a ela, à garota que havia dado a ele um sentido de pertencimento, uma sensação de _lar_. Conforme ela tinha crescido e percebido aonde ele ia quando ele a deixava, o que era feito com ele, aqueles olhos tinham se tornado feridos. Mas ela nunca tinha se afastado dele, não importava o quão quebrado ele estivesse quando ele ia a ela.

— _Eu vou contar, — ela tinha dito aos doze anos, com o rosto determinado. — Ele está machucando você, mesmo que você não diga como, e eu não vou mais ficar quieta sobre isso!_

— _Você não pode. Não há nenhuma evidência. — _Santano tinha se assegurado disso. E se um J-Psy fosse chamado para verificar memórias de Kaleb,_ — eu vou ter um acidente fatal antes que ele permita qualquer um perto o suficiente para me examinar._

_Lágrimas de raiva, o rosto vermelho. — Eu odeio esse monstro! Eu o odeio._

No final, a lealdade dela e o amor por ele custou-lhe tudo. — Sinto muito, — ele disse novamente, tocando com os dedos a pequena cicatriz na bochecha dela. — Ninguém nunca vai te causar dano novamente. — Ele já havia executado três dos guardas que tinham ajudado a prendê-la e torturá-la.

Todos tinham se escondido como os ratos que eram quando eles entenderam que estavam sendo caçados, mas Kaleb era paciente. Ele tinha encontrado todos e cada um. E ele tinha quebrado suas mentes antes de quebrar o pescoço.

**TRÊS** dias depois, Sahara acenou um adeus a seu pai no comunicador e observou-o se virar para chegar ao trabalho. Ele tinha recebido alta um dia antes, e já estava no escritório da clínica examinando arquivos de pacientes, em violação direta às ordens dada a ele por seu próprio médico. Não havia dúvida de onde ela tinha herdado sua força de vontade — uma vontade que Kaleb tinha provocado a um ponto de ruptura na noite anterior.

_Depois_ que ele tinha se sentado distraidamente sem camisa ao lado dela enquanto ela via uma das pesquisas de vídeos dele. De vez em quando, ele tinha erguido os olhos do mini tablet para apontar um aspecto técnico do que as pessoas nuas na tela estavam fazendo, a voz fria e a expressão clínica. Ela tinha durado exatamente 17 minutos antes de atacá-lo.

Enrubescendo em como muito não clinico ele tinha sido com ela, ela desligou o comunicador e desceu a escada de corda para encontrar Faith e Mercy para uma viagem de compras a San Francisco. Era tempo dela explorar sua nova vida, e a ideia de fazê-lo com amigos era docemente maravilhosa. Tanto sua prima quanto a espirituosa e doce sentinela DarkRiver tinham se tornado uma parte importante de sua vida, e ela pretendia cultivar aquele relacionamento, viesse o que vier.

— Eu preciso pensar sobre o que eu vou fazer — ela disse a elas no SUV, virando-se ligeiramente para envolver Faith na discussão. Sua prima tinha insistido para que Sahara tomar o banco do passageiro na frente quando Mercy apanhou-as, uma vez que o cenário seria novo para ela. — Com a minha vida, quero dizer.

— Você não tem que decidir isso agora. — Faith franziu a testa sobre sua xícara de café, o cheiro delicioso o suficiente para fazer Sahara questionar a sua própria aversão ao amargo líquido. — Se alguém merece tempo de inatividade, é você.

— Isso é o que eu pensei — Sahara fez uma careta — mas esta não é a minha personalidade. — Nunca tinha sido. — Agora que estou mais saudável, meu cérebro está indo a cem quilômetros por hora. — Ela já tinha inalado vários livros sobre seus temas favoritos.

Mercy sorriu. — Leopardos, como eles dizem, não mudam suas manchas.

Após o riso, elas falaram de suas opções, se ela poderia querer voltar para a escola ou se preferiria fazer algo menos acadêmico por um tempo. Foi uma conversa valiosa, que deu a ela muita coisa para pensar.

— Eu estava preocupada que eu estaria sobrecarregada, — ela confessou ao chegar à cidade movimentada próxima a água que era San Francisco, — mas eu adoro o barulho e as cores e as pessoas!

Foi um par de horas mais tarde, quando elas estavam caminhando para um pequeno restaurante italiano para o almoço — depois de entulhar suas compras no SUV — que três coisas aconteceram em rápida sucessão. Alguém atirou em Faith e errou, a bala quebrando uma janela; Mercy girou para cobrir Faith com predatória graça enquanto gritava para Sahara se abaixar e mãos ossudas agarraram Sahara em torno de seus braços.

Em seguida, o restaurante tinha ido embora, e ela estava no que parecia ser um pequeno e vazio armazém, partículas de poeira dançando nos raios de sol oblíquos através das placas de madeira velha que compunham as paredes.

— Eu suponho que você está atrás da recompensa? — ela disse em um tom calmo, apesar de seu coração batendo rápido, sufocando seu primeiro instinto — que era chamar Kaleb. Desde que ela não estava morta ou sangrando, significava que o homem atrás dela, as mãos enluvadas já fora da pele dela, a queria viva, então havia uma chance de que ela pudesse resolver a situação sem violência.

O sequestrador deslocou-se para enfrentar Sahara. Ele era magro e relativamente baixo, apenas dois ou três centímetros mais alto que ela, mas ele não só se moveu com uma economia de movimentos que gritava habilidade, ele tinha uma pistola laser preto brilhante na mão. — A recompensa está desaparecida, — ela disse ante o contínuo silêncio dele, sua própria arma confortável no coldre no tornozelo coberto por seus jeans.

— Eu tenho um cliente privado. — Curtas palavras que adicionavam à impressão de um afiado profissional. — Contanto que você coopere, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de causar-lhe lesões corporais.

Olhando ao redor do armazém, ela viu um engradado virado a um metro de distância. — Posso me sentar?

Um aceno rápido enquanto, mantendo-a em sua linha de visão, ele se moveu para um papel — fino computador portátil configurado no que parecia ser uma mesa de jogo barato.

— Você está verificando para ver se o seu cliente liberou o pagamento?

Nenhuma resposta. Mas enquanto ele a acreditava dócil e resignada a seu destino, Sahara o observou. Logo se tornou evidente que ele estava se movendo com um cuidado deliberado que ela não tinha notado à primeira vista. O homem estava fraco, perto de seu limite — ou ele tinha a teletransportado a uma localização muito fora do alcance dele, ou ele tinha tido que se teletransportar várias vezes em rápida sucessão, a fim de atirar em Faith seguido de agarrá-la.

— Como — ela disse, trabalhando através de suas opções, — você me localizou?

— Esse conhecimento não pode ajudá-la agora.

— Eu gostaria de saber onde falhou a minha segurança. — Verdade, exceto que ela não precisava dele para contar a ela. — Um exercício intelectual.

Uma pequena pausa antes de, surpreendentemente, ele dar a ela uma resposta. — De acordo com meu empregador, era certo que NightStar iria colocá-la em um local seguro. Havia apenas uma chance que você estaria com sua prima, mas eu decidi que merecia 48 horas do meu tempo. Desde que o território DarkRiver é grande, eu decidi vigiar o estacionamento da sede da matilha na cidade com a intenção de espiar Faith.

Chance, Sahara pensou, era uma besta complicada. — A sorte está certamente do seu lado hoje. — Levantando-se, ela deu alguns passos lentos em direção a ele, consciente dos olhos rastreando cada movimento, os dedos dele curvados em torno da arma ao lado. — Posso? — ela disse e acenou à garrafa de água ao lado do computador.

— Aqui. — Ele entregou a ela, confiante da proteção proporcionada por suas luvas.

Esse foi o erro dele e parte do que fazia Sahara tão perigosa.

Uma fração de segundo depois que os dedos dela roçaram os dele, o sequestrador entregou a ela a arma, os olhos embaçados com confusão. — O que estou fazendo aqui?

— Você se perdeu. — Tecendo uma nova memória para ele, ela enviou-o para dormir no chão. Quando ele acordasse, estaria com uma lembrança de uma briga que exigira que ele deitasse por uma semana.

Sahara odiava a ideia de violar a mente de alguém, mas este caçador de recompensas tinha perdido a proteção oferecida por sua aversão à invasão mental quando ele decidiu raptá-la. Entrando e saindo da mente dele como se fosse a sua própria, ela conectou-se ao computador usando a senha dele e apagou tudo referente ao negócio, seja no e-mail ou em contas bancárias. Ajudou que ele era organizado, a mente dele arquivando os dados sobre ela em uma seção discreta, mas ainda levou tempo.

Ao invés de tentar substituir o disco rígido, ela decidiu levar o computador com ela. Isso significava outra inserção de memória onde o oponente fantasma do sequestrador nesta briga jogou a pequena mochila contendo o computador debaixo de um caminhão que passava, as peças que restaram servindo apenas para o reciclador.

_Kaleb,_ ela disse mais tarde, consciente de que era mais de meia-noite em Moscou._ Você está acordado?_

_Sim. O que você precisa?_

_De você para não matar alguém._

Ele apareceu ao lado dela um segundo mais tarde, obtendo a situação com um único olhar. — Por que eu não deveria matá-lo? — Uma questão gelada.

— Porque eu tenho lidado com isso. Ele é mais útil para nós vivo. — Uma vez que ela tocava uma mente, Sahara poderia escorregar de volta e tomar o controle total independentemente da distância ou o tempo, transformando o indivíduo em um fantoche de carne e sangue, que não tinha sequer uma suspeita de que suas decisões não eram suas próprias.

A ideia de fazer uma coisa dessas a revoltava, mas isso não queria dizer que não era verdade. Resultante de uma mutação genética desconhecida que significava que não tinha nenhuma classificação oficial, a habilidade dela era uma que seria o bicho-papão de sua raça se eles soubessem sobre ela. Nenhuma mente estava a salvo da de Sahara, nenhum escudo impenetrável, nenhuma capacidade ofensiva capaz de pará-la se ela chegasse perto o suficiente apenas _uma vez._

Ela não deixou para trás qualquer vestígio de sua interferência, as memórias que ela implantara tão real quanto memórias verdadeiras. E ela era indetectável quando ela trabalhava. Se ela quisesse, ela poderia fazer um Conselheiro dançar sua música, um CEO dar a ela suas propriedades, um homem cortar a própria garganta enquanto sorria. E embora ela nunca tivesse tido motivos para testar quantas mentes ela poderia controlar de uma só vez, a confiável telepata NightStar que havia trabalhado com ela para compreender a habilidade dela quando esta surgiu, havia postulado que estaria em três dígitos.

Era a mais feia das habilidades para ter uma mulher cuja própria mente tinha sido rasgada, mas ela tinha chegado a um acordo com isso durante os períodos de lucidez incorporados ao labirinto. As decisões que ela tinha feito e as regras que ela tinha estipulado para si mesma todas giravam em torno de uma questão central: _se ela alguma vez tivesse um filho, ela poderia olhar nos olhos dessa criança sem se sentir envergonhado com o que ela tinha feito?_

Nada sobre as ações dela hoje violaram aquele teste.

— Quem o contratou? — Kaleb perguntou, seu olhar sobre o sequestrador, as estrelas eclipsadas por preto letal.

— Eu lidei com isso — ela repetiu em vez de responder à pergunta e, quando ele não mudou seu olhar, decidiu jogar duro. — Se você não respeitar meus desejos, eu simplesmente não vou chamá-lo da próxima vez.

A linha da mandíbula dele permaneceu uma lâmina, mas ele voltou a atenção para fora do caçador de recompensas. — Quem?

— De acordo com as memórias dele, Tatiana.

— Impossível. Ela está exatamente onde eu a coloquei.

— Então alguém na organização dela inteligente o suficiente para descobrir o que eu posso fazer, e arrogante o suficiente para enganar e minar o seu chefe. — Se os rumores sobre a ascensão da outra mulher ao poder estavam corretos, era realmente um caso do que os seres humanos chamavam karma.

Sem perder mais tempo e energia pensando sobre Tatiana, ela olhou para a face do cardeal telecinético que ela sabia que estava tendo que exercer um duro autocontrole para não enviar o homem aos pés deles a uma morte prematura. — Vamos para casa, Kaleb — ela disse, roçando os dedos sobre o queixo dele em uma lembrança silenciosa de quem ele era para ela.

**Cap****í****tulo 34 **

**A PRIMEIRA COISA** que ela fez uma vez que eles estavam no terraço estrelado em Moscou foi colocar o laptop de lado, pedir o telefone de Kaleb, tendo esquecido o dela no ninho e ligar para Faith. — Estou segura, — ela assegurou sua prima. — Você? Mercy? Os bebês dela?

— Nós estamos bem. Mercy comeu os paramédicos vivos quando eu a fiz ter um check-up — Faith disse com uma risada carinhosa. — Então, Riley apareceu e ela decidiu cooperar porque ele estava louco de preocupação — mas ela estava certa. Não havia um arranhão sobre ela e, em sua opinião expert de ex-diabinho-criança, os filhotes gostaram da excitação.

Aliviada, Saara cortou Faith antes de sua prima poder questionar seu exato paradeiro e prometeu estar em casa no momento em que a noite caísse em San Francisco.

— Você precisa comer — Kaleb ordenou quando ela devolveu o telefone, apontando as barras nutricionais de alta densidade que tinham aparecido na pequena mesa ao lado da espreguiçadeira. — Você ainda não está saudável o suficiente para perder as refeições.

— Eu estou morrendo de fome — ela admitiu e sentou-se na borda da espreguiçadeira. Chutando fora os sapatos e removendo o coldre do tornozelo, ela pegou uma das barras nutricionais. — Minha habilidade pode não exigir esforço, mas ela queima energia psíquica. — Também queimava comunicar-se telepaticamente com Kaleb, mas ela já tinha trabalhado naquilo em suas necessidades calóricas.

Inclinando-se de costas contra o corrimão, Kaleb não falou até que ela tinha terminado a barra e se limpado com água. — Você tem se tornado mais confiante em seu poder. — A expressão dele era sombria, a voz gelada com aprovação. — Eu nunca concordei com o seu desgosto com isso.

— Eu era jovem. — Ela sorriu quando uma segunda barra de nutrição flutuou incisivamente na frente de seu rosto. — E você sempre foi super-protetor. — Pegando a barra, ela abriu.

— Você é importante para mim.

Tão simples. Tão honesto. Tão poderoso.

Esfregando uma mão sobre o coração, ela compartilhou seus segredos com a pessoa que nunca a trairia ou usaria. Que ele era o mesmo homem que planejava criar um império que atravessasse o mundo não era uma contradição. — Minha habilidade amadureceu. — Tinha sido errática aos dezesseis anos, uma das razões pela qual Tatiana tinha sido capaz de aprisionar a mente dela. E uma vez presa, Sahara tinha sido incapaz de sair — mostrando que ela podia passar por qualquer escudo, exceto um criado em torno de sua _própria_ mente.

Era a sua maior fraqueza, um equilíbrio natural com o poder que ela exercia.

Ninguém podia tão facilmente sepultá-la agora, mas sete anos atrás, ela tinha sido uma menina assustada e Tatiana uma adulta telepata poderosa treinada em agressão psíquica. Enrique, também, devia ter desempenhado um papel em seu aprisionamento mental — a náusea que agitou em seu estômago ante o simples pensamento dele era prova suficiente daquilo.

— Uma vez que eu estava aprisionada no interior dos escudos que Tatiana que criou, — Sahara disse a Kaleb — ela sufocou minha habilidade, também, exceto por curtos períodos de 'liberdade' quando ela queria que eu usasse isso. — O objetivo da outra mulher tinha sido quebrar Sahara até que ela fosse o animal de estimação de Tatiana e pudesse ser confiada a não usar suas habilidades contra a outra mulher.

— Mas a concentração forçada do meu poder — ela continuou, — teve o efeito de acelerar o meu crescimento de uma maneira que Tatiana nunca suspeitou. — Sahara tinha escondido o desenvolvimento no labirinto, consciente de que Tatiana não podia suportar o caos insano. — Eu já não tenho que tocar a pele para o primeiro contato — eu só tenho que estar perto.

— Isso elimina uma vulnerabilidade perigosa — Kaleb disse, o tom tão ártico que ela sabia que ele estava pensando na coisa feia que tinha acontecido com ela. — Antes, se alguém conseguisse incapacitar seu corpo, você se tornaria desamparada, contanto que ele se assegurasse de não tocar acidentalmente sua pele.

Tremendo, ela se abraçou. — Por favor, sente perto de mim. Eu não posso suportar ver você sozinho no escuro.

Ele veio para ela, mas ao invés de sentar na espreguiçadeira ao lado dela, sentou-se em frente dela, de costas contra as pernas dela. Espalhando suas coxas, ela puxou-o para perto, os dedos tecendo entre a seda do cabelo dele.

— Eu estou — ele disse em voz baixa, — mais em casa no escuro do que na luz.

— Eu sei. — Era uma maravilha dolorosa, sentar-se com ele sob um céu cravejado de diamantes e saber que ele era dela. Por este momento, a guerra civil, a consciência quebrada dele, as suspeitas dela das linhas indefensáveis que ele poderia ter cruzado, nada disso importava. Havia apenas a noite de veludo e o calor primordial dele tão perto. — É a solidão que eu não posso suportar.

Pegando uma das mãos que ela tinha colocado em seus ombros, ele a trouxe para sua boca, pressionando um beijo carinhoso no centro da palma da mão. — Eu posso sentir você dentro de mim, sempre.

Com olhos ardentes, ela se inclinou para envolver os braços em volta dele, a bochecha dela beijando a dele. — Eu descobri outra coisa profundamente problemática — ela disse a ele. — A telepata que me ajudou com a minha formação não percebeu isso, e nem eu, possivelmente porque todos os meus testes foram sobre temas dispostos. — Sentando-se, ela começou a brincar com os dedos através do cabelo dele novamente. — Eu não corro riscos quando eu entro em uma mente, saqueio através de memórias e reorganizo ou elimino-as, ou quando eu insiro novas.

Kaleb passou a mão ao longo das costas da panturrilha dela. — Isso não é o porquê Tatiana queria você. Ela pode penetrar escudos por si mesma, embora em comparação com o seu bisturi, ela está trabalhando com um martelo e cinzel.

— Não, era o controle da mente, é claro. — Tatiana poderia fazer isso também, mas para ela significava um compromisso 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana que drenava sua energia psíquica e física ao ponto de deixá-la uma concha esquelética. E isso para controlar uma única mente. — Ela planejava me usar para subir cada vez mais na escala de poder.

Traiçoeira como sua habilidade era, significou ainda mais quando Kaleb recostou-se nela acariciando as mãos. Ele nunca havia recuado dela depois que ela admitiu o que podia fazer. Tudo o que ele tinha pedido, ela lembrou conforme suas unhas raspavam suavemente o couro cabeludo dele, era que ela nunca fosse dentro da mente dele.

— _Eu não quero que você veja o que eu fiz._

Era uma promessa tão incorporada na psique dela, que ela não tinha sido tentada a quebrá-la mesmo quando ela não tinha reconhecido a si mesma, a confiança de Kaleb uma joia preciosa que jamais poderia ser replicada.

— O que — ele disse agora, os cílios lançando sombras sobre seu rosto, ele tinha relaxado totalmente, — você descobriu?

Um calor enrolando dentro dela, Sahara se inclinou para pressionar um beijo suave e doce na mandíbula dele. — Nos primeiros dias depois da minha abdução, Tatiana me disfarçava, então manipulava uma situação para me ter perto o suficiente de um indivíduo para tomar uma impressão inicial. Então, em algum momento mais tarde, ela me pediria para cair na mente daquele indivíduo e induzi-lo a fazer uma coisa pequena, até mesmo boba. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu justificava cada um como sendo um teste inofensivo, a fim de ganhar tempo.

Os olhos de Kaleb permaneceram fechados, a mão deslizando sob a bainha da calça jeans dela para fechar-se em torno do tornozelo nu. — Você fez escolhas que a mantiveram viva. — Estava claro que ele não via razão para que ela se sentisse culpada.

Esfregando o rosto dela contra o dele mais uma vez, ela disse, — O que me levou muito tempo para perceber foi que cada vez que eu voltava para uma mente para controla-la, eu perdia um pedaço de mim. — E ela não tinha como controlar as memórias que seriam apagadas. — Se eu tivesse continuado, eu teria eventualmente acabado uma lousa em branco, uma arma para Tatiana dirigir à vontade. — Estremecendo, ela apertou os braços em torno de Kaleb.

Os cílios dele levantaram-se, olhos de obsidiana impressionantes olhando para os dela. — Você está certa sobre não torturar Tatiana? Eu posso quebra-la para você, fazê-la implorar.

Sahara sabia que aquela era uma séria oferta mortal. Uma pequena parte dela estava tentada — ela não era uma santa, e Tatiana a tinha brutalizado ao ponto em que ela tinha esquecido o que era ser um ser consciente — mas a tentação não era nem de longe da profundidade de seus sentimentos por Kaleb. Ele vivia no escuro, mas ela não permitiria que ele fosse engolido por aquilo, não o _usaria_ como Tatiana tinha intencionado usá-la.

— Sem tortura. — Sentando-se novamente, ela começou a massagear os ombros dele pelo puro prazer de tocá-lo. — Precisamos nos concentrar em descobrir a identidade da pessoa que orquestrou a tentativa de sequestro.

— Eu vou cuidar disso.

— Eu tenho o conjunto de habilidades certas para descobrir a verdade, sem ninguém sendo o mais sábio, — ela disse em resposta a declaração plana de Kaleb. — Estou certa de que deve ser um dos guardas, uma vez que ninguém mais esteve perto o suficiente para descobrir o que eu posso fazer — e eu não tenho problemas em infiltrar-me nos pensamentos deles. — Não dada a participação ativa no mal de Tatiana.

— Não.

Sahara discutiu com calma racional, em seguida, em um temperamento furioso, mas Kaleb estava impassível. — Eu não vou permitir você em qualquer lugar perto de alguém que possa prejudicá-la.

Fazendo sons incoerentes de frustração, ela admitiu, no entanto, que esta era uma batalha que ela tinha bem e verdadeiramente perdido. Kaleb nunca seria um homem que ela poderia controlar, e ela não podia esperar vencer toda discussão — mas houve um ponto em que _ela_ não tinha intenção de se mexer. — Prometa-me que você não vai voltar para o armazém e executar o caçador de recompensas.

— Desde que você não pode tomar o controle dele, sem causar danos permanentes as suas memórias, a sua linha de raciocínio sobre ele ser mais útil vivo não é mais válida.

_Isso _era o porquê ela tinha que pegar uma promessa. — Esqueça isso. Eu não quero a morte dele em minha consciência.

Uma pequena pausa. — Eu não vou voltar e matá-lo, a menos que ele se prove uma nova ameaça.

— Isso, eu posso aceitar. — A respiração dela ficou presa quando ele mudou ligeiramente de posição, os ombros escovando a pele sensível do interior das coxas delas — assim que o celular dele tocou.

Respondendo, ele ouviu e disse, — Hora? — Uma ligeira pausa. — Eu estarei lá. — Ele deslizou o telefone sem mais palavras.

— Uma reunião? — ela perguntou, usando as mãos para massagear o músculo pesado dos ombros dele novamente, depois de ter percebido o prazer dele no ato antes deles terem começado a discutir. — Deve ser um negócio importante para uma discussão em pessoa.

— Não é negócio — Kaleb respondeu, inclinando o pescoço para o lado para que Saara pudesse chegar a um local apertado. Ele não permitiria ninguém mais tão perto de sua jugular. Mas Sahara? — Mais duro, — ele disse, desfazendo mais dois botões da camisa para que ela pudesse deslizar as mãos dentro do colarinho aberto.

— Desse jeito? — Foi uma questão íntima conforme ela exercia apenas a pressão certa.

— Hmm. — Acariciando o polegar sobre a curva do tornozelo dela, ele deixou os cílios fechados, o corpo lânguido. Era um estado que ele só se encontrara com Sahara, e em todos os casos anteriores, tinha sido depois do sexo.

— Há uma pequena garrafa de óleo no balcão do banheiro no ninho — disse Sahara suavemente, continuando a tocá-lo com possessividade sensual que fez até mesmo a parte que vivia no vazio, escuro e violento, virar-se preguiçosamente em repouso. — Era parte do pacote de produtos de higiene enviado para mim. Você pode obtê-lo?

Capturando a imagem telepática detalhada que ela enviou para ele, da garrafa e de onde exatamente estava em relação ao resto do banheiro, ele pegou-a sem esforço. Um instante depois, um perfume que ele identificou como baunilha derivou para o ar, as mãos de Sahara não mais em sua pele. — Tire a camisa para que eu não derrame óleo sobre ela.

Kaleb não tinha nenhum desejo de se mover, mas fez o que ela pediu. A sensação das mãos quentes dela nele, o óleo tornando mais fácil para ela deslizar sobre a pele, cavando mais fundo em seus músculos, era a recompensa dele. Sensação tátil, ele pensou, tinha certas qualidades viciantes. Mas só quando era Sahara com as coxas enquadradas nos ombros dele, Sahara com a voz que era um murmúrio no escuro, conforme ela dizia a ele do prazer que ela encontrava em tocá-lo.

— Em sua leitura sobre os acontecimentos atuais — ele disse alguns minutos depois, antes que seu aumento de excitação pudesse ofuscar seus sentidos, — você se deparou com referências a um insurgente nomeado Fantasma?

— Você quer falar de política _agora_, quando eu estou fazendo o meu melhor para seduzi-lo?

A rouca, risonha pergunta o fez puxá-la pelo braço até que ela entendeu a mensagem e deu a volta para ficar em cima dele. — Você não precisa me seduzir. — Ele era dela. Sempre. — O processo, no entanto, é agradável. — Intimidade física verdadeira, ele pensou, tinha muito mais nuances do que ele tinha entendido anteriormente, confundindo automaticamente com o sexo.

Os lábios de Sahara curvaram-se. — Eu vou continuar indo, então. — Um beijo lento tão proprietário quanto as mãos que ela voltou para os ombros dele quando ela recuou. — Quanto à sua pergunta... de acordo com várias edições anteriores do_ Beacon _— ela disse, o rosto moldado em uma expressão pensativa, — antes da dissolução do Conselho, o Fantasma foi responsável por uma série de vazamentos de informações que colocaram os Conselheiros na posição de ter de se explicar.

— Ele também estava — ela disse, passando os polegares pelos tendões do pescoço de Kaleb, — sob rumores de estar envolvido na explosão de um laboratório que estava, supostamente, trabalhando em um chip bioneural para forçar as pessoas ao Silêncio. — Sahara estremeceu, claramente horrorizada com a ideia. — Minha impressão é que ele é responsável por fomentar a dissidência na Net contra toda a Superestrutura do Conselho, fraturando a base de poder deles de dentro para fora – e que o objetivo dele é a queda do Silêncio.

— Sim.— Kaleb não estava surpreso que ela já tinha conseguido reunir tanta informação — Sahara Kyriakus tinha nascido com uma mente sedenta por conhecimento e capaz de processar isso a velocidades elevadas. — O Fantasma é um indivíduo perigoso para quem está no poder.

As mãos de Sahara ficaram imóveis, o azul profundo de seus olhos perturbados. — Kaleb, você não pode ferir essa pessoa. Muitos de seus objetivos estão alinhados com os do Fantasma — esse rebelde está lutando contra a podridão no centro da nossa raça, e você também. Vocês podem trabalhar juntos.

— Não pode haver dois poderes na Net, Sahara. — Apenas fraturaria e dividiria a população. — O Fantasma tem uma suspensão de execução no presente, mas o tempo dele está chegando ao fim.

**Cap****í****tulo 35 **

**SAHARA balançou a** cabeça, sua voz sombria. — Se você danificar o Fantasma, corre o risco de incitar uma nova onda de rebelião, desta vez diretamente contra você.

Mais uma vez, ela demonstrou o quão bem ela o conhecia, usando a lógica ao invés de qualquer apelo emocional para a segurança e o bem-estar de sua raça, um apelo que ela sabia que cairia em um saco roto. — Ele não vai chegar a esse ponto. — A morte do rebelde causaria uma perturbação aguda e violenta no tecido da PsyNet o que Kaleb não permitiria. Não quando a Net em breve lhe pertenceria. — O Fantasma vai simplesmente desaparecer dos holofotes em um determinado ponto inegociável.

— Desaparecer? — Os dedos de Sahara cavaram seus músculos enquanto ela continuava a acariciá-lo, independentemente de sua discórdia. — Kaleb, tudo o que eu li me diz que esse rebelde sobreviveu anos de ser caçado. Ele não é o tipo de desaparecer em silêncio, mesmo se é você a dar a ordem.

— Ele vai ouvir a razão. As ações do Fantasma — disse ele sobre o som inarticulado de Sahara de descrença, — mostram que ele é um indivíduo eminentemente racional.

— Sério? — Foi um comentário repleto de discordância. — Deixando isso de lado, como você vai mesmo propor de encontrá-lo? Ele é uma sombra.

— Eu já sei a sua identidade e, desde que ele de o seu primeiro passo.

Colocando as mãos em seus ombros, Sahara balançou a cabeça. — Eu não acho que ele vai cair nos seus planos. Este Fantasma parece ser tão implacável e conduzido como — Uma pausa repentina, seus olhos estreitando. — Você — ela sussurrou. — É você!

— É claro que sou eu — Kaleb disse e tomou o falso soco de Sahara visando sua mandíbula, com a pele suave contra a dele. — Ninguém mais tem acesso à profundidade de dados das mãos do Fantasma, e a capacidade de estar em qualquer lugar do mundo em uma fração de segundo.

Sahara tentou seu olhar severo, mas ela estava muito feliz pelo fato de Kaleb ter acabado de jogar com ela — com olhos frios e um tom gelado que a tinha cegado para o que ele estava a dizendo. Ele estava certo: o Fantasma não poderia ser ninguém, além do cardeal Tc que a segurava. Além disso, Kaleb o teria eliminado muito antes dos rebeldes se tornarem um adversário tão perigoso na Net. Era uma verdade tão inexorável quanto o poder impressionante em seu comando.

A única questão que restava e que ela não perguntaria era o por quê.

Ela sabia a resposta, sabia que estava escrita com sangue e nascida na dor sádica de um talentoso e assustado sobrevivente, que não tinha ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer. — É isso que a chamada era — ela perguntou em vez disso, deixando sua raiva, porque esta noite, era _deles_. Ela não permitiria que nenhum eco do mal a manchasse. — Você tem companheiros rebeldes?

— Sim — disse ele, puxando-a para frente para um beijo

Abrindo a boca para ele, Sahara decidiu que uma discussão mais aprofundada poderia esperar. Agora, ela só queria se afogar no gosto de Kaleb. Nenhum outro homem jamais poderia igualar a paixão visceral que ele despertou nela, e ela conheceu a sua cota durante o seu tempo com DarkRiver. Sensual e forte, carinhoso e tátil, os machos leopardos riam com facilidade e era considerada uma parte normal da vida. Os soldados que patrulhavam a área foram simpáticos, e alguns que tinham flertado abertamente com ela, teriam ido mais longe se ela tivesse oferecido qualquer incentivo.

Sahara não deu — era só Kaleb que ela queria. — Eu era muito inteligente aos dezesseis anos, — ela murmurou, inclinando-se para lhe beijar a garganta, o aroma de baunilha aquecido contra a sua pele e entrelaçada com o seu próprio perfume natural, deixando-a sem fôlego. — Eu reivindiquei o homem mais sexy do mundo como meu. — Talvez ele estivesse irremediavelmente danificado, marcado até o ponto em que ela teria de destruir ambos, a fim de salvar sua própria raça... mas ela não quis dar esse passo até que toda a esperança estivesse perdida, seu Kaleb fatalmente se fraturou nas mãos cruéis de um louco morto há muito tempo.

— Eu quero sentir sua pele contra a minha — disse ele, seu corpo ainda lânguido de uma forma rara em Kaleb, quando ele arrastou fora seu pulôver e se livrou de seu sutiã.

Depois, quando as estrelas brilhavam em cima e o mundo girou uma hora mais perto do que poderia ser uma guerra global catastrófica, Sahara beijou seu amante. Pressionada contra o músculo estriado dele, suas mãos fortes contra as costas dela, ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele foi para sua garganta. Prazer percorreu-a em uma onda sensual, uma estrela cadente que passou por sua visão, um brilho que ela agarrou com as duas mãos.

_Nós ganhamos isso, ganhamos o nosso futuro! Um grito feroz em silêncio. Basta dar-nos o nosso tempo._

Foi o mais simples dos desejos, mas quando Kaleb tomou sua boca com a procura incessante de sua autoria, uma de suas mãos subindo para o fundo de sua cabeça, ela sabia que também poderia ser um dos mais impossíveis.

**Uma hora** depois ele a levou sob a luz das estrelas, seu corpo um fluxo de curvas femininas, Kaleb não lutou contra a decisão de Sahara de voltar para o bando. Faith estava, sem dúvida, à sua espera, e Kaleb tinha planos para a noite que Sahara não aprovaria.

Tatiana estava encolhida febril e suja no buraco onde a tinha deixado, com as mãos enfaixadas com os suprimentos médicos rudimentares. Sangue nas paredes fez parecer que ela tinha tentado escalar o seu caminho para fora, ou talvez ela tivesse perdido o senso da razão e batido no concreto até que rasgou sua carne e arrancou suas unhas.

Mantendo um olho vigilante sobre seus escudos, ele se encostou na parede em frente a ela. — Eu pensei que você poderia ter um pouco de companhia.

Olhos planos e viciosos como uma cobra olharam para ele, o Silêncio de Tatiana começa a descamar longe nas bordas. Essa desintegração não impactou sua mente. — Você precisa de alguma coisa. Qual é o negócio?

— Não há acordo. — Nunca haveria. — Você vai me dizer o que eu quero saber, ou eu vou quebrar um osso em seu corpo. — Isso não conta como tortura para a mente de Kaleb — que seria se ele a estivesse machucando por nenhuma razão, mas para vê-la gritar. — Tenho certeza que a infecção não vai demorar muito para se instalar em suas atuais acomodações úmidas.

O medo se arrastou ao longo de sua pele. Oh, ela escondeu-o bem, mas a única coisa que ele sempre soube sobre Tatiana era que ela era um valentão. E nunca valentões fazem bem quando não tinham mais a mão superior. Santano aparentemente implorou por sua vida quando os changelings vieram para ele. Um dia, se Kaleb tiver acesso ao material gravado que os bandos tinham da execução, então ele ia sentar e ver até que cada instante de tormento de Santano fosse queimado em seus bancos de memória.

— Quem mais na sua organização — disse ele à mulher que era como Santano onde se importava —você confiava com o conhecimento da capacidade do Sahara?

Um toque de lábios. — Alguém está caçando Sahara Kyriakus? Vai ser uma captura fácil. Ela sempre foi muito fraca para realmente usar seu poder como ele é projetado para ser usado.

Kaleb não discutiu, não negociou. Ele simplesmente quebrou o dedo mindinho da mão direita. Gritando, Tatiana embalou a mão ao peito. — Você está louco, — ela trincou fora depois que ela pudesse falar novamente. — Verdadeiramente louco.

— O que eu sou — Kaleb disse, — é um homem de palavra. Agora, gostaria de responder a pergunta?

— Eu não confiava em ninguém. — Logo em seguida, ela era a Tatiana que a Net conhecia, cruel, amoral, e disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para ganhar. — Eu teria sido uma tola por fazê-lo, dada a tentação em mão, se e quando Sahara recuperasse pleno uso de suas faculdades, um único indivíduo inteligente poderia usá-la para assumir toda a PsyNet. Por que eu iria arriscar a partilha dessa informação?

Verdade, ele julgou. — Quem no seu emprego é inteligente o suficiente para trabalhar com isso?

— Havia um guarda — disse Tatiana, seu dedo já inchado. — David Sezer. Ele mostrou muito interesse em Sahara. Eu tinha-lhe transferido depois que ele foi preso na cela com ela contra a minha diretiva pessoal.

Kaleb sentiu a escuridão fria nele esticar acordada, desenhando a presença ansiosa do Darkmind. — Isso parece extraordinariamente magnânimo de você. — No plano psíquico, ele "acariciou" o Darkmind com paciência que se daria a violência para a qual ansiava.

— Cheguei à conclusão de que o seu Silêncio era falho e que ele tinha sido atraído pela oportunidade de abusar de uma mulher vulnerável.

A escuridão cresceu. — Você não fez certo?

— A penetração do Escudo leva energia e David não era ninguém importante. Como ele não tinha conseguido tocar Sahara e era de outra maneira útil, eu tomei a decisão de mantê-lo em diante. Ele, no entanto, ganhou uma herança um ano atrás, que iria dar-lhe os recursos financeiros para contratar um caçador. — Um sorriso de escárnio. — Se ele acha que pode usar Sahara, ele é delirante. Mesmo pateticamente fraca como ela é, a menina é mais forte do que ele.

Kaleb vasculhou o banco de dados da PsyNet, com a Darkmind enrolada em torno dele. Ele levou menos de dois minutos para localizar um David Sezer ligado a um ramo secundário da corporação Rika-Smythe. — Alguém mais com o condicionamento "falho" chegou perto de Sahara? — Sahara era pequena, sua força física em nenhum lugar próximo ao de um homem crescido e forte e ela foi drogada, suas habilidades suprimidas em cima disso. Presa fácil.

— Não.

Pegando a escorregada nos olhos de Tatiana, ele retrucou em outro dedo. O eco reverberante de seu grito não teve impacto sobre ele. — Quem a machucou?

Curvada, seu corpo destroçado por estremecimento, quando ela vomitou, Tatiana não poderia responder imediatamente, mas ele foi paciente. — Tínhamos que ganhar sua cooperação. — A voz rouca de dor e medo. — Força foi utilizada.

Ele _não iria_ matá-la, não importava a provocação. Seria muito misericordioso. — Diga-me onde você guarda os registros do cativeiro de Sahara, e eu vou sair — disse ele em um tom agradável, que ele sabia que perturbava as pessoas em um nível mais profundo. — Caso contrário, vamos passar várias horas juntos. — Ele teletransportou um bisturi — ela não sabia de sua promessa a Sahara, não sabia que a consciência de sua vítima era a única razão pela qual ele não a estava torturando direito neste instante. — Aprendi muitas coisas no colo de Santano.

Temendo um brilho de suor em seu rosto, ela se enrolou para trás em um canto. — A abóbada na PsyNet. Vou ter de ver por telepatia a localização e códigos de passagem.

Kaleb sorriu, sabendo que ela não estava tão quebrada como ela estava tentando aparecer. — Não, você não vai. Fale.

Tatiana falou, e quando ela terminou, disse: — Você realmente era o protegido de Enrique, não é? — No tom de alguém fazendo uma descoberta. — Você ajudou a brutalizar as fêmeas changeling que ele assassinou.

A julgar que ela não estava em perigo de morrer de uma ligeira febre e seus ferimentos leves, ele a deixou sem desperdiçar outra palavra para ela. Localizar o cofre não foi um problema, mas ele teve o cuidado de fazer o download dos dados. Tatiana não o decepcionou - as armadilhas eram inteligentes e pretendiam ser fatais.

Uma vez que ele tinha os dados, ele pediu ao NetMind para apagar qualquer outro vestígio a partir de sua existência, inclusive a cópia de backup automático no drive PsyNet — que Kaleb tinha nomeado como Arquivo Obsidian. Ninguém jamais saberia o que havia sido feito para a Sahara durante os anos que Tatiana a tinha em uma gaiola. Ele não permitiria que ninguém olhasse para ela com piedade em seus olhos quando ela merecia apenas o orgulho por sua coragem e força.

Feito isso, ele começou a ler os arquivos, anotando o nome de cada indivíduo envolvido nas sessões destinadas a quebrar a vontade de Sahara. Três deles já tinham sido executados depois de segui-los através de outros métodos, e outro estava ficando devagar terrivelmente louco, graças a habilidade secundária de Kaleb. Os outros dois eram menores jogadores e ele disse ao Darkmind para sufocar em sua negritude e consumir.

David Sezer foi o único que sobrou, e os pássaros começaram a cantar lá fora quando Kaleb decidiu que era hora de pagar ao outro homem uma visita pessoal. Três horas depois, uma vez que ele tinha tomado banho e se vestido depois de tomar conta do problema, ele foi ao encontro das outras duas pessoas além de Sahara que tinham sua lealdade.

Não era nada parecido com o que ele sentia por ela, mas foi o suficiente para ele se teletransportar para a sombria noite de San Francisco, as nuvens escondendo a lua minguante de vista. Deslizando para o último banco da igreja onde o padre Xavier Perez saudou todos os que vieram, ele falou em volta do ex Arrow que estava sentado na frente dele. O outro homem nunca tinha olhado para o seu rosto, mas ele sabia que era para Kaleb que ele falava.

— Você quer discutir Pure Psy — Kaleb tinha adivinhado. Os três —Xavier, Judd, e Kaleb — tinham sido vinculados por um desejo mútuo de colapso da estrutura de poder podre da Net, mas onde Judd e Xavier queriam salvar os inocentes de todas as raças apanhadas na podridão, Kaleb lutava apenas por Sahara.

Ele ter guardado um número de vidas durante a luta, ajudado alguns desses inocentes, tinha sido uma conseqüência e não um objetivo. Então, novamente, talvez Judd e Xavier tivessem um impacto mais profundo sobre ele do que qualquer um deles creram, afinal, ele havia poupado os filhos em seu plano para limpar o Psy da face do planeta se sua busca por Sahara terminasse com o conhecimento de sua morte.

Ele contou a ela sobre Judd, sobre Xavier, e sobre os detalhes de sua guerra estratégica, nos minutos tranquilos depois que ele e Sahara tinham tido relações sexuais sob o céu estrelado de Moscou, com o coração batendo no ritmo dela enquanto ela estava quente e saciada contra ele. A única pessoa com quem ele já tinha entendido a amizade e que tinha visto sua relação com os dois homens. Ele aceitou seu julgamento, sabendo que Sahara compreendia muito mais sobre a emoção do que ele jamais faria isso.

— Não — disse Judd agora. — Não sobre Pure Psy. Preciso de informações sobre Ming.

Kaleb pensou sobre o porquê de seu colega rebelde precisar de dados sobre o ex-Conselheiro. — Ele se tornou uma ameaça muito grande para Sienna. — A sobrinha de Judd pode ser a única pessoa no planeta tão perigosa quanto Kaleb, mas desde que ela não tinha vontade de interferir em seu território, nem ele nos dela, ele a deixava sozinha.

Isso, e sua lealdade para com o Arrow caído na frente dele.

— Ming está obcecado por ela — Judd confirmou. — Ela conseguiu feri-lo da última vez que entrou em contato, e Ming nunca se esquece de uma ameaça. — Ele levantou a mão em um olá em silêncio enquanto Xavier caminhava pelo centro da igreja em direção a eles, enquanto Kaleb recuava para as sombras. Era mais seguro para Xavier não saber sua identidade.

Ao contrário de Judd, o padre nunca tinha sido treinado para ser letal.

Deslizando para o banco ao lado de Judd, Xavier disse: — Nós trabalhamos por um mundo melhor todo esse tempo, acreditando que a feiúra que era o Conselho precisava ser extirpado da Net, e agora parece que a Net está fraturando, com fatal resultados. Eu não quero tomar banho com o sangue de inocentes.

— Inocentes nunca foram nossas metas — disse Judd, suas próximas palavras dirigidas a Kaleb. — O que mudou?

— Você se lembra quando você me perguntou se havia uma pessoa na PsyNet que importava para mim?

— Sim.

— Essa pessoa me pediu para não destruir a rede. — Como as cicatrizes que lhe marcaram, a podridão seria quase impossível erradicar sem antes da higienização da rede. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso e ainda ter Sahara olhando-o do jeito que ela tinha feito no terraço, uma suavidade nela que o fez acreditar que ele pode entender a felicidade. — Seus inocentes estão a salvo de mim.

— Eu estou contente. — Palavras calmas do ex-Arrow.

— Você tentaria me executar se eu tivesse respondido de outra forma? — Enquanto o Tc de Judd não era tão poderoso quanto o de Kaleb, ele era ferozmente inteligente, só poderia ter alcançado seu objetivo.

— Sim — foi a resposta brutal. — Teria destruído um pedaço de mim para acabar com sua vida, mas eu teria feito isso.

**Cap****í****tulo 36 **

**KALEB não experimentou** nenhum sentimento de traição, ele sabia a resposta antes de fazer a pergunta. Ele também sabia que o outro homem teria feito tudo ao seu alcance para salvar Kaleb antes de tentar assassiná-lo. Judd, de alguma forma, sobreviveu à vida cruel de um Arrow com sua consciência, se não intacta, então não totalmente destruída.

Não muito tempo atrás, Kaleb tinha visto o outro homem rir com sua companheira e considerado como uma existência além de sua compreensão ou alcance. Mesmo que ele devesse encontrar Sahara, ele acreditava ser muito danificado para dar a ela o que Judd dava a sua companheira. No entanto, hoje à noite, Sahara havia beijado, lutado com ele, rido, familiarizado com sua risada rouca quando ele não só havia dobrado, mas quebrado cada uma das grades de metal durante o seu lento, preguiçoso sexo sob as estrelas.

Se Judd e Xavier o tinham ajudado a permanecer são o suficiente para dar a Sahara o que ela precisava, então ele lhes devia uma dívida que nunca poderia ser paga. — Ming — disse ele, — esta na França.

— Região de Champagne, como antes — acrescentou, depois de ter atualizado os dados do dia anterior, — embora penso que ele mudou sua base de operações. Eu estou no processo de acompanhamento da base, mas ele é taticamente espírito e cuidado. — Ming também sabia como colocar armadilhas com dentes afiados como lâminas.

— A confirmação de que ele está na região é suficiente. Temos algumas fontes na área.

— Você não pode matá-lo ainda. Eu preciso estabilizar a Net o suficiente para que sua morte não inviabilize isso. — Mesmo com o Conselho em ruínas, cada um dos ex-Conselheiros processavam tanto poder econômico e psíquico que uma morte violenta ou súbita poderia causar uma onda de choque fatal.

As ondulações tinham sido menores quando Kaleb assassinou um conselheiro pouco mais de um ano e meio atrás, mas a PsyNet tinha estado estável, e não à beira do colapso. A folga da perda tinha sido absorvida com não mais do que uns poucos incidentes menores. — A onda de choque agora pode ser catastrófica.

— Vai levar algum tempo para definir as coisas — disse Judd. — Eu vou lhe dar um aviso de vinte minutos antes de avançarmos, para que possa estar em alerta para as deficiências estruturais na Net.

— Como é que você pretende alcançar Ming?

— Da mesma forma que os bandos chegaram a Santano Henrique — foi a resposta fria.

Kaleb sabia que ele não ia conseguir nada mais. Como a primeira lealdade de Kaleb era Sahara, a de Judd era sua companheira e a matilha de lobos changeling que ele agora chamava de família. Foi a medida da confiança que tinha crescido entre eles que permitiu a Kaleb a matéria para descansar.

Xavier falou no silêncio. — Nós nos sentamos em uma casa de Deus e falamos de assassinato. O que isso faz de nós?

— Os homens que entendem que não há mal no mundo — respondeu Judd. — Os dados que passei — eles ajudaram a rastrear sua Nina?

Nina, Kaleb sabia, tinha sido o amor de Xavier antes que um ataque Psy os rasgasse.

A respiração do padre estremeceu em seu peito. — A informação aponta para uma pequena aldeia nas montanhas do meu país. Eu estou... com medo de ir para lá. Eu devo reunir a coragem de encarar a verdade, e talvez o ódio da minha Nina.

Eles falaram de outros assuntos, então, Kaleb saiu uma hora mais tarde, pouco antes de Judd. Esperando nas sombras até que o ex-Arrow estava fora de vista, ele voltou para a igreja para encontrar Xavier onde ele deixou.

— Eu esperava por você — disse o sacerdote, sem se virar.

Kaleb se sentou atrás do outro homem. — E você?

— Um homem que perdeu seu único amor sabe quando ele ouve a mesma perda na voz de outro. — Xavier balançou a cabeça, o preto perto de seu ouro dourado da pele pela luz de velas. — A sua Nina voltou? Ela é a única que lhe pede para ter misericórdia de um inocente?

— Sim. — Inclinando-se para frente, ele cruzou os braços na parte traseira do banco de Xavier. — Eu não sei como amá-la. — Ele morreria por ela, mataria por ela, mas ele não entendia a emoção que ele sempre sentiu que ela precisava nele, mesmo quando ela estava com dezesseis anos e com olhos brilhantes.

— O amor é a maior forma de lealdade, que coloca a felicidade do amado sobre a do amante — Xavier disse com uma paz que era um aspecto integrante dele, mesmo em sua confusão. — E você sabe de lealdade.

— Eu vou — Kaleb disse com as velas queimadas ao redor deles — pensar sobre o que você disse. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Xavier, eu posso levá-lo para sua Nina. — Isso poderia ser feito sem o outro homem já ter vislumbrado o rosto de Kaleb.

— Obrigado, amigo. — A voz de Xavier balançou. — Mas eu acho que devo fazer isso da maneira mais difícil. Devo ganhá-la.

Deixando o sacerdote com seus pensamentos, Kaleb foi para Sahara depois que ele saiu da igreja, apenas para vê-la dormir. Para vê-la segura e viva, a necessidade que ele tinha de garantir seu bem-estar nunca iria desaparecer. E embora ele não tenha feito nenhum som, cílios grossos levantaram para revelar olhos de sono azul escuro. — Kaleb? — Se mexendo, ela levantou o cobertor como um convite e murmurou. — Vem cá. Tá frio ai fora.

Ele não tinha a intenção de ficar, mas ele dormiu aquela noite nos braços da única pessoa no mundo inteiro que se importava se ele estava com frio... e ele pensou que talvez ele pudesse compreender não só o amor, mas a alegria.

Talvez tenha sido esse pensamento que acendeu os neurônios há muito adormecidos em seu cérebro, mas pela primeira vez em mais de sete anos, ele não sonhou com sangue e dor e crueldade, mas com o dia que uma menina com olhos azuis muito escuros tinha alterado para sempre o curso de sua existência.

_**Ele**__ sentou-se imóvel na cadeira ao lado Santano, com os pés apoiados no chão e seus olhos treinados para a frente. Ele já tinha observado tudo sobre o escritório de Anthony Kyriakus, particularmente as duas portas e as janelas amplas que derramaram luz solar para o espaço e para as pernas._

_Ele não tinha janelas, em seu quarto no centro de treinamento remoto onde ele morava, e a lógica disse que fazia o escritório vulnerável ao ataque, mas o projeto também tinha pontos positivos. O maior era que Anthony tinha uma visão ininterrupta dos principais portões que guardavam o composto alastrado que abrigava a maior parte do PsyClan NightStar._

_Nos relatórios que Santano tinha dado para Kaleb ler como parte de seus estudos políticos, ele disse que "a forte lealdade familiar" era um traço característico NightStar. Kaleb não tinha família, não tinha entendido o conceito de lealdade na primeira vez que tinha lido sobre isso __— __mas depois de pesquisá-lo, ele percebeu que significava estar ligado a alguém que se importaria se ele vivia ou morria, alguém que lutaria com ele e por ele, alguém que não queria machucá-lo._

_Ele nunca tinha experimentado nenhuma dessas coisas._

— _Vamos começar? — Santano disse a Anthony, colocando um mini tablet sobre a mesa entre eles. — Eu trouxe uma cópia dos arquivos relevantes._

— _Um momento. — Anthony olhou para a pequena garota que estava na porta principal, as mãos ordenadamente em frente dela. — Por favor, mostre a Kaleb o terreno em volta, Sahara._

_Kaleb não se mexeu, mesmo quando Anthony acenou para ele uma permissão silenciosa. Ele sabia que Santano não iria permitir que ele interajisse com ninguém fora do controle Tc — Kaleb não precisava ser um adulto para saber que era tudo parte da estratégia do seu treinador para quebrá-lo para baixo, apagar a sua vontade. Foi o mesmo motivo que o outro Tc queimou uma grande parte dos minutos da volta de Kaleb antes deles teletransportarem para o composto NightStar._

_Tinha sido — foi — extremamente doloroso, mas Kaleb não tinha feito um único som, sua expressão impassível. Ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo a nunca reagir, o que só alimentou a feiúra que vivia dentro do Conselheiro Santano Enrique, uma feiúra que ninguém mais parecia ver._

— _Essa criança — o outro cardeal agora disse, depois de um olhar desdenhoso para a menina na porta, — é muito jovem para fornecer uma conversa que vai de alguma forma interessar Kaleb. Ele pode permanecer. _

_Kaleb esperou que Anthony recuasse. Todo mundo fazia. Santano era um conselheiro, enquanto que Anthony era apenas um chefe de uma família._

_Exceto que Anthony, seu tom de voz tão firme como o seu olhar, disse: — Eu não realizo negócios com as crianças presentes. Podemos marcar outra consulta no próximo mês para discutir os serviços de previsão exigidos pela sua empresa._

_Ao invés de subir para fazer uma partida imediata, Santano juntou os dedos e virou a cabeça para Kaleb. — Vá. Comporte-se. — Um puxão doloroso na coleira psíquica em torno mente de Kaleb, as compulsões que o mantiveram em silêncio sobre as perversões de Santano em pleno vigor._

_Ignorando a dor adicional, Kaleb caminhou até a porta e no composto com a menina chamada Sahara. Eles estavam na horta hidropônica, quando de repente ela disse: — Meu pai é um M. Podemos ir vê-lo._

_Kaleb congelou. — Por quê?_

_O rosto de Sahara mostrou uma expressão que ele reconheceu como preocupação, mas ela disse: — Ele tem scanners interessantes em seu escritório — e ele sabia que era um estratagema para levá-lo ao centro médico._

— _Eu vi scanners médicos antes. — Foi uma resposta forçada a sair pelas compulsões._

_Procurando seu rosto, Sahara, finalmente, concordou, — Ok — e continuou._

_Não foi até dez minutos depois que ele percebeu que ela diminuiu o ritmo e ignorou pelo menos uma inclinação... porque ela sabia que ele estava ferido. Ninguém nunca tinha feito nada para ajudá-lo e ele não entendia por que ela o fez, o que ela esperava ganhar._

— _Há peixes na lagoa — disse ela, no final da turnê. — Você quer ver? _

_Kaleb acenou para adiar seu retorno ao cargo... e para estender seu tempo com essa garota que viu sua dor quando ninguém mais fez. — Por que isso foi criado? _—_ ele perguntou, uma vez que atingiu o grande lago rodeado de pedras lisas._

_Sahara ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, com um movimento ligeiro de trair seus ombros que dizia que ela estava prestes a dar de ombros. — Eu ouvi o Pai dizer que foi uma "ajuda aprovada para meditação" — ela disse, as calças cor cáqui molhadas por uma gota de água quando ela mergulhou a mão na lagoa e rodou. —Os F-Psy que vivem aqui usam-o._

— _Você é um F? — ele perguntou, ecoando seus movimentos na água._

— _Não exatamente. — Nada em seu tom disse que estava preocupada com sua falta de condição em uma família tão bem conhecida por seus videntes. —Estou na subdesignação B. Isso significa que tenho antevisão._

_Sacudindo a mão seca, ela olhou para ele com olhos de um profundo e distintivo azul vívido contra o cabelo negro grosso contido em duas tranças puras. — O que é você?_

— _Um Tc._

_Suas bochechas rosadas, os olhos brilhando. — Você pode fazer algum truque?_

_Acessando a parte de sua telecinese que Santano não havia estrangulado quando ele puxou a coleira, Kaleb pensou sobre o que Sahara poderia considerar um bom truque e levantou seu pequeno corpo do chão._

_Os olhos arregalados quando ela percebeu que estava flutuando, ela levantou-se e, depois de olhar furtivamente ao redor, pulou sobre o colchão de ar, o sol deflagrando fios escondidos de vermelho-ouro em seu cabelo. Esperando até que ela sentou-se e ficou estável, ele a baixou suavemente para a grama._

— _Foi maravilhoso — disse ela, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso antes da preocupação escurecer sua expressão. — Sinto muito. Doeu-lhe para fazer isso? _

_Kaleb sacudiu a cabeça ante a pergunta inesperada. Ele tinha ficado sangrando e quebrado em frente Santano e seus médicos animal de estimação, mas nunca ninguém tinha olhado para ele como Sahara fazia, como se ele fosse uma pessoa e não uma coisa. — Seu silêncio é falho para sua faixa etária — disse ele, a água fria sob as pontas dos dedos, quando ele rodou de novo._

_Cruzando os braços, Sahara mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você vai dizer sobre mim?_

— _Não. — Ele não tinha nenhuma lealdade a nada nem a ninguém, nada valia a pena trair essa garota que o fez esquecer que ela tinha sido condenada a passar o tempo com ele._

_Quando ela acenou discretamente para ele quando ele saiu, ele decidiu que tinha de voltar, tinha que descobrir o que ela faria se ela estivesse livre para escolher se queria ou não falar com ele._

_Ele levou quase duas semanas para escapar do centro de treinamento. Ele usou a cara de Sahara como um bloqueio de teletransporte, chegando no quintal de uma pequena casa para encontrá-la sentada em um ampla toco. Seus pés estavam descalços e suas tranças bagunçadas, uma carranca de concentração na testa enquanto olhava para um mini tablet._

— _Olá — disse ele, e esperou que ela gritasse que um intruso violou a segurança do composto._

_Com exceção... ela irrompeu em um sorriso enorme. — Oi! — Baixando o mini tablet, ela disse, — aquele homem esta aqui de novo? — O sorriso dela desapareceu. — Eu não gosto dele._

_Kaleb sacudiu a cabeça, uma sensação estranha no peito por não ter sido rejeitado. — Eu vim para te ver. — Ele pensou em não adicionar a próxima parte, mas parecia errado mentir para Sahara quando ela confiava nele com seus próprios pensamentos. _

— _Eu não conheço nenhuma outra criança que fale comigo._

— _Isso deve ser solitário. — Tomando uma barra de nutrição achatada do bolso, ela quebrou-a ao meio e estendeu um pedaço para ele. — Eu sei que você provavelmente acha que eu sou um bebê, mas você pode ser meu amigo, se você quiser._

_Quando ele aceitou a oferta, ela se moveu no toco para dar um espaço para ele._

_Tomando o assento, ele disse, — Eu não acho que você é um bebê. Acho que você é inteligente e você vê coisas que outras pessoas não veem. — Inúmeros adultos o tinham visto depois que Santano o torturou, mas ninguém nunca tinha percebido que ele estava ferido. Pior, ninguém nunca tinha visto Santano pelo que ele era. — Eu não gosto dele, também._

_Sahara mordeu o meio da barra de nutrição e bateu a parte de trás de seus pés no cepo. — Ah, bom._

_Ele não estava ciente de que ele estava prestes a dizer até que as palavras saíram. — Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa. — Se alguém como Santano descobrir o quão ruim o Silêncio de Sahara era para sua faixa etária, ele ia colocá-la em condicionamento intensivo e esmagá-la com a dor até que suas respostas fossem —corretas — Até que ela não fosse mais Sahara. — Você sorriu para mim._

— _Isso é porque eu gosto de você. — Foi uma declaração tão absoluta que ele não poderia não acreditar._

— _Eu posso ajudar a fazer seus escudos na PsyNet mais forte — disse ele, uma sensação dentro dele que ele pensou que poderia ser o início da lealdade. — Então você não ficará exposta lá. — Ele tinha que tomar cuidado, mas as coisas feias que Santano tinha plantado em sua mente apenas relatavam de volta se ele usasse muita energia._

— _Você faria isso? Obrigado, Kaleb! — Ela jogou os braços ao redor dele._

_Foi a primeira vez que ele conseguia se lembrar de se sentir realizado._

**Cap****í****tulo 3 7**

**SAHARA ACORDOU E** encontrou Kaleb olhando para ela, com os olhos da luz das estrelas. — O que você está pensando? — Ela perguntou em um sussurro íntimo, suas pernas se enroscaram com a dele e um de seus braços agindo como um travesseiro muscular para sua cabeça.

Ele caiu suavemente sobre suas costas, seu corpo pressionando o dela. — Como você me ensinou a subir em árvores.

Encantada com a ideia, ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. — Eu era uma boa professora?

— Sim, mas você continuava tentando negociar suas habilidades de ensino a respostas para a sua lição de matemática.

O comentário legal a fez sorrir e exigir mais histórias sobre sua carreira interrompida como uma chantagista. Ele deu a ela o que ela pediu, e ela esperava que essas lembranças maravilhosas, inocentes e brilhantes, estivessem a salvo no cofre, e que ela, em breve, seria capaz de acessá-las sozinha.

— Você chegou a fazer uma placa para comemorar a minha primeira escalada bem-sucedida na maior árvore do composto — Kaleb acrescentou. —Está no meu escritório.

Sahara franziu a testa. — Eu não sei... — Rindo quando ela percebeu que ele estava falando, ela se aninhou em sua garganta. — O pedaço de madeira com o seu nome?

Dedos passavam em seu cabelo, ele segurou-a para ele. — Você trabalhou nela durante semanas — disse ele, quando uma outra memória relacionada puxou livre da abóbada.

— _Aqui._

_Kaleb tomou o livro pequeno e maltratado de sua mão. — O que é isso?_

— _Poesia. — Sahara viu pela sua expressão que ele não tinha idéia do que fazer com isso e apertou as mãos nervosamente atrás das costas. — Eu sei que as linhas parecem sem sentido, mas sempre me fazem pensar._

_Talvez, pensou, com o coração doendo, a natureza pura da perplexidade das rimas iria ajudá-lo a ver que o mundo não era simplesmente cheio de horror e dor, que havia coisas estranhamente maravilhosas também. Preocupava-lhe o quanto a escuridão vinha arrastando com ele no dia a dia, hora a hora, e ela lutaria contra a lenta perda de seu Kaleb de qualquer maneira que podia. Mesmo que fosse com poemas extravagantes sobre criaturas fantásticas._

— _Obrigado — disse ele, abrindo a tampa para ver o cartão de aniversário caseiro que ela colocou dentro. Suas mãos tratavam tanto a placa quanto o livro com cuidado, como se fossem preciosos. Kaleb sempre tratou seus dons tão preciosos._

— _Eu sinto muito que não está em condições muito boas. — Ela tinha comprado com parte do seu subsídio de papelaria, depois de conseguir corrigir um mini tablet quebrado que então ela não teria que substituir._

_Os olhos de Kaleb foram preenchidos com estrelas quando ele olhou para ela. — É perfeito. Mesmo que eu estou certo de que vou ser tão ruim para a compreensão da poesia como você é em matemática._

Com o desvanecimento da memória, Sahara sorriu para o homem perigoso na cama com ela. — Você leu os poemas que eu te dei? — Ela perguntou baixinho, agradecida pela menina que ela tinha sido por lutar por Kaleb com todas as armas em seu arsenal, não importando quão pequena fosse.

— Primeiro, eu tive que aprender o francês — disse ele, com uma gargalhada. — Eles ainda eram incompreensíveis. Eu lhe disse isso, e da outra vez, você me deu um romance do século XVII. — Seu cabelo caiu sobre sua testa quando ele abaixou a cabeça. — Você tinha que decifrá-lo para mim.

Rindo ainda mais, ela segurou seu rosto, suas testas se tocando. Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, depois que ela finalmente recuperou o fôlego, até que Kaleb tinha que sair, mas não antes que ele lhe desse um beijo fundido que era como uma promessa. Sentindo-se como se seu corpo fosse um grande sorriso, ela arrumou o ninho, então chamou o pai para uma conversa. Claro, ele já estava no centro médico. — Eu não suponho que você estará indo para casa mais cedo — disse ela, preocupada que ele estivesse exagerando.

Leon Kyriakus lhe deu um olhar fixo de olhos de um azul profundo. — Não, mas eu me limitei a escrever artigos acadêmicos as tardes. Isso faz você feliz?

— Sim — disse ela, nem um pouco triste por persegui-lo sobre a sua saúde.

Depois que ela desligou, Sahara decidiu que era hora de voltar para San Francisco. Ela pretendia ser cuidadosa sobre isso, mas ela tinha ganhado a liberdade e não era um caçador de recompensas que iria roubar isso dela. Ela também queria fazer alguns testes informais para avaliar o desenvolvimento ou a falta de sua habilidade com idiomas.

Pegando uma carona com Mercy quando a outra mulher balançou após uma verificação do perímetro de rotina, ela esfregou a águia em sua pulseira.

— Não que eu não aprecie a companhia — Mercy disse quando elas saíram — mas por que você não saiu com Vaughn? Eu o vi saindo quando eu entrei.

Soprando um suspiro, Sahara fixou a touca feita de malha que escondia seus cabelos. — Ele desenvolveu um traço distintivo de proteção quando se trata de mim. — Não havia como o companheiro de sua prima a ter deixado sozinha na cidade, e isso era algo que ela precisava fazer, para provar para si mesma que podia.

Mercy, por outro lado, levantou uma sobrancelha quando Sahara pediu para ser deixada perto do cais de pescador, mas não tentou detê-la. — De acordo com minhas ordens, estamos destinados a fornecer um porto seguro, e não aprisioná-la. E se essa arma que vislumbrei em seu tornozelo é o que eu acho que é, você é inteligente o suficiente para não precisar de uma babá.

— Ainda assim, coloque esse número no telefone. — Ela passou mais um cartão. — Qualquer problema quando você estiver lá, ligue para este e um membro da matilha vira buscá-la, a nossa cidade sede não é longe. — Um sorriso irônico. — Quero dizer, no caso de você não se sentir bem sendo teletransportada pelo homem mais assustador do planeta.

Sahara ainda estava sorrindo uma hora mais tarde, sua mente persistente no caminho para o homem assustador que tinha se deitado contra seu coração durante a noite, quando percebeu a multidão reunida na frente de um dos telões públicos sobre Pier 39. Ao contrário de um jogo de esportes ou performance musical, o grupo estava num silêncio mortal.

Um simples olhar mostrou-lhe o porquê.

A noite drapeada de Hong Kong estava queimando, a fumaça tão espessa, que era uma nuvem turva sobre a metrópole de aço reluzente que era o lar de uma população Psy em maioria e uma minoria de ser humano, seus números combinados perto de quatro milhões.

Com os arranha-céus tão juntos, e o fato de que as chamas pareciam imunes aos materiais de construção à prova de fogo usados na maioria das áreas do centro da cidade, o número de mortos podia ser de centenas de milhares. Horrorizada, ela levantou a mão à boca, quando um emblema brilhou no lado direito da tela: uma estrela preta com um branco P em seu centro.

— _...se é ou não é um eco proposital — o repórter Psy estava gritando para a câmera, em um esforço para ser ouvido sobre a cacofonia de veículos de resgate e o rugido voraz das chamas._

Do outro lado da tela brilhou uma estrela de prata.

— _A estrela de prata é altamente reconhecível como emblema do Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek. Com o seu novo símbolo, Pure Psy parece estar lançando um desafio direto ao homem que parou ou mitigou uma série de ataques recentes._

— _Nossos contatos no salvamento do fogo nos dizem que este fogo é diferente de tudo que já viram. Seus métodos normais estão tendo efeito zero, e o tamanho das chamas significa que é perigoso demais para ser contido até mesmo por uma equipe de Tcs sem a ajuda do Conselheiro Krychek. Ele é a única pessoa que pode ter o poder de conter, se não acabar, este inferno._

O coração do Sahara parou ao ouvir as palavras finais do repórter.

A única pergunta que ela não tinha sido capaz de fazer para Kaleb agora queimou em brasa em suas íris, como o medo por ele, porque sabia que, sem dúvida, que ele logo estaria na cidade queimada se ele já não estivesse misturado com terror do que ele poderia ter feito. Ela não podia suportar a ideia de que a sua alma era impiedosa, não podia suportar e aceitar que era tarde demais, o seu coração apertava com tanta força dentro de seu peito que era uma dor física que ameaçava levá-la de joelhos... mas a única coisa que ela não podia evitar, não podia recusar-se a ouvir, era a evidência de suas próprias palavras.

— _Eu não tenho empatia, Sahara. Eu não posso sentir por aqueles que vão morrer. Seria o mesmo que pedir um falcão a voar quando suas asas haviam sido arrancadas._

**KALEB** tinha planejado ficar de fora do próximo grande ataque Pure Psy. Não seria bom para as pessoas ficarem desconfiadas de seus motivos. A situação em Hong Kong, no entanto, seria tão ameaçadora como catastrófica para exigir uma alteração drástica dos planos.

Encomendando respostas de suas próprias equipes na região, bem como dando o mesmo comando para todos os Arrows telecinéticos disponíveis, chegou a descobrir que Ming, o único outro ex-Conselheiro com poderio militar pessoal significativo, tinha aparecido com uma equipe Tc. Um movimento interessante para o telepata que normalmente preferia manter o rosto fora da mídia, e que mostrou que Ming estava aprendendo que essa guerra não seria vencida nas sombras.

Pena que ele já tinha perdido.

Reconhecendo o outro homem com um aceno de cabeça, Kaleb virou-se para Aden, a explosão de calor do fogo rugindo um quarteirão de distância causando suor em sua testa e colando sua camiseta de mangas compridas em suas costas. Aden empurrou o cabelo úmido de suor antes que ele falasse. Ele já tinha estado na cidade para uma reunião com outros membros do esquadrão com base na região e tinha reagido rapidamente para ligar-se à rede de comunicações.

— É óbvio que Pure Psy tem uma fonte de alto grau de cargas explosivas militar — o Arrow disse-lhe quando o último dos Tcs estava perto o suficiente para partir sem esgotar-se. — Esta operação tinha que ter sido posta em prática ao longo de meses. Todo o núcleo central da cidade foi extraído para explodir, mas as explosões iniciais só causaram danos menores, é o fogo que é o verdadeiro assalto.

Kaleb olhou para as imagens que Aden tinha obtido do centro da cidade devastada. As chamas queimavam em brasa com um tom verde anormal.

— Retardador de fogo?

— Sem efeito. — Aden tocou o dedo no ouvido. — Relatório de uma das equipes de fogo do céu diz que gotas de água e retardante, ambos estão falhando.

Ming, tendo examinado as mesmas imagens, disse: — Eles vão continuar a falhar. Estas chamas são distintas de cargas "queimaduras", destinados ao uso em apagar alvos isolados, rodeados de grandes áreas de rocha ou deserto ou água. Uma vez acesa, o fogo vai queimar até que cada consumível possível se fosse.

Ou seja, depois de ter engolido a Ilha de Hong Kong, iria a expandir para o exterior em qualquer direção não marcado por um limite de água. — As pontes e túneis primários para Kowloon, — Kaleb disse, apontando para uma equipe de quatro Tcs. — Reduzam estas, então cuidem das vias de acesso secundárias e todos os links físicos para as ilhas distantes. — As outras pontes não eram tão resistentes, com um menor risco do fogo se rastejar, mas precisava ir tão bem.

— O esquadrão — Aden disse a equipe de quatro homens à esquerda, — não tem conhecimento de tal arma.

— Ela foi desenvolvido há duas décadas — Ming respondeu, — e arquivada por causa de sua ferocidade. Dada a sua falta de sutileza, considerou-se de nenhuma utilidade para a equipe.

E isso, pensou Kaleb, foi por isso que Ming tinha perdido os Arrows. Ele os havia tratado não como homens e mulheres perigosos e altamente inteligentes que eram, mas como seu exército pessoal de assassinos. Este tinha sido um erro fatal.

— Vasic — Kaleb disse ao parceiro, até agora silencioso de Aden, — você fez um teste telecinético? — Nem todo fogo reagia da mesma forma à sua capacidade de manipular as energias destrutivas.

— Sim. É uma opção viável, mas — os olhos cinzentos do teletransportador trancados com o de Kaleb, — o tamanho da chama significa que ela vai ser imparável, sem a intervenção direta por um Tc de sua força.

Não respondendo a pergunta não formulada, Kaleb se encarregou de acumular os telecinéticos. Ninguém, nem mesmo Ming, objetou. Como Vasic tinha apontado, Kaleb poderia fazer coisas que não podia nem mesmo um grupo.

— Resgate deve ser um objetivo secundário — disse ele, e foi uma decisão cruel que precisava ser feita. — Se conseguirmos abafar as chamas, as equipes não-Tc podem ir prestar assistência.

— Este é um mapa da área atualmente em chamas ou sob ameaça — Aden disse, colocando um pequeno dispositivo na estrada onde eles estavam. Um toque de seu dedo e um mapa holográfico surgiu. — O núcleo central é passado, não há esperança de sobreviventes.

Tinha que estar significativamente mais de mil graus no núcleo, Kaleb pensou. Ninguém poderia sobreviver nesse inferno sem equipamento especializado e roupas, uma única respiração queimando a garganta e os pulmões a cinzas.

— Esta faixa de casas — Aden marcou um círculo áspero em torno da borda das chamas usando uma caneta holográfica compatível — foi evacuadas com sucesso.

— Podemos apertar o fogo interior? — perguntou Ming, colocando as mãos juntas como se em torno de um pescoço. — Estrangulá-la de combustível?

Aden foi quem respondeu, embora Kaleb adivinhasse a resposta de Vasic. — Não com o núcleo queimando tão violentamente quanto está — se nós concentrarmos toda a energia do fogo numa área, temos o risco de criar uma bomba maciça.

Kaleb concordou com a conclusão de Aden, que deixou uma única opção. — Nós vamos para o exterior — disse ele e puxou um segundo círculo áspero dentro do primeiro, a distância real entre os dois cerca de quinhentos metros. —Uma equipe dentro do fogo, a segunda na zona de evacuação, a fim de comprimir o fogo entre ele e sufocar — A grande área de superfície do anel de forma a atenuar, se não eliminar, o risco de concentração de energia na medida.

— Eu vou primeiro para o núcleo. _—_ Kaleb vestiu o equipamento à prova de fogo que Vasic tinha transportado para ele, os Arrows já se adequando. _— _Assim que eu for, eu vou empurrar o fogo para fora. Sua tarefa — ele apontou para os Tcs que estariam posicionados na zona evacuada — é garantir que o fogo não se espalhe mais longe. Ming?

O telepata assentiu enquanto o resto do grupo começou a entrar em sua engrenagem. — Vou coordenar colocações externas para garantir a cobertura total.

— O caminho mais fácil para a equipe interna chegar na posição — Aden disse, — é a quinhentos metros do anel externo. — Ficando sem argumentos de suas flechas contra o que seria uma corrida infernal através chama mortal, ele continuou. — Uma vez que Kaleb leve o fogo a este ponto — ele bateu o círculo, —vocês tem que mantê-lo lá. Se vocês não poderem sufocá-la, então vocês deixam queimar. Entendido?

Um mar de concordância.

— Se _—_ Kaleb acrescentou, _— _vocês sentirem que o anel está prestes a falhar, eu quero que todos vocês se teletransportem para o perímetro externo para garantir que o fogo não se espalhe. Eu vou segurar a seção interna. Caso contrário, eu vou ajudar a sufocar as chamas, quando o anel estiver estável. — Olhando ao redor para garantir que a mensagem tinha sido ouvida, ele disse, — Fiquem em posição.

Os Tcs começaram a teletransportar de saída para os pontos externos usando imagens fornecidas pelos bombeiros e equipes médicas que trabalhavam em torno da cidade.

Kaleb, no entanto, não tinha nenhuma imagem disponível para começar a usar dentro do núcleo ardente. Razão pela qual Aden e Vasic o levaram em um jet-helicóptero, pairando sobre o centro do fogo. Usando binóculos de alta definição, ele capturou uma imagem mental viável e teletransportou... tal quando o jet-triturador explodia da proximidade do calor.

_Aden?_

_Nós estamos bem. Vasic estava monitorando o tanque de combustível._

Consumido pelo núcleo incandescente, o calor tão violento que chegava ser perigoso mesmo dentro de seu equipamento de incêndio, Kaleb ajoelhou-se em um joelho e estendeu os braços para fora, palmas das mãos empurrando contra as chamas que rastejavam sobre cada centímetro de seu corpo.

_As roupas não vão durar os esperados 60 minutos, disse Aden. Qualquer um que esteja perto terá 40 minutos no máximo._

_Vou avisar os outros._

Uma única respiração calma das reservas de ar incorporadas ao processo, a sua mente um mar de gelo negro... ele desencadeou a força do poder que vivia nele.

**Cap****í****tulo 38 **

— **INCRIVEL**.

Sahara repetiu o anônimo julgamento engasgado no silêncio gelado quando a estação de comunicação se ligava com sucesso em um satélite que tinha ampliado Hong Kong, mostrando a seus telespectadores o que estava acontecendo na metrópole: o impossível. Do núcleo nocivo que os repórteres tinham afirmado que estava queimando em um escalonamento de cinco mil graus pelo menos, de acordo com as mais recentes estimativas de especialistas científicos, as chamas estavam sendo empurradas para fora em uma esfera perfeita, enquanto a borda irregular do fogo permanecia estacionária, como se estivesse em estase.

O medo apertou o peito, o gelo em suas veias, mas ela mordeu o lábio inferior para lutar contra a vontade de chegar ao homem que ela conhecia que tinha estado nesse caldeirão de fogo até que ele empurrou-o para fora. Distraí-lo agora poderia significar a sua morte. Em vez disso, ela assistiu um evento tão fenomenal, que mesmo os âncoras tinham ficado quietos, os únicos sons que existiam eram dos selos na baía e o voo das gaivotas.

A escuridão dentro da conflagração continuou a crescer à medida que o fogo foi empurrado cada vez mais longe do núcleo. E então chegou a um impasse, um anel perfeito de fogo no centro da ilha, que queimou um branco violento contra o céu da noite naquela parte do mundo.

Por dois minutos, nada aconteceu.

Em seguida, o fogo começou a entrar em colapso sobre si mesmo, lenta mas seguramente, como se estivesse sendo comprimido por paredes invisíveis.

Exatamente 27 minutos depois, a última chama se apagou, as luzes brilhantes fora da zona de fogo fazendo o núcleo escuro fumar muito mais flagrante uma cicatriz.

Apertando os braços em torno de si, Sahara afastou-se da tela de comunicação e rendeu-se ao necessário, por fim, estendendo a mão em toda a grande distância que os separava, e esperando que Kaleb pegasse seu sinal psíquico com seu alcance muito maior, como ele sempre fazia. Se ele não o fizesse, se houvesse apenas o silêncio... não, ele estava bem. Ele tinha que estar bem. _Kaleb? Você está bem?_

**KALEB** levou um segundo para entender a pergunta.

Ninguém se importava se ele vivia ou morria por mais de sete anos, e ele descobriu que não sabia o que fazer com o conhecimento de que Sahara fazia, como ela sempre fazia. Como se a sua vida valesse a pena separada da dela.

Travando com o fogo pendurado em seus quadris, sua parte superior do corpo encharcado de suor, ele disse, _eu estou ileso_, o tempo todo consciente de que Sahara estava errada em sua crença. Sua vida deveria ter sido terminada no berço, o legado genético dentro dele sufocado como o fogo tinha sido, enquanto ele era jovem demais para entender o que ele fez.

Agora, o único valor que ele tinha era o de manter Sahara segura.

_Você prometeu que nunca mais mentiria para mim_, ela disse, as palavras segurando um peso de emoção que ele sentia mesmo através da distância que os separava.

_Eu nunca menti_. Era o único ponto não contaminado de honra em sua vida. _O que você quer saber?_

A pausa foi longa, ela questionou num sussurro psíquico. _Você ajudou a criar esse incidente?_

O gelo negro fraturado estremeceu. Não.

_Sinto muito_.

_Não sinta. Era uma questão racional, dada a minha história_.

_Mas eu te machuquei, e ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso._ Palavras ferozes. _Nem mesmo eu._

Outra fratura no gelo, esta profunda. _Os Pure Psy tentaram chegar até mim, mas nossas metas não se alinham_. Ele olhou em volta para os escombros da Ilha de Hong Kong, pensando em como Vasquez tinha recusado um encontro face-a-face, suspeitando dos motivos de Kaleb. Ele tinha razão de fazer. Kaleb teria executado o outro homem à vista. _Você sabe a minha posição no Silêncio __— __e eu nunca tive nada contra os seres humanos e changelings._

Virando-se para o líder dos Arrows quando Aden correu, ele ouviu o relatório de danos e atualização sobre os esforços de resgate. — Sou necessário?

Ao aceno de Aden, ele retirou o equipamento do fogo e atirou-o na pilha onde os Arrows estavam derramando o seu próprio. Suas calças de carga se foram com o suor embebido assim como sua Camiseta, mas não havia nenhum ponto de mudança. O fogo podia estar morto, mas o calor ainda não tinha escoado para fora das ruínas da cidade.

_Tome cuidado, Kaleb_. Um beijo contra sua mente. _Iria quebrar meu coração se você fosse ferido._

A cidade estava devastada em torno de Kaleb enquanto corria na direção que Aden tinha apontado, mas ele só viu os olhos azuis meia-noite da mulher que, com a sua pergunta anterior comprovada, sabia exatamente do que ele era capaz, mas o queria assim mesmo. Sahara sempre o tinha visto. E sempre se recusou a ir embora.

A última vez, tinha custado seus sete anos de sua vida. Desta vez, ele estava com o próprio mundo a seus pés. _Eu vou para você quando tudo isso acabar._

_Eu estarei esperando._

A promessa o manteve durante as horas sombrias que se seguiram, a sua principal tarefa era auxiliar na manutenção da integridade estrutural dos edifícios, enquanto equipes de resgate, incluindo equipes changeling que tinham vindo via embarcações, farejaram os pisos por sobreviventes, o seu senso de cheiro uma inestimável vantagem. Para cada sobrevivente queimado e quase morto, eles encontravam dez corpos.

— Nós salvamos milhões de vidas — Vasic disse assim que a tarefa telecinética final tinha sido concluída — e ainda não parece suficiente quando você os vê trazendo corpos recurvados, a pele enegrecida pelo fogo.

O Pensamento de Kaleb das cinzas era tudo o que restava no núcleo, nenhum corpo, nenhum osso. — Vasquez, esta seria uma demonstração do poder de Pure Psy. — Ele estudou o líder do grupo marginal, sabia como sua mente trabalhava. — É por isso que ele deliberadamente escolheu uma ilha de alto perfil em vez de uma massa de terra maior.

— Ele sabia que iria recolher as pontes e a água teria agido como um aceiro natural que contém o fogo para dentro da Ilha de Hong Kong. — Vasic assentiu.

— Um plano lógico, mas em vez de provar o poder dos Pure Psy, ele deu-lhe um palco no qual demonstrar o seu.

Kaleb iria responder a perguntas, justificar suas ações apenas por Sahara. Como tinha dito anteriormente, no entanto, o erro de Ming tinha sido o pensamento dos Arrows como seus servos, em vez de seus parceiros. — Pure Psy — disse ele, dando a Vasic uma resposta oblíqua à sua pergunta não formulada, _— _devem ser extintos. Diga a Aden que não é mais prioridade dos Arrows, mas apenas um do time.

Vasic, com seus olhos sobre os restos carbonizados e quebrados de um arranha-céu, disse: _— _Matar ou capturar?

— Matar. — Os Arrows podiam acreditar que a intenção de Kaleb era livrar-se do grupo depois de terem sobrevivido a sua utilidade, mas essa não era uma suposição que ele pudesse refutar com qualquer expectativa de ser acreditado. O esquadrão letal faria suas próprias investigações, faria a sua própria mente, a única coisa que eles não encontram mais, é claro, era uma evidência do plano de Kaleb para aniquilar o líquido.

— Minhas equipes pessoais já tem tido o cuidado de destruir um número de munições Pure Psy e bases de abastecimento. — Ele tinha iniciado a varredura após o bombardeio na universidade e considerou as ações resultantes de sucesso, mas, como esta greve mostrou, o grupo era mais organizado do que alguém já havia imaginado. — Preciso do elenco para colocar extrema pressão sobre sua liderança.

— Você acha que eles vão cometer erros.

— Todo mundo não se esforçou o suficiente. — Foi uma lição que ele tinha aprendido em um quarto de hotel barato ao longo de sete anos e nunca esquecido. — Tenho acompanhado três membros de sua liderança em toda a rede com o objetivo de desenterrar Vasquez, estou lhe enviando as informações em um arquivo telepático. Interroguem se possível, caso contrário, execute.

— Você corre o risco de perder Vasquez.

— Tornou-se evidente para mim ao longo das últimas 48 horas que ele foi muito, muito cuidadoso em não conectar-se diretamente a qualquer um desses indivíduos. Eu estava com a intenção de buscar outras opções em qualquer caso.

— Eu passei o arquivo para Aden — disse Vasic. — Estes agentes serão eliminados até o dia seguinte. Também leva os quatro outros.

Com nenhuma dúvida de que os Arrows iriam cuidar desse assunto, Kaleb virou a sua atenção para outra coisa. — Onde está Ming?

— Ele saiu minutos depois que o fogo foi sufocado. — Uma pausa. — Ming sabia sobre as acusações de queimaduras, mesmo quando o time não fez.

Kaleb já havia considerado esse fato interessante. — Se Ming forneceu para os Pure Psy, ele tinha que saber que eu seria o único capaz de deter o ataque. — E o outro homem nunca iria dar a Kaleb uma enorme plataforma para mostrar sua força.

— Pure Psy pode ter tido um script. A equipe de Ming poderia ter lidado com um fogo menor.

— Sim. — Kaleb assistiu os dois homens carregarem um corpo para fora do prédio mais próximo. Os mortos que ainda tinham carne em seus ossos estavam sendo processados rapidamente, então a cidade se tornaria uma estufa para as bactérias que se alimentavam de carne necrosante.

— Mantenha-me informado do seu progresso — Kaleb disse assim que outro corpo foi trazido para fora. — Eu vou canalizar através dos dados que eu desenterrar. — Ele já estava examinando a Net por qualquer pista que pudesse leva-lo ao homem sem rosto na cabeça do grupo fanático. Era hora de Vasquez saber que só poderia haver um poder na Net e a posição já havia sido firmada.

**SAHARA** sabia que Kaleb não iria mostrar a sua dor, mas também sabia que ele tinha se ferido. Então, quando ele apareceu na varanda 24 horas depois que ele a deixou, de banho tomado, mas com linhas incaracterísticas de tensão estragando suas feições, ela caminhou até ele, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, e disse: — Perdoe-me.

— Você nunca tem que pedir. — Ele fechou as mãos sobre seus pulsos, seu cabelo azul-preto no sol da manhã. — Não há nada que você possa fazer que eu não vá perdoar.

Sahara colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e segurou firme. — E não há nada que você possa fazer que vai me fazer ir pra longe de você — ela sussurrou. — Eu te amo, Kaleb. — E era uma inexorável bela verdade.

— Você não deveria dizer isso. — Os braços de Kaleb vieram ao redor dela, a espera quase uma punição apertada. — Eu sou capaz de coisas terríveis. Eu _teria matado_ milhões de pessoas se eu não tivesse encontrado você.

— Eu posso dizer o que eu gosto. — Ela pressionou beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula até a boca. — E só porque eu te amo não significa que eu vou perdoar o insustentável. — Amá-lo não me deixa cega para suas falhas. — Vou continuar lutando para puxá-lo para a luz.

Os olhos de Kaleb eram belas obsidianas que brilhavam com a cor da meia-noite. — Pode ser uma batalha de anos.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso trêmulo. — Tudo bem. Alguém uma vez me disse que eu sou a pessoa mais teimosa que ele conhecia.

Ele se inclinou até que suas testas se tocaram. — E você tinha apenas nove anos na época. Considero-me avisado.

Suavemente acariciando a nuca com os dedos, ela falou com os lábios nos dele. — Eu não quero nunca mais me preocupar com algo como isto. — Uma confissão crua. — Eu preciso que você me diga em tudo o que está envolvido, então eu não tenho que pensar, não tenho que adivinhar.

Kaleb ficou em silêncio por vários minutos antes de dizer: — Eu planejava ter um grupo changeling rastreando-a pelo cheiro, se você corresse de mim.

Sahara arregalou os olhos quando um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. — Como é surpreendente. Eu não sabia que você era tão possessivo.

Ele não respondeu, brincando com ela numa provocação como os homens leopardos faziam, ele reagiu como só Kaleb faria. — Eu teorizava que sua capacidade poderia ser limitada aos da nossa raça.

— Eu nunca tive motivos para testá-la — disse ela, fascinada novamente pelas complexidades de sua mente, — então você pode estar certo. — Continuando a acariciar sua nuca, ela esperou, sabendo que a pequena confissão tinha sido um teste para ver como ela reagiria ao resto.

— Eu fiz algo para Tatiana que você não vai ficar feliz em ouvir.

Ele prometeu-lhe que não a torturaria, e Kaleb não quebraria suas promessas... mas deixou todos os tipos de brechas para uma inteligência tão implacável quanto a dele. — Diga-me — disse ela, aceitando que esta relação nunca ia ser simples. _— _Conte-me tudo.

Eles conversaram por horas, em que ele contou a ela sobre Tatiana e sobre muitas outras coisas, incluindo o fato de que ele matou Marshall Hyde, o membro sênior do Conselho na época. — Foi uma operação impecável que nunca ninguém ligou a mim — disse ele, segurando-a perto, onde eles sentaram no chão do ninho com as costas contra a cama.

— Por que ele? — Perguntou Sahara, não chocada, no mínimo. A Política do Conselho era notoriamente sangrenta, e Kaleb tinha se tornado um conselheiro aos vinte e sete anos. Ninguém fazia isso sem estar pronto para jogar o jogo a sangue frio. — Ming parecia o melhor alvo se ele estava prestes a tomar o controle do Conselho.

— Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele era um Conselheiro. — A voz de Kaleb gelada. — Marshall sabia o que Santano era, o que ele estava fazendo comigo, que eu não era nada, mas uma espécie de brinquedo que ele havia criado como uma experiência.

Seus dedos em punhos em seu cabelo_. — Apenas tenha certeza de que suas tendências não afetem seus deveres. —_ Isso foi o que eu ouvi Marshall dizer para Enrique quando eu tinha sete anos, que foi quando eu decidi que iria matá-lo e destruir seu precioso Conselho. A melhor maneira de fazer isso era me tornando parte dele.

— Se ele sabia e não fez nada — disse Sahara, com tanta raiva que seu corpo vibrava com isso — ele era tão culpado e tão depravado quanto Enrique. Eu o teria matado, também.

— Não — ele disse, — você não faria isso.

Sahara balançou a cabeça. — Por que ele fez isso para você? E sim. Eu sou plenamente capaz de apagar as memórias de alguém monstruoso e deixá-lo como um morto-vivo. Eu fiz isso uma vez — disse ela, precisando que ele entendesse que ela não era lírio-branco. — Era um guarda que tinha me machucado muito. — As ordens poderiam ter vindo de Tatiana, mas o homem tinha feito a sua tarefa com um prazer que traiu a verdade nua e crua do seu Silêncio. — Ele chegou muito perto e eu levei tudo, cada memória, cada desejo, cada sonho, deixando-lhe um ser sem passado e sem futuro.

— Eu sei — Kaleb disse, a aprovação de gelo em seu tom. — Tatiana documentou o incidente em seus arquivos.

— Então você sabe que eu andei na escuridão — disse ela, a mão com punho em seu coração e sua voz feroz. — Eu nunca vou te julgar por fazer o mesmo. — Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ninguém.

O mundo tinha abdicado esse privilégio quando abandonou uma criança a um monstro. — Eu vou lutar com você eternamente se eu achar que você está errado — disse ela, tomando seus lábios em um apaixonado beijo possessivo —mas eu nunca vou julgá-lo.

As estrelas voltaram a seus olhos quando ela não se abalou com ele, e ele disse a ela sobre algo que não tinha nada a ver com ódio, mas sim o oposto — como o Fantasma conheceu seu primeiro companheiro rebelde Judd Lauren e Xavier Perez. — Judd acha que eu me aproximei dele porque ele era um assassino treinado que já tinha começado a se rebelar no Silêncio contra o status quo, o parceiro perfeito para o Fantasma.

— Esse não foi o motivo? — perguntou Sahara, abrindo suas coxas para que ela pudesse vê-lo enquanto ele falava.

— Foi só um motivo periférico. — Kaleb colocou uma das mãos em sua própria coxa, seu polegar roçando a costura interna da calça jeans. — O motivo real é que ele nunca se esqueceu de sua família. Independentemente dos riscos, ele fez tudo em seu poder para protegê-los.

Era uma verdade não dita, que Judd não poderia saber — que a recusa do outro homem de desistir de sua família, Kaleb tinha visto como um eco de sua própria caçada implacável por Sahara. — Xavier era a conexão de Judd primeiro — ele continuou, — e eu não via o ponto de trazê-lo quando Judd sugeriu. O que um humano poderia oferecer, afinal?

Envolvida pela história de como estes três diferentes homens — telecinetico cardeal, assassino e sacerdote — tinham chegado juntos, ela se inclinou para frente, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. — O que mudou sua mente?

— O Fantasma teve uma conversa com o Padre Xavier Perez. — Olhos de obsidiana potente com a memória. — Ele me entende um inferno melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já conheci. Nós discordamos em como eliminá-lo, mas não discordamos que ele existe.

— Eu espero tanto que eu possa um dia conhecê-los, disse Sahara, sabendo que ela devia a Judd Lauren e Xavier Perez de uma forma que os dois homens nunca iriam entender. Eles não tinham mantido Kaleb andando sempre sozinho, eles questionaram suas escolhas, e ao fazê-lo, o impediram de se tornar a escuridão que vivia nele. — Você vai continuar mantendo a sua identidade nas sombras?

— Pode vir a ser útil em algumas ocasiões. — Sua mão em torno de seu pescoço, puxando-a mais perto. — O Fantasma é um herói para muitas pessoas, enquanto Kaleb Krychek é uma ameaça. Então, talvez, o Fantasma irá endossar Krychek após um período adequado.

Rindo do cálculo em seu rosto, ela mordeu o lábio. — Você já pensou em linhas retas?

— Só quando se trata de você.

Não foi até que ela estava prestes a adormecer em seus braços que ela percebeu que ele habilmente evitava ir em qualquer lugar perto de um assunto particular, o mesmo assunto que a mente dela ainda mantinha. Sahara tinha uma suspeita escura de que ela sabia o que era, mas, dada a reação do seu corpo a última vez que ela tentou acessar a essa memória particular, ela tomou a decisão de não forçar a questão.

Essa, ela pensou, quando o sono a levou, ira levar cada grama de sua inteligência para dançar com Kaleb. Espalhando a mão sobre seu coração, ela sorriu e pensou em uma frase que ouvira um dos guardas DarkRiver usar quando estava lançando um desafio amigável para um companheiro de matilha: _O Jogo Começou._

**PSYNET BEACON: BREAKING NEWS**

*Fogo em Hong Kong contido. Número desconhecido de vítimas — estimativa de 200 a 300 mil mortos.

ATUALIZADA ** ** Pure Psy envia carta a todas as grandes redes de comunicação. O texto da seguinte forma. *

Tomamos responsabilidade total e absoluta pela greve em Hong Kong. Nunca foi nossa intenção esconder o que fazemos, porque o que fazemos é necessário para despertar o nosso povo para a realidade da nossa sociedade arruinada.

Nossas ações não poderiam ter sido concluídas com êxito, o mundo tinha estado sob a liderança de um Conselho forte. É o fraco que nos leva agora, e a fraqueza vai destruir a todos nós. O Silêncio é a única maneira de combater o que provou ser uma falha fatal.

Sem o Silêncio, isto é o que nós iremos ser, um povo sem proteção ou será, um povo que pode ser apanhado pelas raças inferiores até que o mundo seja governado por selvagens. Não permitiremos que tal futuro chegue.

Esta é uma chamada às armas para todos os que crêem no Silêncio, na superioridade da nossa raça.

**Junte-se a nós.**

**PsyNet BEACON: VIVO Netstream**

A carta é conversa fiada sem sentido. Onde no protocolo é mandado o massacre?

Y. Schulz

(Munique)

Não foram as "raças inferiores", que planejaram o ataque, mas a nossa própria. Será que isso não nos faz os selvagens?

R. Gueye

(Riade)

Quaisquer que sejam suas ações, uma coisa é incontestável: Pure Psy não tem medo de falar a verdade. Nós perdemos o nosso lugar como líderes do mundo e a culpa é dos que estão no topo. Embora o Conselheiro Krychek, pelo menos, tenha mostrado um poder significativo. Tal homem poderia governar não só a PsyNet mas o mundo. É minha convicção que, juntos, Conselheiro Krychek e Pure Psy fariam uma junta governante invencível.

K. Choi

(Kingston)

As ações de Kaleb Krychek em ajudar a salvar vidas em Hong Kong devem ser elogiadas. Como cardeal Tc, ele não tem que se envolver. Isso fala muito de sua capacidade e vontade de proteger as pessoas que ele, sem dúvida, procura governar.

J. Jantunen

(Nadi)

É claro que Kaleb Krychek está usando esses infelizes acontecimentos, a fim de consolidar sua base de poder. O que leva à questão de saber se ele está, de fato, por trás dos ataque mestre das marionetes que manipulam seqüências destrutivas dos Pure Psy.

Sem nome dado

(Hohhot)

Nossa raça pode estar no alto hoje, quando o pior aconteceu, nosso povo não recuou. Kaleb Krychek e seus homens devem ser elogiados, como são Ming LeBon e sua equipe.

Pure Psy, por outro lado, tem de ser erradicado. Eles são uma pústula na face da nossa sociedade.

B. Oliveira

(Santiago)

Um grande número de pessoas vestidas de preto, com a única estrela sobre seus ombros esquerdos que ajudaram na sequência deste ataque, e de vários anteriores, são rumores de ser parte do sombrio e poderoso Esquadrão Arrow, ao invés de simplesmente forças pessoais de Kaleb Krychek.

Se assim for, e se eles agora pertencem a Kaleb Krychek, ele já tem a PsyNet ao seu alcance. Como vimos hoje, ele poderia levá-la pela força bruta. Que ele não tenha feito, me faz supor que ele procura uma solução racional, e tal pensamento é algo que eu posso apoiar. Uma coisa que eu não posso suportar é a violência irracional de Pure Psy.

T. Saowaluk

(Vancouver)

O "Pure" deve ser queimado nos mesmos incêndios que consumiram suas vítimas. Se eles não têm nenhuma razão para esconder suas ações, porque eles não estão em pé na frente de nós, querendo possuir publicamente a sua causa?

G. Barrie

(Tasiilaq)

**Pure Psy**

— **IDIOTAS. — VASQUEZ SAIU** da PsyNet depois de ler uma amostra das milhares e milhares de opiniões dos cidadãos que tinham vindo desde que Hong Kong foi queimada.

A grande maioria eram Psy anti-Pure, que só mostrava a extensão da decadência corrompendo sua sociedade. Ao invés de ver nos Pure Psy sua chance de redenção, a população viu apenas o que suas mentes fracas tinham sido programadas para ver — Psy que não estavam acompanhando a linha, não estavam sendo as ovelhas que estavam destinadas a ser.

Ele tinha chegado ao ponto em que o Silêncio de seus fieis estava sendo questionado. Isso não poderia ser permitido...

_Sir_! A voz mental de um dos seus adjuntos de confiança, o tom urgente. _Eu cai em uma armadilha! Os homens de Krychek estão fechando o cerco._

_Não permita que eles o leve!_ Vasquez ordenou. _Você sabe muito._

_Eu não vou te desapontar, senhor._

Dois minutos depois, veio uma mensagem — _Absolutamente com o Pure _— e, em seguida, o nada que indicava que o vice tinha terminado a sua vida ao invés de arriscar a trair a causa.

Vasquez apagou o nome do homem a partir de sua lista mental. Foi o quarto nome que ele tinha tirado fora nas últimas 36 horas, todos pertencentes a indivíduos de alto escalão na estrutura de comando Pure Psy. Se ele tivesse alguma dúvida de que os Arrows tinham baleado no Pure Psy, ela tinha acabado de ser apagada.

Havia uma decisão a ser tomada, e não era a que ele tinha pensado em fazer tão cedo, mas seus inimigos estavam chegando muito perto. Para Pure Psy atingir os seus objetivos, era preciso sobreviver para continuar a luta, porque sem a liderança de Pure Psy para liderar a corrida Psy fora da escuridão, seu povo logo estaria extinto.

O envio de um simples código através de um telefone celular de uso único que ele desmantelou depois, fez o seu caminho para uma unidade comm que ele iria destruir assim que isso fosse feito. Todos os seus adjuntos remanescentes chamados um após o outro no minuto seguinte, cada um utilizando um único comunicador. Ele podia ver seus rostos, mas não podia vê-lo, ou um ao outro, o que significava que não podia entregar seus companheiros soldados se fossem capturados.

Nenhum falou, ciente de que tinham apenas uma janela de dois minutos.

— Estamos sendo caçados — disse-lhes. — E o nosso inimigo é forte. É hora de iniciar o Código de Phoenix.

Homens e mulheres, deram vivos acenos, e ele sabia que a tarefa seria feita. Foi por isso que ele tinha escolhido a dedo cada deputado, confiando neles partes críticas de seu plano. Era a única opção. — Não se atrasem. Vocês já perderam quatro de seus irmãos. Vocês devem colocar suas peças no jogo e desaparecer.

Conhecendo o calibre dos adversários no seu caminho, ele sabia que a velocidade por si só não seria suficiente. — Eu, juntamente com uma equipe pequena, pessoalmente instigarei um desvio para ajudá-los. Faça uso dele. —Existia a preocupação de que o plano de desvio tinha que ser montado às pressas e sem o reconhecimento necessário, mas as coisas nem sempre saiam conforme o planejado em uma guerra. — Vocês tem suas ordens.

— Sir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap****í****tulo 39 **

**KALEB TELETRANSPORTOU PARA O** inferno.

Gritos ecoavam pelo ar; crianças empoeiradas, sangrentas, com olhos enormes indefesos, sentadas nos escombros; socorristas que tentavam colocar ordem no caos. Mas não poderia haver uma ordem fácil. À primeira vista, parecia que os Pure Psy, o grupo de fanáticos que já afirmava a responsabilidade tinha perdido qualquer sentido de razão, qualquer sentido de "missão", e atacou sem nenhum alvo que poderia avançar com sua causa.

A Worldwide Student Caucus em Genebra era um evento de uma semana, realizado para os melhores e mais brilhantes estudantes de todo o mundo, com idades que abrangem doze a dezoito. Supervisionado e desafiado por professores que eram especialistas em seus campos, eles vieram para discutir os avanços da ciência, da engenharia, das artes, da música e medicina.

O Caucus tinha sido criado pelo ramo educacional de um grupo de lobby, mas agora recebeu financiamento de governos de todo o mundo. Cada país enviou pelo menos um estudante, muitos com bolsas de estudo financiadas por grandes empresas que esperavam um dia atrair algumas dessas mentes brilhantes para sua força de trabalho. Nenhuma dessas empresas, no entanto, foi autorizada a influenciar o currículo cuidadosamente escolhidos por um organismo independente de educadores. Kaleb sabia de tudo isso, porque Sahara tinha sido convidada para o Caucus aos quatorze anos.

Considerado muito divisiva na busca de conhecimento puro, os dois temas que não estão na agenda eram política e religião. Não poderia ter havido nenhuma discussão formal aqui que ameaçava Pure Psy. No entanto, de acordo com estimativas de campo, mais de um quarto dos alunos e professores foram mortos, a maioria do resto ferido ou preso.

Eles não foram os únicos mortos — a explosão tinha chegado ao meio do meio-dia, quando centenas de pessoas das torres de escritórios nas proximidades tinha estado nos restaurantes do calçadão que cercava o centro de convenções , alguns com crianças pequenas que tinham pego de creches ligadas aos seus locais de trabalho.

Kaleb já estava mudando destroços para descobrir sobreviventes presos quando ele chegou no massacre. Nos primeiros cinco minutos, ele trabalhou, ele ouviu Francês, Alemão, Inglês e russo, bem como um número de línguas que não podia identificar... e percebeu que Pure Psy tinha como alvo a bancada por uma razão muito racional: para criar um incidente que afetaria todos os países do planeta.

Se a situação não fosse imediatamente contornada, alguém, em algum lugar, iria interpretar isso como um ataque pessoal e lançar um contra-ataque contra os Psy. A guerra que se seguiria engoliria cada país, cada raça, cada indivíduo. E quando a poeira finalmente baixasse, eram os sobreviventes que iriam criar o novo mundo.

— _Algumas coisas precisam ser quebrados para ficar mais forte._

O fato de que os Pure Psy estavam trabalhando na mesma cartilha que ele mesmo tinha feito, não passou despercebido. Mas Kaleb não permitiria que ninguém semeasse as sementes da destruição, e não agora, quando Sahara lhe pedira para encontrar outra maneira de criar um mundo melhor. E os filhos... as crianças devem sempre estar fora da agenda.

Como ele deveria ter ficado. Como Sahara deveria ter ficado.

_Aden_, disse ele, depois de estabelecer ao Arrow uma tarefa particular, _você tem a informação?_

_Eu examinei um dos dispositivos que não conseguiu detonar. São melhorias padrão — não para aumentar o alcance ou vítimas. A colocação dos dispositivos também foi casual, senão estaríamos lidando com o triplo ou o quádruplo das vítimas._

Pode ser um sinal dos Pure Psy desmoronando sob a pressão dos Arrows que Kaleb tinha colocado sobre eles nos dois dias desde que os fogos de Hong Kong foram contidos, mas parecia um resultado muito rápido. Por que o grupo sacrificaria um alvo de tão alta visibilidade com uma greve desajeitada? Aden estava certo — na direção certa, todo o centro de convenções poderia ter sido recolhido aos delegados, e com a convenção, tendo começado no dia anterior, Pure Psy teriam tido mais quatro dias para colocar seus planos em prática.

_Espere_, Aden disse_. As estimativas de mortalidade iniciais estão sendo revistas para baixo por um grau significativo. Cinqüenta por cento dos delegados estavam fora do centro de convenções para um dia programado de visitas a laboratórios, museus e empresas especializadas._

Metade de suas metas fora de alcance? Ele deixou centenas de potenciais vítimas, mas Pure Psy tinha ido sempre para o máximo dano. Este foi também um grande erro. E, dada a inteligência e a formação de Vasquez, isso significava que não era um erro. _Esta é uma diversão, destinada a ocupar nossa atenção enquanto eles criam algo maior, _disse ele_,_ levando uma menina ferida diretamente para a estação de triagem em uma extremidade da zona de explosão. _Preciso de trackers agora. A equipe que colocou isso em prática deve ser um esqueleto com poucos recursos. Nós precisamos leva-los para baixo, e desta vez, eu os quero vivos para um interrogatório._

_Eu estou puxando Abbot e Sione_, Aden respondeu. _Eles são os melhores trackers no momento._

Kaleb concordou com essa avaliação, mas encontrar o time de ataque Pure Psy não era o único problema. Relatórios já estavam escorrendo na PsyNet, Pys comuns sendo assediados em países ao redor do mundo, exaltados gritavam por vingança pelo sangue dos seus jovens, esquecendo que os Psys também haviam perdido uma série de seus próprios jovens. Se ele fosse evitar uma guerra mundial, ele teria que fazê-la agora, e de tal forma que ninguém seria deixado em dúvida que Pure Psy era um elemento franja e não representavam a raça Psy como um todo.

Entrando na PsyNet, ele gravou a mensagem que seria ouvida em todos os cantos da rede psíquica, levada pela onda violenta de seu poder

PURE PSY SÃO ASSASSINOS EM MASSA SEM REIVINDICAR O SILENCIO E SÃO OS FUGITIVOS MAIS PROCURADOS DO MUNDO. SE VOCÊ SOUBER DE QUALQUER PESSOA COM UMA FILIAÇÃO AO PURE PSY, DEVE INFORMAR A UM MEMBRO DO ESCRITÓRIO PESSOAL DO CONSELHEIRO KALEB KRYCHEK.

A SENTENÇA PARA QUALQUER ENVOLVIMENTO NESSES ATAQUES SERÁ A MORTE. A SENTENÇA DE ABRIGAR PURE PSY SERÁ DE REABILITAÇÃO TOTAL DE TODA A UNIDADE FAMILIAR. NÃO HAVERÁ MISERICORDIA CONCEDIDA PARA CRIMES QUE NÃO PODEM TER NENHUMA RAZAO NEM NO SILENCIO NEM NA EMOÇÃO.

Ele transmitiu ao vivo imagens dos corpos quebrados das crianças, ele continuou levando para os médicos ou para morgues, e ele encerrou a transmissão com uma estrela de platina brilhante que não podia ser duplicada ou apagada.

Se Pure Psy queria desafiá-lo, eles tinham que estar preparados para pagar o preço.

_Silver_, disse ele, caindo para fora da rede. _Alerte os escritórios_.

_Já está em andamento_. Uma pausa. _Sir. Minha família está enviando nossos telecinéticos para Genebra em airjets de alta velocidade, para atuar sob sua autoridade. Eles não são capazes de teletransportar, mas eles podem assumir parte do trabalho de resgate para os Arrows e suas equipes podem se concentrar na caça aos fugitivos._

_Compreendido_. Kaleb enviou as informações para Aden, continuando a falar com Silver. _Mais equipes médicas serão necessárias. Genebra enviou um grande grupo para ajudar no tratamento de vítimas de queimaduras em Hong Kong, assim como um número de outras regiões nas proximidades._ Todos esses médicos estariam esgotados e incapazes de ajudar aqui, mesmo que Kaleb tenha desviado Tcs para buscá-los.

O problema, claro, é que uma grande porcentagem de Tcs mais fortes do mundo também estavam exaustos depois de Hong Kong, deixando uma lacuna perigosa. _Descubra quem tem peças médicas perto o suficiente para ser útil, e traga-os aqui de qualquer maneira que puder._

_A União M- Psy esta me enviando uma lista_, Silver respondeu . _Eu também estou coordenando com os principais grupos changeling e a Aliança Humana para obter todo o pessoal útil para Genebra._

_Eu não sabia que você tinha um contato no seio da Aliança._

_Eu não tenho — o chefe de segurança deles só fez o contato. _Uma pausa de vários minutos._ Senhor, a Aliança ouviu falar sobre a sua transmissão e de ter jogado o seu apoio público por trás da chamada para apreender Pure Psy._

_Bom._ Isso aumentaria cada vez mais a ira do mundo, se eles vissem as raças trabalhando juntos para caçar os criminosos.

_Eles também têm um grande armazém médico menos de uma hora de vôo de distância,_ Silver continuou. _Um airjet já está no ar com o equipamento e as drogas necessárias._

Mudando canais telepáticos quando sentiu o toque de Sahara, ele ouviu quando ela disse, _Eu ouvi sua mensagem, e eu pedi que Vaughn lhe chamasse. Ele diz que está pra ser comunicado a todos os grupos com os quais o bando tem qualquer tipo de link._

Kaleb sabia que ele não tinha necessidade de explicar a importância da comunicação dada a posição estratégica do DarkRiver, nem a Sahara, sua amante com sua mente brilhante.

_O bando tem um homem na área_, acrescentou cinco minutos depois. _Ele confirmou que os trackers e changeling locais estão felizes em trabalhar com equipes Psy para encontrar os bombardeiros. Changeling resgate e cura /equipes médicas também devem alcançá-los dentro de 20 minutos._

Concentrando-se em levantar um pedaço enorme da parede exterior que tinha caído para dentro, ele levou um segundo para responder. _A linha direta de Silver está no celular que eu te dei . Encaminhe para ela todas as comunicações que tratam de resgate e médicos para que possa coordenar os recursos disponíveis._

_Vou pegar o número_. Ela desapareceu por um minuto antes de retornar. _Kaleb, a Esquecida também tem alguém na área que pode ser capaz de ajudar. Ela vai entrar em contato com o macho DarkRiver e com solicitações de que ninguém a siga na tentativa de ver como ela funciona_.

A Esquecida, depois de ter caído da PsyNet no início do Silêncio, tinha sido casada com seres humanos e changelings para acasalamento por mais de cem anos. Como resultado, Kaleb estava bem consciente de que tinha algumas novas habilidades muito interessantes em sua linha genética, as habilidades que eles preferiram manter sob o radar. _Ninguém interfere com ela._

Vendo uma criança sangrando, mas respirando enrolado em uma cavidade formada por pedaços de escombros que tinha guardado seu pequeno corpo de ser esmagado, Kaleb chamou por um paramédico. Um minuto depois, e dois pés mais profundos, ele encontrou uma criança que não tinha sido tão sortuda, seus olhos olhando cegamente para a morte, grãos através de sua íris. Indo para baixo em um joelho, ele trouxe as pálpebras para baixo, em um ato que ele sabia que vinha da voz no vazio.

Todo o tempo, ele podia sentir Sahara contra a sua mente, ficando com ele como tinha feito na universidade, e no rescaldo do inferno que havia engolido a Ilha de Hong Kong.

Nunca mais, pensou, ele estaria sozinho no escuro.

**O CORAÇÃO DE SAHARA** doía com a emoção indefinível que sentiu de Kaleb através de sua ligação telepática. Ele iria falar com ela sobre isso quando ele estivesse pronto, ela não tinha uma única dúvida em sua mente. Seu amante perigoso estava aprendendo que ela tinha se tornado ainda mais teimosa do que ela era com dezesseis anos — ela havia afirmado a Kaleb que não iria se virar, não importando o quê.

Agora, ela encontrou os olhos de gato verde do alfa DarkRiver. Lucas Hunter tinha aparecido em seu ninho logo após a notícia do atentado ao vivo, com os olhos brilhando contra a escuridão da manhã deste lado do mundo. O bando, ele disse a ela, não tinha ninguém ligado à Net, e por isso ela era a sua fonte de informação quando ele veio para o que estava acontecendo no plano psíquico.

— Estou ligando para a assessora de Kaleb, Silver — disse ela, e ele acenou para ela de onde ele estava falando no telefone com o líder dos Esquecidos, as quatro linhas cortando no lado direito de seu rosto, um lembrete silencioso do predador que vivia debaixo de sua pele.

A assessora loira gelo de Kaleb, com o cabelo em um coque impecável, estava esperando sua chamada. — Será que os grupos aos quais você tem acesso — disse Silver, sem mais delongas — tem tradutores dispostos a ajudar os médicos? — Podemos colocá-los em Comm — com o número de tradutores on-site mortos ou gravemente feridos, não há o suficiente para ajudar os médicos e manter os sobreviventes calmos. Vários idiomas necessários, alguns deles esotéricos.

— _Eu sou_ uma tradutora — disse Sahara. — Todas as línguas. — Parecia uma reivindicação bastante segura, dadas as provas que ela estava rodando em si mesma quando saia nas ruas na cidade. Sempre que ela ouvia uma língua estranha, que ela escutava... ela entendia, mesmo sem nunca ter ativado sua capacidade.

Fosse o que fosse que ela pudesse fazer, trabalhava no nível subconsciente. — Um dom psíquico menor — explicou para Silver. — Não designação oficial.

Os olhos da assessora afiada. — Isso é útil o suficiente para que eu possa justificar o desvio de um Tc para buscá-lo.

— Eu vou assumir como elemento de ligação — disse Lucas, entrando no quadro comm para Silver poder vê-lo. — Nos dê um par de minutos para organizar uma imagem sua para que o teletransportador possa usar como chave.

Logo depois, Sahara estava nas árvores a uma curta distância de seu ninho, e Lucas estava amarrando uma corda de cores vivas em torno do tronco de uma forma indescritível de pinheiro — só porque o bando queria ajudar não significava que eles tinham a intenção de dar a um Tc estranho uma imagem permanente de dentro do seu território.

Tirando uma foto com o celular, ela enviou a Silver, quando Lucas disse: — Boa sorte — seus olhos sombrios.

Vasic foi o Tc que a teletransportou para dentro - não era surpreendente, dada a distância e, como resultado, ela estava em Genebra segundos depois.

— Graças a Deus — o homem responsável pelo hospital de campanha disse quando ela contou o que ela poderia fazer. Tapando o símbolo da Pedra Rosetta em seu ombro, ele apontou para ela a direção de um rapaz em uma maca cerca de dez metros de distância. — Língua materna obscura. Ele deve ter algo de um dos principais idiomas do mundo, mas ele está perdido no choque.

Demorou a Sahara meio minuto para compreender o que o rapaz estava dizendo. — Está tudo bem — ela assegurou-lhe, quando ele começou a chorar ao perceber que ela o entendia. — Você não está mais sozinho. Agora, você precisa dizer ao médico algumas coisas para que ele possa ajudá-lo.

Essa foi a primeira de muitas conversas semelhantes que ela teve durante as horas que se seguiram, enquanto Genebra passava de claro a escuro, as estrelas no céu brilhante. Alguém trouxe uma refeição quando ela começou a fadigar, que a manteve até as primeiras horas da manhã. Decidindo descansar por uma hora para evitar um colapso, ela enrolou-se em uma das camas criadas para o pessoal de resgate. _Você já comeu?_ ela perguntou ao cardeal Tc que, ela sabia, não iria dormir.

_Eu tive barras nutricionais entregues para mim durante todo o dia._

Ninguém, pensou ela, queria perder nenhum dos já esgotados telecinéticos, mas Kaleb era uma liga própria. _Tome cuidado com os danos estruturais. Algumas das zonas são realmente instáveis._

Embora ele deveria saber muito melhor do que ela, ele não rejeitou sua preocupação. _Serei cuidadoso_.

_Você vai me acordar em uma hora?_

_Sim. Descanse agora._

— **CONSELHEIRO. **

Voltando à voz, Kaleb encontrou uma mulher mais velha segurando uma garrafa da bebida energética que ele tinha tomado duas vezes por hora para abastecer seu corpo. — Obrigado.

— Eu posso trazer a garrafa uma vez que você estiver pronto. — Uma oferta bastante educada, mas seus olhos não se moviam para fora da garrafa em sua mão.

Os instintos de Kaleb entraram em alerta imediato. Fixando o corpo da mulher no local usando telecinese e comprimindo o queixo para mantê-la em silêncio, ele tirou a garrafa para dar uma fungada. Não cheirava a nada. _Vasic, um segundo._

O Arrow andava na esquina logo depois. _Eu estou perto da Extinção. Vou precisar descansar por três horas, pelo menos, antes que eu possa continuar._

Kaleb assentiu._ — Você pode rapidamente testar isso?_

Segurando seu braço esquerdo, Vasic deslizou a pequena tela do dispositivo computronic fundido ao seu corpo. — Uma gota.

Kaleb colocou a amostra na superfície de teste.

**Cap****í****tulo 40 **

— **É UM COMPLEXO** veneno — disse Vasic em menos de um minuto, —teria te incapacitado quase imediatamente. — Seus olhos se voltaram para o suposto assassino. — Nesse ponto, ela teria te matado com o garrote em sua pulseira. — Removendo a pulseira, ele arrebentou o fio de metal fino projetado para cortar o suprimento de ar de um alvo com eficiência silenciosa.

— Quem te mandou? — Perguntou Kaleb, liberando o queixo da mulher, para que ela pudesse responder.

— Faça o que quiser, Conselheiro Krychek — foi a resposta de gelo. —Minha mente está definida para implodir a qualquer tentativa de intrusão.

— Interessante. — Já tendo dito a Darkmind para prendê-la para que ela não pudesse se conectar a qualquer pessoa no plano psíquico, ele beliscou um nervo que fez sua queda ao chão, então pediu a outro de seus homens em cena para vendar e amarrá-la. — Coloque-a em algum lugar fora do caminho. Eu vou lidar com ela mais tarde.

Ele moveu a bebida venenosa para dentro de um recipiente de risco biológico no local, quando Vasic disse, — Os explosivos utilizados neste recipiente foram rastreados até um depósito do Conselho na Europa sob o controle de Ming.

Kaleb sempre acreditou que Ming era o mentor marcial atrás de Henry Scott durante o tempo que o conselheiro, agora morto, dirigia Pure Psy, mas este tipo de violência indiscriminada não se encaixava no modus operandi de Ming. Nem a agenda racial de Pure Psy. Era muito irracional e Ming não era nada se não racional, que era parte do que o fazia tão perigoso.

No entanto, Ming também era plenamente capaz de jogar um jogo profundo, Pure Psy era provavelmente nada mais que um peão para ajudar ainda mais na agenda da qual o grupo de fanáticos não sabia de nada. — Eu vou ter um dos meus homens puxando esse segmento — disse ele a Vasic — ver o que vem dele. Eu quero que o time permaneça no Pure Psy.

Não foi até seis horas mais tarde, depois de ter feito tudo o que podia para ajudar na busca por sobreviventes, que Kaleb teve tempo para lidar com a mulher que tinha tentado envenená-lo. Mas primeiro ele queria ver Sahara. Olhando para sua imagem, ele a encontrou sozinha na tenda que tinha funcionado como uma cantina para os sobreviventes e aqueles que trabalhavam no hospital de campanha. Ela estava arrumando os detritos, numa zona tranquila e calma.

De suas conversas telepáticas com ela durante as últimas horas ele sabia que a maioria dos sobreviventes agora estavam em hospitais em Genebra e cidades próximas. Cada um também teve o apoio de pelo menos um indivíduo a partir de seu próprio país, os representantes multilíngues tinham sido trazidos de todo o mundo em jatos de alta velocidade, cortesia de uma companhia aérea controlada por Nikita Duncan.

A ex-conselheira não era famosa por ser humanitária, mas ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que a ação iria pintá-la de uma forma positiva quando a poeira baixasse. Era um movimento calculado e inteligente, digno da mulher que durou mais de uma década no Conselho. Nikita, pensou ele, teria sempre encontrado uma maneira de sair viva do outro lado.

Anthony Kyriakus também havia deixado sua marca. Um não identificado NightStar vidente tinha visto uma visão de novos atentados em Luxemburgo e em Paris com especificidade suficiente para ser evitado. — É lamentável que nós não poderíamos fazer o mesmo para outras tragédias recentes — foi a declaração do assessor de imprensa NightStar quando questionado pela imprensa no rescaldo. — Previsão não comerciais é uma nova área para NightStar, e estamos aprendendo que nem todos os eventos podem ser previstos ou evitados.

— Algumas coisas, Kaleb pensou quando Sahara olhou para cima e o viu, tiveram que sobreviver.

— Kaleb! — Ela voou em seus braços.

Segurando-a perto, seu hálito quente em seu rosto, seu corpo esguio mas forte contra o dele, ele sentiu como se tivesse voltado para casa. Ele não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram presos juntos, mas quando eles estavam à parte, ele manteve sua promessa de não esconder nada dela e disse a ela sobre a tentativa de envenenamento.

Sahara assobiou uma respiração, com os olhos incandescentes e com fúria. — Leve-me até ela. — _Ninguém te machuca_.

— Somente uma tentativa Sahara — disse ele, segurando-lhe o queixo. —Nada mais, nada que afete suas memórias. — _Eu preciso que você se lembre de mim._

— Ela não vale um pedaço da minha vida. — Um julgamento severo. —Agora me leve até ela.

Desta vez, ele fez como ordenado. Sahara não falou, simplesmente se aproximou o suficiente para que sua mão estivesse a um centímetro do rosto da mulher com os olhos vendados, em seguida, acenou para ele. Ele os transportou diretamente para a casa de Moscou. Se suas habilidades de linguagem fossem necessárias novamente, ele a levaria de volta, mas os voluntários não especialistas foram capazes de lidar com a limpeza.

— _Essa mulher é uma das pessoas de Ming _— disse ela, indo para a cozinha, para obter para ambos os suplementos energéticos. — Um operatório de baixo nível que estava na área. Não foi uma operação bem planejada, mas uma chance, uma oportunidade que Ming decidiu utilizar.

— Ele sabe que estou na iminência de assumir a Net.

Sahara misturou o aroma de cereja em sua bebida, depois de passar-lhe um copo. — O que você vai fazer com ele?

— Nada. — Vendo sua descrença aberta, ele traçou a forma de seu lábio superior com o dedo. — Há outras pessoas que têm queixas profundas contra Ming. Isto vai ser resolvido.

— Kaleb, você não confia em ninguém além de mim... e seus dois amigos. — Sahara cutucou nele para terminar a sua bebida. — É este Arrow caído que tem a pretensão antes?

— Não Judd sozinho. Ele é simplesmente o único com quem eu tenho uma conexão. — Kaleb pousou o copo vazio. — Eu ficaria muito surpreso se Ming não acabasse dilacerado por garras e dentes changeling.

Sahara parou com a sua própria bebida a meio caminho de sua boca. — Changelings?

— A sobrinha de Judd é alguém que Ming quer morta ou em seu controle. Ela também está acasalada ao alfa dos SnowDancer, considerado o bando changeling mais perigoso do mundo. — Kaleb bateu seu copo até Sahara levantou a boca. — Um homem como esse não vai descansar até que esteja erradicada a ameaça contra a sua mulher. — Kaleb se perguntou se o lobo alfa ficaria surpreso ao descobrir que ele tinha algo em comum com Kaleb Krychek. — Com fome?

Sahara torceu o nariz. — Banho em primeiro lugar.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar ao quarto, quando seu celular tocou. Era Aden na outra extremidade. — Vasquez está provando sua inteligência — foram as palavras de abertura do Arrow. — Toda a sua equipe se separou depois de Genebra e se espalhou em diferentes direções. Nós capturamos um, dois outros se suicidaram quando encurralados. Há sinais de mais dois que continuam foragidos.

Um resultado impressionante, mas ambos sabiam que não era suficiente. —Vasquez?

— Os sinais apontam para ele estar aqui, mas ele fugiu. — Embora a voz de Aden não o traísse em nada, seu nível de frustração tinha que ser alto — de jeito nenhum qualquer Arrow erra o seu alvo. — O interrogatório do prisioneiro nos deu um pedaço dos dados, ele foi designado para o lado de Luxemburgo com um membro da equipe que ainda não foi capturado. Luxemburgo e Paris, no entanto, eram também para ser distrações.

— O prisioneiro não sabia porque Pure Psy necessitavam de distrações, não é? — Vasquez era esperto, inteligente o suficiente para manter as informações sobre a necessidade de tomar conhecimento das mesmas.

— Não — Aden confirmou. — Mas seja o que for, estará acontecendo em breve, e é importante o suficiente para que um tenente que estávamos prestes a capturar se jogasse para fora de um edifício, em vez de se render.

Nenhuma organização pode se dar ao luxo de perder toda a sua liderança, e agora não só tinha Vasquez arriscado sua exposição, suas principais pessoas estavam se sacrificando para proteger seu segredo. — Deixe as equipes que têm ligações ao vivo no campo — disse ele para Aden. — Eu quero que você descanse, juntamente com uma equipe de resposta rápida. Nós movemos as superfícies instantâneas de Vasquez ou Pure Psy fara um movimento.

— Concordo.

Desligando, ele transmitiu a informação a Sahara. — Vasquez poderia ter ido abaixo — disse ele, — mas as suas opções para o porto seguro são limitadas e estão encolhendo a cada minuto.

_Queríamos proteger o nosso povo. Nós não queremos o sangue de crianças em nossas mãos._

Era um refrão que Kaleb tinha visto uma e outra vez nos relatórios que Silver tinha enviado a ele de jogadores menores que tinham ou se entregada após sua advertência através da Net ou se transformado em outro. — A população não é tão silenciosa — disse ele, observando a pele de Sahara fora de sua camiseta, —para não estar horrorizada com as atrocidades em crescimento.

Ela deixou cair a camiseta para o chão e tirou os sapatos. — Faz-me ter esperança — disse ela suavemente, — que temos dentro de nós a capacidade de construir um futuro melhor.

Kaleb não entendia a esperança, mas sabia que ele faria tudo em seu poder para dar a Sahara o futuro que era um sonho frágil em seus olhos enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção, nua. Alcançando-o, ela levantou sua camiseta preta de mangas compridas e, em seguida, soltou o cinto.

— Eu vou esperar por você no chuveiro — ela sussurrou, pressionando um beijo no centro do peito. — Eu acho que, depois de tantos anos, ninguém pode invejar-nos por roubar um pouco de tempo.

Seus olhos acariciavam cada centímetro seu enquanto se afastava dele com a graça da bailarina que ela sempre tinha sido... e ele sabia que ela estava se curando na mais profunda das maneiras. Arrancando o resto de sua roupa, ele entrou no chuveiro atrás dela, com as mãos em seus quadris. A água quente bateu em cima deles, mas a batida de seu coração era mais alta, mais profunda e mais forte.

Inclinando a cabeça para o pescoço dela, beijou-a, suas mãos subindo para seus seios. Ela arqueou contra ele com um estremecimento, as mãos escorregadias em suas coxas, sua Sahara que nunca se afastou dele. Levantando seus braços, ele trouxe-os ao redor do seu pescoço e, em seguida, derramou um pouco de sabão líquido nas mãos. Ela mudou-se com a sensualidade sinuosa contra ele enquanto ele alisava o sabonete sobre a pele, a espuma escorrendo por suas pernas.

— Coloque as mãos na parede.

Ela obedeceu sua ordem tranquila, com um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo sensual e possessivo. — Você ficou obsidiana? — As mãos espalmadas sobre o azulejo, ela gemeu quando ele acariciou o sabonete sobre as costas e para as curvas de suas nádegas.

— Sim. — Ele tomou o seu tempo com a tarefa, antes de descer em suas pernas traseiras para levar o sabonete sobre as pernas dela.

Seu beijo em sua parte interna da coxa a fez suspirar e virar. Puxando-o a seus pés, ela deixou o spray atingir suas costas e estendeu a mão para o sabão. — Você esta sujo também.

De alguma forma, essas palavras simples tomaram uma nuance muito diferente neste contexto. Curvando a mão ao redor de seu pescoço, ele deu um beijo naqueles lábios macios, molhados, sua língua quente em sua boca e seu corpo pressionado contra sua ereção. Quando ela quebrou o beijo, foi para apertar as mãos em torno de sua dureza pulsando, seu aperto tanto firme como possessivo como seus olhos tinham sido.

— Eu — ela sussurrou, movendo as mãos em movimentos apertados que lhe tinha rangendo os dentes — tenho feito alguma pesquisa por mim mesma.

Sua mente ameaçou ficar em branco quando ela desceu na frente dele, os seios molhados, suas mãos estendidas sobre as coxas... e sua boca quente enquanto ela o levou em seu interior. Prazer o engolfou em uma onda, escura e cruel, e ele sabia que desta vez, o seu Tc não só iria rasgar os campos fora.

**VINTE** minutos e uma tempestade de prazer mais tarde, Sahara empurrou o cabelo úmido do rosto, onde ela estava deitada de bruços na cama e passou a mão sobre o peito do homem que estava ao seu lado, sua respiração áspera. — Acabei de verificar a PsyNet — disse ela, sua própria respiração não exatamente a mesma. — Essa região apenas experimentou um terremoto de médio porte.

Kaleb virou a cabeça no travesseiro. — Foi localizado no subsolo, tenho a certeza disso. Nenhum dano real.

Deveria ter sido surreal, deitado na cama com um homem que tinha acabado de causar um terremoto, mas este era Kaleb e ele era dela. — Os pobres cientistas — disse ela, — vão estar coçando suas cabeças sobre a atividade sísmica súbita nesta região ao longo das próximas décadas.

Os lábios de Kaleb não fizeram curva, mas ela viu o sorriso malicioso em seus olhos quando ele disse: — Você me pegou de surpresa.

— Bom. — Relaxada e saciada, sua mente no controle de seu poder, ela foi perguntar a ele como ele o tinha controlado como uma criança, então percebeu que ela estaria trazendo isso para esta cama, o sangue e o horror a um evento que eles tanto recusaram a enfrentar. Corpo e mente, ela estava pronta para lidar com isso, mas não hoje, quando Kaleb pareceu tão jovem quanto ela já tinha visto.

Em vez disso, ela desenhou um projeto em seu braço com o dedo e disse: — Comida, em seguida, descansar. — O sol da tarde pode ser brilhante para além do terraço, mas nenhum deles tinha tido bastante sono nos últimos dois dias. Mais, eles precisavam manter sua força.

Ela não tinha que ser um F para saber a guerra ainda não havia terminado.

**KALEB** acordou no meio da noite para uma saraivada telepática de Aden. _Um_ _indivíduo que acreditamos ser Vasquez foi rastreado pela Califórnia por uma equipe de Arrows e de forma independente pelo rastreador esquecido de seu companheiro changeling. A experiência do passado faz com que seja altamente provável que San Francisco é o seu destino e o seu alvo._

Sim. A cidade tornou-se um ponto focal para os Psy que estavam fraturados, tornando-se um anátema para Pure Psy. Ainda mais provocante é o fato de que os changelings, humanos e Psy na região tenham trabalhado juntos para repelir o último ataque do grupo de fanáticos. _Envie-me todos os dados_.

Digitalizando-o quando ele entrou, ele olhou para a mulher que dormia com a cabeça em seu peito, seu cabelo caindo sobre o braço que ele tinha em torno de sua cintura. — Sahara.

— Mmm. — Flexionando uma mão contra ele, ela passou o pé sobre sua canela antes de se aconchegar e voltar a dormir.

Ele sentiu algo dentro dele que era tão suave que chegava a ser doloroso, algo que despertou apenas por Sahara. Talvez fosse a emoção chamada ternura. Passando a mão em cima da linha de sua coluna, ele se curvou sobre sua nuca. — É hora de se levantar.

— Não. — Apesar do resmungo mal-humorado, seus cílios piscaram contra ele. — Por quê?

Ele viu o último resquício de sono em seu rosto quando ele disse a ela. —Mas — disse ela, sentando-se — de tudo que li, Pure Psy sofreu uma derrota decisiva na região no momento em que eles tinham um exército. Por que eles iriam arriscar um retorno com uma equipe tão desorganizada?

— Há duas opções — Kaleb respondeu, seus olhos sobre a bela mulher que se sentou nua ao lado dele em uma indicação silenciosa de confiança no fundo dos ossos, os lençois agrupados em sua cintura.

— A primeira — ele curvou sua mão ao redor de seu quadril — é que Pure Psy tem um exército esperando nas asas, e este é o grande golpe que já vem planejando. — Faria sentido, a derrota anterior, uma causa de vergonha para o grupo. — No entanto, tenho mantido um olho sobre a região, não há sinais de qualquer força ofensiva ou em torno da área.

— Então isso nos deixa a segunda opção. — Sahara franziu a testa, os dedos correndo distraidamente ao longo dos cumes de seu abdômen. — Esse Vasquez quer causar o maior caos possível para cobrir esta sua desconhecida outra ação?

Kaleb cerrou os músculos do estômago, com a mão dela a deriva inferior. — Um homem que trabalha sozinho — disse ele, acariciando a curva de seu quadril uma vez antes dele se forçar a sair da cama — ou apenas com uma pequena equipe secreta, pode criá-lo em larga escala, principalmente se levarmos em conta a formação de Vasquez.

Puxando um par de calças de moletom preto que pendia sobre seus quadris, ele considerou a situação e a resposta necessária. — Precisamos encurralar Vasquez na cidade, mas entrando em território changeling sem um convite arrisca criar uma situação política — fato que Vasquez poderia estar contando pra adiar qualquer exercício — então nós temos esse convite. Entrarei em contato com Judd.

**Cap****í****tulo 41 **

— **ANTHONY — DISSE SAHARA**, colocando seu cabelo atrás das orelhas. — Eu posso chamá-lo. Ele vai ser capaz de aconselhar Nikita — eles dois deixaram claro que os Pure Psy são indesejáveis em sua região, e eles podem ter dados que você não pode acessar.

Ao aceno de Kaleb, ela virou-se para fazer uma chamada apenas de áudio no comm móvel ao lado da cama, enquanto ele usava seu telefone celular para um contato com Judd e, pela primeira vez, a conversa não foi entre o Fantasma e um ex-Arrow, mas entre Kaleb Krychek e o tenente SnowDancer. Quando o outro homem terminou a conversa, foi falar com o seu alfa, ter a palavra do leopardo alfa. — Eu vou chamá-lo de volta em cinco minutos — disse ele, e desligou.

Nesse ínterim, Kaleb contatou o comando central da Execução nos Estados Unidos e pediu-lhes para emitir boletins atualizados aos seus funcionários na Califórnia e nos estados vizinhos. — Avise-lhes para não se aproximar de Vasquez se ele for avistado — disse Kaleb. — Ele é um telepata de alto nível treinado em combate corpo-a-corpo e é um atirador graduado.

— Será que este pedido vem através do Conselho? — perguntou o comissário.

— Não. O Conselho se foi. Isso vem diretamente de mim, eu confio que a Execução não terá dificuldade com isso.

— A Execução não tem nenhum problema em cooperar na caça ao criminoso Andrea Vasquez. Uma futura cooperação, no entanto, vai depender das circunstâncias.

— Muito bem, Senhora Comissária. — Kaleb tinha tantos infiltrados dentro da Execução que ele poderia conseguir o que quisesse a qualquer momento, mas ele não viu nenhuma razão para não ser civil.

Desligando, ele olhou para Sahara. — Anthony foi entrar em contato com Nikita — disse ela, fechando um moletom com capuz sobre o jeans e camiseta que ela puxou. — Ele não disse, mas eu estou supondo que ele também vai se conectar com os outros da região, changeling e humanos. — Um olhar interrogativo. — E o convite?

Kaleb começou a se vestir. — Pendente. — O fato era, ele estaria indo com ou sem ele. Vasquez era uma ameaça muito grande para deixar até mesmo nas mãos hábeis dos bandos.

Seu telefone tocou na esteira desse pensamento. — Você e o Arrow estão liberados. — Judd disse a ele. — Reunião de estratégia no HQ dos DarkRiver de Chinatown em 20 minutos.

Desde que o bando SnowDancer estava a alguma distância daquele local, Kaleb adivinhou que Judd e o lobo alfa seriam teletransportados para a reunião. — Eu estarei lá. — Desligando, ele acabou trocando as roupas indistinguíveis dos uniformes de combate pretos usados pelo Esquadrão Arrow, as roupas feitas de material à prova de balas que também repeliam um certo nível de fogo laser.

Sem o conhecimento de Sahara, todos os seus jeans, assim como o moletom com capuz que ela estava usando atualmente, tinham as mesmas propriedades que o equipamento de combate. Ele não tinha sido capaz de trocar as camisetas e outros tops ainda, mas uma de suas empresas estava atualmente trabalhando em uma versão superfina do tecido de combate mais duro, mais pesado. — Mantenha essa roupa em toda parte — ele disse a ela, e quando ela sorriu para ele, ele percebeu que ela já tinha descoberto o que ele tinha feito.

Sua inteligência sempre foi uma das coisas mais interessantes sobre ela.

— Você pode me levar para um local como esse, ela perguntou quando ele se sentou na cama para colocar as botas, enviando-lhe uma imagem de uma multidão agitada, com as pessoas se movendo em todas as direções. — Eu acho que eu poderia ser capaz de ajudar a reunir informações.

O que ela estava propondo, ele entendeu quando ela enviou-lhe outra imagem, seria semelhante a ficar de pé no meio dos fluxos de dados da PsyNet, exceto que no plano físico. Ela ia pegar centenas, milhares de pensamentos aleatórios enquanto as pessoas passavam.

— Isso está próximo de cruzar a linha moral — disse ela com uma expressão solene — mas isso pode significar salvar inúmeras vidas. E já que eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de tomar o controle das mentes que passem por mim, essa é uma decisão que eu posso conviver.

— Você tem certeza? — A consciência de Sahara era uma força poderosa, que poderia esmagá-la de dentro para fora se ela tomasse o caminho errado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu tenho que ter essa habilidade por uma razão e essa consciência também. Eu tenho que confiar em mim mesma e minha intenção não é de fazer mal nenhum. — Soltando um suspiro, ela disse: — Isto pode acabar sendo um exercício inútil de qualquer forma.

— Isto representa tanto uma chance de sucesso como qualquer outra. — Vasquez era um homem treinado para ser uma sombra, e San Francisco era uma cidade de milhões. — Você precisa de proteção. Vou organizar um Arrow para escolta. — Kaleb não iria confiar sua segurança a ninguém que ele não pensasse ser capaz de repelir Vasquez.

Mas Sahara, com os dedos trabalhando no cabelo para tecer uma trança, sacudiu a cabeça. —Um Arrow vai se destacar em tal cidade, eles, os changeling — podem ser treinados em operações secretas, não há dúvida de que eles são letais e colocam as pessoas instintivamente na borda. Vi isso em Genebra.

Ele chegou a seus pés. — Você quer um guarda changeling.

— É mais seguro. As pessoas vão assumir que eu sou um membro humano da matilha — ressaltou. — Eu não olho, atuo, ou sou como a imagem estereotipada de Psy.

Era um argumento inteligente e mais do que plausível. — Você corre o risco de expor suas habilidades para os changelings. — Quanto mais as pessoas te conhecem, maior a chance de um vazamento.

Sahara passou um laço elástico em torno do fim de sua trança. — Eu não vou dizer a eles o que eu estou fazendo. Eu vou dizer que estou me colocando em uma posição privilegiada para ter um útil flash do passado.

A parte dele que morava no vazio, possessivo e obsessivo por proteção, queria indicar uma negativa vocal para seu plano... mas, paradoxalmente, essa mesma parte lutaria até a morte por sua liberdade. — Ao mínimo sinal de problemas me chame.

— Feito. — Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, com as mãos em seus ombros, ela pediu por um beijo, e viu seu olhar. — Eu não vou subestimar Vasquez.

Confiando em sua promessa de uma forma que ele não confiava em ninguém mais, ele disse: — Segundo o último relatório de Aden, Vasquez já está no terreno. A estação central skytrain é uma opção melhor para você do que o aeroporto.

**QUINZE** minutos após a conversa com Kaleb, Sahara olhou para o homem loiro que estava com ela. Ambos inclinaram casualmente contra uma das colunas grossas que corriam ao longo do centro da estação maciça, apenas outros dois viajantes à espera de uma ligação de longa distância. Somando-se essa impressão estavam com as mochilas a seus pés, o tecido espancado postava um reflexo áspero por causa do brilhante sol da tarde derramado através das clarabóias maciças.

— Você é bonito demais para isso — disse ela para Vaughn. Era feliz acaso que ele já tinha estado na HQ DarkRiver quando ela pediu uma escolta. — Aquela mulher quase perdeu seu skytrain, ela estava tão ocupada comendo-o com seus grandes olhos castanhos. — Sahara bateu as pestanas como a morena infeliz tinha feito. Vaughn lançou-lhe um olhar sisudo, mas ela viu a diversão que rondava por trás dele. — Vamos trabalhar, Sra. Kyriakus.

— Eu preciso de um pouco de tempo para ligar o meu zen, como Mercy diria. — Ela cutucou seu braço com o ombro, confortável com ele de uma forma que ela estava com muito poucos homens, além de Kaleb. — Como vai Faith? A anônima NightStar vidente que viu Luxemburgo e Paris?

Um pequeno gesto, a postura preguiçosa de felino de Vaughn atraindo um outro olhar de admiração para a qual ele parecia alheio, embora soubesse que os olhos do jaguar-ouro não perdiam nada. Como Kaleb, provavelmente tiraria o pescoço de qualquer outra mulher que tentasse tocá-lo sem convite, ela sabia que Vaughn iria responder com garras e dentes. Privilégios de pele, ela pensou, não eram para ser assumidos levianamente com homens deste calibre.

— Melhor para a NightStar lidar com a pressão que implica um F sob o seu comando — Vaughn acrescentou, — do que chamar a atenção mais específica para Faith. — Estendendo a mão, ele puxou a frente de seu boné um pouco mais abaixo.

Tinha-lhe dado o boné quando ele a encontrou com Kaleb no corredor de serviço desertado que Kaleb tinha usado como um bloqueio para o teletransporte. Segundo ele, o boné, marcado com o logotipo do time campeão de beisebol local ajudaria a atrair muito menos atenção, mesmo que ela passasse horas na estação. Uma vez que ela já tinha visto uma série de outras pessoas com o mesmo boné, ela não podia argumentar.

— Como está o Leon?

— Bem. Muito bem. — Sahara falou com seu pai todos os dias e já tinha planejado uma visita nos próximos dias, não importando o quê. Mas primeiro, ela tinha que fazer o que podia para ajudar a parar uma nova onda de violência. —Ok — uma profunda respiração — Eu estou pronta.

Era a primeira vez que ela tentava algo dessa magnitude, e pelo que ela ouviu de telepatas que havia permitido cair os escudos em situações semelhantes, ela tinha que preparar-se para uma explosão de ruído quando mil mentes diferentes colidiram com ela própria. Noventa e nove por cento dos indivíduos, Psy, humano ou changeling, tinha uma mente "pública", um nível superior de pensamento inconseqüente que raramente era blindado, o que seria ruim o suficiente, mas Sahara pretendia digitalizar o próximo layer para baixo.

_Aqui vou eu_, ela disse ao Tc que era seu.

_Eu não vou deixar você se afogar_.

Segurando-se a essa promessa, ela abriu os sentidos numa fração menor, pronta para fechar tudo no instante em que ela batesse em sobrecarga. Exceto que...

_Oh!_

Não era a mesma coisa como era com os telepatas. Sua habilidade era única, sua mente criada para filtrar dados de outras mentes de uma forma simplificada. Os pensamentos dos transeuntes eram claramente delineados, sua mente visualizando cada indivíduo como uma vertente compreensível, separada... prata cintilante para Psy, um assombro azul luminoso para os seres humanos, e um impressionante verde selvagem para changelings.

Era um mar multicolorido tão extraordinariamente bonito quanto a PsyNet.

Não sentindo o menor stress, ela expandiu seus sentidos pouco a pouco e teve que morder a parte interna da bochecha para abafar sua excitação. Seu alcance não tinha apenas dois a três centímetros em torno de seu corpo. Era muito, muito mais amplo. Aos cinquenta por cento da força, ela poderia entender os pensamentos de cada indivíduo que passa dentro das paredes da estação... incluindo as do changeling ao lado dela, e escudos changeling eram feitos para serem impenetráveis.

O que ela pegou a fez querer sorrir — Vaughn estava cantarolando uma melodia absurda com a clara intenção de ofuscar seus pensamentos. Funcionou, e isso disse a ela que Faith tinha suas suspeitas sobre as habilidades de Sahara. Isso não a preocupou. Sua prima nunca iria traí-la. Agora, depois de conscientemente bloquear a mente de Vaughn, começou a digitalizar e descartar pensamentos em uma velocidade que virava as costas para a jetstream prata- azul vibrante, com faíscas de verde selvagem.

**KALEB** não se teletransportou para dentro do HQ DarkRiver depois de deixar Sahara e Vaughn na estação. Ele entrou pela porta, num gesto de boa vontade que o fez receber um breve aceno de boas-vindas do leopardo alfa. O homem de olhos verdes tinha cerca da altura de Kaleb, com os elegantes músculos tão comum nos changelings felinos.

— Krychek. Você chegou primeiro que Anthony aqui.

O chefe dos NightStar entrou dois minutos mais tarde e Lucas fez um gesto para que o seguissem a uma grande sala de reunião dominada por uma mesa oval que atualmente detinha sete pessoas. Kaleb chamou a atenção de Judd, observando o outro homem sentado ao lado do lobo alfa, Hawke. Ao lado de Hawke estava um macho que Kaleb identificou como Nathan Ryder, tenente mais antigo dos DarkRiver.

Nikita estava no outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Max Shannon, seu chefe de segurança. De acordo com informantes de Kaleb, a esposa de Max, Sophia, uma ex -J com uma enorme rede de contatos também tinha silenciosamente se tornado uma das conselheiras de maior confiança de Nikita. Sua confiança no casal era um fato que muitos na organização de Nikita se esforçavam para entender, já que Max e Sophia estavam aparentemente tão frequentemente em conflito com Nikita como eles estavam de acordo.

Kaleb compreendia. Ele não empregava fracos também.

Agora Max Shannon pegou seu olhar e balançou a cabeça em um silencioso agradecimento.

Kaleb pensou em dizer ao outro homem da dívida que ele um dia poderia cobrar, mas não pelo mesmo motivo por ele ter ajudado a salvar a vida de Sophia de um louco mais de meio ano atrás. Ele não tinha sido capaz de ajudar a uma mulher que era tudo para ele, sua mente um lugar de trevas com raiva, mas em salvar Sophia, ele tinha ganhado, se não uma redenção, mas um instante de graça na escuridão.

Sahara, ele pensou, teria ficado orgulhosa dele por suas ações naquele dia.

Aceitando os agradecimentos com a menor inclinação de sua cabeça, ele voltou sua atenção para Teijan, alfa dos Ratos e cabeça da melhor organização de espionagem na região. Em frente ao alfa bem-vestido estava um homem que Kaleb não conseguiu identificar imediatamente, até que ele percebeu que o homem de pele cobre havia cortado seu cabelo comprido: Adam Garrett, dos falcões Windhaven.

— Sua ajuda — disse ele ao falcão quando ele sentou-se, — pode ser inestimável para identificar possíveis alvos. — Um falcão pode voar mais baixo do que qualquer aeronave, seguindo movimentos suspeitos na virada de uma asa.

— O meu povo já esta fazendo varreduras — Adam respondeu: —trabalham em parceria com as equipes em terra. Nada até agora.

O vice-comissário da Execução para a cidade entrou na sala logo em seguida e sentou-se. A mulher Psy de meia-idade, sua pele num tom incomum como papel branco, foi seguida por um homem humano idoso de origem asiática identificado como Jim Wong, representante dos lojistas no labirinto de Chinatown, estendendo seu alcance em toda a cidade através de uma rede de familiares, amigos e clientes. Em seus calcanhares vinha um homem negro alto, o alfa DarkRiver apresentando-o como o elo de ligação da Aliança Humana.

O silêncio era tenso, como os de pessoas que normalmente nunca foram aliados e que encontraram-se frente a frente numa mesa de madeira lustrosa. Era, Kaleb meditou, uma visão que iria inflamar os Pure Psy.

— Todo mundo está aqui — Lucas Hunter disse depois de fechar a porta, as marcas selvagens em seu rosto ecoaram pelo olhar em seus olhos. — Vamos direto ao ponto — é preciso diminuir a lista de possíveis alvos.

— Os escritórios do prefeito — disse o vice-comissário sugerindo.

Kaleb balançou a cabeça. — Isso não tem tanto valor de choque como uma escola, uma creche ou um hospital. — Pure Psy quer causar dor, perdas, e raiva que iriam voltar os seres humanos e changelings contra o Psy. — Vasquez tem a intenção de provocar uma guerra que irá deixar apenas os "puros" de pé.

Foi Hawke que falou em seguida, seus olhos azuis gelo e cabelo prata e ouro do predador — um predador que agora tinha Ming em sua mira. — Eu tenho que concordar com Krychek — disse o lobo alfa. — Mas nós já colocamos todas as instituições obviamente vulneráveis em alerta máximo, reforçamos a segurança, e Vasquez deve ter percebido que isso iria acontecer. Acho que ele vai para um alvo mais fácil.

— Hawke esta correto. — O alfa Rato inclinou-se sobre a mesa, seus olhos escuros rápidos e vigilantes. — Nós não pegamos _nada _que sequer insinue que Pure Psy tenha conseguido se infiltrar em San Francisco como fizeram em Hong Kong — Eu tenho fé suficiente no meu povo para afirmar categoricamente que Vasquez está trabalhando sem alicerces. Tudo o que ele está planejando vai ser rápido e sujo.

— As acusações de queimaduras usadas em Hong Kong — disse Judd, evidenciando suas conexões. — Até mesmo um número limitado pode causar sérios danos à cidade.

— Eles são muito instáveis para o transporte sem recipientes adequados: especificamente caixas revestidas de chumbo. — Kaleb sabia disso porque ele fez questão de acessar os arquivos ocultos nas acusações. — Todos os avistamentos do que acreditamos ser Vasquez apontam para que ele está se movendo com nada além de uma pequena mochila. Ele poderia, no entanto, ter acesso a outras armas, se ele fosse inteligente o suficiente para ter um pequeno esconderijo na cidade, em algum momento do passado — como um armário público contratado sob outro nome, por exemplo. — Nada que poderia passar um sinal de alarme, mesmo com o forte esquema de segurança dos bandos.

— Então — a voz de Lucas Hunter era sombria quando ele falou — alvo fácil, alta possibilidade de baixas, intensa precipitação política, esses são os parâmetros.

— Aeroportos e estações de skytrain se enquadram — disse Nikita — e devem ter sido alertados pela minha equipe de segurança — um aceno de confirmação do Max — mas estes são mais difíceis de controlar, devido ao tráfego de pedestres constante.

_Kaleb_. A voz telepática de Sahara vibrou com raiva e medo juntos. _Algo está prestes a acontecer aqui. Eu só peguei um pensamento sobre o calendário — de purificação — para hora do rush._

_Você identificou o indivíduo em causa?_

_Não. Parece que este nível de percepção tem um custo. Eu posso entender os pensamentos de todos na estação, mas com meus sentidos estendidos para cobrir uma área tão grande, eu não posso mudar o foco rápido o suficiente para zero em uma mente enquanto um pensamento particular está em andamento. No entanto, quem quer que fosse estava pensando especificamente sobre o layout da estação e como conseguir — impacto estratégico máximo._

**Cap****í****tulo 42 **

— **A ESTACAO CENTRAL SKYTRAIN** é um alvo — Kaleb disse em voz alta, interrompendo a conversa em andamento. — Hora do rush hoje.

Nikita virou os olhos frios em sua direção. — Se concentrarmos nossos recursos em um alvo ou alvos errados, corremos o risco de expor outras localidades vulneráveis.

— A informação é altamente confiável. — Ele mudou a sua atenção para o leopardo alfa. — Você tem número suficiente de pessoas para evacuar calmamente as escolas e os hospitais afim de evitar ameaças? Não podemos arriscar perder nossa mão.

— Isso já está sendo feito. Anthony e as equipes de Nikita estão trabalhando com os bandos da rede e do Sr. Wong. — Lucas olhou para a mesa. — Vice-comissário, é a Execução que esta varrendo os shoppings e cinemas?

Ela verificou o mini tablet na frente dela. — Nenhuma ameaça detectada ainda. Não podemos, no entanto, limpar estes locais e ajudar com a estação central skytrain.

— Os Arrows podem lidar com a estação. — Kaleb já tinha enviado a ordem para equipe de resposta rápida a Aden.

Os alfas changeling olharam um para o outro, uma comunicação silenciosa passando entre eles antes de Lucas dizer: — Concordo, mas nós vamos dar-lhe alguns de nossos rastreadores. Se o ataque não é baseado em nada químico, eles podem ser capazes de sentir o cheiro.

Kaleb sabia que esses rastreadores também estariam de olho nele e nos Arrows, mas isso era de se esperar. Aderindo à estipulação com um aceno de cabeça, ele disse, nós estamos em nosso caminho, para a mulher que estava no centro do que poderia se tornar uma zona de morte.

**SAHARA** viu Kaleb entrando na estação, mas ele estava usando um boné de beisebol, óculos de sol, e um moletom da UC Berkeley. _Roupa bonita_, ela brincou imediatamente bloqueando sua mente de seus scans continuados.

_Meu rosto é bem conhecido, mas as pessoas não vão ver o que elas esperam ver._

E ninguém, pensou ela, esperava ver Kaleb Krychek em uma estação de skytrain no centro da cidade, muito menos vestindo uma camiseta velha e um surrado boné.

_Ouça qualquer indício de alarme_, ele disse a ela. _Os Arrows são melhores em se misturar do que você imagina, porem Vasquez é treinado para detectar agentes secretos._

_Eu vou_, no instante em que sentir qualquer coisa. Ela não poderia falhar em sua tarefa. Se esse prédio cair, não só centenas de pessoas inocentes morreriam, Kaleb também poderia morrer.

Somente dez minutos depois ela ouviu falar dele novamente. _Os changelings não estão farejando os explosivos químicos. As bombas podem ser pequenas e bem escondidas, ou podemos estar olhando para algo mais silencioso; Pure Psy era conhecido por usar gás venenoso._

A ligação entre eles abriu, ouviu-o dar ordens telepáticas para que todas as conduções de fluxo de ar fossem verificadas. _Estou verificando os principais alvos_, ele disse a ela. _Eles estão do lado de fora, no alto do prédio, mas eu tenho uma linha de visão._

O suor umedeceu as palmas das mãos com a idéia de que ele poderia estar teletransportando para o perigo. _Tenha cuidado. _

_Sempre._

Ela teve que forçar-se a permanecer na alcova onde tinha estado escondida pela última meia hora. Quando ela olhou para o leopardo que havia estado em sua companhia por toda parte, foi para pegar um olhar impaciente em seu rosto. — Eu sinto muito que você tenha que cuidar de mim. Eu sei que você preferiria estar fazendo outra coisa.

Para sua surpresa, seus lábios se curvaram. — Eu não estou impaciente sobre a sua vigia, estou frustrado porque eu não posso cheirar algo que possa nos dar uma pista.

_É o ar_. A voz de Kaleb cortou em sua mente. Uma dose concentrada de gás venenoso ligado à conduta seguindo um dos principais alvos e programado para sair na hora do rush.

A garganta de Sahara ficou seca, sua mente vendo a estação ocupada ir em silêncio enquanto as pessoas caíram onde estavam. _Você a teletransportou para fora?_

_Não. É muito habilmente manipulada. Há o risco de se dispersar antes do transporte estar completo. Eu preciso de uma tecnologia, os lobos têm uma fêmea habilidosa que veio com sua equipe de monitoramento — ela esta no HQ dos DarkRiver ajudando nas informações de coordenadas. Pergunte a Vaughn se pode entrar em contato com ela._

A técnica estava no telhado com Kaleb logo depois, portada para lá por um telecinético moreno que Sahara não tinha encontrado antes, mas adivinhou ser Judd Lauren do qual Kaleb tinha dito de sua fidelidade aos lobos. Um minuto depois, Vaughn recebeu um telefonema e pediu-lhe para segui-lo até o próximo conjunto de banheiros públicos.

— Qualquer um feminino — ele perguntou.

Espreitando, ela balançou a cabeça.

Vaughn entrou e foi através dele cabine por cabine. — O de mulheres Oeste 2 estão limpos — disse ele em seu telefone celular, assim que uma mulher mais velha com bochechas vermelhas empurrou a porta.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela fungou. — Eu sei que vocês jovens gostam de seus "ambientes incomuns", mas francamente. — Com isso, ela se apressou em uma das cabines e bateu a porta de metal fazendo um grande estrondo.

Sahara manteu a boca fechada até que Vaughn liberou o banheiro dos homens e indicou que eles tinham de passar para o próximo jogo. — "Ambientes Incomuns" — ela murmurou, fazendo seu melhor para parecer inocente. — Será que ela quis dar a entender algo sexual? Onde, além do quarto, que as pessoas trocam privilégios íntimos de pele?

— Converse com Faith.

— Ela não está aqui.

— Você é como uma irmã mais nova irritante, você sabe disso? — A tristeza em sua voz, em seus olhos, era velha e desgastada. — Sempre fazendo perguntas.

Vendo o sorriso que equilibrava a tristeza, Sahara decidiu não recuar. —Então?

O sorriso cresceu com sulcos mais largos e profundos que se formaram em seu rosto. — Então, fale com Faith.

Tendo chegado ao seu destino, Sahara verificou para garantir que o caminho estava livre. Só que desta vez, ela apertou sua mão contra a porta quando estava lá dentro para se certificar de não iria inadvertidamente chocar em ninguém. — Você está verificando pequenos dispositivos incendiários?

Um aceno de cabeça. — Os Arrows encontraram um na outra extremidade da estação — barato e fácil de fazer, pequenas iscas mas grande barulho. Vasquez poderia ter semeado a estação com eles para enganar as pessoas a acreditar que o lugar inteiro estava minado a estourar.

— Para atrasar os esforços de resgate quando as pessoas começarem a entrar em colapso a partir do gás. — Inteligente na mais psicopata das maneiras.

— Si... — o súbito silêncio de Vaughn lhe disse que tinha encontrado algo. — Fique atrás da parede até que eu libere todo o lugar.

Sahara não discutiu, bem consciente de que, protetor como ele se tornou com ela, Vaughn não seria capaz de se concentrar se ela desrespeitasse o seu comando. Anteriormente, ele empurrou uma barra de chocolate na mão dela com a ordem para ela comer a coisa toda. — Músculos psíquicos usando energia — ele disse. — E nem sequer tente argumentar. Faith não vai longe sem isso e nem você.

Sahara tinha tomado um grande prazer em apontar que ele estava agindo exatamente como Kaleb. Seu rugido teria levantado todos os pelos em seu corpo, se ela não tivesse sorrindo e comendo o chocolate na hora.

— Pronto — disse ele agora, três minutos depois de pedir para ficar atrás da parede. Colocando os restos do dispositivo em sua mochila, ele se levantou. —Vamos.

Eles tinham acabado de sair quando -

— _Pode ter sido comprometida. Empurre, vá!_

Sahara já estava falando com Kaleb quando a última palavra ecoou em sua mente. _Eles sabem! Kaleb!_ Tão perto do veneno, ele nunca iria sobreviver a exposição.

Uma pausa minúscula que enviou seu coração em sua garganta antes de Kaleb dizer: _Está tudo bem. Nós desativamos a bomba de veneno. Eu estou no processo de teletransporte do recipiente agora._

Houve três pequenas explosões nos saltos das palavras de Kaleb, mas que fizeram as pessoas hesitarem, olhando em torno por respostas, mas ninguém entrou em pânico. Atuando como planejado no caso de uma possível situação de pânico, os Arrows abaixaram a cabeça e foram incorporados pela enxurrada de pessoas na estação, assim como as equipes changeling se mudaram para isolar as áreas danificadas.

Desde que Vaughn era um desses changelings, ela o ouviu alimentar essa curiosidade com uma história sobre adolescentes brincando com fogos de artifício proibidos. A explicação não foi totalmente plausivel, mas os viajantes, independentemente da raça relaxaram assim que perceberam que os changelings tinham a situação sob controle. Isso deu a Sahara um vislumbre do quanto exatamente San Francisco se tornou um cidade changeling — especificamente cidade dos leopardos.

No final, o único dano feito naquele dia era que Vasquez, sem rosto e não identificável, manteve-se como vento. Aceitando a oferta de teletransporte de Kaleb, os rastreadores changeling usaram o perfume fraco encontrado no ventilador para começar a sua caça, cada changeling acompanhado por um Arrow que poderia procurar e bloquear possíveis ataques psíquicos.

Não forte ou rápida o suficiente para manter-se, Sahara decidiu ficar na estação. — No caso de Vasquez e seus homens decidirem circular de volta — disse ela a Kaleb.

Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos se conectaram com Vaughn. — Tome cuidado com ela.

O jaguar macho respondeu com um aceno tranquilo, o sombrio olhar que ele colocou sobre o Sahara após Kaleb sair foi, no mínimo, inesperado. — Ele não é o tipo de homem que você quer estar envolvida.

Sahara fez uma careta para ele. — Isso seria problema meu.

— Desculpe, não é assim que funciona. — Cruzando os braços, inclinou-se contra a parede, com os olhos totalmente jaguar. — Você é da família agora, irmãzinha.

— E veja o quão seguro você é — disse ela, com as mãos nos quadris. —Sinto muito, qualquer pessoa que se transforma em um gato predatório com dentes grandes e garras não pode exatamente jogar pedras.

Vaughn estreitou os olhos para ela. — Eu vou machucá-lo se ele colocar um único machucado em você.

— Você não precisará — Sahara disse suavemente. — Ele ia acabar com si mesmo antes de me fazer mal. — Como ele uma vez quase fez... seu belo Kaleb havia sangrado tanto que ela pensou que ele iria ter danos permanentes no cérebro.

— _Não! Não faça isso! Kaleb, pare!_

**FOI** um longo dia que se fundiu em uma noite mais longa ainda. Kaleb ficou com os rastreadores changeling... e Sahara ficou com ele. Ela deixou a estação, quando a noite se tornou tranquila e tinha ido para a HQ dos DarkRiver, mas manteve-se ligada a Kaleb no plano telepático. Era um lembrete silencioso que ela se importava, que alguém iria perdê-lo se ele fosse embora.

À frente dele, um dos rastreadores, um lobo chamado Drew, levantou a mão. Kaleb fez uma varredura da área e identificou uma série de mentes Psy na vizinhança, mas não havia nada que lhe dizesse que pertencia ao indivíduo que tinha deixado o cheiro, nem mesmo que tivesse sido Vasquez ou um de sua equipe de esqueletos. Em seguida, um tiro ecoou na garagem de quatro níveis para a esquerda e ele tinha uma área muito menor para digitalizar.

Incapaz de se teleportar para o local sem um visual claro, correu para um veículo na frente da estrutura, em seguida, estendeu a mão para ambos Judd e Aden com sua mente. _Preciso de cobertura._

_Vá_. Um fogo laser irrompeu por todos os lados, intercalados com os mais duros sons de tiros.

_Eu posso trazer mais pessoas_, ele disse a Judd uma vez que suas costas atingiram o interior da parede da garagem. _Não há inimigos neste nível._

_Nós vamos ficar aqui, chamar a sua atenção. Parece ser um único atirador._

Kaleb já estava em movimento, tomando cuidado extra para garantir que seus passos não ecoassem. Ele estava quase no quarto nível quando o mundo ficou em silêncio. _Judd, atualização._

_Ele parou sem aviso prévio. Deve ter percebido que você está lá._

Kaleb aumentou sua velocidade, consciente que Vasquez — se fosse o líder do Pure Psy, e não um de seus subordinados - tinha a habilidade de descer de rapel ao lado da estrutura e, mais uma vez iludir uma captura. A bala saiu do nada, olhando para fora de seu braço. Rangendo os dentes contra a dor das contusões, ele rolou para trás para a maior proteção de um reluzente veiculo preto de sistema de tração total.

_Kaleb!_

Ele não soube como Sahara sentiu o golpe. _O tecido à prova de balas fez o seu trabalho. Eu estou bem_. Seu braço continuava funcional.

Arriscando um olhar ao virar da esquina, ele torceu para trás enquanto outra bala passou batida por sua cabeça, mas o vislumbre rápido combinado com a trajetória da bala deu-lhe o que ele precisava sobre a localização do atirador. Ele se pôs de cócoras quando o veiculo levou vários tiros de ambas armas de projétil e laser, vidros de segurança em cascata ao redor dele. Balançando, ele estendeu as mãos, palmas para fora, e empurrou todos os carros neste nível da garagem para a frente em uma onda letal que deixou o atirador sem nenhum lugar para ir.

As armas foram à loucura quando o atirador tentou tirar Kaleb para baixo e cortar o fluxo de seu poder telecinético. Kaleb facilmente evitou as balas... até que uma ricocheteou um sinal de metal na parede dando um soco em sua coxa quando o impacto lhe disse que tinha sido projetado para penetrar tecido à prova de balas. E ela fez. A dor violenta poderia ter interrompido a concentração de outro Tc, mas Kaleb tinha aprendido a trabalhar com o pior quando menino.

Rangendo os dentes, ele bateu os carros na parede do fundo, a raspagem de metal ao longo dos lados da garagem como instrumentos cortantes profundos. Em seguida, veio o silêncio. Total e possivelmente perigoso. Varrendo com seus sentidos telepáticos, ele encontrou uma mente Psy viva, mas vacilante, por falta de uma palavra melhor, gravemente ferido. Ele teve que passar três carros esmagados para chegar ao atirador, que estava amassado entre a parede e os destroços retorcidos de metal, suas armas esmagadas, a sua parte inferior do corpo pegajosa e vermelha, ossos em lascas.

A única maneira de Kaleb saber se este homem fisicamente banal era Vasquez seria rasgando sua mente. Mas, mesmo com o acúmulo de sangue grosso e escuro ao redor da parte inferior de seu corpo, o homem tinha um olhar em seus olhos que disse a Kaleb que sua mente estava apta a ser manipulada a entrar em colapso se violada.

Removendo a faca do homem e qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia usar para acelerar a sua própria morte, Kaleb transportou para Sahara depois de enviar-lhe uma mensagem de aviso, puxou o capuz da camiseta por cima da cabeça para sombrear o seu rosto, e transportou novamente com ela.

Sons começaram a ecoar pela garagem no momento em que chegou, o resto da equipe fazendo uma varredura nível por nível para se certificar de que não havia ninguém escondido na estrutura.

— Sem perguntas? — O homem gravemente ferido raspou em seu retorno, o sangue borbulhando fora dos cantos de sua boca.

A perna de Kaleb estava sangrando muito agora, o líquido viscoso tendo embebido no tecido duro da calça e escorria em sua bota, mas ele iria acabar com isso. — É improvável você respondê-las.

O homem veio de cílios para baixo, instalou-se, em seguida, levantou para mostrar que ele ainda estava vivo e consciente. — Então você vai ficar lá e me ver morrer, sem nem mesmo tentar uma retratação? — Desprezo em suas palavras.

_É Andrea Vasquez, Sahara disse ao longo de seu familiar caminho telepático. Mas este não era o seu ataque final. Isso é o que ele chama de o Código de Phoenix: ele está dividindo Pure Psy em várias células, cada uma com o objetivo de entrar em colapso tanto quanto possível na PsyNet, até permanecer apenas os "puros" seu sistema de crença, assim como as de seus seguidores, alterou tanto que agora eles realmente acham que aqueles que são "puros" são mais fortes. Qualquer pessoa que morrer, portanto, não era puro._

A tautologia dessa crença fez mais para refutar a retórica "racional" do Pure Psy do que qualquer argumento fundamentado.

_Genebra, Sahara continuou, Luxemburgo, Paris, San Francisco, todos eles foram destinados para dar ao seu povo tempo para se espalhar e esconder profundamente, apenas para surgir de novo, uma vez que a poeira baixasse. Embora seu objetivo de livrar a Net do impuro seja fundamental, o objetivo secundário é instigar uma guerra mundial, que vai eliminar os fracos e "inferiores"._

_Seu legado, como ele pensa sobre isso, é uma organização com tantas cabeças que será impossível decapitar: uma verdadeira hidra._

**Cap****í****tulo 43 **

**O PLANO DE VASQUEZ ERA** ainda mais terrível pela sua simplicidade. Era muito ruim para o líder de Pure Psy que, na última contagem, os Arrows tinham derrubado setenta e cinco por cento dos tenentes deles e agora estavam se movendo para a próxima camada. Mesmo uma hidra1 com várias cabeças precisava de algum tipo de estrutura de comando, e Kaleb não tinha nenhuma intenção de permitir que os tenentes restantes configurassem qualquer tipo de base de poder.

Quanto aos membros mais fracos – eles podiam ser problemáticos, mas apenas na medida em que um inseto é para um dragão. Eventualmente, todos seriam esmagados.

— Você sentenciaria sua raça à aniquilação — ele disse a Vasquez, e não era um julgamento. Como poderia ser quando ele já havia considerado destruir a PsyNet? Não, era uma pergunta, uma que Vasquez compreendeu.

— Vamos ressurgir como a fênix das cinzas. Melhor, mais forte, mais puro. — Os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Kaleb, a esclera2 vermelha com células de sangue saltando. — Você entende.

— Sim. — E porque ele entendia, porque ele via em Vasquez quem ele poderia ter sido sem Sahara, ele agachou-se para pegar a mão do outro homem para que ele não tivesse que ir para a morte tão sozinho quanto ele tinha estado na vida. Nem disse a Vasquez que o plano pelo qual ele tinha se sacrificado para executar nunca viria a ser concretizado.

Era a única paz que ele poderia oferecer.

O líder de Pure Psy tossiu espuma sangrenta, a voz um sussurro cru conforme os dedos lisos de sangue apertaram os de Kaleb. — Os Psy tem sido, sempre feitos, para governar. Quando acabar, nós seremos o único poder que permanece. — Um estremecido suspiro final, os olhos dele desvanecendo para encarar o nada da morte.

Andrea Vasquez estava morto e com ele, o sonho de um mundo escravizado pelos Psy.

Fechando as pálpebras do homem, Kaleb levantou-se para puxar Sahara perto. — Podemos ter ganho esta batalha, mas agora vem uma muito mais difícil – reconstruir uma sociedade que está tão fundamentalmente quebrada que começou a canibalizar a si própria.

— O que você precisa estar vivo para fazer — veio a resposta furiosa. — O colete à prova de balas _fez o seu_ trabalho? — Ela estava olhando para a coxa dele enquanto ela repetia a garantia anterior dele.

Só para Sahara ele se explicaria. — Esse foi um tiro anterior.

Ignorando-o, ela virou-se conforme o primeiro da equipe superior limpava o nível. — Judd pode...

— Não. — Ele teletransportou-os diretamente para um centro médico privado, composto por aqueles que não ousariam trair Kaleb, não só porque ele os pagava muito bem, mas porque a punição agonizante envolvida se eles contassem os segredos dele fazia não valer a pena.

Empurrando para trás seu capuz, Sahara começou a emitir ordens para os médicos. _Fique parado_, foi o estalado comando telepático dela para ele quando a responsável M-Psy chegou com um scanner.

Kaleb obedeceu.

— Arma de projétil. A bala não saiu. — A M-Psy colocou o scanner de lado para escolher uma ferramenta cirúrgica. — Senhor, você pode querer enfraquecer seus centros de dor.

Kaleb tinha feito aquilo quando ele fora baleado. — Vá.

A M-Psy começou a trabalhar com uma eficiência que era uma prova silenciosa do porquê ela estava entre os empregados de Kaleb. Estendendo a mão, Sahara moveu-se como se fosse escovar o cabelo de Kaleb para fora de sua testa, então deixou cair a mão depois de um rápido olhar para a médica. _Desculpe._

_Está tudo bem. Não existe risco aqui._

_Fique quieto._ Cruzando os braços, ela ficou dura, silenciosa e vigilante conforme a médica colocou a bala recuperada em uma bandeja e utilizou outro equipamento para acelerar o processo de cicatrização.

— Este procedimento está concluído, senhor — a M-Psy disse algum tempo depois. — Você pode ter leve sensibilidade na área, mas não deve durar mais de um dia ou dois. — Ela olhou para cima depois de baixar a ferramenta que ela estivera usando. — Você está ferido em outro lugar?

— Verifique o meu braço esquerdo. — Era possível que o impacto da bala tivesse causado ferimentos de que ele não tinha conhecimento.

— Sem rasgos ou fraturas — a M-Psy disse depois que a verificação estava concluída, — mas contusões significativas. Eu posso trabalhar nelas...

— Não, está bom. — Kaleb mal sentia a lesão e ele queria ficar sozinho com Sahara.

— Sim, senhor. — Removendo as luvas para deixá-las na bandeja, a médica saiu sem mais palavras.

Notando da postura inalterada de Sahara que ela não estava com disposição para conversar, ele teletransportou-os diretamente para o que havia se tornado o quarto deles na casa de Moscou. Ele já tinha descartado seu suéter rasgado e sujo no mesmo incinerador hospitalar que enviara o equipamento médico com sangue que ele usara, e agora arrancou a manga longa com o colete à prova de balas em preparação para um banho, depois de chutar suas botas e meias.

Não dizendo uma palavra, Sahara pegou o braço dele para examinar o local onde a primeira bala o roçara. A pele estava começando a tornar-se de um sombreado que denotava que seria uma contusão pesada, mas sem danos, de outra maneira. Ela não disse nada. Em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão para puxar de lado o tecido das calças cargo dele, onde a médica havia cortado para trabalhar sobre a ferida.

Delicado como o ar, os dedos dela dançaram sobre o local. — Dói?

Uma sensação estranha sussurrou nas veias dele, agora que ela tinha falado com ele novamente. — Não. Não era uma má ferida.

O olhar que ela deu a ele era assassino... mas, ele viu o lábio inferior dela tremer.

Por fim ele entendeu, percebeu que ele a tinha feito ficar com medo. — Eu sinto muito.

Engolindo em seco, ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés para envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ele inclinou-se para tornar mais fácil para ela segurá-lo, aprisionando-a em seus braços. — Sinto muito — ele disse de novo, lembrando o que tinha feito a ele perdê-la, e vendo na resposta dela o mesmo terror de entorpecer os ossos.

— Se a bala tivesse atingido sua artéria femoral, você estaria morto. — A voz trêmula, lágrimas úmidas contra a pele dele. — Um quarto de uma polegada para o...

— Não — ele disse, necessitando fazer isso direito. — Eu teria me teletransportado imediatamente para os médicos nesse caso. — Mudando o seu aperto, ele levou-a para a cama e sentou-se com ela em seu colo, sem se importar com o sangue seco nas calças dele.

Segurando-o apertado, ela enterrou o rosto contra ele. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, como confortá-la, então ele simplesmente segurou-a, segurou a única pessoa no mundo que tinha, alguma vez, chorado por ele.

A primeira vez tinha sido seis meses após o primeiro encontro deles, quando ela tinha notado os hematomas preto azulados em um dos braços dele, depois que ele tinha se esquecido deles e empurrado as mangas da camiseta. Não tendo nenhuma ideia do que fazer, ele alertou-a que ela estaria em apuros se fosse pega chorando, mas não importava o que ele dissesse, ela continuou chorando em lágrimas silenciosas e afagando o braço dele.

— _Eu não posso te consertar. Sinto muito. Eu não posso._

Ela estava afagando-o daquele jeito de novo, a mão acariciando gentilmente o local machucado na parte superior do braço dele. Então, ele disse a mesma coisa que tinha finalmente parado as lágrimas dela naquele dia. — Por favor, pare de chorar. Se você parar, eu vou fazer você voar.

— _Eu vou fazer você voar._

Memória atingiu Sahara num único soco fechado, e tudo de uma vez, ela estava sentada na beira de um pequeno e escondido lago no canto mais distante do terreno NightStar, coloridas carpas movendo-se preguiçosamente sob a superfície clara e o sabor do sal nos lábios dela.

— _O quê? —_ ela sussurrou para o garoto que estava sentado a um pé de distância dela, o braço dele dizendo-lhe uma história que a voz dele nunca iria.

— _Veja. —_ Ele levantou a bela pedra azul que ela havia dado a ele depois de encontrá-la na pequena caixa de pedras que o pai dela lhe dera como uma ferramenta educacional. Ele tinha dito a ela para procurar as propriedades das pedras, mas Sahara também tinha lido sobre os significados não-científicos. Lápis-lazúli, o texto que ela tinha acessado dizia, era uma pedra que pretendia representar a amizade.

Agora a pedra azul subiu para o alto no ar. _— Desse jeito._

Sorrindo, Sahara pegou a pedra, enxugando as costas das mãos sobre as bochechas, e memória transformou-se para a realidade.

Afastando-se para olhar nos olhos que estavam como o ébano, ela segurou o rosto dele. — Esse foi um dia divertido, não foi? — Ele a _tinha_ feito voar, depois que eles esconderam-se em uma seção isolada onde ninguém iria vê-los.

— Você queria sentar-se no galho mais alto do maior pinheiro na floresta.

Sahara riu através dos restos de suas lágrimas. — Você me deixou. —Encantada, ela tinha se sentado ali, sem nenhum cuidado no mundo, pernas penduradas para fora dos lados enquanto ela acenava para Kaleb. — Eu acho que você estava com medo de que eu cairia.

— Talvez eu tenha estado... incerto de seu equilíbrio.

A risada de Sahara desapareceu conforme outras memórias entraram em claro foco, outras vezes que ele tinha estado ferido e tentara escondê-lo dela. —Como — ela sussurrou, — você conseguiu conter todo esse poder como um menino sem os controles de dor? Por que o monstro nunca esteve com medo de que você iria atacá-lo?

Kaleb ficou imóvel, e ela queria revogar suas palavras, sufocá-las como tinha feito antes, mas alguns segredos eram venenosos, e era hora deles enfrentaram a noite sangrenta que tinha marcado os dois. E aquela noite começou em uma infância que tinha sido um pesadelo de dor e solidão e horror.

— Juntos — ela sussurrou, dizendo que ele não estava sozinho na escuridão, jamais estaria sozinho. — Agora e para sempre.

Os olhos eram de um negro impenetrável naquele rosto bonito, mas o braço dele deslizou ao redor da cintura dela, a mão quente na parte inferior das costas, mesmo através do suéter. — Santano colocou o equivalente telepático a uma coleira asfixiante na minha mente — ele disse, por fim. — Como um cardeal, ele podia contrair aquela coleira a qualquer momento para cortar o meu poder.

Sahara manteve um aperto vicioso na raiva dela. — Você quebrou isso quando ficou adulto?

— Foi mais um caso de a coleira se desintegrando sob a força da minha energia conforme minhas habilidades amadureceram... mas não rápido o suficiente. — A mão dele fechou-se sob as costas dela. — E mesmo quando eu pensei que estava livre, eu não estava; ele sempre poderia me fazer assistir.

Sahara poderia apagar aquelas memórias, curar a dor dele pelo menos, mas ao fazê-lo, ela mancharia para sempre a confiança indefinível entre eles. — Ele tentou quebrá-lo — ela disse, feroz em seu orgulho, — mas você não apenas sobreviveu, você prosperou para se tornar um poder diferente de qualquer outro que o mundo já viu.

Beijado pela fúria apaixonada dessa mulher que o amava o suficiente para lutar contra os demônios dele, Kaleb sabia que tinha que terminar isso, tinha que contar tudo a ela. — Você não imagina como ele descobriu sobre você? Quando nós éramos tão cuidadosos? — Quando Kaleb tinha estado mortalmente certo de que ele tinha construído um compartimento secreto em sua mente que Santano não podia alcançar.

Saara não vacilou, não se afastou. — Uma criança não tem escudos e ele era um cardeal — ela disse, o azul profundo dos olhos dela uma infinita meia-noite. — Não há culpa.

— Você não entende.

— O quê? — A mão sobre o coração dele, ela disse, — Que ele fez comigo o que fez com que muitas mulheres changeling?

Ele congelou, cada célula tão dura como gelo. — Sim. — Com aquela confirmação brutal, ele a colocou suavemente para o lado, levantou-se e empurrou as portas que davam para o terraço.

Lá fora, o céu estava preto com nuvens pesadas de chuva; o ar, cinza; o vento frio batendo contra a metade superior nua dele. Caminhando para as grades de metal quebradas, ele começou a arrancá-las com precisão metódica, empilhando os restos em um canto do terraço. Ele estava ciente de Sahara em pé na porta, com os olhos sobre ele, mas ela não disse nada até que ele terminou a demolição do muro que ele tinha colocado no lugar.

Caminhando até a borda do terraço, ele olhou para a escuridão. — Acontece que Santano sabia sobre você por anos — ele disse, o barulho dos pés dela na madeira conforme ela se encaminhava até ele como marteladas contra as costelas dele, — mas ele não interferiu. Ele me disse mais tarde que você me mantinha estável, de modo que era útil. — _Útil_. A coisa mais linda da vida dele tinha sido útil para o Conselheiro Santano Enrique. — Por causa de mim, ele sabia que você existia.

A mão de Sahara pousou nas costas dele. — Você me avisou para ter cuidado — ela disse com uma confiança que disse a ele que a memória era nítida, clara. — Você disse que eu nunca, jamais, deveria ficar sozinha com aquele monstro. Kaleb, você estava sangrando tanto naquele dia, eu estava com medo de que você tivesse causado sérios danos ao seu cérebro — você _lutou_ contra as compulsões tão forte por mim.

Kaleb assistiu rochas desabando no desfiladeiro e sabia que ele era a causa, a raiva dele buscando uma saída. — Não foi o suficiente. Não quando ele cavou mais fundo em minha mente e percebeu a sua verdadeira habilidade — e quão rapidamente você estava aprendendo a discipliná-la. Não era simplesmente que você podia ser capaz de ver todos os segredos dele em um dia breve, mas que você tinha os contatos que ouviriam.

Kaleb tinha implorado para Enrique não tocá-la, a única vez em sua vida que ele tinha, alguma vez, implorado. Ele tinha estado disposto a desistir dos pedaços irregulares finais de sua alma, se aquilo fosse preciso, mas Enrique tinha outros planos. — Ele me disse que estava na hora de ele me lembrar de quem me_ possuía._

Sahara abraçou-o por trás. — Ele queria que você me machucasse.

**Cap****í****tulo 44**

**KALEB CONTINUOU A** encarar a escuridão, cada músculo em seu corpo endurecido, até que ele estava feito de pedra. — Você se lembrou de tudo sobre aquela noite.

— Quase — ela disse, dando um beijo nas costas dele. — Está vindo para mim em pedaços ao longo das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Eu tenho mais disso agora.

— Por que você não está com medo de mim, se você se lembra? Por que você ainda está aqui?

— Porque você é meu.

A pedra fraturou, as mãos dele subindo para fechar sobre as dela. — Ele sabia que se eu te machucasse, quebraria o desafio que me mantinha Kaleb ao invés de uma criatura dele.

— _Corte-a. — A faca sendo empurrado na mão dele. — Você é igual a mim, sempre foi igual a mim. Faça o que vem naturalmente._

Sahara virou-se para encará-lo, descuidada de sua segurança. Quando ele puxou-a da borda com uma forte censura, ela sorriu e disse, — Eu sabia que você não me deixaria cair. — Alcançando o braço esquerdo dele conforme a confiança dela quebrava a pedra em pedaços, ela traçou a marca no interior do antebraço. — É quase como um estigma — ela murmurou. — Ou uma queimadura que nunca foi tratada, e o design, é familiar.

— É a insígnia do antigo radiador de parede no quarto de hotel que Santano escolheu para aquela noite.— Ele ousou tocar com a mão livre o cabelo dela, e sentiu o gelo dentro dele derreter quando ela virou o rosto para a carícia, os lábios dela pressionando um beijo doce no centro da palma da mão dele. — O quarto era barato e isolado e centenas de quilômetros longe de sua casa. Estava, também, coberto de DNA no momento em que ele terminou. É por isso que ele ateou fogo depois de limpar o lugar inteiro com água sanitária.

Meticuloso, o outro Tc tinha sido a pior combinação de inteligência e patologia mortal. O fogo naquela noite poderia ter sido ignorado como vandalismo... exceto que, depois Santano teletransportou Sahara para um local secreto, enquanto sufocava as habilidades de Kaleb para ir até ela, a coleira ainda segurando, ele tinha teletransportado para o quarto o corpo de uma menina changeling que ele tinha matado três semanas antes e mantido em gelo.

— _Diverte-me assistir os ratos perseguindo sua cauda —_ ele dissera com a arrogância de um homem que tinha estado impune pelas mortes por anos, suas vítimas espalhadas por cada canto do mundo. _— Vamos jogar a eles este osso e ver o que eles fazer com isso._

O dano por fogo causado ao corpo da menina havia descartado identificação por DNA — Execução tinha finalmente a identificado usando os registros dentários, graças à dedicação do detetive no comando. Aquele detetive também tinha ligado o assassinato a duas outras vítimas de Santano através das marcas deixadas no osso pela faca que Santano tinha usado naquele ano, e porque, naquele momento, o monstro tinha estado "experimentando" a decapitação.

Embora o fato de que era Santano Enrique que tinha estado por trás dessas três assassinatos não era de conhecimento público, muita gente suspeitava do envolvimento dele com os ainda não resolvidos crimes, que havia uma possibilidade de que alguém, algum dia, faria a ligação entre a cicatriz no braço de Kaleb e aquele quarto de hotel queimado. O pesado radiador de ferro, afinal, tinha sido uma das poucas peças que sobreviveram sem grandes danos. Sua distinção pode ter sido a razão pela qual os jornalistas usaram, repetidamente, a imagem quando falavam dos crimes, o tiro tendo vazado a partir de arquivos da Execução.

Era por isso que Kaleb nunca descobria o antebraço em público.

Ele não tinha nenhuma preocupação em ser marcado como aprendiz de um serial killer. Quando ele tinha entrado para o Conselho, teria sido problemático, à luz da recente execução de Santano, poderia ter levado a um desafio a partir dos outros. Ele tinha precisado estar no Conselho então. Aquilo não mais se aplicava; ninguém podia tocá-lo. Agora, ele só se preocupava com o que a exposição pública faria à Sahara. Ninguém tinha qualquer direito, mesmo sem saber, de empurrar aquele pesadelo a ela.

— Eu vou retirá-lo amanhã — ele disse, e sabia que era hora de admitir seu fracasso. — Eu não poderia fazer isso até que eu encontrasse você, até que eu te protegesse como eu não fiz antes. — Ela tinha sido ferida diretamente na frente dele, uma e _outra_ vez.

— Enrique fez algo com o radiador — Sahara murmurou, os dedos suaves nas bordas elevadas da queimadura. — Com a energia cinética dele. Aquilo brilhava vermelho-quente — A cabeça dela se sacudiu. — Ele segurou seu braço contra essa insígnia tanto tempo que seu braço parou de funcionar, a queimadura era tão profunda.

— Não doeu. — Entorpecendo seus receptores de dor, ele não tinha feito um som, nenhum pouco disposto a dar a Santano essa satisfação. — Nada machucou, exceto ser obrigado a observá-lo cortá-la e não ser capaz de mover nem um músculo. — Santano tinha o feito incapaz de vir em auxílio de uma pessoa que era seu tudo, a única pessoa que nunca o havia desapontado, a única pessoa que achava que havia algo de bom nele.

Aquilo _tinha_ o quebrado... em seguida, tinha feito dele um pesadelo.

Não foi o resultado que Santano tinha pretendido.

— Kaleb. — Sahara beijou a marca no antebraço dele, os lábios como borboletas macias. — Você sabe o que eu vejo quando eu olho isso? Eu vejo um homem que lutou tanto por mim que ele assustou um monstro. Você sabe que eu estava destinada a morrer naquela noite.

Sahara podia ouvir a voz de Enrique sussurrando em seu ouvido, feia e animada conforme dizia ela sobre seus planos de fazer Kaleb tirar a vida dela. Exceto, que Kaleb tinha se recusado a vergar sob as compulsões que Enrique havia plantado nele. — Você o acertou com um golpe telecinético, duro o suficiente para batê-lo contra a parede.

— Não — Kaleb disse categoricamente. — Eu não fiz nada para impedi-lo. — A mão dele tremia onde tocava o cabelo dela. — Eu machuquei você... eu ainda posso ouvi-la gritando para eu parar.

— Você feriu _Enrique_, não eu! — Sahara agarrou os braços dele, incapaz de suportar que ele tinha acreditado em tal mentira, que penetrava a alma, por sete longos anos. — Você chegou perto de matá-lo.

Vendo total incompreensão nos olhos de preto sem fim, que tinham perdido o seu belo brilho de obsidiana, ela segurou o rosto dele e lhe enviou as imagens — claras, _reais _— a partir da memória dela. Depois de ter sido trancada dentro do cofre em que ela tinha escondido seu senso de si mesma, em um esforço para proteger isso dos estragos do labirinto, a memória estava preservada, cada detalhe daquele pesadelo de quarto selecionado em intrincados detalhes.

_**SAHARA**__ tentou não gritar quando Santano Enrique cavou sua lâmina na parte superior da curva do peito dela, sabendo que sua dor estava afetando Kaleb. O monstro o tinha preso contra a parede, usando algemas telecinéticas invisíveis, forçando a cabeça dele para a cama para que ele não pudesse deixar de ver Enrique torturá-la._

_Kaleb poderia ter fechado os olhos, chutado o horror, mas ele não fez. Ela sabia que ele não iria, mesmo quando ela silenciosamente implorou-lhe para olhar para longe. Seu Kaleb nunca a deixaria sozinha com um monstro._

_O grito saiu dela, apesar de cada tentativa de contê-lo, seu corpo incapaz de lutar contra a dor depois de tantos cortes, que sua pele era uma mancha de vermelho na luz dos dois abajures destacavam o mal de Enrique. Ele esperou o grito desaparecer antes de continuar a cortar. — Você sabe por que eu escolhi esse lugar? Barato como é, os quartos são todos à prova de som _—_ e até mesmo se eles não fossem, não há outros hóspedes nesta época do ano._

_Sahara tinha deduzido aquilo muito antes. — Por favor, pare — ela murmurou, a garganta em carne viva._

_Enrique cavou sua lâmina mais profunda. Ele pensou que ela estava implorando para cessar. Ela não estava. Suas palavras eram para Kaleb, seu belo e forte Kaleb que sustentava o olhar dela com uma violência silenciosa que era uma raiva negra, seus próprios olhos sangrando enquanto ele lutava para quebrar a compulsão que amarrava os poderes dele, lutava para chegar a ela._

_Ela sabia que ele estava colocando pressão mortal em seu cérebro, mas ele não queria ouvi-la — e ela não conseguia alcançá-lo com sua mente, Enrique tendo feito algo com os dois para bloquear a telepatia deles. Ele só continuou a lutar com uma intensidade brutal, com o rosto uma máscara de sangue._

— _Pare — ela sussurrou de novo, tentando, em vão, chegar a ele com as mãos que Enrique tinha limitado com Tc. — Não faça isso. — Ela não podia suportar vê-lo se machucar, não podia suportar pensar que ele poderia causar danos fatais. Como ela poderia existir em um mundo sem Kaleb?_

— _Implorar não vai fazer nenhum bem a você — o monstro disse. Jogando a mão aleatoriamente sobre a carne brutalizada, os dedos dele espalhando sangue fresco sobre o seco, Enrique inclinou-se para perto. A ela, a respiração dele era fétido, repugnante como a mente dele, conforme ele sussurrou, — Você marca o rito final de passagem dele. Será a mais doce morte da vida dele, uma superior que ele sempre vai tentar recriar._

_Dor assolou Sahara, seu coração quebrando pelo menino, tornando-se um homem, que tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance para mantê-la segura desde o dia em que se conheceram. — Está tudo bem — ela sussurrou tão baixo que Enrique não ouviu quando ele saiu da cama e se moveu para Kaleb._

_Mas Kaleb ouviu, ele entendeu, os olhos dele negras piscinas do nada, duro e morto, e de raiva._

— _Está tudo bem, Kaleb — ela repetiu mais uma vez, mas aqueles olhos de duras pedras repudiaram as palavras dela, o sangue começando a escorrer dos ouvidos dele conforme o cérebro foi esmagado entre as forças gêmeas de sua incrível vontade e malevolência de Enrique._

— _Corte-a — Enrique ordenou, empurrando a faca ensanguentada na mão de Kaleb e forçando os dedos dele para fechar sobre o instrumento de tanta dor. — Você é como eu, tem sempre sido como eu. — Um olhar astuto sobre o ombro para Sahara, antes que ele se voltasse para Kaleb. — Faça o que vem naturalmente._

_Os dedos de Kaleb flexionaram-se num espasmo irregular, a lâmina caindo no tapete com um entorpecido baque._

_A mudança no rosto de Enrique ocorreu dentro de uma fração de segundo, a astúcia substituída por algo que Sahara sabia era pura maldade. Viveu dentro do monstro sempre, e estava escondida pela fachada do Silêncio impecável. Não havia fachada agora, nenhuma barreira entre Kaleb e a feiúra que era Santano Enrique conforme o monstro disse, — Você acha que pode me desafiar?_

_Sahara gritou quando Kaleb bateu de joelhos com tanta força que a cama vibrou com o impacto. Um instante depois, o braço vestido com a camisa foi pressionado no antigo radiador na parede ao lado dele. No início, ela não entendeu o que ela estava vendo... então, o radiador brilhou vermelho-quente._

— _Não! Não! — ela tentou gritar quando o metal derreteu através da camisa dele e na carne... e o sangue começou a escorrer de seu nariz . — Kaleb, pare! — Ele estava matando a si mesmo na frente dela. — Por favor, Kaleb. Por favor!_

_A voz dela era tudo, menos clara, mas os olhos dele fecharam-se nos dela, a cabeça se movendo na menor vibração negativa. Ela não precisava de telepatia para compreendê-lo, entender o que ele estava pedindo a ela para fazer. De tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, isto era o mais difícil, mas ela engoliu as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, até que se tornaram um doloroso nó dentro do peito dela, e ela parou de falar._

_Se Kaleb poderia ser silencioso conforme o cheiro de carne queimada enchia o ar, e o sangue dele pingava sobre o branco da camisa, então ela poderia manter suas lágrimas longe de cair. Santano Enrique poderia ter derramado o sangue deles, poderia até tirar suas vidas, mas o monstro não obteria mais de sua dor. Golpeou e feriu o coração dela quando Enrique chutou Kaleb no peito com uma bota, duro o suficiente para que algo rachasse e Kaleb tossisse sangue, mas ela manteve o rosto voltado para Kaleb para que ele não estivesse sozinho, e ela não chorou, mesmo quando sua visão começou a vacilar pela perda de sangue._

_Foi quando Enrique olhou para ela... e o radiador parou de brilhar, o braço de Kaleb pendurado inerte ao seu lado. — Desde que você rejeitou a minha oferta — o monstro disse, — eu vou ter o prazer de acabar com a vida de sua Sahara — e a hora, ao que parece, deve ser agora. Ela está ficando mais fraca e seria um desperdício se ela não sentisse a morte dela. — Ele pegou a faca. — É uma pena a nossa festinha não poder continuar por mais tempo._

— _Pare — Kaleb disse, tossindo mais sangue para inspirar uma respiração duramente conquistada. — Eu vou dar-lhe o que quiser, se você libertá-la. Completa obediência, nenhum desafio._

_Ele estava barganhando a alma dele pela vida dela. Sahara queria dizer-lhe que não, que ela jamais aceitaria esse negócio, mas ela estava tendo dificuldades para formar palavras._

— _Tudo? — Santano perguntou. — Você rastejaria? Se tornaria meu animal complacente?_

_Kaleb respondeu sem hesitação. — Sim._

_A risada do monstro foi um som áspero que arranhou a mente dela. — Quão tocante. — Torcendo a cabeça de Kaleb com uma mão telecinética, ele disse, — Mas, desta vez, eu vou declinar. Eu disse a você — é hora de você se lembrar que eu possuo você. — Girando em seu calcanhar, Enrique encarou a cama. — Eu vou cortá-la peça por peça, enquanto você assiste. — Um olhar de volta em Kaleb. — Vai ser muito mais satisfatório quebrá-lo com o estrangulamento do que ter sua submissão._

_Tão fraca agora que o mundo ameaçava desaparecer na frente de seus olhos, Sahara mordeu a língua para manter-se longe da inconsciência. Aquilo poderia igualar uma morte mais fácil, mas ela não deixaria Kaleb assim, iria lutar até a última batida de seu coração, o último suspiro de ar em seus pulmões._

_Olhos ardendo com a dor da ferida auto-infligida, ela trouxe o mundo de volta em foco para ver Kaleb encarando Enrique conforme o outro Tc caminhava até a cama. Os tendões do pescoço de Kaleb destacaram-se em relevo forte, os ossos em seu rosto empurrando contra a pele, as lágrimas de sangue que caíam a partir dos cantos dos olhos dele mais espessas agora, mais viscosas enquanto ele respirava em suspiros rasos através de costelas quebradas._

_Alcançando-a, Enrique subiu na cama, com cuidado para não tocar a pele dela. — Eu acho — ele murmurou, — que eu vou cortar os seus lábios primei..._

_O cardeal mais velho foi subitamente jogado através da sala para esmagar-se contra a porta. Um osso quebrou com um estalo audível, e ela pensou que poderia ter sido o seu ulna entrando em contato com a maçaneta da porta. Enquanto ele lutava, ele foi batido novamente, a cabeça batendo contra a madeira, o som duro e molhado, ao mesmo tempo._

_As ligações telecinéticas dela vieram livres._

_Tão fraca que não conseguia sentir as pernas, ela tentou se arrastar para fora da cama, a pulseira que Kaleb tinha dado a ela revestida em tons de ferrugem sangrento quente contra sua pele. Se ela pudesse tocar qualquer parte do corpo do monstro com o dela..._

_Mas Enrique, o ombro pendurado de uma forma que disse a ela que tinha sido deslocado ou quebrado, empurrou para fora a mão boa e de repente o corpo dela estava sendo dobrado para trás na metade, os músculos e os ossos torcidos ao ponto de ruptura. O joelho dela estourou, os tendões rasgaram e as trevas acenavam no horizonte, ela gritou em agonia silenciosa._

— _Sahara!_

_Não, ela queria dizer a Kaleb, não deixe que ele te distraia! Mas já era tarde demais. Chupando em respirações irregulares conforme Enrique a soltou de volta na cama, ela viu em horror como Kaleb foi batido até o teto, então de volta para baixo, as duas pernas dele quebrando com o impacto e sangue saindo de sua boca. Ele convulsionou por um período de cinco infernais segundos e quando ele parou, ela sabia que o monstro tinha vencido a sangrenta batalha psíquica, enjaulado seu inteligente, bonito e forte Kaleb, mais uma vez._

_Ela tentou ir até ele, mas apenas seus dedos se contraíram, o batimento cardíaco dela tão lento, ela sabia que ela estava morrendo._

— _Não! — Kaleb gritou, rastejando para ela, apesar de suas pernas quebradas e fraturadas costelas, apesar do fato de que seus olhos eram um mar de vermelho, conforme ele lutava contra o mal que o monstro tinha feito à mente dele e sua capacidade de vir a ela, todos os movimentos uma prova da vontade dele. — Não desista!_

_Os dedos dela avançaram na direção dele em um último e teimoso surto de força. — Eu não vou — ela prometeu em silêncio enquanto sua visão começava a desvanecer-se. Qualquer outra coisa iria machucá-lo e ela nunca machucaria Kaleb. — Eu não vou. — As pontas dos dedos dele escovaram os dela quando ele agarrou a borda da cama, o sangue dele correndo contra o dela própria._

_Em seguida, ela estava sendo levantada e levada para longe dele com força telecinética bruta, e o monstro estava dizendo, — Eu mudei de ideia — através de respirações duras assobiadas. — Eu acho que vou fazê-la meu animal de estimação em seu lugar._

— _Sahara! — Um som de raiva. — Eu virei por você! Sobreviva! Sobreviva por mim!_

_Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que ela ouviu antes que sua mente ficasse preta._

1 _um monstro mitológico que quando lhe cortavam uma cabeça nasciam duas no seu lugar_

2 _camada branca do olho_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap****í****tulo 45**

— **VOCÊ VIU? — **ela perguntou. — Ele estava tendo dificuldade para respirar, Kaleb. Você quebrou algo dentro dele e a única razão pela qual ele foi capaz de agarrar o controle é que você tentou me proteger.

Kaleb não rejeitou as memórias dela, mas disse, — Eu posso ouvi-la gritar, sentir a faca contra a palma da minha mão, o sangue espalhado em meus dedos, ver Santano pegando você e teletransportando para longe. Não há nada no meio disso.

— Você me disse que ele tinha portas traseiras em sua mente — Sahara disse, lutando para ele acreditar na verdade. — Ele era claramente capaz de fazer alguma coisa para fazer você esquecer a parte mais importante daquela noite.

Continuando a manter o rosto dele entre as mãos, ela disse, — Você o _assustou. _— Ela vividamente lembrava o tom na voz de Enrique naquela noite, o choque de que alguém tivesse o poder de causar mal a ele. — Essa é a única razão pela qual ele decidiu me deixar viver. — Com aquelas palavras, ela compreendeu a terrível e dolorosa verdade. — Ele me usou como uma coleira extra para ter certeza que você ficaria na linha, não foi? Contanto que você não lutasse contra a compulsão, enquanto você permanecesse como a audiência dele, ele não iria arrumar as coisas para a minha morte.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela tentou sacudi-lo. — Fale comigo! — Mas, neste ponto, Kaleb não abriria a boca. Ela não precisava que abrisse. Ela sabia. Ela _sabia_. — Você permitiu que aquele monstro estuprasse sua mente durante anos para me proteger — mesmo quando você tinha que saber que tudo podia ser para nada, que eu poderia já estar morta. — Afastando as lágrimas com uma mão impaciente, ela disse, — Como você se atreve a dizer que você não fez nada! Você fez tudo.

— Não foi o suficiente. — Finalmente os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela novamente. — Você estava presa e ferida até que você teve que enterrar a sua mente para sobreviver. — Raiva em cada respiração, as mãos em punhos no cabelo dela. — Eu quero mutilar e torturar cada pessoa no planeta que, de qualquer forma, suportou Santano ou Tatiana, quebrá-las até que implorem e rastejem. Então eu quero dizer a eles que isso nunca vai acabar.

Sahara enterrou os dedos nos braços dele. — Não faça isso — ela disse, e foi uma ordem. — _Não_ deixe aquele monstro destruir a vida que vamos ter juntos. Você é meu, não dele. Você _sempre_ foi meu.

A reivindicação era tão absoluta, que o desafiava a lutar. Kaleb não tinha nenhuma intenção de lutar. Tremendo, ele esmagou-a contra ele. — Sim — ele disse, lutando contra a raiva, porque se ele se desse para isso, ele perderia Sahara. — Eu sou seu. Eu sempre serei seu.

Os lábios dela no queixo dele, na bochecha, em um amor feroz. — Lembre-se disso. Cada ação, cada ação que você tomar, tem o meu nome.

Quando a boca dela tocou a dele, ele segurou o queixo dela para beijá-la com uma violência que ele poderia ter se preocupado que a aterrorizaria, exceto que as unhas dela estavam cavando na nuca dele conforme ela lutava para se aproximar ainda mais. Quebrando o zíper do suéter dela, ele puxou-o para fora, rasgando a camiseta para descobrir a pele dela. O sutiã teve o mesmo destino.

— Kaleb, Kaleb, Kaleb. — Era uma rouca e viciante ladainha quando ela o beijava onde quer que ela alcançasse, os seios esfregando contra o peito dele, sem se importar com o suor e o sangue que marcavam o corpo dele. — Eu quero você. Eu te quero tanto.

Ele rasgou o resto da roupa dela em pedaços usando telecinese. A dele mesmo não durou muito mais tempo. Levando-a para a madeira polida do terraço, ele virou-os de modo que ele era o que ficou no chão. Ela subiu em cima dele, uma deusa ungida pela chuva que tinha começado a cair em um sussurro abafado, o cabelo que tinha caído em cascata sobre as mãos dele quando ele tirou o elástico, como seda sensual. Mãos apoiadas sobre o peito dele, os pingentes da pulseira dela escovando a pele dele, ela levantou-se sobre ele, os seios escorregadios com a chuva que perolava nos mamilos.

— Eu posso — ela sussurrou, — precisar de um pouco de ajuda. — Um sorriso tímido, sensual, que o convidava a brincar com ela. —Esta pode ser uma das técnicas mais avançadas.

Agarrando a carne em pedra dura dele com uma mão, ela o guiou para dentro dela, o escaldante calor dela fazendo as costas dele se arquearem, a chuva parecendo transformar-se em vapor quando atingia a pele. Sahara fez um som intensamente feminino de prazer, conforme ela o levou ao limite, as curvas do corpo dela macias contra ele, a respiração irregular. Quando ele acariciou as mãos subindo pela coxa até segurar as nádegas, os dedos dele cavando dentro da sedosa carne molhada, ela tremeu e começou a preparar-se.

Percebendo que os joelhos dela estavam empurrando contra a madeira da varanda, ele deu a ela uma almofada telecinética, querendo-a ali, sob o céu tempestuoso. Sua amante não parou o que estava fazendo, o doce e escorregadio aperto do corpo dela sobre ele uma agonia a que voluntariamente se rendeu... em dois golpes. Agarrando a cintura dela, ele segurou-a em baixo, moendo seu corpo contra a carne delicada dela, até que ela apertou convulsivamente ao redor da parte dele que ela segurava possessivamente dentro, o prazer dela como mel derretido.

—_Kaleb._

Ele virou-a de costas naquele gemido ofegante, certificando-se de que ela nunca tocasse a madeira. As pernas dela travadas em torno dos quadris dele, os braços ao redor do pescoço, a paixão dela tão selvagem quanto a chuva que tinha ficado pesada, batendo contra as costas dele. Tomando a boca dela, saboreando-a com a língua, ele quebrou o beijo para empurrar dentro e fora dela em um ritmo de condução, a água escorrendo dos cílios dele para acertar as bochechas dela.

— Tudo, Kaleb — ela suspirou, as unhas na mais doce dor nos ombros dele, — me dê tudo.

— Você tem isso. — Todos os segredos dele, qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Mesmo o cicatrizado e mutilado coração dele. — Eu te amo.

Olhos de um profundo, profundo azul trancaram-se nos dele, uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela. — Eu sei — Sahara disse, o coração dela quebrando por ele ter dito as palavras para ela. Ferido e brutalizado além da crença, sem ter visto nem um pingo de amor, até que eles se conheceram, ela não teria se surpreendido se ele se acreditasse incapaz da emoção.

Ela sabia que ele era mais do que capaz daquilo, sentia aquilo em cada respiração dele, a cada toque, cada uma das promessas dele. Que ele soubesse que tinha a capacidade para aquilo... era tudo. — Diga de novo.

Ambos os braços sob o corpo dela, as mãos curvadas sobre os ombros enquanto ele a abraçava no lugar para profundos, duros golpes que faziam os músculos íntimos dela apertarem-se em puro prazer, ele fez uma pausa, os cabelos escuros contra a testa, os olhos segurando as cores do crepúsculo, e o corpo uma escultura da beleza masculina. — Eu te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar.

Relâmpagos, irregulares, perigosos e bonitos, brilharam acima quando ele começou a mover-se novamente, a boca procurando a dela para fechá-los juntos. Ao redor deles, a chuva era um trovejante casulo deles como um mundo privado. Beijo após beijo, golpe após golpe, eles não podiam obter o suficiente, nunca obteriam o suficiente.

Ele estava tão forte e quente e fora de controle, uma das mãos agora na garganta dela em uma carícia que o corpo dela instantaneamente associou com a posse erótica. Ela sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando, tentou combatê-lo, porque ela queria mais daquilo, não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas já era tarde demais, o prazer rasgando através dos dois em uma onda de sensação tão selvagem quanto os relâmpagos que dividiam os céus.

Só que desta vez, não se limitou aos corpos dele. As mentes colidiram-se no plano psíquico, os pensamentos batendo juntos em uma fragmentação de cor surpreendente que a fez chorar lágrimas que se tornaram chuva conforme ela via todos os pedaços dele. — Eu te amo, Kaleb.

**A MÃO DE KALEB** estava enroscada no peso úmido do cabelo de Sahara, enquanto ela estava deitada meio em cima, metade fora do peito dele, as pernas deles entrelaçadas e cada centímetro de pele escorregadia com chuva. Nemum deles queria ir para dentro, apesar de a chuva continuar um aguaceiro, mas ele tinha colocado um pesado escudo telecinético sobre eles para proteger Sahara do que era, de fato, água gelada.

No interior do escudo, a temperatura era consideravelmente mais alta, a habilidade de Kaleb para criar e manipular energia cinética sendo usada de uma forma que a maioria dos treinadores consideraria desperdício. Não era. Não se mantivesse Sahara aquecida.

— O que foi aquilo? — ela perguntou, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto os pulmões dela se esforçavam para pegar ar. — No final?

— Nossas mentes se conectaram. — Foi uma experiência que ele nunca esqueceria, o amor de Sahara e o espírito de uma intensa luz dentro dele, uma chama de vela que iluminava o vazio. Danificada, torcida e cicatrizada além de toda a esperança de reparação, a parte dele que _era_ o vazio tocou a chama da vela em admiração, espantada de que era para ele.

Para _ele_. Para Kaleb.

_Isto_ era puro, essa coisa dolorosamente bela que Sahara sentia por ele, e era uma verdade que os Pure Psy nunca compreenderiam. Mas — Eu sinto muito pelo que você deve ter visto.

— Eu vi beleza selvagem e perigosa. Vi devoção. Eu vi _você_. — Levantando a cabeça do peito dele, ela empunhou uma mão contra o coração dela. — Eu posso sentir você lá no fundo, uma estrela da meia-noite tão incrivelmente forte e amorosa e _minha. _— A voz dela tremeu. — Estou tão feliz que você é meu. Eu nunca vou deixar você ir.

Desta vez, foi Kaleb quem disse, — Eu sei — devastado ante ser tão querido. — Você é apenas um pouco possessiva.

Sahara riu, os olhos dela molhados conforme, dentro dele, a chama da vela continuava a queimar, a luz um quente e duradouro ouro. Mas havia mais. No plano psíquico fora das mentes deles, uma linha fina de meia-noite, distinguível do preto da Net só pelas brilhantes facetas de obsidiana dela, havia se tecido intimamente com uma linha da luz dourada, o laço indo da mente dele para a de Sahara. — Estamos vinculados. — _Olhe._

Os olhos de Sahara viraram-se para dentro, o sorriso dela luminoso. _— Kaleb. _— Rindo em aberto prazer, ela pressionou beijos ao longo da mandíbula dele, parando apenas quando os dedos de uma das mãos roçaram a cicatriz no antebraço dele. — Você está determinado a apagar isso?

— Eu não vou arriscar você. — Ele mandou telepaticamente a ela as razões e o porquê conforme a chuva transformava-se lentamente em uma neblina, a conexão entre as mentes deles tão clara que estava além, até mesmo, da força telepática dele. — E o que quer que você veja nisso, eu nunca vou ver mesmo. — Para ele, seria sempre uma lembrança do dia em que ele a perdeu.

— Tudo bem. — Gotículas cintilantes nos cílios dela, estrelas capturadas em transição. — Mas você vai substituí-lo por algo para mim?

— Qualquer coisa. — O corpo dele era dela.

Escovando com os dedos os lábios dele, ela disse, — Você me deu uma águia. Eu quero dar uma a você, também. — Um beijo macio pressionado contra a cicatriz. —Quero que voemos juntos.

— Você me viu, tudo de mim — ele disse, arrastando-a até a boca ele. — Você sabe que eu nunca vou ser bom. — Depois de assumir o controle da Net, ele faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-la. Ninguém e nada, nunca mais, iria prender qualquer um dos dois.

— Um homem bom — ela disse, os lábios contra os dele, — não teria sobrevivido ao que você sobreviveu, não teria sido capaz de me encontrar. Para combater o mal, você tem que entender a escuridão. Nós dois entendemos.

— Você vai ter que ser a minha consciência. — Ele conhecia as falhas dele, e ele conhecia partes dele que estavam irrevogavelmente quebradas. — A minha não vai voltar a crescer.

Empurrando os fios molhados de cabelo da testa dele, Sahara sustentou o olhar. — Alguma vez que já deixei qualquer coisa passar? Isso não vai mudar. — Um sorriso lento. — Eu pretendo ter mil brigas com você.

Ele pensou em uma vida tendo a vontade obstinada de Sahara todos os dias e soube que ela era a sua recompensa por sobreviver.

— Kaleb? — Quando ele encontrou o olhar dela, ela tocou uma das finas cicatrizes prateadas no corpo dela, e a ira dele acendeu de novo, raiva girando nas veias. — Não — ela sussurrou com um aceno de cabeça. — Não pense nele quando você ver essas. Pense em _mim_. Uma lutadora, uma sobrevivente, sua amante. — Era uma ordem... e uma que ele percebeu que não teria nenhuma hesitação em seguir; as marcas dela, medalhas de honra.

Inclinando-se, beijou uma no ombro dela como ela tinha beijado a cicatriz no braço dele. — Só você — ele disse, aquele voto, um final. — Minha feroz, inteligente, linda Sahara que cuspiu no olho de um monstro.

— _Kaleb._

Eles ficaram perdidos um no outro nos minutos que se seguiram, tocando e acariciando, simplesmente ficando juntos.

— Nosso vínculo — ele disse depois de um tempo, — vai ser visível na Net se eu deixar cair o escudo que eu coloquei sobre ele. — Tinha sido um ato instintivo da mente dele, a resposta feroz para proteger algo indescritivelmente precioso. — Vinte e quatro horas — esse é o tempo que eu pretendo manter o escudo no lugar.

Preocupação sombreou o sorriso de Sahara e ele sabia que ela entendera o que ele pretendia fazer. — O povo está pronto?

— Alguns nunca estarão prontos, mas está na hora. — A doença apodrecendo a estrutura da Net estava ficando mais forte, mais virulenta a cada hora que passava. — A única outra opção é uma morte lenta.

Sahara pensou nos lugares escuros que Kaleb tinha mostrado a ela, os lugares mortos, e soube que ele estava certo. — Você precisa de um tempo para falar com os Arrows, não é?

— Sim. Eu tenho que descobrir se eles vão brigar comigo ou me apoiar quando eu anunciar a queda do Silêncio. Eu não quero executar homens e mulheres que são mais parecidos comigo do que qualquer outro na Net, mas eu vou, se necessário.

Se o esquadrão lutasse contra ele, Sahara pensou, o conflito resultante seria muito mais devastador do que qualquer coisa que Pure Psy tinha feito. — Os Arrows são inteligentes; eles devem ver que o Silêncio é podre por dentro.

— É difícil lutar contra mais de um século de tradição inflexível.

As palavras de Kaleb fizeram Sahara pensar no teletransportador com os olhos cinzentos frios. Poderia um homem como Vasic existir em um mundo sem Silêncio? Poderia ser uma demanda impossível. O coração dela doeu por ele, pelas escolhas que ele nunca teve, e ela desejava que houvesse uma resposta fácil, alguma forma de dar a ele um caminho para fora da escuridão.

Em seguida, a estrela da meia-noite pulsou dentro dela, e foi um lembrete silencioso de que a vida não era fácil. Às vezes, exigia sangue do coração e dava em retorno apenas dor insuportável. Às vezes, quebrava você. — Quando você está quebrado — ela sussurrou para o homem que salvaria o mundo para ela, — você não pode ver a esperança._ Nós_ devemos ser a esperança deles.

Kaleb abraçou-a mais perto enquanto ela enfiava a cabeça sob o queixo dele. — Você quer que eu deixe cair a blindagem em torno do nosso vínculo quando eu falar com eles.

— Vai ser um risco, eu sei. Eles podem virar-se imediatamente contra nós, mas, Kaleb, aqueles poderíamos ter sido nós em outra vida. — A ideia de nunca conhecer Kaleb, nunca amá-lo, fez o coração dela bater em um ritmo de pânico. — Você é tão letal quanto qualquer Arrow, mas você fez isso. Deixe-os ver que a vida não é só dor e sobrevivência.

— Mesmo se eles se juntarem a nós, não vamos salvar todos eles.— Era uma triste verdade.

— Então — Sahara disse, os dedos de uma mão segurando firmemente os de Kaleb, — vamos salvar os que pudermos. Juntos.

— Sempre.

**Cap****í****tulo 46**

**ADEN ESTAVA DE PÉ** sob uma pesada lua do deserto, as dunas desoladas ondas de prata e sombra, quando Kaleb apareceu ao lado dele. Ele tinha percebido há muito tempo que, como Vasic, o cardeal poderia ir tanto para pessoas como para lugares, mas o outro homem nunca antes tinha sido tão conflituoso sobre a habilidade dele. Ele tinha, pensou Aden, estado cortejando os Arrows.

Claramente, o cortejo tinha acabado.

— Vasic está praticando a capacidade de armas da luva de ferro dele? — Krychek perguntou, os olhos sobre a areia revolvida em torno parceiro de Aden, Vasic tendo escolhido uma posição meio caminho para baixo da duna que era o ponto de vigia de Aden.

— Sim — ele disse, e recusou a oferta telepática de Vasic de assistência ao mesmo tempo. Se Krychek tivesse vindo com intenção hostil, ele já teria atacado. — É projetado para integrar-se com a base de força telecinética dele, mas há falhas.

Vasic teletransportou-se dentro e disparou um pequeno e pessoal míssil laser em um alvo que eles tinham criado em outra duna há uma centena de metros de distância. O míssil não só saiu da rota, como dobrou de volta na direção do teletransportador. Não mostrando qualquer indicação de estar preocupado, Vasic pressionou algo na luva de ferro e o míssil explodiu no ar.

— Eu diria que as falhas são significativas — foi a fria avaliação de Kaleb. — Ele não deveria ter implantado o dispositivo se está a este nível de desenvolvimento. A utilidade não compensa o risco.

Aden encontrou-se na posição incomum de ser pego desprevenido. Porque Kaleb tinha apenas repetido o próprio argumento de Aden quando ele tentou falar com Vasic sobre o voluntariado para o procedimento arriscado. — Não havia nenhuma maneira — ele disse depois de uma pequena pausa, — para os cientistas progredirem sem implantá-lo em um sujeito vivo.

— Pode ser removido?

— Não, está fundido muito profundamente no corpo dele. — Aden observou enquanto Vasic lançava outro míssil. — Você não nos rastreou para assistir a prática ao alvo de Vasic — ele disse conforme aquele míssil fazia exatamente o que fora projetado para fazer, areia explodindo em um jorro prata.

— Por que você está aqui? — Kaleb perguntou ao invés de responder à pergunta implícita. — Não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir um acidente.

Aden não tinha nenhuma intenção de responder com a verdade. — Eu estou aqui para acompanhar os testes, fornecer uma conta de backup dos resultados.

Kaleb ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, os dois assistindo o arco de chama azul das armas de fogo enquanto Vasic testava outra configuração com a luva. Quando ele falou, Kaleb novamente disse o inesperado. — Você está aqui para que, se algo der errado, Vasic não morra sozinho. Ele está tão perto da borda que você não está certo de que ele não vai engendrar um acidente fatal.

Havia poucas pessoas no mundo que conheciam Vasic tão bem. Kaleb Krychek não era um deles e, ainda assim, ele tinha chegado à conclusão certa. Voltando-se para o homem que estava vestido com calças pretas de combate e uma camiseta preta, um grande e fino curativo da cor da pele no interior de seu antebraço esquerdo e botas gastas nos pés, Aden disse, — O que você quer?

Kaleb deslocou-se para encará-lo. — Saber se eu vou ter que deixá-lo morto nas areias do deserto.

— O que te faz tão certo de que você poderia?

As estrelas brancas nos olhos do cardeal Tc brilhavam tão duras como diamantes. — Você poderia me incapacitar ou me matar se tivesse o elemento surpresa, mas na força bruta, eu não tenho iguais.

— Vasic tem um bloqueio em sua posição. — O parceiro dele tinha tomado aquela ação no instante em que Kaleb apareceu. — Ele pode ter uma arma na sua cabeça no espaço entre um fôlego e o próximo. E eu não sou médico. — A única razão pela qual ele disse aquilo a Kaleb era porque ele estava certo de que o outro homem já conhecia a verdadeira natureza das habilidades dele.

Ao contrário de Ming, Kaleb não acreditava em nada a primeira olhada, especialmente não um médico de campo que tinha a lealdade de todo o esquadrão. — Ser complacente na presença de um cardeal Tc de objetivos opacos e fidelidade fluida — Aden acrescentou, — seria estúpido ao extremo.

— É por isso que eu prefiro não matá-lo — foi a resposta de Kaleb. — É fácil o suficiente encontrar um assassino treinado — um lutador inteligente, capaz de prever as coisas, e flexível o bastante para alterar seus planos dadas as circunstâncias, é uma coisa muito mais rara. — Girando nos calcanhares, o cardeal começou a descer a duna. — Há algo que seu parceiro precisa ver.

Aden seguiu em silêncio, incapaz de prever o que Kaleb faria em seguida. Quando o cardeal pediu tanto a Aden quanto a Vasic para encontrá-lo na PsyNet, eles fizeram-no sem argumentar. Uma vez lá, o outro homem disse, — Eu preciso que vocês entrem na primeira camada de meus escudos.

Mais uma vez, nenhum deles hesitou; os escudos de Krychek eram bizantinos, mas Aden e Vasic eram mais do que capazes de romper aquela camada, sem problemas. Aden tinha, na verdade, quebrado _dentro_ daquilo quando o esquadrão tinha começado a considerar mudar a lealdade para Kaleb — em um sentido estritamente limitado que deixasse claro que os Arrows não eram cachorros de colo de ninguém.

Então, ele não tinha visto nada, a camada mais externa da blindagem de Kaleb nada além de uma redundância que agia como um sinal de alarme em caso de incursão. Hoje, ele viu um vínculo psíquico que passava da mente de Kaleb para outra que ele não reconheceu, as cores do vínculo obsidiana facetada e um ouro luz radiante.

Força, coerção, manipulação, indícios de fraude psíquica, ele procurou por qualquer dica daquilo na ligação que quebrava todas as regras do Silêncio, e não encontrou nada. Era uma construção orgânica, crescendo de duas mentes que alcançavam a outra através do vazio, a luz abraçando a escuridão, a escuridão de proteção em torno da luz.

Quase antes de Aden entender o que ele estava vendo, Vasic e ele foram empurrados por uma onda de poder nu, escudos de obsidiana impenetrável batendo sobre a mente de Kaleb e aquela do outro não identificado.

— Você está emocionalmente ligado a alguém — Aden disse de volta no deserto, balançado o suficiente com o que ele tinha visto que as palavras derramaram-se através das, normalmente hermeticamente fechadas, defesas dele.

_Aquilo era real?_ Vasic perguntou, ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse desconfiado de sua própria percepção.

_Sim._

— Minha verdadeira lealdade — Kaleb disse na esteira da resposta telepática de Aden, — nunca foi fluída.

Foi Vasic quem falou a seguir, o vento do deserto tão quieto em torno deles que não perturbava nem um único grão de areia. — Esse vínculo não pode existir em um mundo do Silêncio.

— Não.

Enfim, Aden entendeu por que Kaleb tinha chegado hoje à noite, porque o cardeal precisava saber se ele teria que banhar as areias com o sangue deles. —Os Arrows — Aden começou, — foram criados no início do Silêncio, o nosso mandato em proteger o Protocolo a todo custo.

Kaleb não disse nada, com o rosto tão distante, que era impossível acreditar que ele tinha a capacidade de se vincular a alguém.

— Ao primeiro Arrow — Aden continuou, — foi dito que o Silêncio era a única esperança da raça Psy, que sem ele, cairíamos na loucura e insanidade até que nosso povo não fosse nada além de uma memória terrível. Zaid acreditou. Nós todos acreditamos.

— Não era uma mentira total. — O olhar de Kaleb encontrou o de Vasic. — Nem todos de nós teriam sobrevivido até a idade adulta, ou mantido uma espécie de sanidade, pelo menos, sem algum nível de condicionamento.

— Não — Vasic disse, — não era... _não é..._ uma mentira total, mas o núcleo é podre.

— É por isso que deve ser extirpado. — A proclamação cruel de um homem que tinha sempre parecido a personificação do Protocolo: frio, poderoso, sem vínculos de qualquer tipo. — O Silêncio deve cair. Os Arrows vão cair com ele?

— O Esquadrão Arrow — Aden disse, — deve sempre existir. — Para aqueles como Vasic e Judd — e Kaleb. Os que eram demasiados perigosos para viverem no mundo comum; os que o resto das pessoas temeria, se estes fora da curva de poder não fossem treinados a esconder a sua letal natureza, os que seriam sempre necessários para proteger o seu povo. — Ele não pode cair.

A resposta de Kaleb foi contundente. — Então, ele deve se adaptar.

Seria o caminho mais difícil que qualquer Arrow já tinha tomado, e Aden sabia que alguns seriam estilhaçados antes que aquilo tudo acabasse. Mas, seus homens e mulheres estavam prontos. O esquadrão tinha sabido que um dia poderiam ter que quebrar o Silêncio, da Net em si – embora a Net fosse a força vital deles, uma casa psíquica que eles tinham lutado para proteger por mais de uma centena de anos... mesmo conforme os matava.

Arrow atrás de Arrow tinha sido perdido como resultado de decisões tomadas por aqueles que os viram como descartáveis e prefeitos soldados, que eram expulsos no instante em que se tornaram muito fraturados para serem úteis. O esquadrão não queria abandonar o seu povo, mas eles tinham sido forçados a isso, a desertar, para proteger aqueles dentre eles que ainda não estavam fatalmente danificados.

Depois de ter visto a vida que Judd tinha feito para si mesmo, Aden tinha cautelosamente esperado que, dada a oportunidade, os jovens Arrows — os ainda no lado certo do abismo — poderiam ser capazes de construir o mesmo: uma vida que não envolvesse apenas a morte e isolamento e uma existência para sempre nas sombras. No entanto, se Kaleb Krychek tinha sido capaz de se relacionar com outro ser vivo... Talvez Aden tivesse imaginado pouco para seus Arrows. Talvez a salvação poderia vir mesmo para o mais quebrado entre eles.

— Nós vamos adaptar — Aden disse, a pesada lua guardando sentinela acima, — mas uma coisa nunca vai mudar — nós apenas vamos seguir as ordens com as quais concordamos. — O tempo para obediência cega, para fé em um líder que não era um deles, tinha passado. — E você nunca deve tornar-se uma ameaça para o esquadrão, nós vamos ataca-lo sem hesitação.

— Eu não esperaria nada menos. — Kaleb deslizou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças de combate. — Você entende que se este último acontecer — ele acrescentou, — eu não vou mostrar nenhuma piedade.

Vasic disse as palavras na língua de Aden. — Os Arrows não esperam misericórdia de ninguém.

Não houve discussão mais aprofundada, o negócio feito, o futuro irremediavelmente alterado.

Olhando para a faxia de luz que marcou a passagem de um avião no céu noturno estrelado, Aden pensou no frio daquela altitude. Glacial, hostil à vida. Mas foi naquele mesmo ambiente hostil que os flocos de neve formavam sobre as janelas de embarcações mais lentas, criações de delicada filigrana... beleza que nascia no amargo frio.

**NAS** horas que se seguiram a reunião de Kaleb com os Arrows, um número _muito_ seleto de pessoas receberam a visita de Kaleb Krychek – e dois homens receberam uma do Fantasma, a reunião deles localizada nos dois últimos bancos de uma pequena igreja da Segunda Reforma, as luzes desligadas naquela seção. Nem Judd nem Xavier ficaram surpresos com a notícia da futura revolução na Net.

— A onda — Judd disse, — tem atingido um cume. Nadar ou se afogar, essas são as duas únicas opções.

As palavras de Xavier eram mais calmas, tinham mais preocupação. — Então, nós alcançamos nosso objetivo — o Conselho não existe mais, e o Silêncio está prestes a cair. E, ainda assim, acho que a tarefa está apenas começando. —Observando quando um paroquiano entrou, Xavier levantou-se para falar com o frágil homem idoso, enquanto Kaleb virou o rosto mais fundo nas sombras.

— Não é seguro para Xavier ser conectado a Kaleb Krychek — Judd disse uma vez que o padre estava longe o suficiente de forma que ele não iria ouvir as palavras, — mas ninguém vai piscar um olho ao fato de que Judd Lauren conhece outro Tc. Se você precisar de mim, eu estarei lá.

— O mesmo se aplica a você. — Kaleb não entendia muito bem como ele tinha chegado a ter a lealdade destes dois homens, mas ele sabia que guardaria a confiança dele com a própria. — Eu vou ter certeza de que Xavier permaneça seguro. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Fiz uma visita tranquila — desconhecida, invisível — para a aldeia de montanha onde a Nina dele deveria estar. — Foi um ato como qual Kaleb não ganharia nada, mas ele pensou que ele tinha feito aquilo por amizade, para poupar Xavier da dor se fosse uma pista falsa.

A risada de Judd foi suave. — Eu fiz o mesmo.

— Devemos dizer Xavier?

— Não, ele vai para as montanhas amanhã. Eu acho que, algumas coisas, um homem deve experimentar para acreditar.

Kaleb pensou na chama da vela no vazio, no vínculo bonito e inquebrável, e soube que Judd falara a verdade.

**QUANDO** voltou para casa, finalmente todas as peças no lugar, foi para encontrar Sahara de pé na frente da casa, os olhos nas pastagens beijadas pela luz cinza pérola do tempo antes da verdadeira luz do dia, a névoa ainda lambendo o chão. Vestindo um bonito top branco e uma saia fluída até os tornozelos de um amarelo verão salpicado com pequenas flores em tons inumeráveis, a saia embelezada com duas camadas de babados criados a partir do tecido, ela parecia um pedaço do sol correndo à frente da madrugada.

— Kaleb. — Ela correu para os braços dele.

— O que você está fazendo aqui fora? — Ele não falou das reuniões que ele tinha participado; ela tinha estado com ele em todos os lugares, exceto a igreja — denominando aquilo como uma discussão com amigos. Foi Sahara quem tinha sabido que Vasic estava perto de quebrar; como Aden, ela concordou com Kaleb que o telepata era um homem que poderia tornar-se um poderoso aliado se eles pudessem ganhar a confiança dele.

— Eu estava esperando por você. — Dedos movendo-se através do cabelo dele, ela puxou-o para um beijo que lembrou a ele que ele era dela e de mais _ninguém_.

O passado, ela disse a ele a cada toque, não tinha mais direito sobre nenhum deles.

Quebrando o beijo quando ele teria a aproximado mais perto, ela disse, — Não me tente — e empurrou-o para uma cadeira que ela devia ter trazido de dentro da casa. — Estive trabalhando em algo que eu quero que você veja. Ainda temos tempo, não é?

— Meia hora — ele disse. — Mas primeiro — ele levantou o braço, o curativo fora, a pele sem mais marcas vermelhas graças a dois minutos com um M-Psy — Eu fiz isso algumas horas atrás. — A mesma M tinha retirado a queimadura original com uma habilidade que tinha deixado Kaleb com apenas uma leve cicatriz, agora obscurecida por tinta preta. Quanto a médica, já que ela tinha mantido silêncio em todo os anos de seu emprego, ele não teve dúvidas de que ela faria o mesmo agora.

Sahara traçou a tinta com um dedo trêmulo antes de se curvar para pressionar os lábios na tatuagem, o toque suave, os olhos escuros com emoção. — Eu marquei você.

— Você fez isso há muito tempo atrás.

— Eu fiz, não foi? — Uma lágrima que ele beijou para fora do rosto dela, uma das mãos dele curvando-se ao redor da garganta dela.

— Eu disse a você — ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele, — eu era muito inteligente aos dezesseis anos. Agora sente-se.

Quando ele o fez, Sahara recuou, estendeu os braços... e, em seguida, ela estava dançando, os membros fluindo com uma graça e uma beleza que fazia parecer que ela tinha asas. Ele não conseguia respirar, não tinha certeza de que seu coração batia até que ela parou e desceu de joelhos na frente da cadeira, as mãos sobre as coxas dele.

— Isso é tudo o que tenho até agora. — Foi uma confissão risonha. — Eu sei que estou enferrujada.

O peito doendo, ele disse, — Você estava linda. — Forte e completa e luminosa em repúdio a tudo o que os monstros tinham tentado fazer para ambos. — Mais uma vez. Por favor.

A névoa girava em torno dela em serpentinas frágeis conforme ela concedia o pedido dele, o corpo dela aparentando leveza. Quando ele deu a ela um colchão de ar, como ele tinha feito quando ela tinha sido uma menina, os olhos dela brilharam e ela voou mais alto, o cabelo como a chuva da meia-noite nas costas, a Sahara dele, por quem ele teria queimado uma civilização inteira... exceto que ela tinha pedido a ele para salvar tal civilização.

— Kaleb! — Peito arfante, ela estendeu as mãos, a voz persuadindo. — Uma dança.

— Eu não posso dançar — ele disse, mesmo enquanto se levantava para andar até ela.

— Eu vou te ensinar. — Pegando uma das mãos dele, ela colocou-a no quadril dela. — E... — uma esbelta mão no ombro dele, os dedos da outra entrelaçada com os dele — Eu não vou nem mesmo tentar obter respostas para problemas de matemática.

Beijando o sorriso dela até que estava no sangue dele, ele processou as instruções telepáticas com o cérebro de uma Tc para quem o movimento era como respirar e deu os primeiros passos. Saara engasgou em delírio, e então ela era relâmpago líquido nos braços dele, seus corpos formando uma única unidade conforme se moviam através da grama.

No horizonte, os primeiros raios de um amanhecer deslumbrante salpicavam o céu com cor.

**Amanhecer**

**QUANDO ALVORECEU** um novo dia, o ex-Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek, a mente ligada a uma misteriosa mulher identificada como Sahara Kyriakus, disse à PsyNet que o Silêncio já não era mais o protocolo de orientação da raça deles.

Os Arrows, os guardiões do Silêncio por mais de um século, estavam com ele.

Os remanescentes desgatados da Pure Psy, espalhados por todo o planeta, prometeram lutar contra a queda até a morte, a destruir o mundo e semear um melhor.

Centenas de milhares de Psy fraturados caíram de joelhos, seus corações quebrando ante a liberdade de ser o que sempre foram destinados a ser. Outros se amontoaram em confusão, à espera de alguém que lhes dissesse o que fazer. E os mais fracos, eles lutaram para não quebrar sob uma onda de mudança que ameaçava afogar.

_Haverá aqueles que procurarão explorar este momento de mudança_, dizia o decreto que brilhava com uma única estrela de platina no topo, suportada por dois emblemas menores representando Nikita Duncan e Anthony Kyriakus, e sublinhado por uma seta preta, _mas vamos responder com força letal contra qualquer pessoa, independentemente de status, posição, ou habilidade, que tente assumir o controle de qualquer parte da Net._

_Nosso povo sobreviveu a uma guerra civil. Uma segunda não será permitida._

A declaração de autoridade, de controle, era um farol não só para os fracos e os confusos, mas para aqueles que esperavam por um futuro melhor. Dava a eles uma estrutura para se agarrar, a violência do poder de Kaleb Krychek, paradoxalmente, uma força estabilizante. Ninguém,sussurraram homens e mulheres de uma extremidade do mundo à outra, ousaria levantar-se contra ele.

Para outro povo, tal conhecimento poderia tê-los feito temer por sua liberdade, mas como aves que tiveram suas asas cortadas para não poderem voar, não importando quão grande fosse o céu, às pessoas presas em cativeiro por mais de cem anos não poderia ser dada total liberdade sem um custo fatal. Estrutura, poder, disciplina, isso era o que eles precisavam, a mão de aço de Kaleb a única coisa que parou uma onda mortal de choque de acabar com a vida de milhões.

_A transição não será fácil_, encerrava o decreto, _e não será sem custo. Mas não somos covardes para nos escondermos dos poderes que nos definem. Somos Psy e somos capazes de grandeza._

_É hora de sair do escuro._


End file.
